Chuck vs The Return of the Evil Troll
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Ettore is back and this time he has Ellie in his aim. He knows her father invented the thing that's running around in his brain now. He could've asked her politely for help but a villian never asks so he kidnaps her to force her to help him. Chuck just finishing from saving the world now has to save his.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs the Football, 45 Chuck vs El Serpiente, 46 Chuck vs The Circus, 47 Chuck vs Broken Arrow, 48 Chuck vs The Gift Horse, 49 Chuck vs Armageddon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day they arrived at the cabin Sam and Clara wandered off in the forest. Sam promised they wouldn't go very far she just wanted to check on something she'd left the last time they were there. Ellie wasn't so sure that was a good idea she and Kat were in charge of Bunny and preparing lunch while Devon and Morgan were bringing in luggage and putting things which left Alex in charge of Clara and Sam.

"I don't know. Why can't it wait until tomorrow?" said Ellie. "None of us can watch you two and I'd rather you not go off on your own."

"Well if you really want to go we can go so we can let the others work. But I'm coming with you two," said Alex. Sam made a face and let out a sigh. "That's the deal. You heard Ellie so it's with me or you don't go at all."

"Okay, but I've got to get something out of the kitchen first. You wait here with Clara. I won't be long I want to grab some water."

"That's a good idea," said Devon as he brought in two suitcases. Morgan came out of the kitchen after dropping off a bag of groceries with a grape soda in hand. Sam passed Morgan on her way into the kitchen stopping just to shake her head at him. "Morgan," Devon continued, "you ought to lay off the sugar water and be more like Sam. Water's your friend."

"You know what fish do in water. If you did you wouldn't be saying that," said Morgan. "Besides this is like a glass of red wine and everyone knows how good that is for your arteries…"

"People say that but I've yet to read the research… I mean real research with case studies to back that up. Anyway, Morgan that grape soda you have I bet if you read the ingredients you'll find it's got grape flavoring not real grape juice."

"Okay let's go," said Sam as she came back through carrying a backpack. Alex looked at her. "What? I also have to carry my medical supplies in case one of you get injured and need medical assistance."

"Let's try to avoid that," said Ellie. "Alex try to bring everyone back by lunchtime. After we get situated Devon is going to cook up hamburgers on the grill."

"Babe, you know how many carcinogens there are from grilling on charcoal? Healthy habits are formed early on that's why they are called the formative years…"

"Translated you can forget about charcoal grilled hamburgers," said Clara. "Let's go before they decide we have to eat kale burgers."

"Is that a real thing," said Sam as she made a disgusted face. "It certainly doesn't sound very appetizing."

"See this is what I mean. Tastes are learned from an early age. If children got used to eating healthy when they were little this habit will grow with them as adults."

"So everyone with kids has to eat bland until their kids move out. Is this some sort of incentive for kids to leave the nest," said Ellie. Alex left with the girls as everyone debated over what the lunch menu was going to be.

"Maybe we ought to gather nuts on the way back for the squirrels that play around the cabin," said Sam as she picked up some acorns and shoved them in her pockets.

"I thought you were going to say so we'd have something to eat," said Clara as they laughed. "You know they could still be arguing by the time we get back."

"I think you're a little hard on your father," said Alex. "He's only trying to look out for your best interests and besides he tries."

"He tries too much. Imagine you have friends over for a sleepover. They're expecting a party and what do they get… a nice vegetable tray with sour cream and onion a dip because you can't have ranch because you don't know what's in it nor can you have cheese because it's processed. The long and the short is everyone eats onions so the next day at school everyone knows who went to your party."

"At least you have friends to have over for a party," said Sam. "You're looking at my circle of friends… me, myself and I."

"And what about us who are we? Chopped liver," said Alex. "I think you can include Morgan, Casey and Kat in that circle too."

"Don't take us wrong," said Clara. "I understand what Sam means. You guys are adults so by nature you are on the other side. It's not your fault but when you get old I guess somewhere along in the process of aging you forget what it's like to be young."

"How old do you think I am? I'm no Methuselah you know," said Alex as they made their way deeper into the forest. "We've been walking for a while now. Where are we heading anyway?"

"Don't worry we're almost there. Just a little bit further," said Sam as she kept walking and even picked up the pace. She knew exactly where she was going.

"This place is familiar," said Alex as she they continued walking deeper into the woods. The trees and foliage got thicker blocking out the heat and light from the midday sun.

"We need to get wherever it is we need to get to soon because Ellie wants us back for lunch," said Alex as she looked at her watch.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," said Sam. "It's just ahead. Have a little faith. I know that's hard for an adult but I know where I'm going."

"Will you guys cut out the adult jokes… I mean jokes about adults," said Alex as both Sam and Clara laughed. "Oh, you know what I mean. Hey, I remember this place. Oh Sam, I don't know if your parents want you back here."

"And what they don't know won't hurt them," said Sam as they came to a clearing. This was where Sam had found a family of coyotes. "I just want to see if Sarah or the little ones were back here. I brought them something to eat," she said as she pulled a package of hamburgers from her backpack.

"Oh, Sam that was supposed to be our lunch," said Alex. Sam looked over at Clara who shrugged her shoulders back.

"Don't look at me coz' I'm a carnivore living with a family of herbivores. I could probably eat that meat raw…"

"But we won't," said Alex. "You might as well feed the coyotes with it by the time we get back to the cabin it will have been out of the fridge for too long."

"Don't worry I didn't take it all."

[Meanwhile back at the cabin]

"Okay, let's stop arguing. I've got the solution," said Morgan. "I'll take the van drive back into the Buy More and pick up a gas grill then stop off and get some liquid smoke as well as some secret spices. I'll show you a little trick I learned working as chef with Benihana…"

"Morgan, you studied to be a chef at a Benihana school in Hawaii but got kicked out," said Ellie. "Is that supposed to make us feel better?"

"I quit because my heart wasn't in it anymore. You have to have a passion for meat and I lost my meat muse."

"Meat muse Really? That's what you're going to call her and what was her name Angus or Charolais?"

"Babe, give the little guy a break. He's got a good idea. The gas grill would reduce the carcinogens to an acceptable level as long as we don't burn any if the meat. Morgan, good job."

"Okay but let me check to see how many buns we have and don't start on processed flour," said Ellie as she and Kat disappeared into the kitchen with Bunny. "Guys, come in here."

"What's the matter," said Devon. He could tell something was up from her vocal tone as he and Morgan walked in. "It something wrong Babe?" They found them looking in the fridge.

"We're missing a package of hamburgers. Did we forget them at home? I don't want that stuff to go bad in the apartment then when Chuck and Sarah go home they find what's left stinking up the place."

"Don't worry I'll handle it. I'll swing by the apartment and do a double check on my way back. After I get the grill and do the shopping. I take it we need more meat."

"And a few other things," said Ellie as she handed him a yard-long list.

"So just a few things you say," he said as he looked it over. "I think I need to get a move on it if I'm going to get all this done and be back by lunch."

"Hey dude, you want me to come and give you a hand," said Captain Awesome. "That looks like a long list and I can help you put the grill in the van."

"I can get the guys at the Buy More to help me," said Morgan. Everyone started laughing. "What's so funny? They work for me. I'll just tell them and they'll do it."

"I'm sorry Morgan," said Devon. "But Dude when you weren't manager what would you've done if Big Mike asked you to load a grill in someone's car?"

"I would've… okay you can come with me. But I would've loaded it only after no one else would've and I couldn't find Chuck to get him to load it for me."

"Now that sounds more like what I'd expect. Then while you're getting the meat I can walk through the fresh produce aisle and see if I can find some fresh kale. Oh, and at the Buy More I need to pick up a blender. I'll hook you up with a power shake tomorrow that will have your colon thanking you. We might even go for a run together."

"Or we might not. Come on the sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Buy More, Big Mike was surveying his kingdom. With Morgan out for a few days all the responsibility of running the store rested on his shoulders. And as Big Mike liked to remind everyone uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.

"What are you two up to?" asked Big Mike. "It had better be work related or I hear two brooms calling out your names in the back."

"Of course it is," said Fernando as he smiled proudly about what they'd done. "We're putting up the sale stickers. Just have a look," he said as he opened his arms. "Do you see that and you didn't have to tell us to get it done. When we have our employee reviews I want you to put down 'needs little supervision'."

"That's right and you can do the same for me. Also, I'm helping the sales department so you can also mark 'flexible' as well as 'hard working."

"I'll also check the one that says 'idiot' and 'moron'. You two lamebrains the sales don't start until the weekend. Until then everything is full price. Wait a minute, I remember seeing a request for time off this weekend. You did all this so you could have the weekend off, didn't you?"

"We asked for the weekend off," said Skip as he looked at Fernando. "I don't recall but if you say we have it off then…"

"Yes, we did. I don't know why Skip can't remember but we've got everything lined up to see Jeffster live. They're back in town and playing at the bowl…"

"Wow, they made it that big that they're playing at the Hollywood Bowl. Maybe I could get them to play here for old time sakes."

"Sure, I don't see why not but after they're done playing at the Skip's cousin's bowling alley. They already promised him. Oh, and how good are the lanes at the Hollywood bowl? I bowl a mean game."

"Get out of here and get out of my sight. Go back to work and make sure you take those sales stickers down too or the money we lose will come out of your pay."

"Oh man, you show a little initiative and the man's got to knock you down," said Skip. "Fernando, we don't get any respect."

"Let's see what kind of respect you get in the unemployment line. And I won't knock you down, I'll drop kick you right out of here. If anyone is looking for me I'll be in the manager's office going over the books," said Big Mike as he left.

"Going over the books... he means the book was written by Danielle Steel," said Skip as Big Mike started to go into Morgan's office. He looked back at them and gave them the hand sign he was watching them. "Fernando, I need the weekend off. I've got a hot date and I think I can hit all the bases."

"It's not going to happen," said Fernando. He seemed adamant so adamant that Skip was worried. "You're going out with my cousin Flores so you can forget about."

"What's the matter? If you want I can introduce you to my cousin Delores and with a little effort you can make it to first base."

"Then you should introduce Delores to my cousin Flores. She might be able to teach her a few things she doesn't know."

"I don't know? Depends what you've got in mind. I don't Delores is that kind of girl," said Skip. Now he knew he had to go out with Flores. "Don't worry I can teach her anything she needs to know."

"I'm sorry but Flores doesn't know anything about baseball so you're going to have to teach her about the bases. I thought maybe Delores could explain first base then we go from there."

"You know I keep telling myself you're not a complete idiot but then you open your mouth and out comes out something that proves you are."

"Oh, what did I say?" said Fernando. "If anyone is an idiot it's you. That lame pretending you didn't remember that we put in for the weekend off. What was that?"

"It's called strategy, something you know nothing about and speaking of strategy don't look now but Morgan's back. We can hit him up before Big Mike can tell him he told us no."

"Technically he didn't tell us no. He just called us idiots as he was looking at you. I just wanted to clarify that for you."

"Just shut up and follow me," said Skip as he made a beeline for Morgan before he could talk with Big Mike.

"Oh dude, why do you have to be that way?" said Fernando as he followed Skip. "Oh dude, I think this is a bad idea."

"Shush and follow my lead. I'll show you how it's done. Hey Morgan, how was camping? What happened to you? I see a bear grabbed your leg and can we have the weekend off?"

"What? Oh the limp… I twisted my ankle buying groceries. You know slippery aisles, lazy personnel who take their time about cleaning up spills."

"It's terrible when you have poor help but luckily you have us here. If you're looking for Big Mike he's in the loading dock. Maybe we can help you?"

"No thanks, I'll find who I need to find on my own. You want the weekend off? Sure, I don't see why not. A couple of hardworking guys like yourselves. I'm going to go look for Big Mike in the back," said Morgan then he walked off.

"Did you see that? Hardworking he called us and we got the weekend off. Crap, I should've asked for a pay raise. Maybe I will."

"Well, if you want to here's your chance," said Fernando. He pointed to Morgan walking in the front doors with Devon beside him. "How'd he make it around so fast?"

"Never mind that now is the time to get that raise and maybe I can get a home theater system with Dolby surround."

"But first you need to get a home. Your mother's basement is still your mother's and you know you're going to have to ask permission."

"Hey, I get laundry service and free meals in the deal so don't knock it. Besides I don't see you moving out either. Shush, here he comes."

"Don't shush me," said Fernando as they walked towards Morgan. "And I'm staying at home to save money for a rainy day."

"Like that the Mac Book Pro you bought the other day."

"Didn't you see it was pouring down."

Morgan and Devon walked in together then they split up. Devon went hunting for a blender while Morgan went to take care of the grill.

"Look blenders are on sale," said Devon. "Let me grab one then I'll help you with the grill. Remember it has to be gas."

"How could I forget that's all you went on about on the way in? You and Casey ought to get together and talk grill. Why are the sales tags up already?"

"Maybe they started the sale early and I'm going to take advantage and grab that blender. I might get two and take one back home to replace my old one. You don't want to pass up a good deal when you find one."

"Good deal… too good a deal," said Morgan as Skip and Fernando appeared in front of him. "Geez, don't do that. You can give a person a heart attack."

"Sorry, but we were wondering… you know it's been a long time since we've gotten a pay raise and well we were wondering…"

"Wondering if I was going to fire you? I like to keep that a mystery. Why are all these sales tags up? Did corporate start the sale early? You know if you start a sale early price difference comes out of the local store?"

"That's a management thing," said Skip. Fernando nodded his head. "Now getting back to our pay raise. I was thinking…"

"Which is always a bad thing for you to do. I hate to ask this but I need to talk to Big Mike, where is he? Never mind I'll find him. Oh and I've got a van parked out back. I need a gas grill loaded on it. Make it the cheapest gas grill we have. I don't know if I'm being reimbursed and after this early sale I'm going to have to find a way to cut corners. Now where's Big Mike?"

"I think he stepped out for a bite… something about grabbing a snack at Subway… a foot-long meatball sub with gooey mozzarella on hearty Italian. He said it was like your mother 'muy caliente'."

"Did he? Of course he did. Well I need that grill and I need it now so go put it in the back of the van. You know what take the display model that's pre-assembled then afterwards I can return it. Get the good one… the beastmaster and make sure the tank is full. Now let me find Devon then we can make it over to Trader Joe's and get the rest of what we need."

"I thought you said…" Fernando started to say but Skip elbowed him to keep quiet.

"We have that in your van right away," said Skip as he scooted Fernando along. "Don't say a word if you still want the weekend off. They quickly went over to the display models with a dolly.

"What's up with the elbow before and what's this about if I still want the weekend off? Of course I want the weekend off. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me… well that depends on who you ask but we're getting off the topic. It's Morgan. Didn't you see the way he was acting? It was as if he didn't remember talking to us before and if he didn't remember…"

"He wouldn't remember he'd told us we could have the weekend off. I see but why do you think he didn't remember?"

"I don't know but his limp has gotten better. I know… I know what it is. When he fell, he must've banged his head on the floor and it scrambled his brains… he's got… what do you call it… amnesia. Yes, that's it. He's got amnesia."

"I don't think amnesia works that way but if it gets me the weekend off you can call it whatever you want. I just want to put on my bowling shoes and tiptoe down to the lanes."

"Now that Bennigians is closed. It's the only place to pick up our kind of women."

"Yes, female and Jeffster is going to make it happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Sam led Clara and Alex back to the den where she knew a family of coyotes used to live. She was hoping that with any luck they would still be there. But even with the two pounds of ground beef patties nothing came out of the den. But that wasn't going to hold Sam back and before Alex could stop her Sam dove head first into the den.

"Where are you going? No, you come back here," yelled Alex. "You don't know what's in there." But nothing was going to stop Sam. "Oh no you don't," said Alex as she was able to grab her legs before she disappeared completely like Alice down the rabbit hole.

"Let go," yelled Sam. "There's something in here. Come here…" they heard her say then something else that was muffled.

"Geez, leave whatever it is in there and come out right now. You know there are snakes around here and poisonous ones too," said Alex. She pulled Sam out dust covered clutching to something close to her. "What do you have in your hands? Please tell me it's not a snake." That's when they heard the meow of a kitten.

"Look what I found a little kitty cat. See," said Sam as she rolled over and began petting it. At first it growled and hissed trying to break free but Sam wasn't going to let go. "Now behave yourself. Look I brought you something to eat," she said as she passed it some of the hamburger. It started eating but it kept an eye on everyone and the only one it would let touch it was Sam.

"She's cute," said Clara but as she tried to pet the kitten it turned hissed and growled with arching its back trying to look fierce. "I take it back."

"You need to give her a break she doesn't know you. She just needs to get acquainted," said Sam as she petted her. The kitten immediately calmed down and went back to eating. "What's a kitten doing out here?"

"I don't know but if that's a kitten I would think it's mother is probably somewhere nearby," said Alex as she looked down at it. "You know there's something familiar about it. I've heard of cats going ferial that means they turn wild…"

"I know what it means I watch Animal Planet. She's kind of funny with her short tail and these whiskers on the end of her ears."

"I think they're called tuffs," said Clara as she tried to bet the cat and this time it let her. Clara smiled at Sam.

"Do you think Mommy and Chuck would let me have a cat? Cat's don't need a lot of care… less than a dog and they catch mice."

"But you don't have problems with mice," said Clara as she continued to pet it and it started to purr. The kitten was soft and fluffy and Clara also would've liked to take it home.

"But a cat would keep us from having the problem. You know what they say and ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure."

"I don't think you can apply that to owning a cat. Besides just because you don't have to take a cat out for a walk doesn't mean they're less responsibility," said Alex as she watched the girls play with the kitten and could tell what they were thinking the same thing. But there was definitely something familiar about the kitten if only she could remember.

"Crap, look at the time. Ellie wanted me to make sure you guys got back by lunchtime. We need to go. Come on say good bye to… what did you name her?"

"I think Bob. I know what you're going to say but so what. It might not be a girl's name but neither is Sam and Bob… well look at her tail."

"Bob… bobcat," said Alex as things started clicking in her head. What she just remembered was suddenly confirmed when they heard growling from a large cat that was now standing on top of the den looking down on them. Bob answered her call then ran to her mother.

"Okay no one move fast. Get up very slowly then come towards me," said Alex as she pulled her weapon from her belt and stepped backward.

"Put that thing away. You're not going to hurt Bob or her Mommy," said Sam. She reached down made a ball from one of ground beef patties then tossed it to the two of them. The mother hissed but then smelt the ball and ate it while keeping an eye on them.

"There see we don't mean you any harm," said Sam. The mother cat jumped off the mound in front of them growling and hissing as she walked towards them.

"No, you're not going to try to pet her," said Alex as she pulled Sam back. The mother cat wanted them to back up so she could get at the rest of the ground beef patties.

"Let go of me. I know what I'm doing. If you give me a chance I know I can have her eating out of my hand."

"You mean she'll be eating your hand. It's hard to be a surgeon with only one hand. Do you really want to take the chance?

"Okay, okay, it's time to go back to the cabin anyway. But think about it wouldn't it be great to have a bobcat as a pet. She's not that much bigger than a cat."

"But a lot meaner… Yeah some great pet until it starts taking out all the other small pets in the neighborhood and brings them back laying her victims on your doorstep. You know Bobcats hunt bunnies?"

"They do? But if I feed them a lot of cat food it wouldn't be hungry. I need to do some research on the internet before I make any decisions."

"Translated we need to do some research," said Clara. "She looks at the pictures and I have to read the text."

"We don't have to tell Aunt Ellie about Bob. I mean she's got a lot going on and I wouldn't want to bother her with this."

"What's the matter Sam? You know you'd be in trouble," said Alex. This was typical Sam. She did whatever she wanted then worried about the consequences afterwards. "You don't think Ellie hasn't figured out by now that half the hamburgers are missing and she won't guess where they disappeared to?"

"Actually, I think she'll think they got left behind at home. If I had to make a prediction judging from the sides being drawn when we left. I'd have to say it's a fifty-fifty toss up if we're still going to have hamburgers. If we do they won't be grilled or if they are charcoal won't be used. I think Morgan probably volunteered to make a supply run to replenish the hamburger level."

"Okay, I've got to know," said Alex as they got near the cabin. "Why would you think Morgan volunteered to make a supply run?"

"When I grabbed the hamburgers, I noticed he was down to his last two grape sodas and we all know how much he likes grape soda. So, he's going to need more and getting the hamburgers as well as a gas grill from the Buy More are the perfect excuses he needs."

"You're going to have a hard time in first grade next year. No one likes a wise guy no matter if they come in extra small."

"I'm not extra small. I'm within the average height of someone my age and you've got a lot to talk about. Do you and Morgan argue over which end of the egg to open?"

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about and how do you know anything about 'Gulliver's Travels'?" asked Alex as the cabin came in view. They could see Devon outside flipping burgers on a new shiny gas grill.

"It was on TV the other night and it looks like I was right. I would say I told you so but I'm not that type of person."

"And remember what I said about being a wise guy."

"Strange, I don't see Morgan. It's odd you don't see food and Morgan together," said Sam. Alex gave her a look. "Okay, I know but I'm just saying they usually go hand in hand."

"There he is," said Clara. "He's coming out of the cabin now with two bottles and he's giving Dad one. What is it?"

"It's a beer," said Alex as she waved to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier at the Buy More Devon bought his two blenders then started looking for Morgan. Happy with the deal he got, he walked over to the Manager's Office and went inside expecting Morgan to be behind the desk but instead he found Big Mike with his feet up deep in a Danielle Steel novel.

"Just one minute," said Big Mike as he held up his hand and continued reading. He turned the page and then another and another.

"But I just…" Devon started to say but Big Mike cut him off with a grunt and by holding up his hand again. He turned the page then he put the book down keeping his hand in it to mark his place.

"I just don't know how she does it. Who would've ever seen that was coming," said Big Mike as Devon cleared his throat. "Oh, right. You know people usually knock before they barge in on you unless your name is John Casey. I see you bought two of our best blenders."

"Yes, I couldn't believe the deal that I got. I don't understand how you can afford to sale them at this price."

"Neither can I but I'm going to look into it," said Big Mike as he looked out the window and saw Skip and Fernando. "Yes, I'm going to have to look into it." They quickly ducked out of sight.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was looking for Morgan and I thought he might be in here. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No, can't say as I have so you say he's here, do you? Maybe I can get him to watch the store for a little while so I can make a quick run to Subway. As a doctor, you can understand the need to make healthy choices like a foot-long meatball sub with gooey mozzarella on hearty Italian with a spicy marinara sauce…now that's a spicy meat-a-balla sandwich."

"That's the way you're going to go with this? I expected you to compare it with Morgan's mother by saying something like 'muy caliente'."

"Hey, watch it that's my wife you're talking about. You know a person could get offended. When you find Morgan, tell him I stepped out."

"But we're in a hurry," said Devon but one minute he was talking to Big Mike and the next minute he was talking to the chair. "Wow, is he fast."

"Where's Big Mike going," asked Morgan standing in the doorway. "Don't tell me he's called it a day and is going home to… well just going home. Geez, every time I think about it… them I think I need to bleach my brain."

"Chill out dude, he just went to subway to get a… well I don't know if it's a snack or lunch but it's substantial."

"Not again he just went there. Crap, what am I going to do? One of us needs to stay here," said Morgan as he pulled out the list. "We've still got all this shopping to do."

"I tell you what. I'll got do the shopping then swing by here before we head back and if Big Mike still isn't back I'll swing by Echo Park check on the meat then make another pass for you here. By then he should be back and we can head out to the cabin in time to start the burgers. Just give me the list."

"Thanks, I appreciate and a by the way I need to add to that a couple cases of grape soda. I know what you're going to say but I can't go cold turkey."

"Okay two cases but only because I like you," said Devon. "I should be back in about an hour or an hour and a half."

"That should be plenty of time I would think," said Morgan hoping Big Mike wasn't doing a Starland Vocal band.

"No that was afternoon and this is still morning. Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Morgan as he picked up the receiver. He turned back determined to find out what was going on with this early sale. Morgan spent the rest of the morning making phone calls checking with other stores and none of them had any sales going on at the moment.

"Thanks Marty, so the big sale is this weekend. … I know I got the flyer too I was just wondering about starting the sale early. … Yes, I know the difference comes out of the store if we start a sale early. Thanks," said Morgan as he hung up.

"Where's Big Mike?" said Morgan as he looked at his watch. The hour and a half was almost up and still there was no sign of Big Mike. He decided to go around the store to see if Big Mike was trying to avoid him.

"Hey, you two come over here," said Morgan as he caught Skip and Fernando coming out of the breakroom. "I'm looking for Big Mike have either of you seen him. I want to know what's going on with the early sales. I just got off the phone and the sale isn't until this weekend."

"You know we asked Big Mike the same thing. But he said it wasn't any of our business and that he was in charge of the Serengeti."

"Yeah that's right and he said that Musafa was back in the driver's seat and that little Simba was back in the back where he belonged. I have no idea what he meant."

"I think I know where he is and you do too. Where does the Alpha lion go to when he's done with his nap? He goes and finds his main squeeze and we all know who that is," said Skip as they both looked at Morgan.

"Please that's enough I'm going to have trouble getting certain images out of my head as it is. Just go take down the markdown tags and let Big Mike know I'm looking for him."

"You wanted to see me son," said Big Mike as he came up behind Morgan. "Thanks for giving me that extra hour for my break. I had enough time to run home for a little afternoon delight. Boy, your mother… let me tell you…"

"No, you don't have to please… I mean it you really don't. You can keep it to yourself, please. Somethings just can't be erased from your brain…"

"Yes, let me tell you man oh man 'Muy Caliente'. They just don't make women like your mother anymore."

"And you told me anyway. Look I don't know why these sale tags are up but they have to come down. I checked around and the sales doesn't start until this weekend. I don't know what you were thinking but the difference comes out of our profits."

"I know that's why I told these lamebrains to take them down this morning. They put them up so they wouldn't have to this weekend because they want the weekend off."

"You two nincompoops can forget about having the weekend off. This is a big sale and we're going to need all hands on deck."

"But you already told us we could have the weekend off. You can't go back on your word and I saw your hands. There were no fingers crossed."

"But he didn't pinky swear," said Fernando. Skip elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch, what was that for? He didn't."

"What part of not helping don't you understand? But you did and I know how to prove you did," said Skip. He ran over to the camcorders grabbed one then brought it back. "This is the display model that I was using this morning. I accidently left it on after I used it. Just let me fast forwards…"

"Give me that thing," said Morgan as he took it from him. "You didn't plant this in the women's restroom, did you? Buy More takes a dim view about employees who do things like that."

"You mean like the movies you shot with Lester and Jeff. If you want the negatives we get the weekend off."

"You're lying," said Morgan. But Skip just smiled at him. "Come on we can reach some sort of agreement but I know you're still lying, right Fernando?"

"Yeah, he is," he blurted out then put his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. That's not fair you tricked me and it's inadmissible in a court of law."

"Just shut up," said Skip. "I don't know why I'm still friends with you. You keep pulling this crap time and time again…"

"Because I have a car and I swing by your house in the morning to pick you up for work then I take you home in the evening."

"See I knew there had to be a good reason. Such are the bonds of true friendship," said Skip as he watched Morgan fast forward. "There stop there. See there you are… see that's you. Now try to deny that."

"I don't know. It looks like me I'll grant you but I don't remember any of this. Where's Captain Awesome? I came in with him and I don't see him."

"You're talking about the second time you came in," said Fernando. "You went out the back looking for Big Mike then you showed up through the front doors with Devon."

"What are you two talking about? What second time? I came in and asked for Big Mike and you told me he'd stepped out to grab a sub at subway."

"I did what? I was in the office after I told these lamebrains to take the sale tags down which you guys haven't done yet and people have been buying all morning long. That price difference is going to come out of your pay."

"But then we won't have any money to have any fun this weekend. That's so not fair. You know what that is, it's slave labor… yes that's it. You're trying to put my people back into slavery."

"You're people… you're people… augh hell no," said Big Mike. "You want to come again with that. Let me get a whip and I'll show you what a taskmaster I can be."

"Okay, so I might've exaggerated a bit but there you are and that's when you told us we could have the weekend off. So no Indian," Skip started to say but Big Mike gave him a look.

"If I were you I would chose my next words carefully or you're going to have to take a trip to HR and they can explain to you why you were terminated for cause."

"I don't understand," said Morgan as he rewound the video then played it back. "I'm here and I'm here but I don't remember being here. How can that be?"

"I didn't want say this but maybe you've got that thing going on again. You remember when you frosted your hair and acted like a jerk. Chuck explained it to us as a sort of breakdown. Is everything okay between you and Alex. You know you can tell your dad… daddy… papi… papi chulo these things. Is there an intimacy problem? Are you having difficulties?"

"You know they made a little blue pill for that. I've hear it works wonders for problems like yours. Isn't that right Big Mike?

"How the heck am I supposed to know. I don't need any little blue pills not when I have the beautiful sensuous Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker waiting for me at home… yes sir muy caliente."

"And there we go again. Okay everyone go back to work. I'm confiscating this," said Morgan as he took the camcorder. "Geez, where's Captain Awesome at? It's been over two hours and not sign of him. I hope he found my grape soda." He looked at the camcorder then decided to go down to castle.

"Let me go down and check the security feeds. If these guys doctored this video the castle feed will show me this is a fake. Then I'll… what will I do? I can't very well show them the video. Crap, I don't care. This is for me and afterwards I'll get them to show me how they did it. It could come in handy in the future."

[About an hour earlier]

"Hey, Morgan what are you doing waiting out here?" said Devon as he pulled up outside the Buy More. "I would've come inside and gotten you. But I can understand not wanting to be around those clowns any longer than you had to."

"Yeah, it's hard some days. I should fire the lot of them," said Morgan as he got in the van. Devon looked at him getting inside.

"That's kind of cold dude to fire your own father-in-law. And what's up with your leg, why are you limping?"

"Oh, the limp… yes the limp, you want to know how I got it. Well, it's easy to explain. There was a spill on aisle thirteen… yes there was a spill and I fell. When I did I banged my knee so it's a little stiff. I just need to walk it out now."

"When we get back I can look at it for you."

"No… no, I just need to walk it out. So, let's get back I'm dying to meet Ellie… I mean see Alex."

"Are you sure you didn't bump your head? Maybe you should have Ellie examine your head for trauma just to make sure you're all right."

"I look forward to that."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

It was now early afternoon when Alex and the girls came back to the cabin. The day was sunny and hot the perfect day to spend outdoors. When they got back they found hamburgers grilling on the new beastmaster with Captain Awesome doing the cooking. Morgan, or who they thought was Morgan, brought him a beer as Ellie and Kat worked in the kitchen preparing a potato salad and other side dishes while they kept an eye on Bunny.

"I almost got the first ones done," said Devon as they walked in from their stroll in the woods. "Hey what's up with you?" asked Devon looking at Sam. "You look like Charlie Brown's friend, Pigpen."

"We had a small accident of sorts," said Alex as she looked at Sam. "Let's get you cleaned up before you eat."

"What?" said Sam as she stood there looking at Morgan. "Did you do something? There's something different about you?"

"If you're asking me if I grew any taller since we last met I think I can rule that one out," said Morgan as they all laughed.

"Morgan, did I say thanks for the beer? But I thought you were supposed to show us some of your Benihana skills on the beastmaster and spice up the burgers so they'd taste like charcoal grilled."

"I did? I mean of course I did but you can keep on cooking. I don't want to take the fun away from you and… oh, my leg is acting up from that fall this morning."

"Dude, you should really let one of us take a look at it. Are you sure you're all right? You know when you take a fall like that you might not feel anything in the beginning then later you find out you really hurt yourself and all of the grief that comes with it can be avoided with a simple checkup. In and out painless as can be."

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to be a bother. I just need to go inside and sit down for a few minutes then I'll be right as rain."

"It's not bother and since when did you care about that. But really if that's what you want to do all right but if the pain keeps up one of us is going to examine you."

"I'll do it," said Sam as she stuck her head back outside. "I've got my medical equipment and you won't feel a thing."

"Come back here," yelled Alex as she grabbed Sam. "Morgan, what is this I'm hearing about you getting hurt? What happened?," she asked as Sim tried to wiggle free. "You can explain to me after I take care of this one."

"Sam, what did you do," said Ellie as she and Kat came out with the potato and a fruit salads meeting them in the living room. "Don't tell me you went back to that coyote den? If you're wondering how I know your mother told me all about it but I forgot to warn Alex and now I can see it's too late."

"Yes, we went back there and you'll never believe what we found," said Sam as Clara cleared her throat. Sam paused realizing she'd said too much.

"Okay, we're all ears what did you find and please tell me it wasn't something hideous like a snake or spider. I'm guessing spider because of all the cobwebs you have in your hair."

"No, there wasn't any spiders… well none I could see. But the coyotes were gone so finding the place empty was kind of a bust."

"They don't always come back to the same den to have their babies. But you should've told us that was where you were going. You might've felt safe but did you think about Clara or Alex's safety?"

"But if I had told you what I was going to do you wouldn't have let me go. I kept an eye on Clara and Alex is packing heat so I didn't really have to worry about her."

"Packing what? Alexi, isn't your Sherpa Sam," said Ellie. Sam raised an eyebrow and gave her a look while Clara just shook her head. "I can explain what a Sherpa is?"

"I know exactly what a Sherpa is… or better who a Sherpa is and if anything, I'm the Sherpa because I guided them to the den and it was I would found the kitten. I'm the one who took the hamburger patties and I fed them to Bob and his mother."

"Sam, you should fib like that. It will catch up with you one of these days and what's this about a kitten? You found a kitten in the den where the coyote's used to live in the middle of the woods?"

"Yes, we found a kitten. At first we thought it might be lost then it's mother showed up and so we left it with her," said Alex. "But Sam isn't lying about the hamburger patties. I didn't know she had taken them with her but once she pulled them out I figured with the walk there and back they would've gone bad. So, I let her feed them to Bob and her mother. It didn't make any sense to bring them back."

"Devon and Morgan got more so no big deal, but I want to hear more about this kitten. Something tells me there's more to this story, but we don't have time right now," said Ellie. "Alex, can you see to Sam. Just worry about her face and hands for now. Someone is going to have to take a shower this evening before they go to bed."

"Come on turnkey let's go," said Sam. Kat and Ellie laughed as Clara followed them into the bathroom to wash her hands too. "But you have to admit Bob was cute."

"Come on," said Alex as she stood by the door then close it when she walked in. Ellie and Kat took the food they'd prepared outside to a table they'd prepared.

"Devon, I know you bought more hamburger but didn't you tell me you found the hamburgers at the apartment and threw them away?"

"Yeah and no actually babe, that was what Morgan told me. When I picked him up at the Buy More he said he'd already been by Sarah and Chuck's apartment. He said he found them inside and tossed them. He also said added that they were already pretty rank. Why?"

"That's strange because Sam just said she took them to feed the coyotes but found a family of cats instead and well to make a long story short she fed them the hamburgers."

"That definitely does sound like something she'd do but if she fed them the hamburgers what hamburgers did Morgan toss at the apartment."

"I don't know you were with him. Where's Morgan at anyway? I thought he was out here with you and why are you cooking? I thought after he went on about this secret recipe he'd be doing the cooking," said Ellie. But Devon just shook his head as he flipped some cooked burgers onto a serving platter then buy more on the grill.

"Give the little guy a break. He's had if kind of rough. He went inside to put his leg up. The little dude is putting on a good face on a bad situation. You see when we went into get everything he fell in the Buy More on his knee and that's the reason he's been limping."

"He did? Did you look at it? You know how easy it is to crack a knee cap falling like that and if he's not seen tomorrow it could be the size of a basketball tomorrow. If he's not faking it which I wouldn't put past him."

"What would he gain from faking? No, I think he really did. He says he's all right and wouldn't let me look at it. You know this thing with the hamburgers has me thinking what about head trauma? I was going to ask you to check him his head."

"I always did think he had a screw loose," said Ellie. She caught Devon's look. "Okay, I can do a quick look but that won't tell me much. No, I really should take him to Westside and do a CT scan. Then I can get them to shoot an X-ray of his knee. At that point we can really see what's going on."

"There would be no faking after that. I think it's worth the effort even if he was pretty adamant about not wanting to be looked at by me. But then again you might have more influence over him than me. He did have a crush on you for a while."

"That's over now and thank God it is. I'll go inside and see what I can do," said Ellie as she started to go back inside.

"Hold up Babe, here are the key to the van if you can talk him into it. I could come with you if you think you need me?"

"No, it's probably better if I do this alone at the most I'll grab Alex. She can come with me and hold his hand in the dark."

"That's a good idea. I think he's worse than Chuck when it comes to needles. At least you can get Chuck in a hospital. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up. I know you're worried about them."

"Worried about who," said Sam as she came out with Alex and Clara. "Who are you worried about? It's all right to say it. I'm worried about them too but I found out a long time ago that it does no good."

"Out of the mouths of babes," said Devon. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about and they'll be home soon. But for now, who wants a kale burger hot off the grill?"

"Eew yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she stuck her finger in her mouth like she wanted to heave. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Don't believe him," said Clara. "He's got that look when he's trying to pull my leg. Besides, you don't mess with the meat," she said as she growled at him imitating the bobcat.

"That's good. You sound like Bob's mother," said Sam then she joined in. Devon looked perplexed at the two of them. "What's the matter, are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what? The two-little kitten who lost their mittens and why are you two making the sound of an angry female Bobcat? And who is this Bob? Don't tell me you fed the hamburgers to a family of bobcats? Do you know the mothers are hyper-protective."

"How'd you get that from our growl? And those hamburgers look really tasty, can we have one please," said Clara. But Ellie was onto what was going on now.

"Oh no, I know this game and it's not going to work. I need to check on Morgan but when I get back I want to hear everything… and this time I mean everything. Alex, can you come with me. I might have to take Morgan into Westside to get a CT scan and an X-ray."

"CT and X-ray? What's the matter with Morgan?" said Clara. "We saw him limping did he get into a fight with some killer spies?"

"Who cares… well I do care but can I come with? I can examine him and give you my results. I offered before but no one said yea or nay."

"Well, I'm saying nay and I want to hear more about Bob and her mother when I get back. And no, he did get in a fight with… who did you say? No, he just slipped on the floor in the Buy More. Where do you people get your ideas from? Too much TV and too much free time but we can work on that."

"Crap," said Clara. Both Ellie and Devon looked at her. "I'm sorry but come on it is possible what I said if you think about it. Morgan does work with Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah after all."

"Morgan, isn't that type of spy. He's a different kind of spy… a kinder, gentler one," said Devon. Clara looked at him puzzled.

"I don't understand what you're saying. There are different kinds of spies? The what kind of spy is Morgan?"

"Well it's hard to explain exactly. He's like the team mascot," said Devon. Alex gave him a look. "Sorry about that."

"We're wasting time and your burgers are starting to burn, hun," said Elle. "Come on we need to check on our patient then make a decision about what we want to do with him." Ellie turned and left with Alex following her back inside.

"Don't worry Dad, I understand," said Clara as she came over to watch him grill. "For what it's worth you'll always be my mascot."

"Thanks sweetie," said Devon as he smiled at her. The he turned to Kat who was quietly taking everything in. "Kat, can you watch everything out here? I want to run these burgers inside in case they decide to go into town. They can have something to eat so they don't have to deal with cafeteria food."

"Sure go ahead," said Kat. Devon got three burgers ready they disappeared inside. "So, tell me all about Bob, how cute was he or she?"

"It was a she and she was real cute," said Clara. As Sam nodded her head. "Here I can show you some photos I took with my phone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan, the real Morgan, made his way down to Castle after he left Big Mike and the dynamic duo in the Buy More. He couldn't understand what was going on. Devon wouldn't forget him but it was late now. However, he didn't have time for that right then so he put it out of his mind for the moment. Right now, what he wanted to do was to check the security feeds and prove Skip's video was a fake.

"I'm going to prove this is a fake," said Morgan as he looked at Skip and Fernando on the monitor taking down the sale tags. "You've messed with the bull and now you're going to get the horns," said Morgan as he rewound the video to the time that Skip had on his recording.

"Okay here we go," said Morgan as he hit play. "A little drum roll and there I'm... I'm in it. What is this? How can this be? Hold on maybe it's someone they hired to impersonate me. Yes, that has to be it."

"But there you are again," he said to himself. "You're with Devon like you remember. Are you losing your mind? Memory blackouts are a bad sign."

"What blackouts? You aren't having any memory blackouts and that guy is limping and you don't have a limp. Crap, a limp... oh no it can't be. No, please tell me it's not him," said Morgan as he switched feed from the floor to outside.

"Morgan, it can't be who you're thinking about," he said to himself. He didn't want to mention the name because if he did then it would be true.

"Just calm down it doesn't have to be him," he said as he rewound the video then hit play. "Crap, there I am getting out of that black Nissan. But it's not me... oh crap, Devon," said Morgan as a thought flashed through his head as he looked at the clock on the wall. He was afraid he knew why Devon hadn't come back for him because he had. Morgan hit fast forward to the time when Devon should've been there to pick him up then he let it play.

"So far so good," said Morgan as he watched shopper after shopper leave the store with purchases they'd made thanks to the early sales. "Geez, it looks like the sales was a success. You know with this kind of volume I might be able to offset the cost of the early sales and even turn a profit."

"Maybe I'm wrong I don't see me yet," said Morgan after he watched for a while and saw nothing. Then it happened.

"Wait a minute that's me no it's him. Oh crap, no Devon don't pick him up," said Morgan as he watched Devon pull up and throw open the van door. Ettore got in then they drove off but as they drove off the black Nissan Ettore had gotten out of before pulled out too heading in the same direction.

"No, no, no code red someone… code red enemy incursion," yelled Morgan as he tried to call Devon but got no answer then he tried Alex and got the same bust ring. "Why aren't you guys picking up? Call Chuck… no he's on mission. Call the General." He quickly tried to connect with the General using the link from Castle. The monitor flicker then the General's not so friendly face came on.

"Grimes, what are you doing in Castle by yourself and why are you bothering me? I'm in the middle of an operation and don't have time for your…"

"Code red… code red General. He's here I know he's here because I'm here and he's there and it can't be me because I wasn't there so if that wasn't me then it has to be him. Not me but him and if it's him it's not me. Now that you see what's the matter what do you want to do?"

"I can't say that over comms but I do see you have too much time on your hands and you need to have your head examined. Why are you even in the Buy More? You and Agent McHugh are supposed to be at the cabin with Chuck's children and his sister's family."

"Devon and I came in to grab a grill and more burgers for our cookout. It had to be a gas grill because charcoal releases something bad… I don't remember what…"

"Carcinogens… and I'm sure you purchased a nice grill so if you don't mind I have work to get back too. Chuck and his team are about to take down this Russian sleeper cell that's threatening life on earth."

"That's nice… I mean that it's about over. Because Ettore is back in town and Devon drove him back to the cabin thinking he was me."

"What! Why didn't you lead with that instead of that stupid story about a gas grill? I'll send a team there right away."

"I should go with them to show them the way. The road back to the cabin can be a little tricky if you don't know where you're going and we don't have time to waste."

"I concur," said Beckman. "Let me take care of this. Standby where you are. There will be someone there soon to get you. Beckman out." With that the monitor went out.

"I need to get ready," said Morgan as he looked back at the armory. "John would want me to go in prepared."

When the team came by to pick him up Morgan was in full body armor on with a Colt M4A1 carbine slung over his shoulder and a Beretta 9 in his holster. Morgan saw them on the monitor so he came up and met them.

"Agent Grimes, we're here to pick you up," said one of the men as they opened the side door of the van and he got onboard.

"You can call me by my code name… the Cobra. I'm sure you've heard of my exploits," he said as he took off his sunglasses for effect.

"No, can't say as I have. Any of you other guys heard about someone call the Cobra?" There was just a lot of head shaking.

"It doesn't matter. You need to head down Burbank Boulevard," said Morgan as he gave them directions. They made good time. Morgan just hoped they weren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A few hours before at the cabin]

Devon went inside to take Ellie burgers she could take with her and had been gone long enough for Kat to finish the burgers. There was something off about Morgan that Sam couldn't get out of her head. Something was off with him. She hadn't seen him drink a grape soda since they came back and when he had a stash he always had one in his hand.

"There's something not right here," said Sam. "Devon should've been back by now and it doesn't take this long to check a patient out.

"Sam, where are you going," asked Kat as she watched Sam sneak around the cabin. She held her finger up to her mouth then waved for them to come around back.

"Kat, you can't take Bunny inside," she said as they stood next to the back door to the kitchen. "Leave her with us then peek into the living room. If I'm right… well you'll see but don't make a sound."

"Ellie's right you kids have an overactive imagination," said Kat. But she did as Sam told her she walked in through the kitchen quietly then peeked into the living room. There she saw Ellie looking at Devon who seemed to have a head wound while Morgan held a weapon on Alex and the rest.

"You had to play the hero. I guess that's why they call you Captain Awesome. Well I hope you've gotten that out of your system. We just have to sit here and wait now. My men should be here shortly"

Kat turned and ran outside as fast as she could. The door almost slammed on her way out but Sam caught it and let it close gently. Kat told the girls what she'd seen and heard. It the distance they could see the dust cloud of a vehicle coming towards the cabin.

"Come on," said Sam. "I know where we can go to be safe. Kat, you need to carry Bunny. Trust me, I've done this before," she said. Then they ran around to the grill before disappearing in the woods. Shortly afterwards the black Nissan drove up.

"Take these three and put them in the back of the Nissan. Did you see the kids when you pulled up? There should've been a woman with them?"

"No, but there are fresh tracks going off into the woods. I could take another guy and we can go get them."

"Do that but I want the kids taken unharmed. The woman… well you don't have to be as careful."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Morgan was with the tactical team heading for the cabin. He had no idea what was going on or what Ettore was up to just that whatever it was it had to be no good. After driving through L.A., they were on the last leg of their journey and tensions in the van were running high. Morgan took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself mentally for what they might find.

"Okay, listen up. I need to tell you guys something. Look if you see someone who looks like me but isn't shoot him. However, hearing myself say that I'd really appreciate it if you were sure it wasn't me," said Morgan. They drove out of the city and were heading back on the road towards the cabin.

"Okay, we're almost there so get ready ladies," said Morgan. Everyone got quiet and gave him a look. "I'm sorry I think I got a little carried away. Casey does that all the time and no one says anything? It doesn't matter anyway... this guy we're going after is an evil genius so don't under estimate him… don't give him an inch or believe me you'll regret it. Does anyone have any questions that I can answer or are we all clear?"

"I have a question," said one of the men as he raised his hand. "Well I don't know about the rest but if you don't mind who is this evil genius you're talking about? You told us he looks like you but no one gave us a name when we left. The only thing we were told was we needed to get a team together and you'd show us the way."

"Yeah, that's right," said another man. "I'd like to know who we're going after. Even the guys in Seal Team Six knew they were going after Osama." There was low murmuring among the rest and head nodding.

"You don't know we're going after? We're going after Ettore LaBarba," said Morgan. There was silence. "Oh, give me a break you've never heard of the Cobra but everyone knows about Ettore."

"But LaBarba doesn't look like you, does he?" Morgan gave the man a look. "I don't know I guess we were expecting… well given his reputation something a little different."

"Maybe a little taller is what you mean or a little more muscular. Maybe some like Dolph Lundgren or maybe a Bond villain? I hate to disappoint but he looks exactly like me with a small difference. His right leg is missing and he wears a prosthetic so he has a tendency to limp when he walks. He lost it when he had a run in with Agent Carmichael and came out a foot shorter."

"Wow, I've heard Agent Carmichael is pretty badass but to rip a guy's leg off bare handed then beat them with it. Now that's something you only hear about."

"And you're right you'll only heard about it, because it didn't go down that way. I know Chuck and he wouldn't go around yanking people's legs off and certainly not beating them with it. Now if you were talking about Casey that's a different story."

"No, this was Agent Carmichael I'm sure of it. Are you sure about what you're saying because I heard this from a reliable source," said the one man in black. "I'm not doubting you but were you there when the action went down?"

"Well no I wasn't, but like I said I know Chuck," said Morgan. There was a low murmur again from the guys as they shook their heads. "No, this has nothing to do with the Cobra thing from before." But before Morgan could defend himself they got word from the Team leader. There were almost at their destination.

"According to your directions Agent Grimes we're almost there. Everyone look alive in the back it's time to rock and roll. Check your weapons and check yourself this could get hot."

The two vans pulled up outside of the cabin but there was no sign of life. The grill was still warm and there were hamburgers on a serving platter that were warm. A table was set with food, plates, silverware, and drinks. But there were no people.

"I think we just missed them," said the team leader. "I'll have road blocks setup they couldn't have gone very far."

"You can try but Ettore is a master of the art of disappearing. There's no telling where he's at by now but if it helps take a photo of me that will give them someone to look for."

"In here I've found some fresh blood," yelled one of the men from the inside the cabin. Morgan felt gutted as he walked around like he was in a daze. The men moved around him talking but he wasn't listening. All he could think of was if only he had put the pieces of the puzzle together sooner this might not have happened.

"Agent Grimes, we're going to send the blood off for a DNA match and we found two sets of footprints leading off into the woods. The one set looks like there were made by kids."

"Sam, yes Sam, Ettore couldn't fool her. I know where they went. I need some men with me," yelled Morgan as he grabbed his carbine and ran into the woods.

"Well, you heard the man. Don't just stand there go after him. You and you," yelled the Team Leader. "Go follow him and keep in radio contact. There are two sets of adult footprints wearing tactical boots pursuing them and I don't think either one of them is Ranger Smith."

"I hope we find someone because so far it's been a day late and a dollar short here," said the Team Leader as his two men disappeared in the underbrush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam led Clara and Kat through the underbrush. It didn't take Clara long to realize where Sam was taking them. They knew they had gotten a head start on the evil Morgan and his wicked henchmen who were arriving as they left. However, as soon as he realized they were gone he'd send someone to look for them. That was why it was essential they get to the den before the men caught up to them.

"Come on we need to keep on moving," said Sam as she looked back at Kat and Clara. But Kat signaled them to hold up.

"Catch your breath for a moment," said Kat as she bent a young sapling by the side of the path then tied it down with vine then led the vine back across the trail. "That should give them something to think about. Okay, now we can go."

They continued down the path until they reached the clearing. Once there Sam took out of her pocket two hamburgers she'd grabbed wrapped in paper then tossed the burgers near the opening of the den.

"Come on let's circle above but first I need to leave something else," said Sam. She pulled out a pair of scissors from her medical bag and cut off a piece of her blouse then tossed it near the opening of the den. It wasn't long before they heard the kitten as it made its way cautiously to the burgers. It sniffed them first then started to eat.

They reached the den in the nick of time because back on the trail the two bad guys that were after them were gaining ground. They saw the footprints in the dirt so they knew they were heading in the right direction.

"Come on Rob, the Boss isn't going to wait for us all day. I for one don't want to be left behind out here and have to hump it back to civilization."

"Get off my back. This isn't the first hunting party I've been on and they're still in front of us. They couldn't have gotten far. Come on they're that away," said Rob as he tripped over the vine and the sapling snapped back knocking both of them down. Rob had his finger on the trigger of his H&K MP5 and fired a short burst into his partner.

"Crap, I'm sorry are you all right," said Rob but the guy just looked at him with an expression that said 'what do you think'.

"So Rob, you've been on other hunting parties? Who with Dick Cheney?" said the man. "I'm hit but I don't think it's that bad. If you help me to my feet I'll go back to the camp and you can continue on."

"Okay, so this is the way I'm going to explain it. You stumbled through the woods and before I could tell you to watch out you stepped on a tripwire that knocked you off your feet and you accidentally fatally shot yourself."

"What are you talking about? Help me to my feet and get after them before they get away. Then the Boss will be really pissed. Don't worry about me just go I can take care of myself."

"I will after but first let me help you," said Rob as he looked down at his partner. The wounded man reached down for his side arm but Rob had his MP5 in hand.

[Up ahead the sound of gunfire told them someone was coming]

"Hear that they're near," said Sam as she peeked over the rise to look down at the kitten eating the hamburgers. "I bet she'd be nice and warm to sleep with in bed."

"As long as you don't become a chew toy for her during the night. Wild animals belong in the wild they suffer if you remove them from their habitat. Think about how you'd feel if someone took you away from your parents and family. I don't think you'd like it."

"No, I wouldn't and I wouldn't let anyone take me either," said Sam as a man came in sight breaking through the underbrush into the clearing.

"I see you up there on that rise. Come down and no one needs to get hurt," yelled Rob as he walked forward. The kitten saw Rob and growled then hissed. "Give me a break. I won't warn you again. Don't make me come up there."

Bob, the kitten, growled even more as Rob advanced towards what was left of the hamburgers until he was too close. Bob tried to bite and attack his tactical boots but Rob just kicked him away. The kitten let out a scared yelp then ran back into the den.

"Don't you hurt her," yelled Sam as she grabbed up a rock and threw it at Rob catching him square in the head. He yelled out some profanities as he lowered his weapon and rubbed his head.

"Oh, are you going to pay for that when I get my hands on you," he yelled with a few more profanities added for good measure. In the meantime, the kitten continued to meow with a scared thin voice.

"I'm going to give you only one more chance," Rob yelled. "Then I'm coming up there and believe me you don't want me to."

There was a sudden breeze that blew past them like a sudden gust of hot air that was preceded by yellow streak. The momentum of the bobcat flying down off the rise at Rob off his feet knocking his weapon out of his hands and him to the ground.

"Geez," he said as he scrambled to get to his feet. The bobcat hissed and circled him. Its ears were laid back and the hair on its back was standing up. It looked like something from hell. He looked at his weapon on the ground but when he tried to go for it the cat swatted at him.

"What am I doing," he said then he remembered his side arm. He reached down to his side and slowly undid the safety strap on his holster then he started to pull his Beretta out.

"Don't you hurt my friend's mother," yelled Sam. She grabbed the hammer out of her bag then stood on the rise like a mini version of a female Thor. She threw the hammer at Rob catching him dead center mass. It made a loud thud when it hit him making him back up.

"Why you little…" he said as he pulled his weapon and pointed it at her. But she stood there defiant staring him down. There was a loud gunshot then Rob fell over. Morgan and the other men came out of the woods into the clearing.

"Hold up," said Morgan. As the bobcat didn't seem to be very happy about their arrival. She sniffed Rob then turned grabbed her kitten by the back of the neck then left with Bob meowing which Sam took as a protest. But she was feed up with all the human presence and went to look for someplace safer.

"You can come down now so we can go back to the cabin. Everything is okay... well not okay but... just come down," said Morgan. But he got a rock thrown at him instead.

"How do we know it's you and not that other you… the evil troll," yelled Sam. "You come up here and you'll get more of that and worse."

"Look it's me… Sam I think you can tell the difference. Remember I ate the last slice of pizza the night before we came. What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know how many grape sodas were left in the fridge this morning before you guys went on the supply run."

"There was one," said Morgan. A rock came down and caught him in the shoulder. "Ouch! Cut that out. What's wrong with you there was only one?"

"Wrong answer you want to guess again?" yelled Sam. "There's plenty more where that one came from and I'm a pretty good shot."

"Like the last time we were here, and you fired a warning shot at Alex and Me but you almost hit me. You were sore for a week afterwards. And for your information there was only one grape soda in the fridge because I took the other one with me in case I got thirsty on the road which I did."

"It is you… it is him. Come on let's go," said Sam. She, Clara, and Kat with Bunny came down to Morgan and the other two men.

"Tell me you rescued Alex, Ellie, and Devon," said Kat. "They were being held prisoner when we left. There was nothing I could do so I took the girls to safety."

"I'm sorry but when we got to the cabin everyone was gone. We've got road blocks set up and all the law enforcement agencies are looking for them."

"I should've stayed and done something," said Kat wondering if she'd done the right thing leaving. "If I'd stayed things would've been different."

"Yeah, you all would've been taken. No, you did the right thing. Now we have to do our job ma'am," said one of the men. "We need to go."

"He's right Kat and you don't know this evil me like I do. He wouldn't think twice about using you guys as human shields. There is one consolation even though his mind is warped and he's as cruel as they come he does have a soft spot for Alex so I'm sure wherever they are they're all right."

"Agent Grimes, I radioed back and told them what happened. The General wants us to drop back to Castle and regroup there. She'll be contacting Agents Carmichael and the Colonel."

"Very well but we don't stop looking. This might seem a needle in a haystack made of needles but we will find them. Ettore went too far this time and he will be mine even if it's the last thing I do."

"Bravo team come in… Bravo team come in over," they heard. Everyone looked at each other then around to find where the voice was coming from. "Bravo team come in." Sam grabbed a radio off the dead man then handed it to Morgan.

"Thanks," was all he could say. He'd had nightmares for two weeks after he saw his first dead body but she acted like it was normal.

"Bravo team come in… Bravo team come in over," said the same voice. Morgan looked at the men with him holding out the radio.

"What do I do? One of you talk to them," said Morgan as he tried to give them the radio. But they shook their heads and pushed it back to him.

"No, you know Ettore better than anyone else. You should talk to them and see if you can get them to pick you up then we'll set up a trap and grab them."

"Okay, I can do this. This is Bravo team over," said Morgan. "Sorry but we ran into a little difficulty. We had to break off pursuit agency men showed up. Request extraction coordinates," he said as he looked over at the men with him. One of them gave him a thumbs up as he got on the radio with the Team leader to pass on to him what was going on.

"Rob, what's wrong with your voice? You sound like the Boss. Listen stop screwing around or he'll get pissed. If you want to be picked up you and Tom need to make it to the rendezvous point, you know that." Morgan looked at the men with him but they both shrugged their shoulders as the one talked on a radio.

"Hold up... I mean wait one we hit a glitch," said the one agent into his radio. "I'll explain in a second."

"Look… I don't know about that. I overheard some of the agency men talking here and I think the rendezvous point might've been compromised. I think we need to rethink the extraction. Why don't I meet you in Chinatown? Say at the Sizzling Shrimp? But you've got to give time to get there."

"Roger that, Sizzling Shrimp, it is in two hours. The Boss is on a time table so don't be late or you'll be left behind."

"Roger that bravo team out," said Morgan as he put away the radio. "Phew, I did it. I really did it. Now we need to get down to Sizzling Shrimp right away and get setup.

"The Team leader wants to know what is Sizzling Shrimp," said the one man on the radio. "He's concerned that there might be too many civilians."

"Don't worry about that… have you ever seen 'Big Trouble in Little China'. Well this won't be like that. Oh, and what is Sizzling Shrimp… good Chinese food at affordable prices. They have a ten-dollar buffet that is phenomenal."

"Yeah, we could have a problem with civilian casualties," said the man as he turned back to the radio. "We need to get back to the cabin and the General would like you to debrief her on the ride back to L.A."

"I'd be more than happy to," said Sam as she walked past them heading back through the forest to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a black Nissan, Ettore entertained his guests as they drove back into L.A. They got off the back roads from the cabin and back on the interstate making good time. But Ettore's man told him there was a roadblock up ahead.

"Sir, we just got word the police have a roadblock about ten miles up on the interstate. What do you want us to do?"

"You might as well give it up," said Alex. "This is crazy what you're doing. Just pull over to the side of the road and turn yourself in. It will go better for you if you do."

"There was a time when I might've listened to you. You had me beguiled with your beauty," said Ettore as he caressed Alex's face with the back of his hand.

"Move that hand or I'll bite it off," said Alex as she tried to turn her face away. He grabbed her mouth with his hand. "But not anymore," he said as she shook his head free.

"I hate to differ but I'm here handcuffed with you which seems to contradict what you just said. If it is me you want why not let them go?"

"Noble gesture but I wouldn't push my luck if I were you. Call up the truck and let's load her up," he yelled up front. "You see I was expecting something like this. I think you're going to like this."

An eighteen-wheel appeared from a side road then blew past them before maneuvering in front of them. The Nissan drive matched speeds with the tractor-trailer. The back doors opened and a ramp was lowered from the back sending sparks flying as it scrapped the asphalt. The Nissan driver sped up and drove right up into the back of the trailer. Then the ramp came up and the back doors closed.

"Now we'll drive right on through any road blocks undetected," said Ettore bragging. "All I need now are the kids and I'll have what I need to get what I want done."

"And what is that?" asked Alex as Ellie and Devon huddled together as best they could with their hands handcuffed behind them.

"It's simple I want her to fix me," said Ettore are he pointed to Ellie. "You see this thing I've got in my head is making me crazy and I need it fixed."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Ellie, Devon and Alex were inside of Nissan in the back of a trailer being pulled by a tractor heading towards the piers at L.A. But Ettore had dropped the latest bombshell on Ellie by telling her he had an intersect and when he mentioned he was going crazy she realized it was the same version that scrambled Morgan and Sarah's brains as well as what made Alexei Volkoff out of Hartley Winterbottom. In other words, it turned a villain into a super villain.

"What are you talking about," said Ellie as she looked at Alex. "What do you have in your head? Look you don't need to go to all this trouble for me to examine you. Come with me to Westside Memorial and I'll take care of you. I promise. Let me run a few tests and everything will be better."

"While I trust your word, I can't very well show up at Westside and expect nothing to happen. Your brother would be the first one to come for me. He's the one who did this," said Ettore as he showed Ellie his prosthetic leg.

"If Chuck did do that to you then you probably had it coming. You still haven't told me what you have running around in your head and how you expect me to fix it. I'm a doctor not a magician. I don't blow flour on you and tell you you're healed."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. But oh doctor, we are talking about a kind of magic of sorts. The type that takes fantasy and makes it reality like the one your father invented a long time ago before his untimely demise..."

"You're talking about the intersect. You have an intersect, how's that possible? I thought all that research was destroyed."

"Come on doctor," said Ettore. "Don't try to lie to me. It's beneath you and makes you look ridiculous. I know you've tinkered around with it too. Now I need you to go the next step and fix what's wrong with mine. I've got faith in you."

"Look, I really don't know that much about it other than the theory that's behind it. I know you're supposed to be able to upload data directly to your brain but not much more than that. That's it, that's all that I know. Yes, I admit I looked at it for the government but I told them the same thing and my father took his research with him to his grave."

"Well, I wanted to do this the easy way but it seems you're leaving me no choice but to do this the hard way," he said as he pulled out a cigar cutter from his pocket. "Your husband wouldn't be much of a surgeon if he were missing his thumbs, would he? Kind of hard to hold on to the instruments" said Ettore as he clipped off the end of cigar letting the end drop to the floor.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove but I told you I don't know that much and I don't. I'm sorry... I really am but I don't know what I can do for you?"

"Maybe you'll change your mind when we show you the girls? Your daughter's name is Clara, isn't it? What a pretty name for a pretty little girl," he said as he lit the cigar. "I bet you're proud parents that wouldn't like any harm to come to her."

"You touch one hair on our daughter's head and I swear I'll..." Devon started to say but Ettore backhanded him then pulled a Beretta holding it next to his head.

"I don't like people threatening me and this is your second strike. One more and you're out so I'd be careful if I were you. There are no extra innings in my game."

"Boss," said the man in the front interrupting him. "I'm sorry but I just got off the horn with the guys who went after the kids. I'm sorry but they reported that they got away. The place is covered with agency men now and it seems our rendezvous point has been compromised too."

"They can walk home for all I care," said Ettore as Ellie and Alex smiled at him with contempt which made him that much angrier.

"You want to go ahead and pull that trigger now," said Devon. "Looks like you lost one of your bargaining chips."

"Shut up," he said as he let Devon go. "Just because I need you alive doesn't mean I still can't take off your thumbs," he said then he turned back to the men in the front. "On second thought I want to go get those two idiots. I'm going to make an example out of them that you guys won't soon forget. Failure is not an option here. Where are we supposed to pick them up?"

"I know it sounds odd but Bravo team leader asked to be picked up at Sizzling Shrimp a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown."

"I know what Sizzling Shrimp is. It's Morgan's favorite… hey wait a minute. And you say this was their idea? What did this man sound like on the horn? Was there anything wrong with his voice?"

"Well yes but I'm sure it was just some local distortion. They're pretty far away and the connection was bad."

"Why? Because the voice sounded familiar? Did he sound like me?" There was a pause as the men looked at each other.

"Yes, but how'd you know? I swear I told him to stop clowning around but like I said I'm sure it was just static on the line or something."

"Alex, we know who it was, don't we? I thought about capping him in the Buy More but then Devon showed up and was kind enough to give me a ride to you guys. Now it seems the fates are smiling on me again and this time he won't walk away. I hope you don't mind anything less just wouldn't be professional."

"Go to hell Ettore! If you give me my weapon back I'll be more than happy to punch your ticket for you and send you on your way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was weighing her options. There didn't seem to be any right answers. Casey had called in the mission was a success and the team was heading back to L.A. but now she had to drop this bombshell on them. The Major volunteered to make the call for her and shield her from any fall out but Beckman wouldn't hear of it.

"No this is my job not yours. That's why I have these stars on my shoulders," said Beckman. "They aren't there as ornaments. I get paid to make the hard calls. Get them on the horn then patch them through to the monitor." A few minutes later Chuck was explaining what he'd done with the rogue satellites.

"That's nice Agent Carmichael," said Beckman but Chuck took what she said and the way she said it to mean she hadn't understood.

"General, let me try again," said Chuck as he briefed Beckman again trying to explain it in simpler terms. "... when they come around they'll fire once more breaking free from the earth and if my calculations are correct the sun will capture them pulling them towards it. Barring they don't get hit by a meteorite or comet they'll go up in a blaze."

"I guess that will give NASA something to study for a long time to come," said Beckman with a flat voice. She didn't sound like what they expected considering they'd just saved the whole world and the human race. Mary took it to be that Beckman was still angry with her so she offered an olive branch.

"I suppose you and I need to have our sit down, don't we? It's been long overdue," said Mary as she looked over at Sarah. "I just want to say good bye to the girls and Ellie first. Let me do that then I'm all yours."

"Hold on Mary just wait one," said Sarah. "General, Mary was pivotal to the success of this mission and we couldn't have completed it without her. For this reason, I think you need to take this into consideration before you take any action."

"It's no longer what I want and before you take this the wrong way. I'm afraid that our sit down is on hold indefinitely. I know you just finished this mission but I need to tell you… well there's no good way to break this news," said Beckman as she seemed to be stalling.

"General please just spit it out," said Chuck as he looked around. "I think I can speak for everyone here. We're more the rip the Band-Aid off kind of guys." Everyone nodded. Chuck felt Sarah reach over and take his hand in hers. It felt cold and clammy. He knew what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing.

"Go ahead General, just tell us what's happened," said Sarah. "Does it have to do with the girls? Please tell us they're safe."

"The children are safe. They're currently in lockdown in Castle with Ms. McHugh and your daughter briefed me about the events that took place at the cabin. I have to say she brief was better than some people's that I know," said the General as she looked at Chuck. "Straight to the point and no excessive rambling which is very good. She seems to have master the art of using improvised weapons from rocks to hammers."

"My daughter will not be an agent if that's what you're hinting at," said Sarah. "She will become a doctor which is her long-term goal."

"There's no reason one can't exclude the other but that's a tomorrow chat. Just know there will always be a place here in the agency for her if she should so decide."

"And that was the same load Stephen and I were told about Chuck and Eleanor," said Mary. "I'm with Sarah on this one. The Bartowski family has given enough to this country."

"General, we're getting off topic. You mentioned the girls and I assume from that you mean Sam, Clara and Bunny. You also mention Ms. McHugh which would be Kat or you would've said Agent McHugh but what about the rest? Morgan, Alex, Ellie and Devon? Where are they?"

"Your assumptions are correct about the people we have in Castle but Agent McHugh and Doctors Woodcomb were taken by Ettore from the cabin before we arrived. It was Agent Grimes who sounded the alarm and found the people we extracted."

"You didn't mention him being in Castle with everyone else. Where is he right now? Please don't tell me he's gone after Ettore by himself?"

"Not by himself but he's got a team with him. Agent Grimes setup a rendezvous with Ettore's people posing as one of their own. They think they are extracting two of their team they left behind. I have to give Grimes credit he setup the sting operation and by the time you get back I hope to have the location of Ettore. I can assure you this time he won't get away."

"I'll make sure of that," said Mary. "This Ettore has never dealt with a momma bear and he's just grabbed the wrong mother's daughter."

"Hold up a moment," said Chuck. "You said Morgan arranged this sting operation. Just exactly how did he do that and where is it going down." Chuck had a bad feeling about it.

"From your daughter's brief, they took out one of Ettore's henchmen and she took a radio off his body," said Beckman. Chuck couldn't believe what had happened but he blocked that out to hear the rest of the story.

"So, Morgan suggested Sizzling Shrimp? That's what you're saying," said Chuck as the General nodded. "Ma'am as much as Morgan knows Ettore, Ettore knows Morgan and he's got to know this is trap."

"There's nothing I can do about it now. The extraction is going down now as we speak. I'll contact the team leader but I'm afraid if it's as you said it's already gone south."

"Thanks General, we're on our way to Chinatown now. Carmichael out," said Chuck. He didn't have time to follow protocol and let the General sign out first. "John, did you copy that?"

"Roger that, pedal to the metal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Team leader had the trap set or so he thought. He had a couple of his men sitting at a booth in the corner with hoodies on pulled down over their faces then they had men set dispersed around the room at different tables. He and Morgan were in the back of the restaurant monitoring by wireless CCTV.

"Okay it's about show time," radioed the Team leader. "Everyone look alive they should be pulling up any moment now. Are you sure Ettore's men are going to show up?"

"That's what we agreed to over the radio," said Morgan. But time was ticking by and so far he and agency men were the only people in the restaurant waiting.

They waited and waited until they thought it was going to be a bust and Ettore was going to be a no show. Then just before they pulled up stakes they got word from lookouts posted outside that a caravan of black Nissan SUVs were headed towards the restaurant.

"Well this is it or there is a large group of people descending for the ten-dollar buffet. Maybe we ought to throw together some dim sum in case they're hungry."

"I got their dim sum right here," said the Team leader as he patted his holster. "Like MSG, lead is hard to digest and not good for your health."

"Is there a special class you guys take to learn quips like that? Casey has a million of them," said Morgan but his conversation was cut short when the men outside radioed in that the vehicles had pulled up outside. At least fifty men piled out of the Nissans and entered the restaurant. Morgan and his men were outnumbered two to one. The last person to limp in was Ettore in person.

"Where is Morgan Grimes," yelled Ettore as he walked in. "I want to see Morgan Grimes right now if he's not chicken enough to come out and meet me."

"He's trying to get to you," said the Team leader. "If you go out there I can't guarantee your safety. let's fall back and regroup."

"Alex sends her love," Ettore yelled. "You do remember Alex because I certainly do. Are you her knight in shining armor or are you going to show her the coward we know you to be."

"He's goading you to do something stupid. Don't go out there and fall back with us," said the Team leader as he tried to pull Morgan back but he shook off his hand. He picked up a plate of dim sum then walked out.

"Can you hold the noise down? You always did like to yell," said Morgan. "Here stick one of the Char Siu Bao buns in your trap maybe you'll be quiet for a little while."

"Not very smart meeting here," said Ettore as he picked up one looked at it then looked at Morgan. "My people are waiting if I don't call them in an hour they have orders to kill all the hostages."

"What? You worried I poisoned them. The only thing that might kill you is the msg and by the way do you suffer from Chinese Restaurant Syndrome," said Morgan as he popped one of the mini Spring Rolls. "I can never get enough of this stuff."

"Funny, now that you're in such a party mood let me explain to you what's going to happen. I'm going to get up and walk out of here. If I don't leave or call back to my people soon they have orders to kill everyone and that includes Alex," said Ettore as he picked up one of the buns and bite into it. "Humm, this is good. I wish I could stay and eat more but I do have to run. The life of an evil villain is never done."

"I don't suppose you're going to take your men with you," said Morgan as he carefully selected another bun and ate it. "They're like little surprises for your mouth each different. Did you know dim sum in Cantonese means 'touch of heart'."

"That's interesting but I really do have to run and make a phone call. I think we both can agree that it is urgent I make it on time."

"You never answered my question about what you're going to do with your men here? We're going Dutch so everyone needs to settle their own bills. Unlike you I'm not made of money."

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to leave them to kill you of course. You know anything else just wouldn't be professional."

"No, I guess it wouldn't," said Morgan as he downed another one. "Ettore, if you touch one hair on Alex's head you'll answer to me."

"You know normally I don't take kindly to threats as Doctor Woodcomb can attest," said Ettore he saw Morgan's look. "I mean Devon but in your case… well, I don't see the need to because let's face it you might have my looks but you don't have my brains so long Morgan."

"So, long Ettore see you soon," said Morgan as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"I don't think so," Ettore said as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Devon along with Alex were led into a detention cell with hoods on their heads. Once they were inside the hoods were taken off and they were uncuffed. Then the men left and the door was closed. They heard the key turn in a lock and the bolt inside clicked as it locked in place.

"What are we going to do now," said Devon as he tried the door but it was solid steel. "We aren't getting through this." In fact, the cell they were in all the walls were made of steel with no seams or joints. There wasn't even a window to look out of. "A person could get claustrophobic in a place like this."

"I guess we're lucky we've got air conditioning," said Ellie. "When and how did Ettore get an intersect? I thought I was the only one working on it?"

"You'll have to ask Chuck for all the details but I know he has it and it's the same one Morgan and Sarah had... the one that melts your brain."

"You realize that makes Ettore extremely dangerous. He already was that way before he got it but now that he has the intersect he's going to be even more... for a lack of a better word evil. I'm sorry let me look at you," said Ellie as she looked at Devon's wounds. "Please don't do anything like that again."

"Oh babe. I had to show him the kind of material I'm made of. It's like the story of the little bull. One day the farm brings home a big bull and puts him with the other bulls. The little bull starts to snort and paw the ground. The other bulls look at him and tell him what are you doing? Do you want to get yourself killed? But he says, no I just want to make sure he knows I'm a bull."

"Funny story but I want my husband alive," said Ellie. "Follow my finger," she said as she moved it side to side. "Without a full examination, you look fine. Just promise me you won't antagonize him anymore. With that bad intersect there's no certainty about the way he'll react."

"So, what do you suggest we do," said Alex as she studied the lock on the door. "We need to get word to someone."

"And tell them what?" said Ellie. "We don't even know where we're at. No for now we play along with him. I will treat him and see what I can do. Maybe if I can fix him then he'll let us go."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that," said Alex. "I can see the need to bide our time but when the time comes we need to jump or we may not get another chance. After everything you just said you should know better than to hope mercy from Ettore."

"I'm sorry you're worries about Morgan of course," said Devon. "Don't worry the little guy can be crafty when he needs to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Ettore was out of the restaurant Ettore's men stood up. "Just one moment let me finish my tea and while I'm finishing this any of you that might want to leave are more than welcome to do so. The exit is behind you. For those of you who stay well they call me the Cobra and you're about to taste my bite."

Morgan sipped slowly on his tea sitting in the booth. Ettore's men looked at each other waiting. By then the Team leader had pulled all of his men out to regroup outside so Morgan was sitting there alone… sitting in the booth with his tea.

"Come on we've waited long enough. It's time to dance," said the man as he reached down to grab Morgan's teacup but when he did Morgan flipped in over and caught the man on the back of the hand then he smashed it.

"Augh," screamed the man as he grabbed his hand holding it up mangled. All the boned in it were broken and his hand dangled at the wrist.

"Why you," said one of the other men but as they reached to grab Morgan the lights went out. No one could see anything as they fought in the dark. There was the sound of glass breaking, men screaming and furniture crashing.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat in the back of the Lada looking out of the window as imagines of his childhood passed before his eyes. And in every important event that happened to him there was Morgan. If Morgan was in danger now it was in part his fault. If he hadn't brought him into this circle he'd be safe at home… wherever that home might be but he would be safe.

"Chuck, don't blame yourself," said Mary reading the look on his face. "This isn't your fault. Morgan made his decisions and if anyone is at fault it's Ettore."

"How can you say that? And I am at fault I brought him into the team. He was happy being an underachiever then I opened this world to him. Mom, Morgan has always been there for me. Morgan was there the first day you took off. He didn't say much. Because honestly what's a fifth grader supposed to say? But we sat there and split a cherry cheesecake and played Legend of Zelda all night long. And my dad, well that's - that's a whole other story. But Morgan was there for that too. Morgan is more than just my best friend. He's family Mom and not oh well he made his own decision."

"Chuck, I hear what you're saying," said Sarah as she turned around to look at him. "But you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Let's just wait and see what we find when we get there. We're almost there and I'm sure Morgan's fine. He's been in other scraps and has managed to get out of them."

"He has, hasn't he… I mean I shouldn't count the little guy out so quickly," said Chuck as he tried to see this in a positive light. "I mean John, you did train him after all. What did Beckman call him… a diamond in the rough that you polished into a shiny stone."

"I hate to rain on your parade but he didn't pass any of my tests. However, on the positive side he does make a good bullet magnet… better than even you. However, you still are the poster child for friendly fire. Up until now none of Morgan's relative have shot him while you… well I think everyone in this vehicle has taken a crack at you at one time or another."

"John, do you know what not helping means," said Sarah. "Don't listen to Casey. I don't think he's ever had a real friend… with the exception of Verbanski perhaps."

"Ah yes," said John as he smiled. "Minsk 1995, I was being a patriot, and she was being whatever she was paid to be… Anyway, we had an altercation. I ended up with a Rosewell blade in my shoulder. Made a nasty scar right over one of my favorite scars. Well, Verbanski is good," said Casey with a glitter in his eyes.

"Yes, we've heard that story before," said Chuck as he shook his head. "And just a little advice I would caution against telling Kat that story with that look on your face. You might give her the wrong impression."

"What impression? What are you talking about? I'm not giving any impression," said John. "And I'll staple your tongue to your knee cap if you say anything to Kat."

"Chill out dude and watch the road," said Chuck. "We need this win to find Alex, Ellie and Devon. I have an idea I know what's going on I just hope I'm wrong… No, maybe it's Alex he's after. Some demented idea he concocted about being in love with her like Alexei and Mom."

"If he lay's one hand on her he and I are going to dance. I'll teach him the Mexican hat dance and he'll be the hat only I'll miss."

"Chuck, whether you want to admit to yourself or not. You're thinking he took Ellie because of his intersect and he wants her to fix him," said Sarah. Hearing her say it made it sound more plausible then when it was rattling around loose in his head.

"I think we all have a reason to have a go at Ettore but right now we need to concentrate on Morgan," said Chuck. "I'm sorry if I was short with you before Mom… it's just Morgan is my friend."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski," said Casey as they pulled up behind a surveillance van. John was the first one out of the Lada and in the van.

"Colonel Casey here," he said as he flashed his ID. "Who's the lead agent and why are you people sitting out here. Where's Grimes the idiot at so I can chew on him for losing his partner?"

"I'm the Team leader and Agent Grimes is still inside. We were out maneuvered by Ettore and his men. They outnumbered us so Agent Grimes engaged the enemy giving me time to extract all our men safely…"

"You mean you left Morgan inside with Ettore and you didn't do anything," said Chuck. "Give me a vest I'm going in."

"No, Ettore left before the lights went out. The whole restaurant is dark inside. Before there was sounds of an altercation but now there's just an eerie silence. No one has come in or gone out since then. I've ordered a robot be brought here from downtown. We'll send it in before we breach to make sure there are no booby-traps that were left behind."

"But you just said no one has come out… screw waiting, I'm going in. You can keep the vest," said Chuck. He wanted to tell the guy where he could shove it but he held his tongue as he leaped out of the back of the van. He pulled his Makarov he still had in his holster and walked for the front doors of Sizzling Shrimp.

"Hold up Chuck," said Sarah. "I'm coming with you. When we got married we got married for better or worse and that also goes for Morgan so I'm coming too."

"I love you," said Chuck as he turned and kissed her. There was some coughing behind them and a grunt from Casey.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick and I haven't eaten Chinese yet. Just shut up with all the yapping and stop the lollygagging… led the way," said Casey. "I figure with you in front you'll make a good bullet magnet." Chuck smiled at them.

"Mom, you too," said Chuck. "Okay, let's go in and John please try not to shoot Morgan. Remember you said none of his relative have shot him yet. You don't need to be the first."

"Technically we're not related yet and if I take him out we never will be," said John with a smile as he drew him Sig.

"I know you're just joking… at least I hope you are," said Chuck. But as they got close to the front entrance the doors swung over and Morgan walked out. Everyone drew on him as he dusted himself off.

"Hey, everyone chill out. Didn't you get the word that Ettore has already left? See both legs," he said as he lifted up his pants legs. John walked up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for," said Morgan. "I told you I wasn't Ettore," he said righted himself and started hobbling.

"No John, you kicked the wrong leg," said Chuck as he kicked Morgan's other leg. "Okay, now we're sure it's you."

"Ouch! Stop that. It hurts," said Morgan as he hobbled over to the van. The Team leader jumped out and ran to him. "The room is safe to enter. The light switch is located on the electrical panel in the kitchen but everyone has been neutralized."

"You took out fifty men… fifty trained killers by yourself in hand to hand combat?" said the Team leader. He motioned for his men to go in and check things out.

"I told you, don't mess around with the Cobra," said Morgan as he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a pork bun. "Alas, it looks like it will be a while before I can dine on the ten-dollar buffet again."

"Don't break your arm patting yourself on the back," said Casey. "You still let Ettore get away so we don't know where he's holding Alex, Ellie or Devon. And until then I'm confiscating this," said John as he took the pork bun from Morgan. "We haven't been able to eat trying to get here to save your dumb butt."

"Go ahead but I had everything under control. Before I let Ettore leave he and I sat down to dine on some dim sum. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist so before I doused them with microbots I grabbed from Castle. We can track him and see where he leads us hopefully back to Alex and everyone else."

"They're all dead in there," said the Team leader as he walked back out scratching his head. "I take back everything I said about you. I don't think I've ever seen carnage like that before. There are bodies and body parts strung everywhere."

"What can I say I warned them but they didn't listen," said Morgan. "Come on we've got Alex and the rest to rescue," he said as he led everyone away.

"Oh, Agent Carmichael, I forgot to give Agent Grimes these," he said he handed Chuck five jade darts with white tassels. "Can give them back to him? He might want them."

"Thank you, I will and if you find any more you can give them to me. I'll see to it that they get back to their rightful owner," said Chuck as he looked around.

"Chuck, are you coming with us or are we going to have to leave you here," yelled Morgan. "Please try to keep up."

"I'm coming Cobra," said Chuck. He ran to catch up with everyone as they got into the Lada. "So, as we drive to wherever we're going Cobra. Maybe you can tell us how you managed to overcome all fifty of those guys?"

"Let's concentrate on finding Alex. Story telling can wait until we're done and sitting by the camp fire," said John as they pulled out.

"And we've found Ellie and Devon," added Mary.

"We're going to rescue everyone," said Chuck. He looked over at Sarah but she was already on the phone with Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Castle keeping Sam and Cara inside was like keeping wild animals in a cage. They walked back and forth, forth and back asking constantly when they were going to be able to leave. After the hundredth time of Kat telling them she didn't know they changed to question to when was someone going to let them know what was going on.

"You'd think by now someone would've called to let us know something. This is a load of crap we're kept in the dark like mushrooms just because we're kids."

"That's not true," said Kat. "And Sam you need to start watching your language. Little girls shouldn't talk like that. Some good manners would do you well."

"If I said it was a wagon full of excrement would it be better? It still draws flies as Casey says and after everything that's happened to us we have a right to know."

"I'm sure they will as soon when they have time to call," said Kat. She gave Sam a look then nodded over to Clara who was now sitting silently looking down at the table.

"Oh right, I'm sorry this has got to be rough on you. Look, I know the Auntie Beckman has contacted Mommy and Chuck by now. They'll be here soon and everything will be all right," said Sam as she put her hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Do you really think so," said Clara. "I wish I knew something… anything. This waiting around is driving me crazy."

"Don't worry it will always be all right until it's not. I heard Uncle Casey say that once," said Sam. "Do you want a fruit juice or something? Chuck keeps fruit juice in the fridge in case he has to deactivate any thermal nuclear devices or that's his excuse. I know it sounds pretty lame but that's what he says."

"Maybe just a bottle of water," said Clara as she tried to smile at Sam. But she was only partly successful.

"One water coming up," said Sam then she went to the fridge and brought her back a small bottle with a plastic cup. "You can use the cup if you want. Kat will like it if you do," whispered Sam. "It's supposed to be more ladylike. Personally, I like to drink from the bottle. That way I've got my germs in and on it so no one else will drink out of it…. No one I say except for Morgan and when he's around you can't leave anything laying unguarded you don't want drunk or eaten."

Clara smiled as she drank. Sam was happy she had been able to distract her cousin even if it was only for a few seconds. Because a few seconds later Kat's phone started to ring.

"It's Sarah," said Kat as she looked down at caller ID. "Sarah, how is everything going? … Yes, they're both here looking at me now wondering what's going on. Okay, I'll put you on speaker."

"Sam, Clara," said Sarah. "You both been very strong and I have to ask you to hang in there for a little longer. I can't tell you exactly what's going on other then we are working to find everyone and rescue them."

"Morgan was supposed to see the evil troll and fix his wagon," said Sam as she looked over at Clara who nodded back.

"I'm sorry but things didn't go the way they were planned," said Sarah. Sam just shook her head as she looked over at Clara and Kat.

"Why am I not surprised," said Sam as she continued to shake her head. "I should've known it was doomed from the beginning. Sorry, coz."

"Sam, I don't want to hear you say things like that. Morgan did the best he could and he had a backup plan we're working on now. I've got to run now but as soon as I get a break here or something happens I'll be with you guys. I'm afraid for now you need to stay where you are."

"Kat, this is me," said Casey as he grabbed the phone from Sarah. "Don't worry I'll get our daughter back and I'm going to dish out a little payback. Don't be afraid I've... we've got this," said John then he handed the phone back to Sarah.

[Meanwhile back in the Lada]

"Crap someone's burning grass nearby. I've got smoke in my eyes," he said as he wiped the mist out. "And I don't want to hear anything from the back. Not if you know what's good for you. We're getting near the port where does your tracker have Ettore?"

"It's strange but he's still straight in front of us moving away," said Morgan as he shook the tracker but got the same reading.

"Are you sure you know how to operate that thing? Geez Grimes, can some else look at it before I have to drive off the pier and into the bay?"

"You know when you say things like that it really hurts inside," said Morgan as he passed the tracker to Chuck who passed it to Sarah.

"I can make it hurt on the outside too. So where do I go? I'm running out of road to drive on," said John as a view of water came in sight in front of them.

"Morgan's right, that's where the tracker is pointing out in the bay," said Sarah as she held up the device. "It says straight ahead."

"There... that's why it's pointing out in to the bay," said Chuck. He pointed to a yacht leaving the port heading out into the ocean. "Ettore is onboard and he's getting away."

"Not if I can help it. Let me see your phone," said John as he came to an abrupt stop. He dialed a number. "Yes, can I speak to Admiral McHale… and no wisecracks from the back. No Lieutenant, I wasn't talking to you. Tell him that Colonel Casey's on the line and I need to call in a favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Woodcombs got settled into their new accommodations as best they could. Soon they began to feel as if the room was moving. There were slow rolls from side to side. They wondered if they weren't in some sort of container and it was being loaded on a truck or something. Alex started pounding on the door until a couple of guards came to tell her to hold down the noise.

"Can the noise," said the Guard as he stood in the doorway with the other guard covering him from the outside.

"We're thirsty in here, how about some water? We could also do with some food. You people grabbed us before we got a chance to eat."

"Here's a bottle of water," he said as he tossed in a half-drunk bottle. "You're going to have to make that last until this evening. You'll get fed tonight until then you're going to have to wait."

"Let Ettore know I want to talk with him," said Alex. 'If he wants Doctor Woodcomb to fix him she'll need better conditions or she won't be able to concentrate on her work."

"I'll tell him you want to talk to him when he gets back. You can tell him the rest but I'd be careful how I tell him anything. He has a habit of flying off the handle when people tell him things he doesn't want to hear," said the man with that he left and door was closed and locked again.

"Alex, maybe it's best you don't say anything to Ettore… at least not for right now. What the guard said about his erratic behavior is a marker. The intersect Ettore has needs to be removed. I'm not sure it can be fixed nor do I know if I want to. Something that powerful in his hands… or head is not the reason my father invented it."

"I agree but we also have to look around us. This is our reality right now but I was thinking when the guards come back if I can get the one inside then I might be able to get past the other one and try to find us help."

"Alex, don't think that just because he liked you once doesn't mean he still does and if he catches you that will save you. Remember what happened to Morgan. He broke up with you…"

"By text message, I remember. But whether he likes me or not doesn't matter we need to get word out where we are. I'm sure the team is looking for us just they don't know where to look."

"Guys, babe, look at this," said Devon. He laid the bottle of water on the floor and watched the air bubble in it move slowly side to side as if the whole room was rolling from side to side. "Alex, you run out that door you might not have any place to run to."

"What are you talking about? We need to let someone know where we are so we can get rescued. What are you doing on the floor looking at that bottle anyway?"

"I'm watching the ship we're on roll side to side. That's the only explanation for the way the bubble is moving back and forth. The bottle is acting as a level and when the ship rolls side to side the center shifts so does the bubble."

"Wow, so we're on board a ship. There's no telling how far from land we are by now," said Ellie. "I think you need to hold off on your plan."

"Yeah or you're going to have be really good at the back stroke to make it back to California. Besides I'm sure by now Chuck is looking for us. We just need to hold out."

"You know the guard said he'd pass my message on to Ettore when he sees him but if we're underway then he's not onboard. So, where is he and why didn't he get underway with us?"

"I think you're reading too much into what he said. He probably just said that to make you happy and get you to keep quiet. I bet he has no intention of telling Ettore anything."

"You might be right but what if you're wrong. I wish I knew where this boat heading."

"I think we'd all like to know that but for now we have to play it cool and stay calm waiting for our time like you said."

"Ellie's right but I wonder if I can get them to make me a power shake for breakfast." Ellie gave him a look. "What babe? My colon will be wondering what's up and the last thing you want is an angry colon."

"The last thing we need in a confined space is a happy colon. See that bucket with a lid on it in the corner," said Alex as she pointed at it.

"Yeah, I see the extra chair," said Ellie. "I have to admit it goes well with the Spartan décor in here. I think the style is called early American rust."

"No, that's the toilet," said Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

The team made their way to the rendezvous point where they were supposed to wait for a CH-53 Sea Stallion to pick them up. Chuck kept looking at his watch as they made their way there. He didn't want to say anything but every moment they spent waiting the more time Ettore had to get away. Casey pulled up in front of the Battle Ship Iowa museum.

"Oh come on John, there was no other place they could pick us up. Every moment we wait the further out to sea Ettore gets."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski. The flight crew can't miss this," said John as he led them up the gangway.

"Look out... make a hole," yelled John as he pushed past everyone in line. "NSA, Homeland, we need to get by."

"Tickets please," said the man at the turnstile. "No tickets, no entry, this baby doesn't pay for itself you know."

"This is a national emergency let us through," said Casey but the ticket collector was less than helpful. The man just pointed at the ticket window. "Why you… I ought to…"

"I warn you I'm going to have to annotate your surly behavior in the ship's deck log," said the man as he held up his pen.

"This is what I think of your deck log," said Casey as he grabbed the man's pen and broke it in half. °Now what are you going to do?"

"That's government property… you just damaged government property. But it won't stop me because I have another pen right here."

"Boy, dude let it go. You're just trying to get yourself killed," said Morgan then he turned to Casey. "John, remember he knows not what he's doing. You can't go around whacking civilians."

"Oh, how my finger itches. You know it really wouldn't be that hard. Just one hand around the Adam's apple then squeeze until his eyes pop out… not hard at all and maybe even set a new record."

"Leave him be. Here are our tickets," said Chuck as he showed the man the e-tickets he paid for and downloaded while Casey was arguing.

"Come on in," said the man. "Now that wasn't hard but you're still going in the deck log. Maybe you'd like to check out a set of headphones. They explain everything you'll see while you're embarked."

"Like where's the head so I can flush them… no hold on… yeah, give us all one of those," said Casey as he grabbed his. "We have to turn these in when we leave right?"

"Yes please, for the next guests who visit," said the man. Casey smiled at him then patted him on the cheek.

"Sure, I've got you cover. You might want to have everyone move up forward in about ten mikes… that means ten minutes in civilian time. I hear there's going to be an airshow."

"That wasn't in my pass down log. I'm still going to have to write you up," said the man as he started writing on a notepad.

"Lead the way John this is your environment. Somehow, I don't think this was the first time you've been written up."

"Not the first and probably not the last either. This way we need to go away from the pointy end. That's nautical talk for you Grimes."

"Who me? How'd I get in the middle of this conversation? And besides I know what the stern is. I didn't watch all those episodes of the Love Boat and not learn something."

They walked back aft until they reached the stern. There was a large group of tourist taking pictures and milling around.

"This isn't going to work. The chopper isn't going to be able to hover with these many people around. There's too much FOD."

"Okay everyone listen up clear out... Go forward," said Mary. But no one seemed to pay her any attention. There was even a group of Japanese tourist who started taking photos of her. So to get her message across, Mary pulled her Beretta and fired two shots into the sky. "I said everyone clear out and I meant now. Now we've the fantail to ourselves."

"Not a bad move… a little excessive but I guess you didn't shoot any of the tourist so we're all good here," said Sarah.

"No, no we're not all good. Mom, you can't go around shooting at tourists," said Chuck as they heard the chopper heading their way."

"I think I just proved you can and besides like Sarah said I didn't shoot any of them. The bird is in bound so we need to let them know we're here."

"I'm on that," said Sarah as she took out her compact and began flashing Morse code to the chopper. "Okay they've seen us."

"What's going on back here," yelled the man from the ticket booth. "There are no firearms allowed onboard. I'm going to have to write you up," said the man as the chopper sat down on the fantail. The team hopped on and as Casey jumped on he tossed the headset back at the man.

"Looks like I've got to run," John said as he closed the side door. The bird lifted off the fantail and the wind shear caused by the rotors almost blew the man over the side.

"Okay, we've all had our fun but we've wasted time now let's get after that boat. Lieutenant, what's the word on that yacht we called in that left the port?"

"The Dewey and the Stockdale have been sent to intercept it on the other side of Catalan before she makes the jump into the open ocean.

"Both crew know that we might have people onboard so they need to hold their fire and only fire if fired upon and then only as a last result."

"Chuck, sit down and shut up. These people know what they're doing," said Casey. "I don't like it any more than you do but this is out of our hands right now. Once the yacht has been stopped we can board her but if they make a break for it what's better letting it get away with Devon and Ellie onboard or stopping it?"

"And Alex too," said Chuck. It just slipped out but he wasn't sorry he'd said it. Casey was acting like he didn't care but Chuck knew he did. "Or have you forgotten about her."

"Why you… I ought to…" said John as he moved towards Chuck but Mary and Sarah got in the middle.

"I'm only going to say this once," said Sarah. "You boys need to channel your anger where it belongs so stow away the testosterones and let's work together. Lieutenant, how much further do we have to go?"

"We're almost there. Both the Dewey and the Stockdale have reported they've got visuals on our target. They're hailing them now to stop and standby for boarding."

"There they are," said Morgan as he pointed out of the side hatch window. "Crap, what are they doing?"

"Crap, they're trying to make a run for it. They're heading for the Channel Islands to try to out maneuver us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Dewey and the Stockdale things were heating up in their combat centrals. Both ships were at battle stations before they came into contact with the target. They both hailed the vessel and demanded they stand down and prepare to be boarded but the yacht answered neither hails. Instead it bolted sailing a full speed heading for the Channel Islands.

"Dewey this is Stockdale," radioed the Skipper. "I'm going to head them off by putting us between them and the Islands."

"Roger that," replied the Skipper of the Dewey. "We'll swing around behind and box them in. They'll have to back down their engines then."

"Full speed ahead and standby for my orders. Have the gunners standing by," ordered the Old Man. When the Stockdale was in position it began to cut across the bow of the yacht. Suddenly a lookout started yelling from the bridge wing.

"There's a man topside with a Stinger and he's pointing it at us," yelled the port lookout. The CIC alarms went off as soon as they were illuminated.

"Come around hard starboard. Fire a short burst from port side phalanx," ordered the Skipper but the missile had already been launched.

"We've got incoming," said the OS on the scope. The Boatswain mate barely had time to pass the word over the 1MC for crew to standby for impact. The ship was turning away which was what the Skipper wanted to limit the area exposed but the missile still slammed into the port side aft but caused little damage.

The Skipper of the Dewey wasn't going to wait to see if they had more. He orders a short cannon burst both starboard and port of the hostile vessel. The cannon fired twice kicking up spray over the yacht on both sides. The vessel started sailing in a zigzag pattern to avoid being hit by the Dewey's volleys.

"It's time we put this madness to an end," said the Skipper of Stockdale. "Standby with the phalanx aim aft just below her water line. If we take out her propulsion plant she'll have to stop."

"Sir, I have agents onboard the inbound CH53 they want to remind you that we have people onboard the yacht."

"Tell them I'm well aware of that but right now I have to think about the safety of my crew. Fire phalanx when ready."

The six barrels of the phalanx came alive spewing our tungsten tipped rounds at 4500 rounds a minute or 75 rounds a second. Part of the aft section of the yacht blew away. Thick black smoke started bellowing out aft from below decks. The smoke became more intense then it happened one minute the boat was there then there was a bright fireball and when the flames died down the boat was gone. All that was left of the yacht was floating debris and a burning oil slick.

"Crap, put boats in the water to recover casualties," said the Skipper. He stepped out on the bridge wing to get a better look through his binoculars.

"Sir," said the executive officer as he came out to look too. "The Dewey radioed they're putting boats in the water too. Also, the CH53 has requested permission to land on our flight deck."

"I should go greet them. Who knows Troy this could be your command before we pull back into port?" He caught his XO's look. "Well, let's not keep our guests waiting."

A few minutes later everyone was sitting in the wardroom looking over photos of the yacht that were taking just prior to its explosion.

"They fired on us and we returned fire. I tried to minimize damage to the yacht but I guess we hit a fuel bunker or something," said the Skipper as he sat at the table with his XO. Chuck looked over the photos quietly letting Mary do most of the talking. Casey just sat there looking off into space wondering how he was going to explain this to Kat

"I can't express how disappointed we are that the boat wasn't taken. How goes the recovery operation? We'd appreciate if all the survivors were brought here and assembled on the fantail. There's still the possibility that our people could be among the survivors who are wounded."

"I'll contact the Dewey and have them transferred to us but so far all we've recovered are Orientals and unless your people fit that description… well I'm sorry."

"Hold a moment," said Chuck as something clicked. "Yes, bring them all over here and I want a couple of the bodies that were recovered. Keep the live ones down on the fantail and the bodies I want on the 0-1 level."

"Chuck, do you've got another one of your harebrained schemes going?" said Casey. Chuck smiled and nodded. "Good what have you got in mind?"

"John, the fat lady hasn't sung yet. It's time to do some interrogating. Skipper you're going to have to grant me a little wiggle room and it would probably be better if all your men stayed below decks except for those guarding the prisoners."

"Okay, but I don't like the direction we seem to be heading. We're going to have to be present that means me and my XO and if I say stop you have to stop."

"Skipper… Commander," said Chuck. "I like you so I'll agree but keep in mind with one phone call I can have you relieved but I don't want to do that so don't make me."

"This is still my ship," said the Skipper as he looked across the table at Chuck. Chuck met his stare with his own.

"For now, but let's not dwell on this shall we. I just need those people assembled and those bodies placed on the 0-1 level."

"Then we should go get things ready," said the Skipper as he got up. "Troy, can you come with me so we can get things ready for our guests," said the old man. He made sure to stress the word 'guests'.

"Chuck, what are you doing? There was no reason to get into a pissing contest with the CO. This is his ship and if he wants he can kick us off. We could just as easily grab the prisoners when they pull into port."

"John, we don't have time. Don't you see Ettore is trying to give us the slip. He had to have known we'd be after him so he staged the explosion. I just need to find out where he went and where he's holding everyone at. But to do that I'm going to need to be a little creative. And while we're talking about being creative Morgan sit down you and I need to have a chat."

"Who me? Chuck, if you need the Cobra I'm your man. You want me to go all psycho on them just turn me loose but you will be there too, right?"

"Morgan, I don't need you to be with me when I… well do what I have to do and it's probably better if you're not there. But that's not what I need for you, what I need Morgan is the truth." Everyone looked at them.

"Chuck, what are you saying?" said Sarah. "I know you're upset about Ellie and Devon we all are but blaming Morgan isn't going to help anything."

"I don't… I mean that's not it and you know it Morgan. Let's talk about those fifty men in the Sizzling Shrimp. I want to know how you – by yourself – took out all fifty without a scratch on you."

"Yeah, what about that, I'd like to know too," said Casey. "Spit it out... when did you start working for the other side? There's nothing worse than a traitor. Spit out the truth or spit out teeth it's the same to me."

"Traitor? No… well sort of but not like you think John. However, you're not going to like it. Morgan, can you explain these," said Chuck as he dropped the jade darts in front of him. "Where's she at and how do I get in touch with her?"

"Her? Her who?" said Morgan as Mary examined the dart. "I don't know who you're talking about. What her are you talking about?"

"These are nice but a bite too Bruce Lee for me," said Mary as she threw one at a dartboard they had in the wardroom hitting the bull's eye. "Perfectly balanced too."

"I remember these," said Sarah. "Oh Morgan, please don't tell me you're protecting your ex at the risk of your fiancée?"

"No, it's not like that. Anna told me not to tell anyone she's in town. I don't know how to find her she just showed up at the restaurant. I thought I was a goner when the lights went out but then I heard her voice telling me to get under the table. I stayed there until everything was over then she told me I could go and that's it. I couldn't say anything not after the way the other agents treated me and then they assumed that I'd taken out those men I just played along. No harm, no foul."

"We'll see about that," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Chuck, what do you make of this?"

"Something is going on. The Skipper said all the men they recovered were oriental and there's the White Lotus. The two have to be connected somehow but that will have to wait until we get back to shore. For now, we have this motley crew to deal with."

"Chuck, I don't have to tell you to tread lightly with the Skipper. I think you've already pissed him off and it won't take much for him to give us the bum's rush out of here.

"Don't worry everything is calculated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a Chinese freighter steaming in the North pacific making its way aching under the Hawaiian island chain on a course back to its homeport of Shanghai. The ship was making good headway since its departure from the port of Los Angeles where it took on a number of container that would be off loaded once they got back home. While in transit, a Chinese made Avicopter AC313 landed on the helo deck. The Skipper and first mate stood by to greet their guest.

"I trust everything when well," asked the Skipper as the First Mate got his men to handle Ettore's bags for him.

"Better than expected. They think I'm dead so we shouldn't have any problems on our trip home. I hope my guests haven't been too much a nuisance," said Ettore as the Skipper led him to his stateroom.

"No more than to be expected given their situation. The one girl asked to speak with you… the shorter one. I'm sorry but you westerners all look the same to me."

"No problem. I was thinking now that we're in the middle of the pacific we could bring them up and put them in adjoining staterooms. I need the doctor… the other female to examine me and she's more likely to do what I want if I treat her nicely."

"That does make sense there's a proverb that goes, 'One can win over and influence people the best with gestures of kindness and compassion.' But personally, I just like to shoot them in the head and be done with it."

"That's why I like you Wang you're always pragmatic. But see to what I just asked for, I can't afford to shoot them in the head… at least not just yet. Oh, and then bring the girl who asked to see me, I have something to tell her she might not like to hear. Sorry and one last thing, could I get some Dim Sum. I've had this urge since I left Chinatown."

"No problem, I'll have the girl brought up to you and I'll have our cook throw something together for you," said Captain Wang then he left leaving Ettore looking out a porthole at the ocean outside the window.

"Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink," he said as he went over and poured him a glass of water. "Funny that Coleridge should come to mind." Suddenly he flashed and all the works of Coleridge passed before his eyes plus Coleridge's vices.

"Demons… so many demons," said Ettore as he closed his eyes and held them shut tightly until the flash was over. When it finally passed, he found himself weak and needing rest. He sat down and poured himself a glass of bourbon neat. He was still sipping on it when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in but enter at your own risk," said Ettore. He looked at his hands they were still shaking. The door opened and a guard brought Alex inside. "I don't think I'm fit company right now. I know you wanted to talk but right now I don't."

"Then why did you send for me," said Alex. It was a valid question but she was happy just to get out of the box even if it was for a little while.

"I'm have you people moved to better accommodations. However, I warn you what I give I can also take away so behave or it's back in the box but this time there won't be any air conditioning. You can go now."

"That's it there's nothing else you have to say to me? You look like crap if you don't mind me saying so and too bad if you do." Ettore laughed.

"Brutally honest, I think you probably take that from your father. In the short time, I was with your mother I just can't picture her saying something like that."

"Then you really don't know her very well. So, if there's nothing else I'll go back to wherever it is I'm supposed to be."

"Talk to Ellie and convince her to look at me. I need this thing fixed before it drives me mad and she will one way or another."

"Have you thought she might not be lying and she really doesn't know that much about the intersect. What will you do then?"

"I chose not to think about it because that means I'm condemned but if I am you people are too. This ship isn't going down by itself. So, for every ones best interest she'd better cure me."

"Have you thought about having it removed? That might be easier then having what you have in your head fixed."

"You people would like that, wouldn't you? You'd like for me to give this up. Well you can forget that. I've got this and when it works right it's great."

"And when it doesn't? What's it like then? I think I'm looking at the results right now."

"Take her to wherever the Skipper has the other two. If I want to see her I'll have her sent for," said Ettore. The guard had just taken Alex out when there was another knock this time it was a steward who brought him the Dim Sum he'd asked for.

"Good just set it down and leave," said Ettore. He got up and walked over to it and while he was looking at it he flashed again.

"Geez, this is getting worse," he said as he steadied himself holding on to the table. "Ellie had better fix me or no one's going to be happy. I'll see to that."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The Skipper of the Stockdale came and got Chuck and the rest. They followed him back to the fantail where they had the prisoners assembled. Chuck walked around them and listened to their conversations without letting oh that he understood what they were saying. After listening for a while he had a good assessment of the situation. They were obviously nervous but of what or who he wasn't sure but they were pretending not to understand English. That was all of them except one.

"Look at this picture of your yacht," said Chuck. "Any of you speak English… I think you do but you're just acting like you don't."

"They're just deck hands so they really don't," said one of them. "My name is Chen. I worked in engineering but I speak some English. If you want I can translate for you?"

"You mean interpret," said Chuck. The man smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, then ask them what's missing in this photograph? It should be an easy question," he said as he handed Chen the photo. He looked at it then shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the rest.

"Okay, but I don't understand the question," said Chen but Chuck motioned for him to do it. However, what he said in Chinese was, 'No one say anything, just keep your mouths shut if you know what's good for you and your family. Now just shake your heads.'

"I'm sorry but they don't know what you mean and I have to admit that I don't either," said Chen as he handed him back the photo. "Is there something wrong?"

"I think you all need your eyes examined. What I'm talking about is the helicopter that was on the helio deck when you pulled out of port that's not here in the photo. Where did Ettore go and when did he leave the yacht?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I was down in the engine room so I have no idea what was going on above decks."

"Really, well they should if you had let them speak," said Chuck. He grabbed Chen's hands and turned them over. "Nice and smooth not the hands of someone who works in the engine room all day. My guess is your triad. Handcuff him John."

"I don't know what you're talking about… triad. You've been watching too many Shaw Brother films," said Chen as Casey cuffed him. "Hey, you can't do this to me. I have rights. I want to contact my Embassy."

"You've got none and you're coming with me for some special interrogation. Sarah watch the rest while I go deal with our friend."

"I'm coming with you," said the Skipper. "That's nonnegotiable this is still my ship. Troy, you stay here and watch the prisoners with our guests." Again, the Skipper put emphasis on the word 'guests'.

"Hear that Chen, this officer is afraid of what I might do to you. Something you should know Ettore took my sister and his daughter," said Chuck in perfect Hu dialect as he pointed at Casey. John cracked his knuckles. "You and I are going to dance or I could just end you here then move on to the next one." Chuck drew his Makarov and held it next to Chen's head.

"Agent that's enough," said the Skipper. "What do you think you're doing? These people are our prisoners and we have to treat them as…"

"As scum. Chen, there's a black hood waiting for you and a plane ride to a dark site where… well I'll leave that to your imagination to think about what awaits you there." Chuck spoke loud enough so the rest of the prisoners could hear.

"The Skipper's right there are too many witnesses here. Chen, Skipper come with me," said Chuck as he holstered his weapon then led Chen away. They went up to the 0-1 level Chuck made sure that the prisoners could see him up there with Chen then they went out of sight.

"What's this," said Chen when he saw the two bodies lying on the deck. "What kind of trick is this?" Chuck jabbed a dart in Chen's neck making him collapsed on the deck.

"What was that? Don't tell me you killed him," said the Skipper. "I warned you not to and this is what you do? You're leaving me no choice."

"What? No, he's tranq'd… I drugged him. He'll be asleep for a few hours when he wakes up he'll be somewhere he won't want to be. But that's out of my hands. You might want to look the other way," said Chuck as he hauled one of the corpses up to the lifelines.

"What are you going to do? This looks like Halloween gone all wrong and can you tell me what you guys were talking about before in Chinese?"

"It was a Hu dialect like what I heard the others speaking. It's spoken in Shanghai… a branch of Wu actually, but I don't have time right now to tell you everything. I need to establish a little fear and intimidation. With this guy gone the rest on the fantail will talk more freely knowing that what they say won't be held against them. I just need to give them a little nudge to get them to cooperate."

"Hey what are you going to do with that," said the Skipper as Chuck pulled his weapon. "The guy is already dead."

"I know that and you know that but the guys on the fantail will think this is Chen."

[In the meantime back on the fantail Sarah was doing her own interrogation]

"Okay we know you had a helicopter and that it left sometime between when you pulled out of port and now. We want to know where it went to. Look your friends are dead because someone put a bomb on your boat. That's what blew up your yacht not this ship nor the other one," said Sarah in the same Hu dialect. There was some low murmuring but no one was coming forward.

"Look the man that was here is pissed and will stop at nothing to get at the man in the helicopter. You heard him they took his sister so he's going to get answers one way or another," said Sarah. There was a gunshot then there was a loud splash. They all saw a body drift by in the ship's wake.

"I guess Mr. Chen was less than forthcoming," said Casey. "Which one of you want to be the next man to take a swim?" Just then Chuck appeared on the 0-1 level covered in blood spray. The prisoners all went silent.

"Casey, pick me out another one but give me five before you send him up. I need to wash a little of Mr. Chen off of me first. The sharks are eating Chinese today."

"Yeah and you know the bad thing about eating Chinese is five minutes later you're hungry again. So, which one of you ladies wants to be next?" After that they couldn't keep their mouths shut. Chuck got what he could but the only intel he got about Ellie, Devon and Alex was they weren't onboard the yacht.

"We need to look at other ships that pulled out around the time Ettore was on the yacht."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley Beckman got the report from her Major about the registry of the Yacht. She looked through the report as she sipped on her coffee. She wondered if there wasn't a deeper connection between the Chinatown incident and Ettore. This seemed to be confirmed when she read that the boat, the Lanhua or Orchid was registered out of Shanghai and flew a PRC flag.

"Let's look at this. It can't be a coincidence the Chinatown incident and now the yacht being registered in China… mainland China."

"I'm not sure," said the Major. "After all it was Agent Grimes who asked for the pick to be in Chinatown not Ettore."

"I know but what if this is some sort of symbiosis of their personalities. I realize this is reaching but maybe it has to do with the intersect… I don't know maybe I am reading more into this then needs be or grasping at straws. I don't know. Do we have a report back from the Team leader at the restaurant? I think I'm missing something."

"It just came in. I left it on my desk. I haven't had a chance to look at it yet but if you want I can go get it and bring it back."

"Go get it then bring it back. We'll look it over together and while you're out fill my cup up too. I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

"Okay, I'll go get the report and be right back," he said as he grabbed her cup then left. Beckman leaned back in her chair wondering what was going on then she got an idea.

"Connie," yelled the General. "Can you get me Ambassador Mei-Sheng on the phone. I want to talk with him. If he asks what it's about tell him it's about an incident in L.A.'s Chinatown. One way or another I'm going to get to the bottom of this," she said to herself.

"Here we go ma'am," said the Major as he walked back in. "I glanced it over on the way down the hall and it seems complete… puzzling… but complete."

"What do you mean by that," said the General. The last thing she needed now was for her Major to become cryptic. "Sorry, it says that fifty of Ettore's men were taken out…"

"So, he lost fifty and from what I was told we didn't lose any. I like those results even if I would've like to have had at least one to interrogate. But not losing any of our own is always good."

"Yes, but it says in the report that Agent Grimes took on all fifty men in single handed combat while our team leader was able to extract his men."

"You mean he turned tail and ran. Grimes took on fifty men? He can't even do that in his dream… unless his intersect got reactivated somehow? No, if that were the case I'd hear about it. Maybe not from Chuck or Sarah… maybe not even from the Colonel but Grimes wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something stupid and letting the whole world know he had it. There has to be another explanation. Contact the team leader and ask him for some more details."

"You know what they say the devil's in the details or in this case Agent Grimes," said the Major. He caught the General's look. "Right… well, I'll call him right now," said the Major. He pulled out his phone and dialed up the downtown office in L.A. In the meantime, the General press the intercom button on her desk.

"Connie, any luck getting a hold of the Ambassador? They should still be in over there. I need to bounce something off him that's rather urgent."

"Sorry, but they said he went home early… something about not feeling well. I told them you wanted to talk to him and they assured me that they'd relay the message."

"Thanks, we'll try him back in the morning," said Beckman. Then she hung up. "Major, the Chinese are up to something. The embassy just blew me off. Mei-Sheng has never been sick a day in his life… he always brags about it saying his good health is the result of Eastern medicine. I'll shove some pins in him. What did our man have to say?"

"He said it went down just like what he wrote in his report. The only thing he didn't put in the report was Agent Grimes' unique weapon of choice but he thought that was so he wouldn't give away his position in the dark."

"Give away his position in the dark? What on earth are you talking about? What's this unique weapon he used anyway?"

"It's weapons and they were jade darts with white tassels. I guess using them there would be no muzzle flash and a dart could penetrate Kevlar but a little too 'House of the Flying Daggers' if you ask me."

"That's exactly what happened. We've found the smoking gun or in this case the smoking dart. Sick my butt, Mai-Sheng has been told not to talk with me… but why? I need to know where all the places the Ambassador dines at then I want you to have someone call around until they find out where he's going to be tonight."

"Yes ma'am, I'm right on it but I know he likes to hang out at the Irish Channel Pub and Restaurant in Chinatown. They've got live Irish music sometimes and when they do I usually see him there."

"Then start with that one. I need to make a quick phone call," she said as she took out her cell and dialed. "Hey, Roan, look I need you to be my plus one for tonight. … Where are we going? … I don't know yet. Just be ready, I'll call you back with more details as soon as I have them. … Well, not exactly like Berlin but very similar. I need to run for now," said Beckman. Connie was standing in the doorway smiling. "What is it?"

"Nothing General," said Connie as she continued smiling. She had dreams about what a night out with Roan would be like. The General gave her a look. "Oh right, well you've got Agent Carmichael… Charles Carmichael on line one."

"Well patch him into the squawk box then close the door," she said as she went over and added a little extra from her bar to her coffee. Roan would've approved.

"Sorry General that it took so long to get back in touch with you," said Chuck but the General cut him off.

"I already heard what happened with the yacht so you can save your breath on that fiasco. Do you know how the Chinese are involved in this? Or what Agent Wu is doing here?"

"You know about her?" said Chuck. He heard the thump of her pen on her desk. "Of course you do. Well to answer your question no, not entirely. If I were you I'd try to contact Ambassador Mei-Sheng and ask him. He has to have heard something or can ask someone even if Anna doesn't work for his side of the straits."

"I tried but the Ambassador had already left the office for the day. I was told he wasn't feeling well and couldn't be disturbed," said Beckman as she took a sip.

"That's a smoke screen… something is going on. Ettore flew off the yacht via helicopter for Catalina. I've checked the sat images and it seems he swapped out choppers for a Chinese Avicopter AC 313 then it flew out to a Chinese flagged freighter the Chenxing."

"Do you have images of him swapping out birds or getting off on this freighter. I need him spotted before I can order another boarding. Look I need some hard evidence."

"Ettore was too smart for that. They swapped out the choppers in a hangar and they brought out a canopy over the chopper after it arrive on the freighter… but I know he's there and I'm almost positive Alex, Ellie and Devon are there too."

"My hands are tied… I was able to sign off on this one because the Navy was willing to look the other way. I'm glad that in your interrogation you got them to admit Ettore was onboard because if not someone would've be liable for the yacht."

"What do you mean? They were still within our territorial waters when they made a run for it after being hailed by two of our ships. We had every reason to fire on them which wasn't the reason the vessel exploded by the way. Ettore had a bomb planted onboard..."

"And you can prove that? You've never been in an admiralty court where they assign degrees of responsibility. Believe me it's not a pleasant way to spend your day. But we're getting off track. Get me some hard facts and I'll see what I can do. Beckman out."

"If she wants hard facts then I'll give her hard facts," said Chuck in the CH53 heading back to L.A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening things were kicking up at the Irish Channel Pub and Restaurant. There was a live band playing Irish folk music and the crowd was clapping to the beat of the music. There was laughing and singing when Diane and Roan walked in. Beckman looked around until she spotted the Mei-Sheng in the back booth. She waved Roan to follow her but on the way the head waitress stopped them.

"I'm sorry but everything is full right now. If you wait at the door I can see about finding you a table but I have to sit our guests who've booked first."

"You don't have to worry about us. We're here to meet a friend and I see him in the back now," said Diane. Roan waved.

"Oh, you're with the Ambassador," said the waitress apologetic. "I'm sorry I was just doing my job. I'll bring you a couple of menus right away."

"And along with that can you bring us a couple pints of Stout and whatever the Ambassador is having," said Roan. "She's paying. I'm just the plus one."

"Is that two pints Guinness you're asking for?" said the waitress as she took out her notepad and pen to write it down.

"Is there any other," said Roan. The waitress smiled back at him. Diane just shook her head then pulled him along. "What? I was just getting us something to drink. I'm feeling a little parched."

"You're always feeling parched and you know why I pulled you along. No flirting when you're with me. I tolerate your proclivities when I'm not around but when we're together you're with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Roan as they walked back to the Ambassador. Mei-Sheng was shaking his head in disbelieve when he saw them coming towards him.

"This is my sanctuary… my escape. I come here to get away from it all and now I've got you two in here defiling my temple of peace."

"Hold the fortune cookie philosophy for some who cares. I called your office and they told me you went home early because you were sick. What happened did you have a sudden recovery? Or was that due to Eastern medicine? I've got a known criminal who your people seem to be harboring. In addition to this I'vegot a missing agent along with Chuck's sister and brother-in-law who were kidnapped by the same criminal. Now add to that a yacht we just sank that was registered in your country with a Chinese crew that had the same criminal onboard. Do you want me to continue to throw out what I've had to deal with?"

"Well, if all of this is true then why don't you lodge a formal complaint? Could it be that some of what you just said is speculation or conjecture without any shred of proof?"

"I can show you the logical deduction that proves what I'm saying is true," said Diane as the waitress brought the drinks and left menus.

"I can also come up with a myriad of other conclusions using the facts that we know. General tread lightly on this. Take my word there is more moving behind this then you are aware of."

"Is that what you want me to tell Chuck? If you're alive today it's thanks to him and now you're turning your back on him."

"Believe me I regret what I have to do but I have my orders. You of all people should realize orders are orders and this is all I can say."

"Since when did the triad and the central government start working together? Not everyone died on the yacht when it exploded."

"Then you already have the answer to your questions. Thank you for the hard cider now if you don't mind I'd like to listen to some music. If you're going to order I recommend the Shepard's Pie. It really is something to die for."

"Have you had a chance to look over our menu? And if so are you ready to place your orders?" said the waitress as she stood over them with pen and notepad.

"We're going to have to take a rain check I'm afraid. Here let me pay for our drinks. Mei, you should bring your clogging shoes next time." Beckman dropped money on the woman's tray then she and Roan left.

"Well that wasn't very productive and I'm still hungry. I know a good Chinese place not too far from here. They make the best steamed buns you've ever tasted."

"I don't know I think I got at least a little intel out of him. He was probably worried about being overheard by his own people," said Diane as she pulled out her phone. "Major, it's me. … Call the people handling that Triad member that was taken from the yacht. Tell them he's undercover MSS. … I just found out. Take a photo of him and send it to the Embassy then ask them if they want him back. If they do they can explain what he was doing here. … Yes, this is getting complicated. I need to run. Beckman out."

"I understand force of habit but on a telephone conversation you don't need to say out. But you got that our man is a MSS spy from what Mei-Sheng said? Where was I when he told you that?"

"He never said it he just implied it. The same way he never denied his government's involvement with Ettore. There is something moving behind the scenes and I don't like it. I don't like it at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Back at the Buy More Skip and Fernando were still plotting to get the weekend off. They'd taken down the sales tags they'd put up early; however, now they had to come up with another plan if they were going to get the weekend off. They were still debating their plan of attack when Big Mike came up behind them unnoticed.

"It's foolproof just take my word for it," said Skip. "This will absolutely work. You just need to have a little faith in me. This will work I swear."

"But why do I have to let you drop a computer on my foot? I could drop one on yours then I could take you in the hospital and then we could run over to the Arena together. It's going to be hard for me to bowl afterwards."

"You mean hobble but the reason I need to drop one on your foot yours is… well other than the obvious which is it's my idea. I'm a white shirt and you're a green. I work on computers but you don't so it only makes sense that you would drop it."

"This is job discrimination... you people and your white shirts. You think you're better than us. Well I had to bust your bubble but I get them in the back from our customers and you don't..."

"So what does that mean? What skill sets do you need to be a green shirt... none. I have to know how to repair computers... all kinds of computers which means I wouldn't drop them because... well because they're our babies."

"Is that your excuse your mother dropped you on your head? Well for your information as green shirt I should know my way around a box. It makes more sense you dropping one on your foot, because you only handle them when you have to set up a display. However, one day you get froggy and decide to help out. You pick up the wrong box, it slips out of your hands then you start yelling."

"Thief! No fair that was my idea and no one's going to buy that I volunteered to help out. When was the last time I helped out doing anything? Remember our motto 'buy more so we can do less'."

"You two lamebrains had better get on to work," said Big Mike. "If I don't see you doing something besides moving your jaws I'm going to count this as your break time."

"Oh man you can't do that… we're just admiring how smoothly the store is running with you in charge. Morgan is good but you're better. Didn't I just say that?" said Skip as he elbowed Fernando.

"Ouch! I thought you were talking about how much you wanted to help us move inventory around. Skip was generous saying he'd help us set up for the big sale."

"Yes, but right after that I was talking about how well things seem to be running with you back in the saddle again even if it's only temporary."

"Now, now, you have to give Morgan his due. He's young and he's learning. You know I didn't get to be like this overnight. It took a lot of hard work and dedication…"

"And foot longs from Subway as well as morning pastries," whispered Fernando. Big Mike gave him a look. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying."

"Right… well Morgan will catch on soon and I'm glad you decided to volunteer and pitch in to get the store set up for the sales because with your early sale markdowns I can't afford to give you overtime. So, thanks for volunteering."

"You don't have to pay us to work we're just happy to help out and since you can't afford to give us overtime. There is another way you could remunerate us and that's by giving us time off instead. That would be acceptable compensation."

"Remunerate, just look at you with the big words. But you know that's not a half bad idea and I'll keep that in consideration the next time I need you to work extra hours."

"But what about now… I mean we're going to put in the hours. You could give us a little time off now and that way we'd be square." Fernando nodded.

"I would but you two already volunteered to work for free. Maybe I can talk to Carrot Top and get him to stay later then give him time off this weekend since I'll have you two working all weekend. Let me go find him. Thanks for the idea by the way."

"Don't say a word," said Skip as Fernando looked at him shaking his head. "And don't look at me like that this is all your fault."

"I don't hardly see how. You're the one with the absolutely infallible plans. If you want I'll drop a computer on you… but on your head."

"You're the one with the screw loose. Why can't you keep your trap shut? If you hadn't spoken up we'd been off this weekend." As they went back and forth at each other they failed to notice who came walking through the front doors.

"Hey guys have you seen Morgan?" They started to ignore the voice like they did most customers but something about it was familiar and when they turned there was Anna Wu.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" said Skip as he brushed his hair back with his hang and Fernando started to stare. "You missed me and came to drop in to see how I was. That so sweet of you."

"Are you crazy? It's obvious she came to see me," said Fernando. "Hi Anna, how have you been? You know I'm about to go on break if you want we could go across the street and split a yoghurt and talk about old times together."

"No, I'm about to go on break. We can go grab that yoghurt together and we can each have our own… large ones even. There's a lot I have to tell you."

"There's a lot I have to tell you too," said Fernando as he pulled Skip back so he could move in front of her. Skip responded by doing the same until they got into a shoving fight.

"Guys, cut it out. I don't have time for a yoghurt and even if I did I'm lactose intolerant so no yoghurt for me. I need to find Morgan. Have you seen him I thought he'd be back in by now. I left him quite a while ago in Chinatown."

"No, we haven't seen him but you could ask Big Mike when he expects Morgan to be in. He's running the Buy More right now. I think he went back to the breakroom."

"Okay, well I'll just run back and see if he's there," said Anna. They watched her disappear into the back.

"Now's my chance," said Skip. "You stay out here while I go back and talk to Anna. Make sure no one comes back to bother us."

"No way," said Fernando. "Didn't you see the way she looked at me. No, she's really here for me. So, your stay here and I'll go back." There started shoving each other again when Big Mike showed back up to yell at them again.

"What are you two still doing here? Will you cut out the horseplay at work? I told you two to get to work but I can't be too mad at you. I tried out your strategy about giving time off instead of overtime pay and Carrot Top took it. He's working late tonight so he can have Saturday off."

"Gee, isn't that great," said Skip. "Big Mike, what's up with your boy Morgan? I hear he's two-timing Alex with Anna his ex?"

"What are you talking about? Those are some serious allegations. I hope you've got some facts to back them up with even if facts don't seem to matter much anymore."

"We just talked with Anna. She's here in the store," said Fernando as he looked over at Skip smiling. "She came in looking for Morgan…"

"That's right she came in asking for Morgan," said Skip. As they both nodded their head in unison like bobbleheads.

"I didn't know she was in town and probably Morgan doesn't either. If there's anything going on it's from her side. You boys won't know anything about this but sometimes women have a hard time letting go when they know they've passed up a good thing. You don't know this but I told Bolognia Bouganville Grimes Tucker that my ex called me up once and I had to hang up on her."

"She missed you and wanted you to come home I bet," said Skip as Fernando stood there. "It's a good thing you were strong."

"You bet I was. I told her hell no could her new boyfriend use my rods to take her fishing. She never wanted to go fishing with me but this guy moves in and suddenly she wants to learn to fish. Let'em buy their own gear."

"The nerve of some people… like who do they think they are? You did the right thing hanging up on her."

"You bet I did right after I told her she could still use her Buy More family discount card to get five percent off the equipment they needed. But what's this about Morgan?"

"Yeah Anna said they'd met in Chinatown and she thought he'd be back here. Not that the one doesn't know about the other and vice versa."

"What that Alex doesn't know Anna is in town? No, Morgan's not that kind of guy… no, I told him he was running with the big dogs but that didn't mean he had to act like one… no, this isn't my fault."

"Well, I hate to point this out but you know most of the time if children do something wrong people look back at the parents."

"That's right and we know. Our parents have taken a lot of heat for the two of us. But this in no way reflects badly on you but I wonder what's Alex going to do when she finds out? I mean the house they're living in is hers, isn't it?"

"Crap, I hadn't thought about that. It is and if she throws him out then he'll have to move back in… no we've turned his room into our playroom." Fernando and Skip looked at each other. "It was the only room that had a beam that could support our swing. Where's Anna at? I need to head this off before it goes too far."

"She went into the breakroom looking for you," said Skip. Big Mike took off. Skip and Fernando were right behind. "Come on this should be good."

"Where's she at?" said Big Mike looking around at the empty room. "I thought you said she came back here?"

"That's where she was headed the last time we saw her. Maybe she gave up and left or she went looking for Morgan."

"No!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down below in Castle Sam broke out a deck of cards to play a few friendly hands of poker. However, the way Sam played cards wasn't very friendly. She was taking Kat and Clara to the cleaners. They were in the showdown of their last hand. Sam looks over to Clara and Kat smiling.

"Did any of you hear that? I thought I heard someone yell? said Sam. Clara and Kat shook their heads. "Probably the air conditioning. Well, I'm all in," she said as she shoved her chips towards the center of the table. "So, who's going to see me?"

"I fold," said Clara as she tossed her cards in. "What's taking them so long to call in? They should know something by now."

"Things like these take time," said Kat. "I fold too," she said as she tossed her cards in. "I say we take a break. I'm getting tired of being taken to the cleaners."

"What are you talking about? This is just a few friendly hands. I can't help the way the cards fell and this time you folks gave up too soon," said Sam as she turned over her cards. "See I only had a pair of duces ace high."

"It's all about attitude," said a voice from above them. Kat pulled a Glock nine she'd checked out of Casey's armory. He'd given her the code in case of emergency and that's what this was.

"Anna!" said Sam as she started to run for her but Kat grabbed her. "What's the matter? Oh, it's because of Alex..."

"How do we know what side you're on," said Kat. "And how did you get down here anyway? This is supposed to be a secret hideout."

"Secret? Give me a break. I heard you guys were in trouble so I came to help. How do you think Morgan survived this morning? I need to talk to him... actually I really need to talk to Chuck. Do you know where I can find him?"

"They were on a helicopter chasing some bad guy who took Alex, Ellie and Devon on a boat. This is Clara my cousin and their daughter."

"Hi Clara," said Anna then she turned to Kat. "You can put that thing away before you get hurt. You said boat then they probably went after the wrong ship. I traced Ettore back to the piers but by the time I got there the Chenxing had already left."

"What's the Chenxing," said Kat as she put away the weapon.

"For the little ears here it's a Chinese freighter but it's cargo... well it's not the Love Boat. I guess you could say the ship is a part of a triad smuggling ring operating out of Shanghai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chenxing continued on its course sailing across the pacific with its cargo. Ellie and Devon got washed up then they knocked on Alex's adjoining door to find her at the porthole looking out. She was souring the horizon for any vessel they might pass. She wasn't sure how she'd do it but she had to somehow get a message out to someone... anyone where they were.

"Did you see anything," said Ellie as she came in after knocking. "You can come in," she yelled back to Devon.

"You don't have to be so formal after all we did share a bucket. But no, I didn't see anything. The only thing I can think of is we're not sailing in the normal sea lanes. I don't know what's wrong with this thing Ettore has in his head but it's doing a number on him."

"What do you mean? Can you be a little more specific? What did you notice about his behavior that was... well not normal? And I use the term normal loosely."

"Well, at one point he had to brace himself against a table to stay upright. I also noticed he had tremors in his hands and he looked like he hasn't been sleeping. He had suitcases under his eyelids. What does all this mean?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid. I know this isn't going to fly but do you think he'd go along with having it removed? I mean if push comes to shove?"

"He was adamant about wanting to keep it and he asked me to pursue you to look at him. But he wants the thing in his head fixed not removed."

"I don't know if that's possible. I really need to examine him in a hospital with proper equipment before I can say anything."

"I should tell you that he said that if he can't be fixed then he'd fix us for good. However, that being said we can't let him loose on the world with that thing working in his head. If that happens we're going to need more than just Chuck to fight him."

"I think Chuck's more than capable of taking on Ettore, said Devon as he glanced out of the porthole. The sun was setting and he couldn't help but think about what Clara had to be going through.

"Normally I'd agree with you but Chuck has a moral code he goes by. Ettore doesn't have one and he'll let nothing get in his way." There was a knock on their cabin door and a group of armed men came in.

"You come," they said in broken English as they pointed at Ellie and Devon. Ellie thought they meant her so she started to go with them. "No you. He," said the man in broken English pointing at Devon.

"What's going on? Where are you taking my husband?" said Ellie. She moved towards them but they shoved her back.

"It's all right," said Devon. "I'll come with you. Babe, just keep calm I'll be right back. I promise. Okay lead the way." Alex and Ellie watched as Devon was shoved out the door then it closed behind him.

"If they do anything to him I'll kill him... I'll kill Ettore myself," said Ellie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chopper dropped the team off on the pier there they got back into the Lada and drove to the Buy More. On the way they decide to divide and conquer. Morgan and Casey would go into the Buy More while Sarah and Chuck went in through Orange Orange and they would all meet up in Castle.

"Come on Troll we need to find your ex," said Casey as the doors opened. "If we find her we can find out what's going on."

"John, believe me I haven't got a clue where to start looking. It's not like she gave me her business card. How am I supposed to find her?"

"Worse comes to worst we can make a tiger trap and guess who's going to be the goat," said Casey as they started walking across the store floor.

"Son we need to talk… oh you're with John Casey," said Big Mike. "Maybe you can come with me into my… our office. There are a few things I need to go over with you."

"We're kind of in a hurry. Can it wait? Maybe I can talk to you later but if you want to take your break early or go out for a second lunch go for it."

"No, it's nothing like that I really need to talk to you in private… you know I'm a man of the world and I know things can happen. You know two people can love each other then for no reason of theirs fall out of love."

"What are you trying to say?" said Morgan. Casey went on leaving Morgan with Big Mike. "You aren't going to leave my mother, are you?"

"What? No, me and your momma are still on fire just like our first day. Look I don't know what you've got going on but John Casey isn't a father you want to get a spanking from."

"Excuse me but you're not making any sense. What are you trying to say? Just come out with it like I said I'm in a hurry."

"Son, I hate to tell you but there's no room in the inn if you decide to move back home. We've turned your room into our jungle room so you can't afford for your woman to turn you out."

"Turn me out? You did what with my room… no I take that back I don't want to know. Why do you think Alex would turn me out?"

"Your other female friend came by earlier looking for you when you were out. She talked with Skip and Fernando and they told me about your tryst in Chinatown."

"There was no tryst. We met yes but that was it. I am looking for her because… because… yes why am I looking for her?"

"Yes, why are you looking for her? Take my word son you're on a slippery slope. It's easy to slide back into old habits… old bad habits if you know what I mean," said Big Mike. While they were talking, Morgan saw Casey waving at him to hurry up.

"I appreciate the advice and I'll keep it in mind but really there's nothing to worry about. You threw out my sluff that's cold."

"Had too your room is the only room with a steel I-beam that we could hang our swing from. You know me tarzan and…

"And she's Jane," said Morgan as he shook his head. "Why me?"

"No, Jane who? I don't know any Jane. I'm talking about your momma and how she loves to swing. Back and forth… muy caliente."

"I was missing that," said Morgan as he shook his head. "Okay, there's nothing going on and now I really need to go."

"It's about time. Your girlfriend is down in Castle waiting for you. If you hurt Alex like you did before I will break bones you didn't even know you had and then some."

"Anna's here and she's down in castle. How'd she get by all the security checks? That's pretty impressive, don't you think?"

"I think you need to keep it in pants before I rip your tongue out and you wear it like a necktie. Now let's go but remember Clara is down there and she just lost her parents so watch your trap."

"I know you say that because you care. I want you to know I do to and if you need someone to talk to… well I'm here for you. After all we're almost family."

"You said it 'almost' that's like almost being alive. Which if I get wind of any funny business between you and Anna will be your status."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Devon was led down through the ship. This reminded he a lot of the freighter he was held in when he was taken captive by Somali pirates. But that was something he tried to forget about and the last time he was going to let his frat buddies organize a party cruise in the Red Sea for him. However, that was then and this was now.

"Here," said one of the men as he pushed Devon through a hatch. Inside looked like a make shift sick bay but seeing the grime and dirt he wondered how anyone treated there ever left on their own two feet. On entering the room, he heard a low moan coming from a table with a man lying on it. Then he noticed blood was running off the table and onto the floor where it was pooling.

"Someone grab a swab and clean this up before we fall. Come here and take care of my man," said Yang as me motion for Devon to come near. Devon figured he was the skipper by the way everyone listened to what he said. "My first mate had an accident with one of other our guests."

"Guests? Let me see him," said Devon. He walked over where he could see the man and his wound better. The man had a shiv stuck in his lower abdomen bleed bright red blood. "Crap, this guy needs to be taken to a hospital."

"And where do you think we can call for an ambulance? Doctor, we're in the middle of the pacific," said Yang. "Mr. Ettore told me you were an ER doctor so fix him or I'll fix you. He also told me you were the expendable one if think I'm making idol threats."

"I'm sure he did. Okay, what kind of meds and medical supplied do you have? Please tell me you've got more than a bottle of whiskey, bullet, and a kitchen knife?"

"I have some morphine and a medical kit we keep onboard," said Juan as he handed the content to Devon. He looked inside but there wasn't much. There was a scalpel and a suture kit which was more than he thought he'd have.

"Okay, boil me some water. I'm going to need sterile water to flush out the wound. I'm also going to need to start an IV. Take some of the sterile water add sugar and salt I'll give you the proportions then we're going to need a delivery system a sterile container with a tube and on the end of the tube I need a syringe attached. All that needs to be sterilized. Your man is losing fluids that we need to put back in before he crashes. Now let's move it before we lose him."

"We'd better not if you know what's good for you," said Yang then he told his men to get the things together that Devon had asked for.

"Come on folks," said Devon as he took the man's pulse and checked his pupils. Once he had everything he administered a little morphine then made an incision away from the shiv large enough for him to get his fingers in. Then he felt for the tip of the shiv to get an idea what had been cut.

"Okay when I tell you I want to you to pull the knife out. But pull it straight out without moving it, if you do you risk severing an artery and your friend will bleed out before we can do anything. Have your people standing by with the water. I'm going to need to see what I'm doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course, I'm not stupid," barked Yang then he gave instructions to his men. "Everyone is ready just give the word."

"Now," yelled Devon as he finished the incision so the two openings met together. He opened it up to get a better look. Then he worked quickly stitching the nicked artery. He had the wound flushed out again to make sure there was no more bleeding then finished suturing him up leaving a small opening for drainage.

"Do you have any honey? If you do bring me some," said Devon as he admired his handiwork as he tried to clean his hands as best he could.

"If you want a snack I can have our cook throw something together for you," said Yang. "Is he going to make it?"

"He's lost a lot of blood but the IV is going to keep his heart beating and hopefully give him enough time to rebuild his red blood cells. But the honey isn't for me to eat. Honey is a natural antiseptic... like your Eastern medicine. I'll but a little honey on the wound to help fight off infection. You said another guest did this? Were they injured in the fight and do I need to look at them?"

"You don't need to worry about her. The sharks will be feeding off her soon and if they don't get her the ocean will."

"You say her?" Devon had a good idea what kind of cargo was in the hold. "Okay, have it your way if you want. It's just I thought you were a smarter man than this but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you insulting me? If you are I'd pick my next words carefully. You could join her when I toss her over the side. The sharks are always hungry."

"Yes, you could and then Ettore will be upset when my wife refuses to look at him. Who is Ettore going to be angry at then? The same way whoever asked you to transport those girls and tell me if I'm wrong there are more than one."

"They die all the time in transit. It's just a given that some don't make it so the people waiting for us in Shanghai won't miss one."

"But we've just started our voyage. What happens if another one gets sick or another one? You know disease runs rampant in confined spaces. What are the people who are waiting going to say then? I don't expect they'll be very happy."

"What do you expect me to do, nothing? No, my people need to see that if you do something there's punishment."

"You know there is punishment and punishment. You could simply cut her rations or publicly scold her. I'd like to offer my services if you'd like."

"What do you mean? I don't know you and I certainly don't trust you," said Yang as he looked at his man lying on the table.

"Just listen to my proposal first. I'm going to have to keep coming back here to check on your man for a long time. He's not out of the woods yet."

"Okay tell me what you're offering," said Yang. Something told him he wasn't going to like this but he also didn't see how he was going to be able to refuse. "Tell me what you can do for me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah made their appearance in Orange Orange with the pretext of checking inventory and picking up some ice cream to take home. They exchanged a little small talk before disappearing into the back while their staff was waiting on clients. Once in the back they did their vanishing act through the freezer and into a connecting tunnel that led to Castle.

"You know the girls in Orange Orange have got to be curious about how we pop in then disappear without any one seeing us leave."

"They are paid enough not to be curious and besides if they don't know when we're going to show up or how we disappear it keeps them on their toes. This is something we could use in the Buy More to turn around that bunch."

"The only way to turn around the Buy More is to fire all of them and hire all new staff. But anyone worth their salt in the IT game won't want to work at the Buy More."

"I guess your right and besides their deficit helps with our taxes. Their loses helps off set out gains in Carmichael Industries. Well, we're almost there have you thought what you're going to say to Clara?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd help me out. Maybe I should go get a cherry cheesecake and see what kind of video games she likes to play?"

"Chuck, she's not you and while most of that I don't think will work with Clara what was it Morgan did for you that helped the most?"

"Well, if I had to break it down like that I'd say just being there for me meant more for me than anything else. We just played Legend of Zelda all night long. I see what you mean but still this isn't going to be easy."

"No, it's not. Look at me I'm sweating. The last time I sweat, gunfire was involved. Well whether you're ready or not we're here."

"Yeah but do you hear that? Who's that speaking? No, she wouldn't be here," said Chuck as they walked in on Anna talking to Kat as Clara and Sam listened.

"For the little ears here it's a Chinese freighter but it's cargo... well it's not the Love Boat. I guess you could say the ship is a part of a triad smuggling ring operating out of Shanghai," said Anna as Chuck and Sarah appeared

"You're talking about the Chenxing," said Chuck. "We tracked Ettore to a yacht but he flew off once it was out of port to Catalina then onto the Chenxing with an AC313. Beckman refuses to board it after the yacht blew up…"

"And what about Mom and Dad," said Clara. He could see the tears welling up in Clara's eyes and he immediately regretted saying anything.

"They weren't on board and neither was Alex. Ettore used the yacht as a decoy and to make us think everyone was… well not… well just not."

"Way to go Bartowski," said Casey as he walked in without Morgan. "Kat, why don't you take the kids in the back where they can color or draw?"

"How old do you think I am," said Clara. "I don't color or draw and you guys are talking about my parents. Sam is right you treat us like mushrooms keeping us in the dark."

"Sam did," said Sarah as she gave Sam a look. She just shrugged her shoulders. "John, I wonder where she heard that from. At least she edited the rest out."

"Here let's do this democratically and let the cards decide," said Sam as she shuffled the deck. "Here pick a card… any card then I'll pick one and high card wins."

"Sam, this is a little serious so for once behave and obey. Go on with Kat, both of you after we're done I'll… we'll sit down with the two of you and tell you what we can. I promise."

"Okay you don't want to color or draw," said Casey. "I've got something for you two do follow me," he said as he took them in the armoury. "You sit there and you sit next to her. Here are two Berettas unloaded. Watch and learn," he said. Casey field stripped both laying the pieces in front of each.

"John, I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Kat as she looked back out at Sarah and Chuck talking to Anna.

"Sure it is. It will be good for them. Besides they're unloaded… the weapons that is and if they come across a weapon they should know what to do and what not to do. Now, I want you to reassemble your weapon as fast as you can then I want you to strip it down again. If you have time put it back together again. Keep track of how many times you do that until Sarah comes for you. That should keep you busy," said John as he walked over to Kat.

"John, I'm worried about Alex. Please tell me I've got nothing to worry about and everything is going to be all right."

"I won't lie to you but I will promise you I'll find her and when I do I will end Ettore. He won't walk away from this one."

"John, where's Morgan," yelled Chuck. "I thought he was supposed to come down with you. Anna wants him here to brief us."

"I'm sure she does. I don't have the Troll watch and I left him with Big Mike. It sounded like Big Mike was trying to tell him he was leaving his mother but I'll go up and drag him down here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Alex paced the room looking out the porthole to the now darkened sea. If they hadn't been in the situation they were in they might've been able to admire the view. The pacific was living up to its name being almost a sheet of glass with the moon and the stars reflecting off it. But all they saw were the guards that walked back and forth outside their porthole. Suddenly their door opened and Ettore walked in accompanied by a guard.

"It's a good thing you brought protection and why didn't you knock before you came in? Or have good manners left you which begs the question if you ever had any to begin with."

"Where's my husband? Where's Devon? If you've done anything to him you can forget about me helping you to do anything."

"Just calm down… both of you. Your husband is putting to use some of his Emergency Room skills. It seems one of Captain Yang's men was on the wrong end of a knife and got stabbed. Your husband is patching him up."

"I should go see if he needs any help. He probably could use another set of hands. Ettore take me to him now."

"No, from what I understand everything is done and now he's observing his patient. I don't want you to go near Yang. While he is a very competent ship's captain, he has a temper and I'd hate for him to lash out at you. I need you intact and whole when we reach where we're going to…"

"So you sacrificed Devon? How could you? Then you want me to look at you. Do you want me to tell you what I think of you?"

"No, I've got a pretty good idea but what can I say. Yang came to me in need and after your trip to the heart of the Congo with Doctors without Borders I figured Devon was the perfect match. And judging from what I heard I was right."

"Okay so I know why you need Ellie and Devon but what are you going to do with me," said Alex. "Don't expect me to cooperate with you."

"I'd have to be a fool to think that. I haven't made up my mind. I could have the Doctor here work on you… maybe adjust your personality to make you more cooperative."

"What are you talking about? Have you gone completely mad?"

"He's talking about a lobotomy and this is not 'One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest'. What you're hinting at is unethical and immoral not that you care much about morals. Ettore, might I point out that most of those operations left the patient incapacitated for life."

Ellie knew exactly what she was doing and she got what she wanted. Ettore thought about what she said then flashed. He saw patient after patient with their brain exposed. He saw them before then as vegetables afterward. He leaned against the wall to support himself grabbing his forehead in pain.

"Are you right," asked the guard that came in with him in Mandarin which cause another flash so he could understand and speak back to him.

"Yes, yes just let's go back to my cabin. I'll leave you for now but we're not done here yet," said Ettore as he turned to walk out. The guard tried to help him but he pushed him away. "I'm all right I can walk on my own."

They watched as the door opened then Ettore and his man left. Ellie looked at Alex and took a deep breath.

"You have nothing to worry I will never do anything like that. Well the one good thing is we know what Devon is doing."

"Ellie, I want you to promise me if Ettore forces you to do something like that I want you to slip with the knife and… well…"

"Hey, look at me. That's not going to happen because I will never do it. I took an oath and I plan on keeping it no matter what. I will do no harm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they waited for Morgan to come down Chuck raised Beckman on the horn which left Sarah and Anna alone with a long period of awkward silence. Sarah wanted to ask her how she'd been and how her cousin was but since Alex was her prodigy she felt she owed Alex not to engage with the enemy until she knew what Anna's goals and aims were.

"I need to go check on Bunny. I'll be right back," said Sarah. She went back to detention where Kat had made a makeshift baby bed. Bunny was asleep oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

"At least you can sleep through this," said Sarah as she walked in to pull the covers up and give her a kiss on the forehead. She was also happy because this gave her an excuse to get away from Anna. She could only imagine what was going through Kat's head. Casey was easier to read he just told you how he felt.

"So you decided to have another one? One wasn't enough," said a voice behind her. She could run but she couldn't hide. Anna had followed her.

"Sam needed a sibling. We didn't want her growing up an only child. As it is she spends too much time with adults. And what about you? You've never found anyone to settle down with?"

"You know what they say about love and this game we play. It's a weakness that can be used against you. Besides all the good men are taken."

Sarah was about to ask her what she meant by that when Chuck came waving them to come back to the conference area.

"I've got Beckman up on the big screen and she almost had kittens when she found out you were here. She said she had an interesting talk with Ambassador Mei-Sheng. He refused to talk with her but hinted that the guy we took that we thought was Triad is actually Chinese MSS. Anna what's going on? Since when does the Triad work with the central government."

"I need to talk to your General. She needs to know what's going on then you guys need to leave the rest to me. This is where we need to part company."

"I don't hardly think so," said Casey. "Beckman sent me to find out what's holding you guys up. We need to get out front like now. I left Grimes talking with the General and that's never good. And sister if you think we're just going to stand down so you can take Ettore in… well you've got another thing coming."

"My mission isn't to take Ettore in. My job is to put him in the ground once and for all. He's been declared an enemy of our state and I've been tasked with the job of terminating him."

[A few minutes later they were standing in front of a monitor listening to Anna repeated the same thing.]

"Why is it that I feel there's more to this story," said Chuck. "Why has your government issued a kill order on Ettore? Why was there an MSS agent on the yacht posing as Triad? What is the central government's involvement?"

"I wish I could tell you all the details but I was given the order to tell no one. I'm flying out this evening to arrive in China before the Chenxing pulls in. There will be a welcoming party there waiting…"

"I don't see why we couldn't be there too," said Morgan. "I mean it's only fair after you helped me to let us help you."

"Nice try Morgan but I did what I did so I could talk to you guys together to tell you I can't be responsible for you. My group can blend in while your group would stick out like a sore thumb. Believe me you don't want the MSS to grab you. Chinese prisons are not like yours. I will make sure nothing happens to your people and I'll put them on the first plane back here. Just let me do my job."

"Very well if that's the way you want to play this then go right ahead," said Beckman. Chuck did a double take.

"General, you can't be seriously thinking about going along with this? I don't believe I'm saying this but I agree Ettore is a rabid dog that needs to be put down but I think we are the ones best suited to do that. Anna, Ettore is like no one else you've gone up against. He might look like Morgan but that's where to similarities end…"

"Agent Carmichael enough," said the General. "I don't want you to say anymore. Agent Wu has her orders and what she said about your group sticking out is true. We'll let her handle the situation in Shanghai and monitor the results. The rest of you standby for a new mission but first, Agent Grimes please give Agent Wu a ride to the airport. We wouldn't want her to miss her flight."

"I understand," said Anna. "Come on Morgan. You can buy me a coffee at Starbuck." Casey looked at him then growled.

"Let's go," said Morgan as he shrugged his shoulder then they both left.

"General, I have to protest. I don't want a new mission not with Ellie, Devon and Alex still MIA."

"For once I agree with Chuck," said Casey. "What's this us giving into the Chinese… Taiwanese at that. This isn't right."

"No, it isn't. I only agreed to let her handle the situation in Shanghai. With the intel I got from her I should have no trouble getting the JCOSs to sign off on a boarding. They're all in when we're talking about the war against human trafficking."

"General, I'm glad you're willing to board them now. But we have to make sure what happened with the yacht doesn't repeat itself."

"I concur. The Regan battle group is holding exercises near Hawaii. This time we're not going to announce our arrival but take them by surprise and I know exactly how we're going to do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Anna rode with Morgan in a herder to LAX where she had tickets for a flight to Shanghai. The evening sun was setting and people were getting off work. They were heading home after a day in the office which made the traffic that much more congested but it gave Morgan and Anna that much more time to reminisce.

"So, Morgan if you don't mind tell me have you and Alex set a date yet for your wedding? I expect and invitation by the way."

"No, we haven't. We keep talking about it but every time we set a date something always seems to come up. Do you really want to come?"

"Certainly, the way I see it. I'm kind of responsible for you two getting together. If I hadn't cut you loose, you would've never hooked up with her."

"Maybe you're right or I would've realized we weren't meant for each other and ended it to be with Alex," said Morgan. Anna looked over at him. "What? It could've happened."

"Maybe," said Anna as the airport came in sight. "I've got a deal for you and if you say no I promise no one will ever know about it except you and me…"

"What are you talking about? You're starting to sound like you're trying to say… well you're starting to creep me out. This isn't one of those indecent proposals?"

"You wish or maybe not... I don't know," said Anna as Morgan gave her a look this time. "What I'm trying to say is if you want to come with me to rescue Alex you can. I've got an extra ticket, visas and a back story for us that will get us in country. If you don't want to because you're scared I understand…"

"I don't understand. What was that you said back in Castle about us sticking out like sore thumbs? I don't think that's changed."

"No, it hasn't. I couldn't take everyone with me so I chose you. This could be your big opportunity to show Casey and everyone else what you're capable of. You don't want to keep on living in Chuck's shadow forever, do you?"

"I'm not living in anyone's shadow. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but before I agree tell me how are we getting into China?"

"Here you're going to need this," said Anna as she handed him a wedding band. "You need to wear that since we just got married."

"Hold up is this the reason you asked me if we'd set a date to find out if Alex and I weren't already married?"

"Something like that. But this will get us in country. The story is I'm taking my new husband home to visit the rest of the family."

"Oh, so this is how you're going to bring your cousin in on this operation. When am I going to meet her? Is she waiting at the airport?"

"No… why do you ask? Have you met her here? If you did I need to know," said Anna as she badgered him with other questions.

"Chill out, this is like at Ellie's Thanksgiving all over again. No, I haven't seen Rebecca nor do I know where she's at. What's up with you and her anyway?"

"Nothing, she's just sitting this mission out. So, I brought you your passport and your visa. I also had some money transferred into your account. I can't introduce you to my family as a deadbeat."

"So, I'm actually going to meet you parents again? I know they like me but isn't this going to be awkward when you tell them this was all a fake."

"Morgan, you're not meeting my real family. There pull into long term parking we can leave the herder there. So, we're doing this… you're coming with me?"

"I guess we are but there's just one thing I need to do before we leave. I need to call Bike Mike and tell him he has the store for the next couple of weeks."

[A Few Minutes Later They're Walking Through The Air Terminal]

Morgan and Anna made their way to their gate for their Cathay Dragon flight 376. It was almost a fifteen-hour nonstop flight and Morgan's phobia was starting to get the best of him. He kept repeating to himself 'yes we can, yes we can' but the closer it came to their departure time it was more 'no we can't'.

"Morgan, what's the matter with you? What are you mumbling? You look a little green. Do you feel all right? Maybe you should go to the restroom and put some water on your face. We've still got plenty of time."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I don't know I think maybe that dim sum I had at Sizzling Shrimp might've been off. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," said Morgan. Then he got up and went to the restroom nearby. He walked in and splashed some water on his face then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Come on Morgan, I know you're terrified of flying but you've got to hold it together for Alex and you don't want Anna to see you like this. Now splash some more water on your face then get back out there. You can do this."

Morgan splashed water on his face but got some in his eyes so he couldn't see, so he reached out to feel for the paper towels.

"There we go… hum silk. What kind of bathroom is this? I've heard Cathay Pacific is good but silk in the bathrooms of their terminals. Now that's class," said Morgan as he looked up to see the face of a disgruntled oriental gentleman the size of a small mountain looking down at him. That was when he realized he'd dried his face on the man's tie.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry," said Morgan but the man grabbed him up and body slammed him into the wall. "Ouch! I guess sorry isn't enough. Dude, can't we talk this out?" The man reached to grab him again. This time Morgan ducked so the man grabbed air.

"I've got to get out of here," said Morgan as he ran for the exit only to find it blocked by two other men. "Hey, if I had known you guys need to go I would've hurried up," said Morgan as he backed up. The two men pulled knifes from under their jackets.

"I'm going to have to register a complaint with TSA. How did you guys get those through airport security when I got molested for my belt buckle?" Morgan felt the big guy grab him in a bear hug and started squeezing. Just then the two men dropped in front of the of him both had darts stuck in their backs.

"I think you want to leave my husband alone," said Anna as she walked in retrieved her darts. "Why don't you want to pick on someone your own size," she said as she dropped into a fighting stance then waved for him to come on.

"Anna, do I have to remind you that this guy is more than double your size?" said Morgan as the guy dropped him then shoved him in a corner.

"Shut up Morgan, now isn't the time," said Anna as the man drew a knife too then he literally growled at her.

"Okay, now I'm really going to talk to TSA. Another knife? How do you people get in with these things? I bring a fingernail clipper and I get a full cavity search."

"Morgan, remember what I said before about shutting up, now would be a good time to implement that policy." The man slashed at her but she backed up staying just out of range taunting him.

"My grandmother could wield a knife better than you. Did you ride the short bus," she said and it worked. The more he slashed and missed the angrier he got and the wilder his attack became.

"Now you're mine," she said. He slashed but instead of backing away from him Anna checked his arm and using his own momentum exposing his side. She delivered a side snap kicked him in the knee, buckling the leg and making him kneel. This left him open and before he had a chance to recover she delivered a spinning heel kick that landed square in his face. The man's nose exploded as he fell backwards to the floor making a loud thud.

"Toss me his knife," yelled Anna. Morgan hadn't notice but in the melee, he'd dropped his knife and now it was near his foot. Morgan gave her a puzzled look. "The knife by your foot... throw it to me."

"Oh, right," said Morgan. He bent down and picked it up but as he did the junior mountain got to his feet too. Morgan tossed the knife to Anna as the man stood up. It made a thud as it stuck him in his back. The man yelled something Morgan didn't need an interpreter to understand he was hurling obscenities at him and his family.

"Oh crap," said Morgan as the man turned on him. "I am so sorry," he said as the man reached for him like he was going to try to strangle him. "I always thought Casey was the one who was going to do this."

"Not so fast Oddjob," yelled Anna. She pulled the knife out of his back then leaped on him. Wrapping her legs around his head then driving the knife into the base of his skull. She rode him to the floor then rolled off. However, they just couldn't catch a break. Anna spun around just in time to catch a jade dart with a red tassel in mid flight.

"Very good cousin," said Rebecca as she walked in out of a shadow. "But unlike these men mine is just a warning. Leave this man alone and go back to Taiwan with your parents. You don't want to get involved with this and you certainly don't want to drag Morgan into it."

"I'm already in this," said Morgan. "This man you're talking about has a name, Ettore LaBarba and other than stealing my looks he's taken my fiancée and Chuck's sister and brother-in-law so I think I am in it up to my neck sister."

"What has Ettore promised the Central Government that they'd risk world war III for? You know he can't be trusted."

"It's not what I think that matters. It's what the people in the Central Government believe that matters. This is my first and only warning leave this alone."

"Might I point out the obvious," said Morgan. "You both are in the boys' restroom."

[Back in Castle]

"I wish there was some way we could get to the carrier in time. After what happened with the yacht I don't know if I trust them to board this boat…"

"You mean ship Chuck and this is what they've trained to do. What happened on the yacht wasn't anyone's fault and you know it. That was Ettore's exit strategy but we didn't fall for it and that gives us the advantage here."

"I wish I had your confidence. I know how the intersect works and it always looks for a way out. He has to have a backup plan if this thing goes south too… call it a backup to his backup plan."

"Is that a real thing or are you just tired and anxious? You've gotten no rest since our last mission. Look it's going to take time for Beckman to line all this up. Why don't you go back and take a nap in one of the detention cells? I'll come and get you when we know something."

"I just might take you up on that. But where's mom and how long does it take to run someone to the airport and back? Morgan is overdue."

"I don't know where your mother has gone to but maybe Morgan got tied up in traffic. It is rush hour right now?"

"I guess you're right but something just doesn't feel right and when I feel like this nine times out of ten they aren't. Anna said she had a flight to catch to Shanghai, right so if I put her face through facial recognition then check the gates where all the flights to Shanghai left from then I'd find her. Right there she boarded a Cathey flight to… oh crap."

"What is it," said Sarah as she bent down to get a better look. "Oh crap, let's not jump to conclusions. There's got to be a perfectly good explanation."

"What? Like a voodoo curse or he lost his mind. Whatever happens we can't tell Casey. He'll go ballistic at least not until we know the whole truth."

"We can't let Casey know what?" said John as he walked over to them from the armory. "You should see the girls. I've got them field stripping Berettas in under four minutes and reassembling them in under three. They're better than Grimes. Speaking of Grimes, is he the one you two are talking about over here in whispers?"

"Who us? No, no it's nothing like that. I was just telling Sarah how nervous I am about Beckman's plan. You know after everything that happened with the yacht," said Chuck as he casually switched the monitor off.

"Chuck, you have any idea how many drills these guys go through? They train all the time doing this so I wouldn't worry and as a matter of fact I'm not," said Casey as he came up behind Chuck and patted him hard on the shoulders.

"Ouch! Big guy, you don't know your own strength. I was just about to make a cup of coffee maybe if you come with me you can explain to me more about these drills these guys do. I think it would help me feel better about this," said Chuck as he got up. He wanted to led John away from the monitor so Sarah could switch to a different feed.

"What was it that Sam said before that she didn't like being treated like a mushroom being kept in the dark but I think what we have going on right now is being feed a line of crap," said John as he flipped the monitor back on. There in living color was Morgan getting on a plane with Anna.

"Now John, let's not over think this. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation."

"There is… Morgan's going to get himself killed. He's gone off to try to rescue Alex by himself. Why? What else did you think he was doing? Now the General's plan has to work or Grimes is running in a rat's nest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Chenxing everything was quiet as she sailed through the night. The first mate was recovering in sickbay. His making it through the night was a first step on a long road leading back to full health. However, his days on the Chenxing were number because just before dawn lookouts spotted a Blackhawk hovering over the horizon dead ahead of them.

"Go get the Skipper right away," yelled the third mate as he kept an eye on the chopper through his binoculars. "What are you doing out there?" A few moments later Yang came on the bridge.

"What's going on now," yelled Yang as he walked through the hatch. "Don't tell me there's another problem? I was trying to get a little rest after this morning's excitement."

"See for yourself," said the third mate as he handed the Skipper a pair of binoculars and pointed at the chopper on the horizon. "We've got company."

"Don't get so cocky just because I had to promote you," said Yang as he took the binoculars. "Now what am I looking for? Oh, I see what you mean but what are they doing out there?"

"I don't know I asked myself that same question. I just looked up and there they were," said the third mate. "I don't know what happened none of the lookouts saw it either." He realized he had to deflect responsibility if he was going to keep his promotion.

"Where did they come from? They didn't sprout out of nowhere. There's nothing on the surface radar. When did they show up?"

"They showed up right before I had you called for and no there was nothing on the radar or at least nothing was communicated to me."

"Like I said before they didn't sprout from nowhere. What are they doing out there just hovering above the ocean."

"I figure they had to come from one of the American bases in Hawaii. Maybe it's some sort of exercise we stumbled across."

"No, we're too far away from Hawaii," said Yang as he studied the chopper. "Not unless it landed somewhere refueled then flew here. Maybe you're right this is some sort of exercise."

"What do you want us to do?" asked the third mate. "We could make radio contact with them and ask what's going on?"

"No, that's the last thing we want to do. If they're involved in some sort of rescue operation we could get pulled in and we can't afford for the to come aboard... no with our cargo. No, let's play it safe and give them a wide berth then we'll adjust our course once we're clear of them. In the meantime, I want them watched in case they change their course and head for us."

"What do you want to do with our cargo? We can't get caught with them onboard you said as much before?

"For now, nothing, but I want that chopper watched. No, on second thought, I want crews standing by the cranes. At the first sign of a problem I want the containers tossed over to side. Whatever evidence will go to the bottom of the ocean."

"What about that American Doctor? What do we do with him? If we do as you say he needs to go too. He knows too much."

"You're right and I doubt if Ettore will bake us a cake with a file in it if we're caught. He needs to go too. I'll have him go to one of the containers then we'll lock him inside then toss him over with the girls. Send someone down and have him brought up here. You know you're almost as good as the first mate. He's going to be laid up for a while so I'd like you to take over his position."

"I really appreciate that and I won't let you down," said the third mate as he smiled with more teeth than a shark. "I can assure you that you won't regret this."

"I know I won't because if I do you'll be dead. I don't want to keep harping on the same thing but if you screw up you'll go over the side too," said Yang as he studied the Chopper hoovering out on the horizon.

As they were talking there was a knocked on the bridge hatch then Devon was shoved through it. He looked at the Yang and the other people on the bridge.

"You called for me? You know it would be a lot easier if your people would bother to learn a little English. Is there something wrong with your man in what you call sick bay?"

"I'd like you to check on him then I was told some of the girls in container two weren't feeling well. I'd like you to go check on them."

"I warned you about confined spaces. I told you it's a breeding ground for diseases and maladies. I should go there first then check on your guy."

"No, I want you to visit my first mate then check on the girls… because… because, if they've got something I don't want them giving it to him… not in his weak state."

"Okay, I can see that. Are you going to come down with me?" said Devon. He could see Yang kept glancing out to sea.

"No, I need to stay here for now. You can come up to me afterwards and report. For now, my man will take you around," said Yang then he said something to the man who came and got him.

"Well let's not wait around," said Devon as he motioned for the man to lead the way. For a moment the man just stood there and looked at him. "You lead the way. It's not like I'm going to be able to run away now is it. Yang, can you explain what I just said?" Yang said something to the guy who smiled back then nodded his head.

"There you go. I think you people say I hooked you up. I told him if you try anything to shot you in a knee cap. You definitely won't be able to run after that and you can still take care of my man."

"And people say you don't have a heart. Just look at you… a regular old softy," said Devon as the guard pushed him out the door.

"Easy on the threads," said Devon as the man passed him then waved for him to follow. "What's your name? My name is Devon." The man remained silent. "I think I'll call you Andy. You look like an Andy to me. What do you say?" The man didn't say anything just led him through the ship until they came to sick bay. The man opened the door then waved Devon inside.

"Xièxie," said Devon. "Sorry, thank you is all I know." The man smiled at him. "Now let's check our patient. His pulse is rapid, he's sweating and he's moaning. The morphine is wearing off and he's starting to feel pain. Andy, I need to measure this stuff out," said Devon as he got a syringe out and a vial. "The last thing we want is for him to survive this but end up an addict. Help me please," said Devon as he waved him over to help hold the man's arm still. He was able to distract Andy long enough to pocket a second syringe of morphine.

"Good job Andy we're done here. Now take me to see the girls."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

But what they didn't realize on the Chenxing was the Blackhawk they were looking at was a distraction so a second Blackhawk could come in from the stern in stealth mode. The mission had been timed with the rising sun. Sun shining in the eyes of the aft lookout and a signal jammer to block the ship's communications. The whole operation was being run from the carrier's Combat Information Center.

"Admiral on deck," yelled an OS near the hatch when the Admiral walked in. Everyone instinctively started to get up but he waved them to down.

"As you were," said the Admiral as he walked over to the big screen. "How's everything going at we ready to jump?"

"Yes, sir," said the Combat Officer. "Both Blackhawks are in place. The sun will be rising soon so we're as ready as we're going to be."

"Good and I see we've got their GoCameras up. Relay the feed back to Langley they want to watch what's going on. Everyone has been briefed that we might have people onboard so fire only if fired upon."

"Yes sir, the men have been briefed and they have photographs. Sir, it's time we need the go order."

"Let's make it happen. Light'em up," said the Admiral. "XO you can tell your Skipper to lay in an intercept course. Send a message to the Decatur I want them out on point full speed to provide backup for our Blackhawks.

"Sir the Decatur reported sighting a submarine identified as a Chinese Shang class operating in the vicinity of the target vessel."

"Ping them and let them know we mean business if they interfere. I won't launch the first volley but I will be the one to launch the last. Have them keep an eye on them I don't want them to get in the middle of the battle group."

"Sir, Red Dog leader is ready to drop out of the sun and make his attack. Requests permission to engage the target."

"Permission granted, let's get this show in the road and get this over with before the rest of the People's Navy shows up.

[Back in the ready room at Langley]

The General sat on the edge of her chair watching the whole thing start to unfold. Her Major was standing next to her white knuckling her arm rest.

"It's going down now," said her Major as they both watched the big screen. "The first chopper has touched down and off loaded the first team."

"I can see too you know," said the General. "I don't need a blow by blow commentary. Radio the carrier and make sure they're aware to keep an eye out for booby traps."

"Ma'am, should I notify Castle that the operation is going down. I'm sure they'd like to know this is happening now."

"No, not until this is over and the smoke clears. I don't want to build up their hopes then have to kick the chair out from under them by delivering bad news."

"If you want I can deliver the message for you," said the Major. He was expecting the General to turn him down like she'd always done but this time she fooled him.

"I just might have to take you up on that. If anything goes wrong I'll be on the first flight out to Hawaii then on to meet the carrier."

"Oh, but I can set up the call before making your arrangements to fly out west… Or maybe you'd want to stop off in L.A. on the way there and talk with them in person."

"That's not a bad idea. After you notify them you can ask them if they want to come with me to carrier. Now be quiet they are moving below decks and the second chopper is coming in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly before the excitement started Andy was taking Devon to where the girls were locked up. He waved for Devon to wait next to him but in that moment some sort of message was announced over the ship's 1MC in Chinese. The hatch to the cargo bay opened and cranes lower cables into the bay as men hurriedly tried to connect them to the containers.

"What's going on," yelled Devon over the noise of the commotion. But Andy drew an automatic and pointed it at Devon motioning him to get inside. However, when he opened the doors to the container the girls tried to run out so he had to point his weapon at them.

"Get back away from the door," he yelled in English. "Back up or I'll shoot. You get in here," he yelled but in his moment of distraction Devon jammed the syringe in his neck and pushed the plunger. He turned and looked at Devon grabbing his neck. "My name's not Andy."

"Sorry but you look like an Andy to me. Girls don't you agree… well maybe a little around the eyes, said Devon. "Hurry up get out of there and hide."

The men operating the cranes saw what was going on and they yelled down to the men attaching the cables. They opened fire on them as Devon got them to cover.

"Stay here, I need to get back out there and get the girls out of the other container," he said as he made a dash across the cargo hold. Men fired on him but he made it. One of the girls recovered Andy's weapon and laid down cover fired for him as he opened the doors.

"Come on get out of there before they dump this container over the side," yelled Devon as he heard gunfire getting nearer. He had no idea who was shooting at whom just that they need to get out of there.

"Let's go topside and try to steal a life boat. If we can get in the water maybe we can get away before they know what's going on. Follow me and stay close," said Devon as he led the girls back through the ship.

"Are you sure about this," asked the one girl. They heard automatic weapons fire all around them along with men yelling and screams.

"We can't stay here," said Devon as he opened a hatch on the weather deck only to find a M4 Colt carbine pointed at his face. "Hey buddy let's not do anything drastic. You want to talk this out first?"

"Dr. Woodcomb," said the man in English. "I've got the one doctor and the female captives...," said a man dressed in black into a radio. "Roger that will do. Doctor, I need to take your people back aft to our chopper. They will ferry you over to the carrier."

"Good led the way. There's a man in sick bay with a stab wound in the abdomen who was my patient. He needs to be medovac'd to the carrier and have a doctor treat him. I did the best I could with what I had."

"Roger that," said the man as he led Devon and the captive women back to a waiting Blackhawk. Devon waited outside the Blackhawk making sure all the women got onboard first.

"Sir, my Team leader just radioed asking when was the last time you saw Ettore LaBarba and if you knew where your wife and the other agent are being held?"

"They're no longer onboard. They were picked up by a submarine last night. I was supposed to go with them but Captain Yang held me here making Ettore an offer he couldn't refuse. I was supposed to be taken to Shanghai where Ettore's men were to meet this ship and take me with them."

"I don't think you're going to make that meeting now," said the man. Then he closed the hatch and the chopper started its rotator. A few minutes later they were headed for the carrier and safety.

"Doctor, you saved us... you saved me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," said a girl with a busted lip and two black eyes.

"Carrie, I didn't do anything... I just did what I was trained to do as a medical professional. You're the one who fought off that pig to protect the other girls. You want to thank me then go back to school and make something of yourself. When we land I'd like to run a couple of x-rays on you just to make sure you don't have anything broken inside."

"I'm sorry that your wife and friend weren't onboard to be rescued too," said Carrie as she laid her hand on Devon's.

"Me too," said Devon as he moved his hand away. "You girls need to be more careful when you go out and who you go out with. This turned out okay for you this time, next time you may not be as lucky."

"Sir," radioed back the pilot. "We're in a holding pattern for the moment. The carrier is lunching aircraft but as soon as they get all the birds in the air we'll land. The Admiral is waiting for a brief."

"Okay, thanks," said Devon. This gave him the opportunity to shut his eyes and try to get a little rest. But as soon as he closed them he began to relive what had happen during the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about one in the morning and he'd just been taken back to Ellie and Alex. He was in the middle of telling them what he'd done to save the First Mate and how he'd examined the girls the ship had as captives when it happened.

"There are about fifteen girls being held in containers in the hold. They told me they'd gone out to club hopping, gotten drugged then woke up here. It's terrible. One, I had to look at because they roughed her up after she stuck a homemade knife into the First Mates' abdomen."

"Sounds like he got what he deserved," said Alex when suddenly she noticed a lot of men run past their porthole. "Something's going on outside."

"What's going on," asked Ellie as she came over to look out the porthole too. But as they tried to look out someone closed the cover. "Now that was rude." Suddenly the door to the cabin swung open and Ettore with two men entered.

"Speaking of rude," said Alex. "What do you want this late at night? You know you're really going to have to start knocking."

"And I could've left you down in the containers. But that's neither here nor there anymore. Come along our ride awaits us."

"Our ride? What are you talking about? We're still in the middle of the ocean. If you've learned how to walk on water that's your business but I'm willing to go watch you drown."

"Funny, but no my friends have sent a submarine to pick us up. Isn't that kind of them just in case my little diversion didn't work. Now let's get a move on it."

"Hold up a minute," said a voice from behind them. "This wasn't our deal and I don't trust you," said Yang as he came up behind Ettore with his Third Mate along with some armed men.

"I can change the rules as I like. If you interfere Yang there won't be a port you can pull into that I won't have someone waiting."

"Then I should put a bullet in your head right now and I won't have to worry about that. But I've got a deal for you. I only need Doctor Devon to watch over my First Mate. You can take the other two and with him onboard I know you won't fire a torpedo up my stern once you get off."

"Yang, I don't usually negotiate I just take what I want but in this case, I'm willing to make a concession. I might need your services in the future. I'll send people to pick him up when you pull into Shanghai."

"Then it's a deal. My people will put a boat in the water then ferry you over to the sub," said Yang then he said something to the Third Mate.

"Hold up a minute," said Devon as he stepped forward. "I'm not going to stay here and let you take my wife away from me."

"You think you actually have a say in the matter," said Ettore as he pulled his weapon and pointed it at Devon.

"Wait, remember the Captain needs Devon," said Ellie as she got in front of Devon. "And you need me so we'll go with you with no fuss just leave my husband alone."

"No babe, you can't do this. I should stay with you," he remembered saying that then he felt a pain to the back of his head and he came to in the cabin all alone.

"What the heck happened," he remembered saying then he felt the ostrich egg on the back of his head. "No, El," he said as he scrambled to his feet running over to the porthole.

"Open this thing up," he yelled as he banged on the bulkhead. Whether they did it because he asked or they just wanted to check on him from the outside he didn't know but someone opened the cover.

"No, no," he yelled as he watched a motor whaleboat leave their ship and head for a submarine that had surfaced next to them. The submarine hung around only long enough to pick up their riders then submerge…"

[A few hours later Devon was repeating his story]

"…Admiral that's the way it happened. My wife, Alex and Ettore along with whatever men he had with him got on the sub then they disappeared. I was left to treat the First Mate and the girls they held captive. I believe they were going to throw the containers with the girls and myself into the ocean when you arrived."

"Some of the captive girls have said the same thing and they pointed you out as the main reason they're still alive. You did good work back there."

"Thanks for the compliment but do you have any word on my wife or the location of that sub that picked them up?"

"I can't get into that with you just that we are aware of a foreign submarine that was operating in the vicinity. But to say that it is the same submarine you're talking about I can't confirm that."

"Well this submarine that was here can't we ask them what they're up to or if they heard anything? We can't order them to surface, can we?"

"Hold up a minute Doc, I know you're tired and you're worried about your wife but we can't just drop a mic over the side and talk with a sub… not even our own. As far as ordering them to surface for an inspection that's not allowed unless you want to start a war." As they were talking there was a knock on the door to the Admiral's stateroom then a Captain walked in.

"This is Captain Stykes, my Chief of Staff and the man who keeps me out of trouble. "Yes, Bill, what is it?"

"Sir, we've got a secure video call for the Doctor being route through Langley to us. It's from the office of covert operations."

"That would be Chuck, my brother-in-law. Geez, what am I going to tell him? I lost his sister. How am I going to explain this to my daughter?"

"I don't think you have to explain anything. I'll bet they're just happy that you're safe. Let's set up the call in here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean 900 feet below the surface a Shang class nuclear submarine headed towards the mainland. Accommodations were a little tight but they were learning to get by. Ellie didn't like the way they'd left Devon but she didn't have much of a say in the matter as she was shoved out the hatch and now she and Alex were here.

"Do you have any idea where we're at other than we're on a submarine?" asked Ellie as Alex tried the door but it was locked on the outside."

"No, you know about as much as I do. I think this was some sort of storage locker they converted for us. I see we have the communal bucket again. If I had something like a hairpin I could pick the lock maybe."

"Why? Where would we run to. It's not like we're going to be able to jump overboard. I keep finding myself thinking about Clara and wondering how she's holding up."

"She'll be fine. Sam will take care of her and by now she's with Chuck and Sarah so she's safe. If I could get out of here and start a fire then they'd be forced to surface…"

"Okay so you get them to surface what does that do for us? Nothing, except get the crew pissed off at us. If Chuck and the others don't know we're on a sub then they can cover it up as a shipboard accident then we get locked up some place worse than this."

"Maybe you're right… it's just I don't like sitting back and doing nothing. I'm not one of those girls who likes to play the damsel in distress. Don't laugh but that's Morgan's job." Ellie started laughing. "Not fair you promised."

"I'm sorry but Morgan… yeah he can be that but he can also surprise you too. I wouldn't be surprised to see him pop up sometime soon."

"I hear what you're saying and I agree that's why I hope we're wrong. Ettore will try to eliminate him… he's already tried it. I don't want to see him get hurt." As they were talking the door opened and Ettore walked in.

"Here I thought you two might be hungry," he said as he offered them two steamed pork buns and a bottle of water. "Sorry but these are the best accommodations that could be arranged. I'm sharing the Skipper's berth."

"Is there any way I can contact Devon? I don't want him to get concerned for me. If you were really nice you'd let me contact my daughter."

"Sorry, but no to both. I will tell you that my people informed me that Morgan was seen at LAX boarding a flight for Shanghai."

"Then your people need to get their eyes examined," said Alex. "Morgan is afraid of flying. He says he has to root for the plane and if he falls to sleep… well he's not rooting anymore."

"Interesting, but explain this then," said Ettore as he showed Alex a photo of Morgan getting on a Cathay Dragon flight.

"Just someone who looks like him," said Alex. "But that's definitely now him. Like I said bad eyesight, you should feed your people more carrots."

"Here let me see that too," said Ellie. "Alex is right that's not Morgan and I should know. You know how much I've fed him over the years… not a face I'm soon to forget."

"Well we'll see. When the flight touches down. I've got a kill squad waiting for the him in the air terminal. He won't make it out alive."

"You're going to take out some poor smuck just because he looks like Morgan. Is that anyway to run a railroad or is this one of your fits? How long before the people around you start seeing that you're not well? When they do all of Ellie's cures won't do you any good. Your friends are like sharks and once they smell blood you're going to have your hands full and all for what? Some guy who looks like Morgan."

"I'll have him grabbed and brought to me. If you're right and it's not him I'll put him back on the street but if it is him I'll give you the pleasure of watching me put a bullet in his head. You got anything to say about that?"

"I still want to speak to Devon," said Ellie. "You can't really trust Yang, do you? I don't. I'll make you a deal. You let me talk to him and I'll do the best I can for you. I won't try to escape I'll be all yours and we'll work out a fix for you if there is one."

"Oh, my dear Doctor, there'd better be and you'll find this fix if I let you speak to your husband or not. If not… well, I still have one hostage you care about. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one," said Alex. "You aren't the only one here who knows how to do crazy," said Alex as she stepped towards him. One of the Chinese guards got between them. "You'd better call in for backup."

"Alex, not now," said Ellie as she pulled Alex back. But as they were talking a sailor ran in and whispered something in Ettore's ears. From the look on his face both Ellie and Alex could tell something was wrong.

"What happened they forgot to fill up before they left port and now they have to gas up at the expensive pumps?"

"Funny, you can't talk to your husband because Yang's ship was boarded by pirates and Devon was eaten by cannibals. They said he tasted like kale," said Ettore trying to hold a straight face.

"There are no cannibals in the islands around where we were at least not anymore so you can cut the crap. I think something else happened," said Alex as things started to add up in her head. "Yang's ship was boarded all right but not by pirates, was it? It was boarded by Special Forces and Devon's free. That's what's happened, isn't it?"

"I like my version better," said Ettore as he started to leave but Alex called out to him.

"Are we going to be stuck on this rust bucket for the rest of the trip? How about some fried rice to go along with these buns? Maybe some sweet and sour chicken?" Ettore looked at her. "What a person has to keep up their strength?"


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and the team listened to Devon describe what had happened on board the Chenxing. Chuck was especially attentive to every detail that Devon said looking for something that they could use to try to get a clue as to what was going on and where they could go next. There had to be more than just Ettore trying to fix his intersect. What was the Central Government's angle in this? He was afraid he knew and if he were right it made it that much more imperative to stop him.

"I'm sorry Chuck," said Devon. He looked like he'd been run through the wringer and then some. "I wish I could've done more for Ellie and Alex. But I don't know what more I could've done."

"Devon, you did everything you could've done and then some given the circumstances you were in. Don't beat yourself up over this I don't think I would've been able to do more."

"See, I told you everyone would understand," said the Admiral. "Son you're a hero. You save a lot of lives today and there's nothing to be ashamed about that."

"Admiral, I need to tell you that our General is enroute to you to pick my brother-in-law up. But I'd like you to confirm something. Devon mention a Shang class sub… a Chinese Type 093, can you confirm that?"

"Yes, I was the one who told him about what kind of submarine it was," said the Admiral as he looked over at Devon. "Your boy is good but for him one sub is like another."

"I kind of figured that out. But Chinese subs don't usually operate this far out in the pacific or am I wrong? I thought they hung closer to the coastline."

"No, you're right but the Dewey confirmed it. They picked her up on their sonar as they got close to the freighter but then the sub vanished during the melee on board the freighter. We were more concerned about securing the target then watching the sub. But even if we had known your people were onboard there wouldn't have been a lot we could've done."

"I understand what you're saying. From our satellite images, we have in fact three Type 093s in your vicinity. I will send you their coordinates but I think this is a version of shell game they're playing with us which one has the pea under it or in this case Ettore and our people."

"I don't think we should be talking about this over this net and with civilians present," said the Admiral looking at Devon. "But short of firing depth charges to bring her up, which I don't think you want us to do with your people onboard, they could stay down and wait us out before returning to port."

"You're right this isn't the right place to be talking about this. Thank you for the assist and for rescuing my brother-in-law. There's a little girl I need to get who would like two words with her father before we sign off."

"I'll go get her," said Sarah then she got up and went back to get Clara who was asleep with Sam in one of the detention cells.

"Don't mention it. We were happy to be of assistance. These guys who working in human trafficking are the worst scum there is. If it were me I'd bring back public hanging like they used to do for pirates. Hang them in cages at the entrance to ports so the crows and gulls can peck at their molding flesh."

"That would be sight all right," said Chuck trying to put the image out of his mind before he'd have nightmares the next time he went to sleep. As they finished talking, Sarah came back with Clara. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes but her eyes brightened up when she saw Devon on the monitor.

"Dad, you're all right," yelled Clara as she ran over. Chuck got up and lifted her up putting her in front of the monitor so she could talk to Devon. He motioned Sarah and Casey over to the side so they could talk.

"What the Admiral said isn't exactly right. Did you pick up what Devon said about the way Ettore was acting and the things Ellie said to him. Ettore can't wait it out on the ocean bottom. His intersect is starting to fry his brain and soon he's going to reach a point of no return."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" asked Casey as he glanced over at Clara making sure she couldn't hear them. None of them wanted her to hear about how unstable Ettore was becoming.

"It's a little bit of both," said Sarah. "He's going to become more erratic which will make him dangerous. I know you're not going to like this but we're lucky Alex is with him. She seems to be able to calm him down…"

"At least she used to be able to, but now I'm not so sure anymore, not with what Devon's said. The long-term effect will be he'll spiral out until he goes into one long flash and never comes out of it but before that happens… well we need to put him down before that…"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," said Casey. "What happened this morning did you put your big boy pants on?"

"No, it's the reason the Central Government is helping Ettore," said Chuck but before he could say anymore the lights in Castle flickered then they went out.

"I'll secure Clara and the girls," said Sarah. Casey was already on his way to the armory when the intruder alarm went off.

"Guys, just calm down. I expect this guest to drop in on us. Maybe she'll be able to confirm what I already suspect is behind this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Cathay flight to Shanghai, Morgan and Anna got settled in their seats. Morgan took the outside seat in case he had to make a break for the lavatory and so he wouldn't be tempted to look out the window. The last thing he wanted to see was how high they were.

"Is the economy in Taiwan that bad," asked Morgan. He got a look from Anna. "I was just wondering since we're sitting in coach with our knees in our chests."

"It's also easier to be spotted in first because there are fewer passengers. They'll be serving dinner soon and after that you can go to sleep and when you wake up we'll be there."

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you? There's no way I'm going to be able to go to sleep. If I'm asleep I'm not rooting and if I'm not rooting… well we don't want to get into that."

"You can do whatever you want but after I eat dinner I'm going to sleep. Don't even thing about waking me up until we get ready to land unless we're about to crash and even then, there's not a lot I can do about it."

"That's a comforting thought," said Morgan. He noticed the flight attendants had started wheeling carts of trays down through the aisles asking passengers their choices.

"Can I take your orders please," asked the flight attendant. "You have a choice of Szechuan chicken, pak choy, with steamed Jasmine rice or seared US beef steak, onion marmalade, roasted root vegetables, parsley potato mash, and mushroom jus."

"Just what?" said Morgan. The flight attendant gave him a look. "Sorry that was a joke. Of course I know what it is I studied at the Benihana culinary school in Hawaii."

"I'm sure you did. I'm sorry but we ran out of the beef so it looks like you're stuck with the chicken and you ma'am you ordered the special meal. You don't look Hindu?"

"What is a Hindu supposed to look like?" said Anna as she took her tray from the embarrassed flight attendant. Morgan got a whiff of her lamb as it passed by him. The lady hurriedly moved along.

"Sizzling Shrimp makes this better but it's not bad. We dated for how long and I never knew you were Hindu," said Morgan as he continued eating his chicken.

"I am when I fly," said Anna. "You order special meals so you're guaranteed the food is cooked properly. However, you still risk that it might've sat out somewhere too long but it's still better. How do you know that's chicken? You ever wonder what happens to the birds that get caught in the turbos. Think about it."

"I prefer not to," said Morgan as he looked down at his chicken. But he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Can I get you guys something to drink," said an attendant pushing another cart with drinks. "Coffee, tea or a soft drink. Wine and beer are free on this flight while spirits are seven dollars a drink."

"I'll take whatever red wine you have and Morgan what will you have? Maybe you should get something stronger so you can sleep?"

"We've already been over that. I know what I'd like but I don't think you have it," said Morgan. The flight attendant motioned for him to hurry up she still had over a half a plane to serve. "Sorry, right. Well you wouldn't happen to have a grape soda?"

"We've got grape crush," said the woman. Morgan's eye lit up. She gave him the can and cup of ice. "I'll just give you the whole thing I don't think anyone else will want any."

"Thanks," said Morgan. They finished eating then the attendants came by and picked up the trash. After that they got settled in put up their tray backs and got ready for the rest of the long flight. Morgan just sat there as everyone around him started to drift off to sleep.

"Geez, what's going on? What do these folks think they're doing? What do they think, this plane is going to fly itself," said Morgan. He looked over at Anna and she had her eyes closed too. "Et tu Brute."

"What are you mumbling about," said Anna with her eyes closed. "Shut up and let me get some sleep. You should do the same. When we land we're going to have to move."

"We've already gone over this," said Morgan as he continued to look around. "I'm going to use the lavatory that grape soda wants out and I need to stretch my legs."

"That's a little too much sharing," said Anna without opening her eyes. "You could've kept that little tidbit of information to yourself. When you come back if I'm not awake don't wake me up or I'll kill you."

"How am I supposed to now if you're awake with your eyes closed?" said Morgan. But he got no answer. "Geez, maybe if shoot up a flare or send up a smoke signal that would help. Okay, so I just need to make it to the tail of the plane then back to my seat. No, problem and if I don't make in time I'll just feel warm for a little while. I can always use the hand dryer on my pants."

Morgan got up then started back. He kept his eyes on the prize as he walked back looking at the lavatory light that said vacant. He was almost there when the plane hit an air pocket and dropped suddenly.

"Crap, okay you're still okay," he told himself. "But there for a while I thought we were going to have to use the hand dryer. Now get a grip and get this over with then get back to your seat," he said as he started to open the door but as he did he felt someone shove him inside then close the door behind them.

"Hey dude, what's up with this? Wait your turn like everyone else. Can't you see there's no room in here for either one of us to do our business."

"Keep quiet Morgan and hold it down," said Mary. "Do you know what's going on yet. What has your girlfriend told you about what's going on?"

"She's not my girlfriend and no she hasn't said anything yet other than the obvious. Ettore has Alex and Ellie and we're going to free them but I don't know if I should be telling you anything? How did you know we were on this flight and how did you get on?"

"Morgan, this isn't my first rodeo. So, spit it out, what's going to happen when we land? Tell me she's got people who are going to meet you?"

"Well, yes I'm supposed to meet her family. But that isn't her real family but her cover family. See we're married," he said as he held up his ring. "That's our cover."

"You know that's got a tracker in it. Look back in the air terminal I saw some of Ettore's men and they saw you so don't be surprised if he's got a welcoming committee waiting to meet you. Let me see your ring," said Mary. She took a device out of her purse and held it near the tracker. "Good, now I can track you too. Go back to your seat and don't say anything about seeing me, talking to me or about what I just did. I'll keep my eyes on you."

"What are you trying to tell me. Oh, crap no," said Morgan as it sank in his head. "I'm the bullet magnet again. No, I'm the bait for the tiger trap… I'm the goat."

"What do you want me to tell you? No, you're not Morgan… but I'll take whatever I can get to rescue Ellie. I wasn't there for her as a kid growing up but I'm not going to let her become me. Ettore grabbed the wrong mother's daughter. You can go back to your seat now but remember mum's the word and you haven't seen me."

"Yeah, well about that I can't go right back because I came here for a reason and I still have to do it so do you mind stepping out so I can get a little privacy. I'm not good performing in public."

"What are you talking about? Oh… Oh, right sorry. I'll go right now just remember you didn't see me or talk to me."

"It would be easier to remember that if you'd leave and let me finish my business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The emergency lighting kicked in Castle as the backup generator started up. Sarah wasn't taking any chances. She got Clara and took her back to detention where she could defend the girls. Casey wasn't going to risk it either he went to the armory. Chuck just shook his head and went to the conference room where he waited until he saw shadows moving along the walls.

"You can come out now," said Chuck. "It's just me and you," he said as a jade dart went sailing past his ear making a thud as it stuck in the wall. He caught glimpse of the next one and caught it in midflight. "Will you cut this out before someone gets hurt and that someone is usually me?"

"Why? I'm having fun," said a voice from the dark. Chuck saw a fist coming out of the dark and blocked it. He flashed then they engaged each other in the dark throwing kicks and blows as the other defended then counter.

"I hope you're still having fun," said Chuck as landed a side kick. But Rebecca dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him. He landed with a dull thud on his back then sprang back up to his feet.

"Always, I forgot how much fun you are to spar with. We should really do this more often," she said as part of the lights came on. Casey came running in with his Sig drawn and held at the ready. Rebecca grabbed a pencil off the conference table and threw it jamming it in Casey's barrel.

"John, don't fire," said Chuck. He kicked the weapon out of his hand then caught it before it fell to the ground. "Rebecca, cut it out. You could've hurt someone."

"Can someone explain to what the heck is going on here and who's been passing out tickets for down here? I want a cut. Now, can I have my weapon back? Crap look what you did. I'm going to have to field strip this to clean my barrel."

"I'm sorry but you're more the shoot first ask questions later kind of guy and I have no desire to be shot. Look, I don't have much time I disabled your internal cameras but they'll be back on line soon. No one can know I was ever here."

"Okay but your government is helping Ettore and I know why. It's because he promised them the recipe for our secret sauce. It that what you're here to tell me?"

"He's promised them all the secrets… original recipe, secret sauce and even the secret recipe for the original coke."

"And they bought it. I'm assuming he gave them a taste of what he had to offer so they could evaluate it. What did he give them?"

"He gave them the original recipe and now they're planning on coming out with a new fast food chain calling it the Chairman's Palace and one of its signature dishes will be nuggets that are going to be called the gang of four…"

"I can't believe it. They're going to come out with the commie colonel. What are they going to call it? CFC but that's already taken?"

"What are you talking about?" said Rebecca as she shook he head and gave Casey a look. "Chuck, you know what I'm talking about, don't you? Please tell me you do."

"Unfortunately, I do. I can read through the analogy. Don't worry about John. You freaked him out when you hurt his gun but he'll figure it out eventually. You just have to give him time. But is everyone in your government on board with this?"

"No, there are some who don't believe he can deliver everything he promised. But right now, they are in the minority. I don't trust Ettore either but I can't do anything about him. I tried to tell Anna to stay away from Ettore but she won't listen. I tried to tell her the more she goes after him the more she fuels the flames of those who believe him."

"I can understand how that might happen. But you're right, Ettore is not to be trusted under any circumstance. He's using your people to protect himself but once he doesn't need them anymore he will turn on you and turn fast."

"I'm not the one you have to convince. I believe you and I already figured that out. Look, I have to go. Your cameras will be back on line soon. But there's one last thing I need to tell you. I saw your mother boarding the plane for Shanghai right before it took off. Yes, I know what your mother looks like and believe me it was her. That's all I have to say other than see you in Guangzhou," she said. She leaped on the conference room table then disappeared down an air vent.

Chuck went over to a monitor and brought everything back up on line then brought up CCTV feed from the airport at LAX.

"What just happened," said Sarah as she walked in. Sticking in the wall was a jade dart with a red tassel. "Oh, don't tell me this was hers? Where's she at?"

"She's gone. But she confirmed what I thought and she gave us some intel to work with," said Chuck. "There she is… there's my Mom getting on the same flight as Morgan and Anna."

"What? How can you tell? You can't see her face," said Sarah. Then she noticed that the woman was smart she never showed her face in any of the security cameras before board. Even on the jet bridge she managed to keep her head turned or covered by someone else. "Okay by build that could be her and for the sake of argument we say that is her what does that do for us?"

"For us nothing maybe but it's nice to know Morgan's got back up. But Rebecca said before she ducked out that she'd see me in Guangzhou not Shanghai. That submarine is headed for Guangzhou or as we call it in the west Canton and I intend to meet it there."

"And you're going to get yourself thrown into a Chinese prison when they catch you. The General is never going to let you go."

"That's why I'm not going to ask. Sarah don't you see I've got no choice I've got to go. I've got to do this and I've got to do this alone."

"Hold up a second? Why do we care if the Chinese want to open another fast food franchise? How many people are going to want to eat that the Chairman's Palace or try his nuggets... the gang of four?"

"Quips, you're okay with but analogies, you don't have a clue. She was saying Ettore plans on giving them all the secrets he has from the intersect. Now do you understand why he needs to be stopped. I need to get there and stop him. Sarah, you need to stay here with the girls in case Ettore tries anything else. He lost Devon so I don't know if he'll try to grab Clara again to use against Ellie."

"Okay I'll stay here but on one condition and that is you take Casey with you. I'm not budging on this. If you don't want me to go you have to take John."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Morgan walked out of the lavatory and looked around but Mary had disappeared. He looked back up the aisle then made his way back to his seat but he couldn't get out of his head what Mary had told him. He tried to forget it but he couldn't let it go. Was he being set up and was Anna the one setting him up? Mary had no reason to lie but maybe she got her facts wrong. He couldn't believe that Anna would do something like this to him.

"This is no way to start a marriage," said Morgan as he sat down next to her. He couldn't help but fidget with his wedding band and look over at her sleeping so peacefully.

"Morgan, please stop it. Will you sit still and stop fidgeting with your ring," said Anna in her sleep. She rolled over and took his arm. "Just close your eyes."

"Close my eyes, like that's going to happened. Geez, now what do I do," said Morgan. Just then he saw one of the flight attendants walking by. "Excuse me, but could I get another grape Crush on the rocks please?"

"Sure, I'll bring you one right away," said the woman and a few minutes later he was sipping on his grape Crush trying to drown his thoughts and his worries.

"No, this wedding isn't going to last like this founded on lies," he thought. But somewhere over the international date line and a third grape Crush Morgan's eyes became heavy.

"No, I can't fall asleep not when I'm rooting," he said to himself as he yawned. "Got to stay away, I just got to. Isn't that right Snap, Crackle and Pop? You guys had better be careful Mary's on this flight so if you don't watch it you'll end up in a Rice Crispy treat."

"Morgan, will you hold down the jabbering when we're eloping," said Anna as she suddenly was sitting next to him in a wedding dress. "I can't believe we finally tied the knot."

"What knot? I didn't tie anything. We're on a mission to save Alex and Ellie. This is just a cover story for our mission."

"Maybe for you it is, but I've got the wedding certificate with your name on it and we've both got wedding bands, remember? So how does it feel to be Mr. Wong?"

"Mister who? Yeah, how about my wedding band with the tracking device conveniently hidden inside. What's up with that? Who even does something like that?"

Spies do because we know what human nature is like and so I can keep what's mine, and keep track of mine. It's not that I don't trust you it's just I don't trust everyone else."

"What are you even talking about? This is a fake wedding. I'm not really married to you no matter what that paper says. Besides it looks kind of like the menu at Sizzling Shrimp?"

"Morgan, how could you?" said Alex as she turned around from the seat in front of his. "I get kidnapped and what do you do? You find your ex and write me off. That's so not cool, not cool at all. Just wait until I tell my father what you did. He warned me about you but I didn't listen. I thought you really loved me."

"No, I do… I do love you. This is just a big misunderstanding. I'm not really married to her I swear I'm not. We're coming to rescue you. I wanted to be your knight in shining armor."

"I'm going to give your armor a few dents," said John as he walked back the aisle towards them. "How's about a full body cast. I warned you not to hurt my little girl but you didn't listen now comes pain… lots of pain," said John as he cracked his knuckles.

"No John, you don't understand… No!" yelled Morgan then he jumped up but found he was still buckled into the seat so he flailed around like a fish out of water.

"Morgan, will you calm down. Everyone is looking at you. What's the matter, did you have a nightmare? I'll call a flight attendant and get you some water."

"Thanks but no, I need some hair of the dog," said Morgan as the flight attendant walked back to check why she was being called.

"Oh you," said the flight attendant when she saw who had called her. "Let me guess you want another grape Crush on the rocks to forget."

"I forgot… I mean yes please. Oh crap, I fell asleep… I wasn't rooting. Everything is all right with the plane? Please say yes."

"Please calm down before you scare the other passengers and yes everything is fine. Let me get you that drink." A few minutes later she was back with Morgan's drink.

"I'm sorry about before," said Morgan as he took the can and cup from her. "I must've dozed off and had a nightmare. How long before we land?"

"We still have a couple of hours of flight time. We'll be serving another meal shortly then we'll be close to landing. It will be after midnight local time when we touch down."

"Thank you, xièxie," said Morgan. The flight attendant smiled then left. "I haven't been eating all this time at Sizzling Shrimp and not learned something," he said as he continued to fidget with his ring.

"Will you leave that ring alone. You act like you can't believe you're wearing one. Is everything all right you look a little jumpy?"

"Who me? Why would I be jumpy. I mean I have an international bad guy who looks like me gunning for me. He's taken my fiancée and my best friend's sister. Oh, and my ex showed up out of nowhere and now we are pretending to be married. I think I've got a right to be a little jumpy. Especially since when we get off this plane Ettore's goons are going to be waiting for me…"

"How do you know that?" said Anna as she turned to look him in the eye. Suddenly it felt like the air condition went out. "I never told you he'd have men waiting. I told you I'd have people waiting."

"Well… I mean it only makes sense after our run in with those people in the restroom that there be more men in the airport besides them. I mean Rebecca basically told us the Central Government was operating with Ettore so it only figures that they've checked the CCTV footage and found what plane we boarded so they can head us off at the other end."

"Not bad Morgan. Chuck and Sarah have taught you well. We only have to get out of the terminal then we can vanish. It will be dark so it won't be difficult."

"I'll take your word for it," said Morgan as he sipped on his grape drink. He still felt his hands shaking but he played it off

"Just leave everything up to me and you'll be in good hands."

"I'm sure I will be," said as he finished his soda then looked around for the flight attendant to get another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove everyone to LAX in a company van. Kat said her goodbyes to John in the parking garage at the terminal. John looked around shook her hand then gave her a peck on the cheek. While Sarah gave Chuck a proper send off.

"Come on Bartowski, before you make us miss our flight. You can do all that when we get back. Can you believe over a billion habitants in China that's more commies that you can shake a stick at."

"Remember we're going to Guangzhou as representative of Carmichael Industries to talk about a join cyber securities adventure."

"I thought we were going to Canton? And what do I know about computers and cyber security? If it doesn't work I smash it."

"Brute force is one approach and while I appreciate you're out of the box thinking let me do the talking," said Chuck as he took two bags out of the back of the van. "And Guangzhou and Canton are the same thing. Canton is just the romanticize name of Guangzhou."

"I knew that I just wanted to see if anyone else was pay attention," said John as he grabbed a bag out of the back too. "Don't worry we're going to get Alex and dish out some payback," said Casey as he looked over at Kat and read the expression on her face. "Ettore doesn't know it but his days are numbered."

"Right and we're going to get Ellie back too. I'll check in at least once a day," said Chuck then he kissed Sarah. Sam and Clara put their hands over their eyes.

"Come on you're making my stomach turn and there are kids present. We've got to go or we're going to miss our flight."

"John can I point out it's a charter flight. They can't go until we show up," said Chuck. He turned back to Sarah. "I love you and I'll keep you in the loop."

"You'd better or I'll come over looking for you and I'll kick all billion butts to find you. I love you too," she said then she kissed him again.

"Geez, come on," said John as he grabbed Chuck by his jacket collar and dragged him to the elevators. Chuck waved as John shove him inside.

"Okay time to go home," said Sarah as the elevator doors closed and she heaved a sigh. "I was thinking about stopping for ice cream on the way. Does anyone have anything else they'd like to stop for on the way home?"

"Yes, there's something I'd like to get," said Clara. "Can we stop at a Trader Joe's and grab some fresh kale for Dad for when he comes home?"

"Of course we can. That's a wonderful idea and his colon will thank you too. Let's get the ice cream first then stop at Trader Joe's. I'll swing by the Buy More tomorrow and grab a new blender. I saw they're on sale so he can break it in."

"And you can throw it in the trash when he leaves," whispered Kat smiling trying not to laugh.

"Shush, most ungodly drink I've ever seen," whispered Sarah as she smiled back at the girls. "How's Bunny doing in the back?"

"She's fast asleep as usual. I swear she sleeps all the time. You could drop a hand grenade next to her and she'd never wake up."

"But we're not going to try that," said Sarah as she looked at Sam in the mirror. "She's just little and babies do that a lot… I mean sleep. She's like her father. He can sleep anywhere."

"And me? What was I like? I bet I was different."

"You never slept. It was like you were afraid you were going to miss something so you stayed wide awake as long as you could until you fall over. We thought about shooting you with a tranq dart to get you to sleep."

"You didn't? No, you didn't, did you? What kind of treatment is that? I ought to call the child abuse hotline. You don't treat babies like that," protested Sam as Sarah and Kat started laughing. "Ha, ha, ha very funny. Let's mess with the kid's head. I can see the way this is going. For that Clara and I deserve four scoops of ice cream."

"You'll take two and be happy. I seem to remember someone playing poker in Castle after I told that individual I didn't want to see them playing cards again."

"That wasn't my fault. Clara was in a dark place so I was only trying to help her out. I was distracting her from her problems… I was being a good cousin."

"By taking everyone to the cleaners or am I missing something?" said Sarah as she drove by Dodger's stadium.

"Hey, the cards fall the way they want," said Sam as she shrugged her shoulders. "I've got no control over them. It's all in the luck of the deal."

"And naturally you were doing the dealing? I think you mean draw but I understand the Freudian slip," said Sarah as she glanced up in the mirror. Sam could tell this was a lost cause.

"Two scoops are okay not great or wow but okay. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite but Freud is going to have to get his own ice cream."

"If you know all the tricks…"

"You'll never be a sucker. I know Mommy, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman flew into Hickam AFB next to Pearl Harbor. She switched out planes leaving her Lear Jet parked on the apron and boarded a Grumman C-2 Greyhound that was waiting on the tarmac. The C-2 is the Navy's workhorse shuttling personnel and providing fleet logistics as the primary carrier onboard delivery aircraft.

"Thank you," said the General as one of the petty officers of the aircrew made sure she was buckled in and ready for take-off. "You don't have to worry about me. This isn't the first time I've ridden in one of there."

"General Beckman," said a Lieutenant in a flight suite as he boarded. "I was given this case to hand to you personally. We've got clearance to take-off so we should be in the air soon. It will be about a forty minute flight more or less to the carrier. I say more or less because their steaming towards us so the distance is becoming less by the minute."

"Thanks Lieutenant. Once we're in the air I'm going to need to contact my office. Can you arrange a secure link?"

"Once we're at our cruising altitude I don't see why not. I'll inform the pilot and we'll make it happen for you. Just sit back and enjoy your flight."

She smiled at him but she thought he was crazy. No one enjoyed CODing out to the carrier. Coming in like a bat screaming out of hell only to jerked back in your seat when the plane catches the arresting cable bringing it to an abrupt halt. But necessary in case they miss the cables and have to take-off to come around to make another pass. Then the same thing in reverse when taking off being shot in the air going from zero to 180 kilometers an hour in under 2.5 seconds. Having your body pushed back into the seat. You don't want to experience that after eating a greasy meal.

"So what did you give me," said the General as she looked open the case. The documents inside were marked 'secret'. "Okay, this is interesting," she said as she flipped through the pages. She was so caught up in reading what was written that she hadn't realized they'd taken off and were now headed out to over the ocean to meet the carrier.

"General," said a Petty Officer who had made sure she was buckled in before. "Ma'am, the co-pilot wanted me to tell you that there is a Major from your office on the horn asking to speak to you."

"Good, I was going to call him anyway. Can you set up the call for me?" said Beckman. The Petty Officer plugged in a headset with mic and then handed it to her.

"I'll patch your party through shortly," said the Petty Officer then he disappeared. Shortly afterwards she heard her Major's voice.

"Major, it's me. I was just reviewing the folder you had waiting for me. Are we sure that these two men onboard the Chenxing are working for the Chinese MSS?"

"Yes ma'am, we've gotten a positive confirmation from facial recognition as well as a positive match from their fingerprints. If you can get a DNA sample we should be able to know something irrefutable. You've read in the folder how we have theirs on file."

"Yes, and we can hang that over their head if they don't cooperate. Though I'd like to know why they're involved with a bunch of human traffickers. It doesn't make sense but I guess I'll be able to ask them that face to face soon. Okay that's my question but you called me. What's going on? Don't tell me Chuck is up to something? Whenever you call me like this he's usually involved. I should've know he'd be up to something. That's why he didn't meet me when I flew through. So give it to me, what's he up to?"

"Well it's not just Agent Carmichael... Charles that is but it's also Colonel Casey... General, you're not going to like this so I hope you're seated."

"I'm on a bloody plane headed for the carrier so where else am I supposed to be? Wing walking. You know how I feel about your beating around the bush, so you'd better get to it. I met a wonderful petty officer here who's been taking care of me. I want you to know you can be replaced. So, what has Chuck done this time?"

"Ma'am, first of all Agent Grimes is on his way to China with Agent Wu. They are currently on a Cathay dragon flight headed for Shanghai."

"So Agent Wu persuaded Grimes to go with her. So much with not wanting to take the team because they'd stick out like a sore thumb. But I can see Grimes would be a good decoy for Chuck."

"Well this is where things get a little strange. Chuck isn't headed for Shanghai he's headed for Guangzhou or Canton…"

"I know what Guangzhou is. He and the Colonel are headed there instead of Shanghai? That means Chuck knows more than we do but how?"

"I'm afraid there's more news I have to tell you. He's travelling in a charter aircraft… he's chartered a Sukhoi-Gulfstream S-21."

"I thought that was still on the drawing boards? Well, it's good he didn't take the hypersonic. The Chinese have copied enough of our technology. Let them copy the Russians… but how did he even get hold of it?"

"My understanding is he calling in a favor from Director Igor and…"

"I don't want to know anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the control room, onboard the Shang class submarine the Skipper and XO were looking over charts for their return home. The Dewey had been picked up on sonar and was steaming in their direction. The Old man was worried they hadn't picked up their scent and was now tracking them.

"If we can make it across the Central Pacific Basin we can lose them in the Mariana Trench," said the Skipper as he pointed it out on the charts. "We just half to wait them out and let them follow the scent of one of the boats. They can lead the American ship away."

"That will work," said the XO as he started calculating how long it would take them at full speed to reach the trench.

"It will take us just under two hours," said Ettore as he closed his eyes. He'd flashed on the XOs calculations and it came to him along with a blinding headache. "But we don't have time for this cat and mouse game. I need to get these people back as soon as possible so we can get to work. Do I have to tell you where my authority comes from?"

"Your authority isn't onboard this boat with us right now. I'm the Skipper and I give the orders. You, Sir, are a rider and as such will refrain from interfering…"

"You maybe Skipper now but we'll see about that when we pull in," said Ettore. "Look you're afraid of the American ship tracking us so what if it does? They won't do anything to risk starting a war. That my word for it if the launch an attack against us they'll have to justify it in the United Nations and if they do that they'll have to tell the world why it was important to stop us. You can trust me when I tell you they won't want to do that."

"So what are you saying we just sail straight on into Guangzhou and lead them into port with us? That's not what I was ordered to do."

"Orders change Captain and you have to change with them. Look, let's do this all three submarines stay together in a tight formation and we head towards China across the Pacific. When we reach here," he said pointing at the chart. "On the other side of the Philippine sea we split up. One goes on to Shanghai, the other one to Fuzhou and we go to Guangzhou."

"And that's your strategy… not to have a strategy," said the XO as he looked at the chart. "And you think that will give us enough time to make it to port before the Americans catch on? I'm not so sure."

"I think you call it Wu-wei action without action. And yes I do. Take my word for it, this will confuse the Americans long enough for us to reach safety. So Skipper what do you think? Do you want to be the Chinese sub captain that out witted the Americans or do you want to be the one who played it safe and waited them out? In the first case, you'll be remembered by your piers for a long time and if you go with the second you'll soon be forgotten."

"It just might work. Okay send a signal to our comrades and let them know the plan. On our mark once we cross this point," said the Skipper as he pointed a position out on the chart. We'll split up and everyone makes a run for a port. I hope I don't regret this."

"Take my word for it you won't"


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat back and got work on the flight over. He pulled out the information on the people he'd was meeting when he arrived. He had to mix Carmichael business with this mission or they'd either get kicked out of the country or thrown into prison or both. He didn't mind getting kicked out of the country as long as he was able to get Ellie and Alex out first. However, to do that he had to find out where Ettore was going to hole up and unfortunately there was only one place he could think of to get that information. However, as he was pondering how to do the impossible he got a break when Beckman called.

"Chuck, look alive the General's on the horn," said Casey as he came over with a tablet in his hands. But Chuck had a bottle of Rombauer next to him scrolling through screens.

"You've got who on the horn. This is going to be a challenge but I think I can pull this off," said Chuck as he studied some lines of programming script.

"I hope you're study your get out of jail plan," said the General. "Because from where I'm sitting you're dangerously close to spend some time in an eight by twelve."

"General, you called us quicker than I anticipated. I guess news travels quickly these days when people are having fun," said Chuck as he sat his tablet aside.

"I'm glad you're having fun. But you do realize that when two of my top agents defect to a foreign government… communist at that. It reflects poorly on me."

"Ma'am, you know me," said Casey. "I'd rather be dead than red. We're not defecting but we're going to get our people. Chuck's got a plan just let him explain it."

"Okay but first why are you flying to Guangzhou and not Shanghai? That's where the Chenxing was supposed to dock?"

"I have it on good authority that was a ruse. Ettore's submarine will break off from the other two subs then head straight into port. He can't afford to wait it out because his mental faculties are deteriorating too rapidly for him to wait."

"Would you kindly share where this intel comes from and how you can be so certain about where Ettore is headed?"

"I can tell you about his mental state from what Devon reported to me seeing and hearing Ellie say. Believe me when I tell you we don't have much time before he goes into critical melt down and that won't be a pretty sight. If Chinese scientist only had a hint that the intersect was real then they'd do everything in their power to get a hold of it."

"Very well say I go along with your plan. I could send in the Colonel and have him take out Ettore. There is no need in risking our intersect falling into their hands."

"General, while I'm not doubting John's abilities to get the job done. What we need here is something quiet… something that cannot be traced back to us… something under the radar if you like. The last thing we need to do is to justify any wild claims he's made or shared with the Chinese…"

"Has he already told them about the intersect? Is that why they're so foolhardily backing him? I should have all three subs blown out of the water."

"And risk world war III over something we're not sure of? General, don't forget afterwards you're going to have to justify to the rest of the world why you did what you did and there are some secrets we don't share even with our closest friends."

"I'm willing to give you two days after you land to handle this matter but if Ettore isn't taken care of by then Colonel Casey you have orders to terminate Ettore with prejudice. We can't afford for him to share our nation's secrets."

"The needs of the many outweigh those of the few," said Chuck. "We'll keep you advised as best we can. But it might be difficult and maintain our cover."

"I understand but if I don't hear from you within two days I will but a kill order out on Ettore on the dark web so I recommend you work quickly. Everyday he's above ground the more time he has to sell our secrets. If there's nothing else Beckman out."

"Chuck, why didn't you tell her that Rebecca is the one who told us that Ettore was going to sell our secrets? You should've told her and maybe she could've done something with it?"

"You mean like going to the JCOS and getting them to sink all three subs. John, Alex and Ellie are onboard and besides I didn't want Rebecca's name mention in anything written. Once it's written down who know who might read it. We need Rebecca out and loose and above all on our side. We're about to land in the most populated country in the whole world it's nice to know at least one of them is on our side."

"I hear you there," said John as he received a text message on his phone. He looked down at it then put it away in a hurry. Then he walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker black.

"What's the matter John? You aren't going to tell me what additional orders Beckman just gave you," said Chuck as he looked at him over his tablet.

"How'd you know it was her?" said John as he poured himself a drink. He motioned to Chuck if he wanted one but he shook his head and held up the bottle of Rombauer. "So how do you know it was her and why would she be giving me secret orders?"

"This whole thing has to do with secrets and I won't hold it against you. Beckman told you that you are to terminate me if it looks like the Chinese are going to take me. She doesn't want our secrets to fall into the wrong hands and that means also from me. The Johnny Walker black is kind of a gave away. Wasn't that what you told me you drank when you had to burn an asset?"

"But you're not an asset any longer and let's not let it come to that."

"John, if I'm captured I'll be a liability and that's worse. Just tell Sarah and the girls I love them then you can make up a story. I won't be there to hear it so you can tell them anything you like."

"Well this let's drink that I never have to find out if I'll go through with those orders," said John as he lifted his glass and downed it. "I hope Grimes is having a better time rooting for his plane."

"At the speed, we're flying at we should both land about the same time. But you're going to get off before we touch down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan's flight from LAX landed at the Pudong-Shanghai International airport. The passengers got up and slowly deplaned through the jet bridge. Herded into the terminal to claim baggage then customs. Morgan and Anna made their way through the airport following the rest of the passengers from their plane. It was early morning in Shanghai and so the people was moving like zombies half asleep and the other half not awake.

"Geez, just look at these people around us," said Morgan. "They could shoot the living dead here and cut on production costs."

"Yeah, you're right. Morgan, I've got to do something now so don't freak out. I'll meet up with you on the other side of customs," said Anna as she disappeared into the masses then was gone.

"Wait up a minute," yelled Morgan but she was gone. "How am I not supposed to freak out? Now this is a fine pickle you've gotten me into," he said as he retrieved the bag he'd checked in off the carousel.

"Crap, now what?" he said as he began following everyone else towards customs. "Geez, what do I tell them if they ask me what's inside? Anna prepared it. Just follow everyone else smile and bow… no bowing is a Japanese thing. Carp, I'm so dead."

"Please have your customs form, airline ticket, passport and visa ready," played from an overhead sound system in English and Mandarin Chinese.

"Next please in line," said the customs officer as he waved. Morgan stepped up and handed him all the documents he had. "Is your visit for pleasure or business?"

"I'm here to meet my wife's family. We just got married you see and this trip is so I can be introduced to my new in-laws."

"And just where is your lovely bride… oh," said the man as he looked back in line. There was an elderly woman standing there with a cane. She smiled at them with black teeth.

"No that's not my bride. We got separated in the zombie apocalypse after we picked up our luggage. I thought she would've found me by now but I'll catch up with her on the other side."

"The zombie what? Never mind. Losing your wife isn't going to make a very good first impression with her family. People don't usually go around losing their new brides… some people might even call it careless."

"I know that's why I really need to hurry along and find her. Maybe I can get to her before she meets Big Auntie. If that happens it will be a disaster and I might as well get back on the plane."

Every family has a big auntie in it. And you're right she's someone you don't want to tick off. Not if you don't want to relive your failure at every family occasion. Nothing like having to hear for the millionth time how you dropped the dumplings at every Chinese New Year. You just want to watch the lion dance but no you have to hear that story again and again. Hell, I was only five at the time. You know what it's like growing up being call 'Chubby Fingers'? So, I had a weight problem. Maybe a few less dumplings an I would've been all right? But no…"

"I feel for you buddy. I really do so you can see why I need to hurry this along and find my wife before disaster strikes."

"Okay let's move you along… hey wait a minute if you're just meeting your wife's family now how do you know about her big auntie?"

"This is the first time I'm meeting them face to face but we've talked before on the phone," said Morgan. The truth was Liu the owner of Sizzling Shrimp got to know Morgan and talked to him about his family. So, the big auntie Morgan was talking about was Liu's aunt.

"Okay, I just need to ask you if you prepared your bag and has it been in your possession since then except for the time it was in the cargo hold on the plane?"

"Yes, of course it has," said Morgan. He was sweating bullets now and didn't know how to stop because he had no idea what was inside. He could only imagine what Anna had hidden inside. There might be some of her jade darts or who knows what kind of weapons. There might even be a Chinese broadsword.

"You look a little nervous," said the customs officer. Years of working at this job when someone starts sweating like Morgan meant they usually had something to hide. "I'm going to have to look inside."

"Really? Oh, I can't seem to catch a break anymore. I think I see my wife passing now. I really need to run if I'm going to catch her."

"You can run after I look inside," said the Officer and from his tone eh wasn't going to change his mind. "Please open it or I'll have to call someone over and believe me if you are in a hurry you don't want me to do that."

"Okay, but I really don't think this is necessary," said Morgan as he popped the latches. "Please don't let there be a broadsword," he mumbled to himself as he opened it. Inside the suitcase was filled with women's clothing and undergarments.

"Crap, we bought matching luggage. My wife must have mine. Now I really need to find her or I'm not going to be able to change my underwear."

"Just a few moments," said the man as he gave Morgan a look then felt around the inside. After that he pulled out a wand and did a drug swipe. All came back negative.

"What's taking so long here," said the man's supervisor as he walked over. Morgan took that he was concerned about how slowly the lines were moving. It was now early morning and they been there most of the night. Everyone in the airport now was there for this flight and they all had the object to go home so they could go to sleep. The agent's supervisor was no different and from the bag under his eyes he just wanted to take them home and put them both in the closet.

"Everything is order you can go on," said the man as he stamped Morgan's passport and visa as Morgan closed his suitcase. "Next in line please."

"Xièxie," said Morgan then quickly moved along. "Anna was going to have to do some serious explaining," he said to himself as he followed the crowd out of the terminal area.

"Now what do I do," he said as he looked around. He started walking towards where the train and buses left for the city center.

"I can't believe I'm here," he said as he realized he was in China. Maybe we'll have time to visit the Shaw Brothers Studio or go to Foshan, I can see the Wong Fei-hung memorial. But first, where is Anna," said Morgan as he started walking around the platforms looking for her.

"Crap, while I stick out like a sore thumb Anna can blend right in. I'm never going to find her here," said Morgan as he looked around. But just then man approached him.

"You look lost," said a well-dressed oriental gentlemen. "Or are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you?"

"I appreciate the assistance but my mother told me never to talk to strangers," said Morgan but as he was talking another man came up behind him and shoved a gun in his back. "I don't guess that's your friend being happy to meet me?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you come with us. My name is Ricky and my boss wants to have a word with you. Just follow me and everything will be all right."

"You don't look like a Ricky to me," said Morgan as the man behind him poked him with the barrel again. "Hey, take it easy with that thing. I hope you've got the safety on. You go poking me in the back then squeeze the trigger and that would just ruin my day as well as my suit."

"Funny, if you keep on moving there won't be a problem," said Ricky as they started walking for the street exit. "Come on we've got a car waiting outside."

"Chalk another one up for the bullet magnet," said Morgan as they walked towards the glass doors. Ricky turned and looked at Morgan.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired it was a long flight," said Morgan as he noticed a police officer standing near the exit. This was his chance and he was going to take it.

"Sir," said Morgan. "Can you tell me the quickest way there is to get to Foshan? I want to see the Wong Fei-hung memorial. My friends here say it's too far away but what are a few miles when one has an opportunity like this?"

The policeman looked at the men not knowing what to make of them. The man behind Morgan had his hands in his pocket and he didn't like the looks of Ricky standing in the front.

"Identification please," said the officer as he took the safety catch off his holster. He said something to the man behind Morgan which Morgan took as take your hands out of your pockets, you ugly moron. But that was a loose interpretation.

"You tell him officer," said Morgan stepped back away from everyone easing himself towards the doors. He had every intention of making a break for it.

"Stop right there," yelled the policeman in English but as he did the man behind Morgan pulled a weapon from his pocket. But before he could fire Morgan jumped on him knocking him to the ground. Ricky drew his piece but by then the cop had his service weapon out and put to rounds in Ricky before he could get any off. The man on the ground charged the cop knocking his weapon out of his hand then the two of them went at each other.

"Geez, it's like watching a Shaw brother film in real life," Morgan said. "Sorry guys but I can't stay to see the end," he said. He wasn't going to wait around and see what the outcome was. Morgan got to his feet then scrambled out the doors as fast as his feet could carry him leaving his suitcase behind.

"I got to get out of here," he said to himself as he ran through the doors. "Ouch, stupid mosquitos," he said then he looked down and stick out of his chest was a tranq dart.

"Crap, I really can't catch a break," he said as he collapsed on the sidewalk. A black sedan, that had been waiting outside, pulled up and loaded Morgan in the trunk then sped away into the dark.

[Not far away watching everything that went down was Anna and her team. Morgan was the goat for their tiger trap.]

"He almost got away," said one of the men on the team. "He's more resourceful than you led us to believe. Are you sure you're okay with us putting him in harm's way like this?"

"Of course I am, this is the only way. He'll lead us straight to Ettore then we can get this job over with. He wants what we want too to end Ettore plus he gets to rescue his girlfriend."

"We could've cut him in on the plan," said another one of her people as the woman broke down the gear so they could pick up and move.

"We can't risk him giving anything away. Morgan's got a big mouth and I can't risk him blowing this. We're operating behind lines in enemy territory. If we get caught there will be no cavalry charging over the hill to save the day. Worst case scenario we get a bullet in the back of the head or if we don't we get live in prison with forced labor."

"And just when I thought things were going to be bad," said the one man. But they were wasting time and the longer they waited the more time the people who had Morgan had to get away.

"Shut up and let's move out. Everyone get in the van now or be left behind. How are we doing with the tracking signal?"

"Signal is coming I loud and clear. They are driving towards the People's square. They're probably going to ditch the car in case it was seen."

"Tap into the CCTV feed in the square. One thing good about being here they have eyes everywhere. Have you got them yet?"

"Yeah they just got on subway line 2 Guanglan Road. They're headed Hongqiao railway station but where are they going to go from there?"

"I don't know keep looking for them. Let's go to the train station," said Anna. They drove as fast as they could, keeping within the speed limits. "There they are," said one of her people as they pulled up at the Hongqiao train station. "They're on foot."

"They're headed for the Wuhan train station. Let's drive there and we can head them off. David, you're with me. We're going to grab the train with them. We'll keep in contact via phone then when we get to wherever we get to we'll regroup."

"Are you sure about this? It sounds a little risky. We could just as easily follow the tracker signal without risking being caught."

"And if for some reason they change trains at the last minute and head off in the opposite direction what do we do then? It will be too late to do anything and we risk losing our chance at finding out where Ettore is camped. I know what you're all thinking that my judgment is clouded because I had feelings for the asset. Well I can assure you that's not the case. Now if we're done discussing the ludicrous let's get this van moving. We've got a train to catch."

Anna looked out the van widow into the dark night. She didn't like doing what she was doing but this was the only way or that was what she told herself. She just hoped Morgan would see it that way. But the needs of the mean outweigh the needs of the few. Morgan would appreciate the Mr. Spook quote. He and Chuck used them enough.

"Okay we're here. David follow me. The rest of you… well I already told you what we're going to do. Whatever happens Ettore must die."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went and talked to the pilot as they approached Guangzhou Baiyun International then he went back and got Casey ready. This wasn't his first HALO launch but this had the added pleasure of it he got caught he'd be rotting in a Chinese prison for duration. Chuck looked over Casey's chute and equipment. He especially wanted to check Casey's oxygen apparatus, jumping at 25,000 feet he was going to need it to stay conscious and not go splat.

"Okay Mom, I ready to go. This isn't my first rodeo," said Casey as he finished suiting up. In addition to oxygen he needed an insulated pressurized suit to stave off hypothermia and keep from getting the bends when he landed.

"I know John but safety first and it doesn't hurt to have a second set of eyes making sure everything is okay. You remember what you're supposed to do? Retrieve the three cases then make it to the rendezvous point."

"You know you're going to piss a lot of Chinese agents off with this plan of yours. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do too but like this we'll find out where Ettore is at and hopefully get the jump on Anna and Morgan wherever they're at."

"You don't worry about them now. Just think about getting us in then we'll worry about dealing with the little traitor."

"I thought you were cool with Morgan going in to rescue Alex," said Chuck as he helped him put his oxygen tank on.

"I'm okay with him going to try to rescue Alex but what I'm not happy with is the company he's chosen to keep. Chuck, you're not like me or Sarah. We see other people playing this game and we see people who will sooner or later turn on us so we give them as little as possible to use against us…"

"You're saying Anna's using Morgan? I don't think so… I mean they were really like moving in together close," said Chuck. "Okay you're ready to go."

"Like I said you're like a little puppy all bright eyed and think life is grand. That is until your master takes you to your first dog fight then you have to learn in a hurry. Anna is one of us now and you said it right they used to be close… the key word there is 'used to be'. Remember what I said about a tiger trap?"

"What? That you need a goat for bait," said Chuck as he pushed the intercom button telling the pilot in Russian they were ready for the maneuver.

"Yeah and who do we know that looks and eats like a goat. She's probably got her under her charms already."

"I just told the pilot we were ready," said Chuck as he got out his own bottle of oxygen. "You're forgetting my Mom is on the plane with them. She'll keep an eye out for Morgan."

"You don't really believe that? She's probably hunting the tiger too. Morgan's only real hope is if we can pull this off. I hope we can trust Red Ivan in the cockpit and his brother Boris Badenov."

"I wish you wouldn't call them that. They're doing us a favor and yes, we can trust them. Igor handpicked them himself."

"Now you see that right there would've set off an alarm for me. You don't give up your best and brightest on some cockamamie plan that could get them killed."

"What can I say John? Igor trusts me and so do you seeing as you're climbing down in the landing gear well."

"Don't remind me," said Casey. Chuck closed the hatch after him then radioed the pilot they were a go and put on his oxygen mask. As soon as the wheel well opened the cabin lost pressure along with its oxygen. Casey jumped in the dark into a free fall plummeting towards earth. Soon he reached terminal velocity and he felt his arms pinned to his side as he continued downward. On the inside of his helmet he saw a computer readout that told him his velocity and distance to the target area.

"I'll never tell Chuck this but this computer screen inside the helmet makes this jump a lot easier." But John didn't have much time to think about anything before he knew it warning alarms were going off inside his helmet telling his it was time to pull the cord.

"Not yet," said John as he watched the altimeter in his helmet scroll past numbers. But John wanted to make sure he came in under the radar. The last thing he needed was someone looking up and then phoning into the police. Just at around the 1000-foot mark he pulled the cord. His chute deployed but he knew he was going to have a rough landing.

However, that had been figured in, he dropped in a marshy area on the banks of the Pearl river delta making a loud splash. Luckily there was no one around to hear him as he waded around trying to recover his chute as quickly as possible along with the three cases. But once that was done we took everything to the bank where he buried everything including his jump suit. Once everything was buried he pulled out his G-man outfit as Chuck called it and put it on.

"Okay now comes the fun part. I need to get back to civilization," said Casey as he pulled out his phone then looked up where he was on google earth then the quickest route into Guangzhou.

John made quite a stir at the bus stop when he walked out of the reeds then stood at the stop waiting for the bus. A little boy looked up at him standing there with his mouth opened. The boy's mother said something to him but he continued staring. Next time she whacked the kid in the back of the head and said something in Chinese.

"Ouch! But Ma look it's Tommy Lee Jones… Agent K," said the boy in English as he pointed at Casey. "Men in Black!"

"Shush," said Casey then he pulled out his penlight and held it up. The boy's eyes got big then he closed them tight. When the boy opened his eyes, Casey was gone.

"We've had our memories erased. Do you remember seeing the man in black? Ma do you remember see that man?"

"What man are you talking about? The one you were staring at? His bus came and he left. Now behave ours will be here soon."

"That's what he wants you to think happened but I kept my eyes closed and I know better," said the boy as he looked around at the other people. "I wonder if there are any unregistered aliens around here? Maybe we need another wall... a great wall... a greater wall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Chuck's Sukhoi-Gulfstream S-21 was given permission to land. Once it was down on the tarmac it was quickly whisked away to an isolated hanger. A few minutes later a caravan of black SUVs with darkened windows pulled in and a squad of men in black boarded the plane. When they got onboard they found Chuck sitting in the passenger cabin with a glass of scotch in his hand waiting for them.

"Mr. Carmichael, my name in Mr. Tien. If you don't mind please follow me. We need to take you to our headquarters to talk business," he said in English with a slight British accent.

"Mr. Tien, please call me Chuck and certainly let's go to your headquarters," said Chuck as he got up. "You're not the first MSS agents I've met by the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Tien as he looked at the men with him. They all obviously spoke English. "You realize I could send you back where you came from?"

"Oh, I don't know. Even if you wanted to I don't think your superiors will let you. Your people are dying to have a look at this plane. I should tell you that Director Trotski sends his best regards and after your people are done looking the plane over he'd like to open negotiations for a joint venture. He thinks there's a market for supersonic business aircraft like this one but the production costs are high so he'd like to look to you as a partner."

"I see but that's above my paygrade but I'll pass it on. Who knows this could be the one good thing you've brought us."

"Making a buck not very Marxist is it but these are practical times for practical people. I hope I'm bringing you more than this. Now please show me the way."

"This way Chuck," said Tien. If he was softening up to Chuck he wasn't showing it. Tien had a good poker face. Chuck got up from his seat put tripped as they walked out of the cabin causing him to stumble into Tien.

"I'm so sorry. One of the side effects of supersonic flight I'm afraid. I should have my land legs under me soon. Are you all right? You really have to excuse me."

"Yes, I'm fine. Come on we need to go," said Tien as he led the way down the ladder to the waiting vehicles. But he wasn't going to risk any more collisions so he put one of his men behind himself and Chuck. When Tien got down the ladder he held the door open for Chuck.

"Thank you," said Chuck as he patted him. "I'm really embarrassed about before." Tien looked at Chuck's hand on his shoulder and his look was enough to tell Chuck he was uncomfortable with all this touching.

"Don't worry about it," said Tien as he motioned for Chuck to get inside. Then he and two other men of his got in with him.

"Call ahead and tell them we picked up our target and are returning to HQ," said Tien in Mandarin to the men in the front. "Do you understand Mandarin Chinese or Cantonese?"

"It's something I've always meant to do but never got around to doing. My best friend and I used to sneak out of school to go watch all the Shaw Brother films. The 36 Chambers of Shaolin or Master Killer with Gordon Liu was one of my favorites along with the Drunken Master with Jackie Chan before he became famous."

"We really don't watch those films," said Tien. "Because we have better things to do with our lives. You should really get a life," he said in Mandarin. Chuck just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry were you speaking to me? Like I said I really don't speak your language," said Chuck as they drove into the heart of Guangzhou. It was a very modern city all that remained before the revolution was torn down to make way with this new modern city. "Is there anything left of the old city?"

"There are a few things some temples and the Chen Clan ancestral hall. What did you expect something like in one of your films? That would be like me visiting your Midwest expecting to find Indians living in Teepees."

"They prefer to be called 'Native Americans' but I see what you mean and you've got a good point," said Chuck as they made a turn then entered a subterranean parking garage.

"We're here," said Tien as they came to a stop. "Now if you will follow me to the elevator I'll take you up to our conference room."

"No problem, I'm following you," said Chuck. Although he had an idea that he was being take to an interrogation room not a conference room. They got on the elevator and Tien reached for his wallet but it wasn't where he thought he'd left it. "Something wrong," asked Chuck.

"No, no, it's right here," he said. He found his wallet in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his security badge and swiped it. The red light above the floor numbers in the elevator turned green then he pushed the button for their floor. The doors closed then they started up.

"You know you should get some music and have it play as people ride the elevator. It's relaxing and it will make them more productive. We've had it for a long time. Have you ever heard of Jeffster they are well liked in Germany by both men and women? You might want to check them out for your elevator... I mean their music."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tien as the bell sounded and the elevator stopped then the doors opened. "Just keep following me."

"It's just an idea," said Chuck as he stepped off the elevator. Tien looked back at him. "I was talking about the music for your elevator not following you. Please lead the way."

They walked down a long white corridor with bare walls. You couldn't get any more impersonal thought Chuck. They walked to the end then Tien opened a door.

"Please come inside," he said in Chinese. Chuck was ready for the test. He stood there and looked at Tien like he hadn't understood him. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting you don't understand Chinese. Please after you."

"Thank you," said Chuck as he walked into a windowless room with a white conference table and white chairs in a white office. "It seems like your interior decorator lacked imagination. You know what this room needs a nice ficus in one of the corners to give the room some color other than white."

"I'll pass that on. If you could have a seat someone will be with your momentarily," said Tien. He closed the door and Chuck was left in the room by himself. He glanced down at his watch then pulled a chair out. The room was very bright with all the white and lighting. Chuck had an idea he knew why.

He walked around the room pecking on the walls until he got a hallow ping. The bright light was so people on the other side of the one-way glass could look in but he couldn't see them. He pulled out a black marker from his jacket then held it up.

"If I do this I could get into trouble… I do it anyway," said Chuck as he popped the cap and started drawing a mural on the wall. He got the result he wanted in a few minutes the door opened and Tien along with two men came in.

"What do you think you're doing? That's defacing government property. We could have you thrown in jail for that."

"That… that you are talking about is a work of art. I call it galloping horses like my time you're wasting. So you said this was a government building. Then is this a MSS facility?"

"I never said that. Give me your marker and have a seat. Please be patient," said Tien. "Someone will be with you soon."

But as they were speaking the lights went out and emergency lighting came on. Chuck could see a group of men on the other side of the one-way glass as they scurried out. Suddenly all the doors in the building opened and the elevators stopped running.

"Tien, your building is under cyber-attack. This is what you get when you deal with known criminals like Ettore LaBarba."

"But he hasn't been here and our building is on a closed net. How could he have done this? How do you know about LaBarba anyway?"

"Because I'm hunting him. He took something very close to me and I want her back… I want them back and I won't stop until I'm done. I don't care if I have to burn down your whole country I will have him."

"This is you?" said Tien as it sunk in to him what Chuck was saying. "You realize you'll never get out of here."

"There's more to come if I don't get my sister and Alex back from Ettore. You people decided to dance with the devil and this is what you get," said Chuck. The pen in Tien's hand began to smoke. He dropped it on the ground afraid it would explode but it just made a thick heavy smoke.

"Get him! Everyone inside now go get him," yelled Tien as he coughed and hacked but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. The smoke vanished and so did Chuck, they were alone in the room.

"Where did he go," said Tien as they looked around the room. A large circular piece of the mural Chuck had drawn fell out revealing a gaping hole.

"Crap, he's loose still in the building. Come on we need to find him," said Tien. They ran out of the room then down the hall back to the elevators. They were still out of order so they hit the fire escape.

"Call down to the lobby and have they them cut him off before he gets away," yelled Tien as they ran down. "We've got him boxed in." But as Tien ran down the stairs something bothered him. Surely Chuck would've known they'd call down to cut off his retreat.

"Wait one," said Tien. "You two come with me. The rest of you keep on going down. Call me when you reach the lobby and tell me if you have him. We're going back up to the roof."

Tien started back up the stairs with his two men running for the roof top. If he was right he'd find Chuck there but what could he possibly hope to achieve by this? There was no way down and he'd boxed himself in but he could ask Chuck this in person when he grabbed him.

"Not very smart," thought Tien as he ran up the steps. "And just when I was beginning to like you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ettore's maneuver seemed to work, the three submarines sailed as a pack until the cleared the Philippine Trench then they each made their run for a different port. The Dewey broke off and started steaming towards Okinawa. The General wasn't happy to let Ettore get away again but she had little choice in the matter.

"I hope Chuck knows what a position he's put me in. I've got the Joint Chiefs barking down my neck asking what's going on and there's only so much I can tell them when they ask what's so special about this particular submarine convoy."

"You could tell them that Ettore is onboard one and we're tracking him," said the Major as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Caffeine is the last thing I need right now. And how am I supposed to tell them that? One of the reasons I had the crew from that Chinese freighter shipped off to our dark site was to keep them out of the sight of people like the Joint Chief who would ask what they were up to. Now you want me to come out and tell them?"

"Well said like that I guess it would be a mistake," said the Major. He realized he'd put his foot in it but there was no way to pull in out now.

"You think? If they knew Ettore was onboard and that he had an intersect... even a faulty one they'd order the Dewey to turn around and sink all three subs regardless of the fallout."

"But how would they justify that to the rest of the world? The Chinese would be livid with rage and demand vindication. We couldn't very well go to the United Nations and tell them about the intersect program."

"With the current administration, they might not care... well maybe the one who'd have to get her clothes made elsewhere would. But there are plenty of sweat shops around the world. No, it's better if we keep this as close to our vest as possible."

"Isn't it our job to pass intel along so that those who are elected can make informed and educated decisions?"

"You said it there informed and educated and when they're elected into office I'll pass along what I know. I have no desire to be the one who starts world war III. And don't think for a moment Chuck hasn't thought the same thing. We only know about half if not even less of his plan but I'm going along with it because it gives me plausible deniability." As they were talking a phone rang in the back.

"General, I hate to bother you but this is your office. The Chinese ambassador in on the line he wants to talk to you."

"Patch it through to the watch officer's room, I'll take it there," said the General then she cleared everyone out. "Major, you stay I want you to hear this," she said as she put the call on speaker phone.

"Ambassador, how are you? I don't suppose you're calling to tell me you just found a new Irish folk band you like and you want me to come to hear them play?"

"Very funny, what the hell is Chuck doing in Guangzhou? He's managed to piss off the local MSS and caused a shutdown of one of our information hubs."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. You wouldn't be admitting to me that your government is harboring a known criminal... one of the top ten on Interpol's bad guy list now would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I want to know what you're going to do about your agent. If you don't recall him now we can't be responsible for what happens to him."

"I can hold you responsible for the criminal who kidnapped two American citizens and is now skulking back to your country on one of your nuclear-powered submarines. They just cleared the Philippine trench and the sub pack broke up. I could've ordered the submarines sunk but I didn't so you can tell your government I expect the same courtesy."

"I don't know anything about that," said Sheng. The General had managed to throw him off and now he wasn't sure how to recover.

"I don't see why you should. You're a diplomat these types of things are handle by people like me who work in the dark. Remind your people, Chuck has helped your guys out in the past. There's a saying you should tell them too. 'When the character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends'."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Morgan woke up on the train. He looked around him and there were oriental looking men dressed in black. His mouth tasted like he'd been chewing on sand and his throat was as parched as the Gobi Desert which given his current location he couldn't help wonder if that wasn't their final destination. He started to get up but the man next to him held him down with one arm then flashed a pistol tucked in a shoulder holster under his jacket.

"I need to go use the little boys room… the bathroom… the toilet… the WC. Do you speak English? Would you prefer I just go here?"

When Morgan started to undo his pants, the man got the hint then quickly got him up. He was followed to the restroom by this same man and another.

"This is where you guys wait," said Morgan as he went inside then closed the door behind him. "Geez Morgan, what are you going to do?" he said looking at himself in the mirror. "Well I'm not hearing anything? What would Chuck do?"

"Chuck would flash then take out the whole lot of them then do some sort of fancy interrogation technique and get then to sing like canaries."

"But you aren't Chuck and you can't do that," he said to his reflection. "But if they underestimate you then maybe you might be able to do something. Oh, this is so disgusting," he said to himself as he took some of the toilet paper and put some hand soap on it."

"This idea of yours had better work or I won't be talking to you again," he said to himself as he heard the sound of pounding on the door and men yelling. He figured they were telling him to hurry up from their tone but he didn't understand a word.

"Okay, okay," said Morgan as he came out. "I don't perform on request and when I'm nervous it takes longer. Look around you I think there's enough here for me to nervous about."

The one man just grabbed him by the shoulder then pushed him down the aisle towards his seat. He looked around the car for a familiar face. He was hoping he'd see Anna or Mary but he saw neither.

"I hope I'm not seeing you because you're laid back following my tracker signal and not because you're not on this train. Look Wong, I'm thirsty. Is there any way I can get a glass of water? You know thirsty," he said as he mimed drinking water from a cup.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of some sort of fruit juice then handed it to him. Then he pulled out a straw and stuck it in the box. Afterwards he motioned for him to drink up then sat back in his seat.

"Xièxie," said Morgan then he started drinking his drink. It had an undefined taste and he couldn't figure out for the life of him what fruit was in it. But the man smiled when Morgan said thanks so part of the communication barrier was down.

Morgan looked out the window as the train drove through town after town but in all the stops the signs were written in Chinese ideograms which didn't help him at all.

"Where are we," said Morgan as he pointed out the window when the train came to a stop. "What town is this?... You know town… Shanghai, Canton, Peking… town," he said as he pointed at the sign.

"Town name Fuzhou. This is Fuzhou here," said the man next to Morgan but Morgan misunderstood what he said.

"This is Foshan? This is the home of Wong Fei-hung. Gee, I'll go anywhere you want to take me if you let me visit his memorial. I've seen all of Jet Li's movies… Once upon a time in China or Donnie Yen, Iron Monkey. I really want to see it as well as the Shaw Brothers studio. Do you know Shaw Brothers?"

"No, no, no Foshan... Fuzhou," said the man. He pulled out a piece of paper then drew a map for Morgan. "Here were… Fuzhou. Here Foshan. Down, down. Shaw Brothers here in Hong Kong and here Guangzhou. You call Canton. We Canton go."

"Xièxie," said Morgan as he thanked the man. "So we go Canton… I mean Guangzhou no Hong Kong or Foshan?"

"Méi cuò," said the man. Morgan looked at him puzzled stare. "Shì," said the man as he nodded and gave him a thumbs up. The man put away his pen then leaned back in his seat. Morgan could tell he'd reached at least one of his captures and now he knew where he was and where they were taking him. But that didn't help him much. If he decided to make a break for it he'd need to know a lot more.

"No Morgan, your best bet at finding Alex and Ellie is to stay put and ride out this out. Once you get to wherever their holding them then you can put in your escape plan." As they were sitting there his stomach started talking to him. The man sitting next to him looked over at Morgan.

"Sorry, but it's been a while since I had something to eat. I don't suppose but would it be possible to get a little dim sum or a steamed bun… you know Char-Siu Bau? I'm not picky I'd take some plain white rice with Soy sauce though.

The man next to Morgan laughed then sent another man off. Morgan hoped he'd gotten his message across. A few minutes later the man came back with two aluminium containers and he handed one to Morgan along with a pair of disposable chopsticks.

"Good something to eat finally," said Morgan as he took his chopstick broke them in half then rubbed them together before taking the lid off the container.

"Mumm this smells good. Is this Szechuan I'm smelling?" asked Morgan but the man was busy doing the same. "I guess you're hungry too," he said as he took the lid off and was greeted by a container full of chicken feet in a spicy Szechuan sauce.

"You like," said the man as he started gnawing on the feet eating grisly and all leaving only the toe nails. Morgan looked at him for a moment shrugged his shoulders then dug in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away Anna sat in her seat with an earpiece in holding what looked like a radio for all the other passengers. But she was actually keeping watch of Morgan's tracking signal and she was in touch with the rest of her team that were following them by van via radio.

"Okay, we just left Fuzhou and we're still heading for Guangzhou," radioed Anna. She was sitting by herself. She'd just sent David on a scouting mission to walk up the train to get a visual on Morgan. She didn't want Morgan's captures to get cute and leave his ring on the train then jump off. As she was the watching the screen someone sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry but that seat is taken," said Anna without looking up. "My boyfriend just left to go to the restroom but he'll be back soon."

"Your boyfriend? What does your husband have to say about you having a boyfriend?" said a familiar voice. Anna looked up to see Mary sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here you could ruin the whole thing. What if someone sees me with you?"

"I guess we'll just play that by ear. But they won't if you keep your voice down," said Mary as she held out a map and pretended to be asking directions. "You ask me why I'm here? Do you really have to ask? I'm here for my daughter. As far as ending Ettore goes I don't care which one of us does it as long as it's done."

"You've got no problem with what I've done? With me using Morgan as bait to get to Ettore, I mean? I don't think Chuck would approve."

"I'm not my son and while he has his father's heart I follow a different path. I see something and I handle it which is what I'm doing now. Do I approve of what you've done? No, I don't think I do but I see the necessity of what you've done."

"I'm not asking for your approval or disapproval… I could care less. I'm doing what needs to be done and that's it. I hope Morgan understands but I have my orders."

"I never let orders get in my way. Like I said I'm here for my daughter and I will protect her as well as Alex. You can terminate Ettore and take credit for the kill. I don't care but don't endanger my daughter. You do that then you and I will have a problem. What do you think they'd do with a Taiwanese spy here if they caught one?"

"Probably the same thing they'd do to an American spy just with less fanfare. Now that we've threaten each other you need to go before my man returns. I don't want to have to explain who you are to the rest of my team. They're nervous enough as it is."

"Just keep in mind what I told you," said Mary as she got up. "Xièxie, thanks for the information," she said then she disappeared into another car as David came walking back.

"Who was that you were talking to? We need to be careful who we talk to they could be MSS. Do you want me to follow her?"

"No, she was nobody just sit down and tell me did you get a visual on Morgan?" said Anna. She had to measure out her words so she didn't sound like she was anxious.

"He's sitting with some goons about two cars up. He doesn't look too worse for the wear and when I was walking by they were eating feng zhao.

"You saw him eating phoenix talons? And he complained about my green bean casserole," mumbled Anna. "Did you over hear them talking about anything?"

"They were talking about the big boss arriving in Guangzhou today. I couldn't stand around them listening without looking suspicious."

"That's okay," said Anna then she radioed the rest in the van. "Look, it sounds like Ettore is arriving in port at Guangzhou. Go to the port and hang around the piers see if you can see him. If anyone has a clear shot take it."

"But wasn't he supposed to pull into Shanghai?" said David. "Does this mean he knows we're after him?"

"I think that should be a given," said Anna. "No, it's nothing," she said as she touched her ear. "David is just wondering if Ettore is onto us. I don't know why he changed ports. This could've been his plan all along to throw us off our game. But it doesn't matter if he pulls into Shanghai or Guangzhou we're still going to take him down. Our plan stays the same we keep our eyes on the prize and sooner or later they'll take us to Ettore," said Anna as she signed off from her team in the van.

"David, see wasn't I right to follow Morgan? If we hadn't been following him we'd be waiting at the piers in Shanghai for a ship that was never coming in?"

I have to admit it seems like you called it right. But I can't help but keep wondering if this was the right call for your friend Morgan. What are you going to do when the Red Lotus shows up? She tried to warn you off in LAX?"

"You worry too much. If Rebecca shows up you let me handle her. The only thing you need to do is just follow orders and everything will be all right," she said. David nodded his head than sat back in his seat. She didn't know if he believed her or if she even believed herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien and his men ran up the stairs to the roof. If was quite a cardio workout but they ran as fast as they could. The door to the roof that was supposed to be locked but they found it open. Like all the other doors in the building it had been opened by the same virus.

"This was Chuck's plan all the time," said Tien as he pushed open the door. They found Chuck there standing on the other side of the railing walking along the edge.

"And to think I'm afraid of heights. Tien, I've done what I came to do. You know in your heart I'm right when I tell you not to trust Ettore. Everyone who has has ended badly. Don't let your people make the same mistake."

"Come away from there. Let's go back downstairs and talk this out. You said Ettore has your sister we can work something out. It doesn't have to end like this."

"Oh, it's not going to end like this. I'm just getting started," said Chuck as he took a swan dive off the railing.

"No," yelled Tien as he and his men ran to the railing. "Geez, what the heck is that," he said as he watched a delta wing deploy out of the back of Chuck's jacket and he went sailing away as the morning sun rose in the sky. One of Tien's men pointed his weapon and was about to fire when Tien stopped him.

"Idiot, don't shot at him now. You shoot and miss who knows who'll you'll hit below so put that thing away. Print off his photo… you should be able to get something off CCTV when he came into the building then have it sent out to everyone. I want him picked up before sunset."

Meanwhile Chuck drifted off out of sight on an up current. He'd timed his swan dive with the rising sun so it was in everyone's eye if they decided to look up. He glided around some high rises until he came to a new skyscraper under construction.

"I hope John's already there," he said as he came in on the top floor. Chuck had done research on the housing bubble that had hit Guangzhou and discovered the builders of this particular construction had gone bankrupt so for the time being all further work had been halted.

"The perfect place to hole up and establish our base camp," he said as he released the delta wing and he sat down the rooftop. Suddenly a gust of wind came up and he was dragged towards the edge. The building was still under construction so there was no railing and he risked being blown over the side.

"Oh no, no stop," he said as he frantically tried to get out of his jacket. He finally got out in the nick of time.

"Are you done screwing around," said Casey as he walked up to the rooftop. "Come on down where I've setup shop before your commie friends spot you from their commie chopper."

"Thanks for the assist and is everything going to be 'commie' while we're here," said Chuck as he walked over to the stairwell then walked down following him.

"Well we're in their homeland, aren't we? I see you've pissed them off. I spotted what looked like a bunch of ants running out of the ant hill earlier with my binoculars."

"Yeah and now for phase two of my intel gathering mission," said Chuck as he set up his stage make up and mirrors. He started applying base then gluing on his beard and moustache then he worked on his eyes. "How do I look John?"

"Geez, where's number one son?" said Casey. "Okay Charlie Chan, let's not get carried away like your other alias the Colonel. What bits of wisdom do you have to bestow on us?"

"John, if you haven't figured out by now but the Chinese have proverbs to fit every possible situation. What do you think keeps the fortune cookie industry in business? Chuck printed off some documents. Then Casey took a polaroid photo of him so he could come up with a security badge.

"Hopefully this will get me in. Wait here I'll be right back," said Chuck then he threw everything in a briefcase. He walked down out of the construction site then over to the MSS building.

{Walking through the front door]

"I was sent over here to look at your network. We were notified that you have some sort of problem with it," said Chuck in Mandarin then he handed the man behind the desk his work order.

"I don't know what to do. The phones are down and so is my swiping machine for security badges. I'm not sure if I can let you in."

"If you don't let me in nothing is going to get fixed then when I go back and tell my people you wouldn't let me in… well have you ever been station in the Gobi? I hear there's a lot of excitement going on there watching dromedary herds wandering by."

"Let me see your badge," said the man. Chuck handed him the one he'd made. He did his best to mirror it like the one Tien had but he only glanced at it. He got a look at it when he lifted it on the plane after he bumped into him so he could apply a new magnetic strip with the virus that was now running rampant in the building. "Here just get us back up and running as quickly as possible. People are going crazy upstairs."

"I'll do my best," said Chuck. He walked up the stairs to the vault and walked right in thanks to his virus. He went over to the mainframe then started downloading their archive. He sat there looking at his watch then at the door. He knew the real computer experts would be on their way that was why he had to hurry.

"Come on," he said as he watched the download indicator counting down. Finally, it hit a hundred percent and the light turned green. "Okay, now to make everyone happy," he said. He typed a string of code then got up and left.

"Hey, where are you going?" said the man at the front desk. "Nothing is back up yet? What's going on and what do I tell people when they ask me?"

"You can tell them everything will be back on line in ten minutes. I've got the system rebooting," said Chuck as he was talking the lights went out then came back on. When they came back on everything came back with them. "See what I mean. I've got to run now I got called about another computer problem. This is a bad virus that's going around."

"We're lucky we have guys like you on our side," said the man. Chuck just smiled back then left as quickly as he could. On the way out he ran into three men walking in carrying computer repair kits.

"You can turn around and go home," said Chuck. "It was a false alarm. Someone shorted out the main circuit breaker which left the building without power. Repairmen came and now everything is up and running again."

"That's better for us. We're out now so we might as well stop somewhere for a late breakfast or an early lunch…"

"Why not just make it an extra-long lunch? There's nothing to do inside but you don't have to tell your people that."

"I like the way you think," said the one man. They went back to their van then left. Chuck started heading back to the construction site. He noticed a lot of men in black driving around. They were still looking for him and now that he'd restored their network they had other tools they could use to find him or did they?

[Inside the MSS building]

"What do you mean we don't have any images of him we can use? He walked right into this building. At least one of the cameras should have gotten him. Either the ones in the elevator, in the hall or in the interrogation room should have gotten him. What you're telling me is totally unacceptable?"

"I'm sorry Agent Tien but look for yourself and you'll see," said the men operating the CCTV feed. "Here you are coming in with him and see that. I have no idea what that is. I've never seen anything like it before. It's like his whole face is one bright light."

"And it's this way all the way through?" said Tien as the man fast forwarded to show him he wasn't lying. "I see what you mean. You don't think the video feed was corrupted because of our computer problem?"

"I don't know but I don't think so. All the video feed is sent to a different server then back up in the vault. No, I don't think this was done by any virus. If I had to guess and that's just what this is. I know certain LED lights can be used to obscure security cameras. We give them to our agents when they have to penetrate areas protected by cameras."

"But I didn't see him with anything like that on him," said Tien. "Would he have to have it on his head for it to work?"

"Like I told you mine is just a guess but in theory no. He could have them sown into his lapel and since they operate out of the spectrum our eyes can see you wouldn't have noticed them. I have to give it to this American, he's good."

"I'd keep comments like that to yourself right now. Chuck has pissed a lot of people off and none of them are that forgiving."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Tien went back to his office and had an artist come in so they could do a sketch of Chuck. As they were working the lights blinked and systems came back on line. He heaved a sigh at least things were going back to normal. But what had Chuck hoped to accomplish grand standing like that. Surely, he had to expect people to get pissed off but was that what he really wanted?

"We're missing something here," said Tien. "There's more going on than meets the eye here and I want to know what it is."

"How's this," said the artist as he turned the drawing around. "I've done the best I can do but you know these people all look the same."

"Well we have to try. It looks good. Make sure everyone gets a copy and I want all reported sightings sent back to my office. We'll sort them out. Now go get that out on the street," said Tien as he leaned back in his chair.

"At least we got the system back on line. Now we can feed the sketch into the computer and use facial recognition," said Tien but as he as talking to himself his phone rang. He recognized the number which made him hesitate before answering. He put the call on speaker then prepared himself for the blast that was about to come.

"Good day Minister," said Tien. "How are you today? Is there something I can do for you?" he said then he braced himself for the reply.

"How am I? You have the nerve to ask me, how am I? I'm pretty pissed off is what I am with your incompetency. How could you let this man… one man… slip through your fingers?"

"He didn't really slip. It was more he flew to be precise but I've got men looking for him now and I hope to have him in custody by the end of the day."

"Let's hope you do. I just received word that our friend will be arriving today on the Shang. You are to stay out of his way. I've sent a special detachment to work with him."

"But Minister, Agent Carmichael told us that your guest has kidnapped two Americans, one of whom is his sister…"

"So? That's Ettore's business not ours. As far as we're concerned anyone with Ettore is our guest too but Ettore is responsible for them. Agent Tien, don't worry about things that are no concern of yours. If you leave them alone you'll have more time to take action on what you need to take care of like finding this man."

"Yes sir, like I said I've got everyone out and I've notified all the other agencies. The city is in lock down until I get my hands on him."

"Then let's hope that will be soon. I want a complete report on what happened and how he got away. But tell me this, how did he introduce the virus into your network if you have a closed system? You don't think he had any help, do you?"

"We're still looking into it and I'll make sure you get a detailed report from the techs who came over and eliminated the bug. But I can tell you that we're back in business and fully operational now."

"Good, you know what your problem is? I'll tell you, you're like all the people from your generation you're too attached to your toys. If anything happens to them you're like a fish out of water. You don't know what to do."

"Yes Minister, I'll remember that. Maybe you're right," said Tien. He wanted to tell him something different but there was no need in poking the bear.

"There's no maybe about it. Back in my day this would've never happened. We knew what we were fighting for and what needed to be done. We had the Great Leap Forward then we had the cultural revolution followed by the Gang of Four. No, we had no time for toys."

"No, you didn't," said Tien as he clinched his teeth trying to hold his tongue. "But those were difficult times not like now."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, I forgot you lost your father in the purges. He was a good man," said the Minister. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Keep me informed," said the minister then he hung up.

"What a self-serving butthole," mumbled Tien as he hung up the phone then dialled an in-house extension. The minister had ridden the currents aligning himself with the right people at the right time even if it meant selling out his former friends to get ahead. One of those people he'd betrayed had been his father.

"What?... No, I wasn't talking about you. I need the name of the tech they sent over to repair our system then patch me through to our cyber division. I need to talk with whoever's in charge over there but give me that name first… What did you say his name was? Charlie Chan. That's the way the work order is written? Okay, I'll hold while you patch me through," said Tien as he turned the name around in his head.

"What Chinese family would name their kid Charlie even if they were from the Chan clan," he said to himself as he waited on line. There was a click then a voice on the other side. Tien put the man on speaker as he started checking his computer.

"This is cyber division. How can I help you? I was told your network was back on line. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about the accident. It can happen to anyone."

"What are you talking about? I was calling to speak to the guy you sent over. I need him to write up a full report for the Minister about what was the matter, how it got into our network and what he did to fix it."

"Hold on a moment, it's one thing if I fudge a little bit for something local but I can't risk it when the report is going to the minister."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Look, I need to talk to your man… a certain Charlie Chan you sent over here who fixed our system."

"That's going to be hard to do since we don't have anyone here by that name. You know Charlie Chan was fictional character… a private detective if I remember right who lived in Hawaii. Some people think he was a sell-out but personally I think he did what he had to do given the times. However, he always got his man. But I'm getting off track, where did you come up with that name?"

"That's the name that was on the work order this Chan brought over before he fixed our network. Are you saying you never sent anyone over?"

"Oh, I sent a crew over but they told me that your system was off line because someone shorted out your main circuit breaker. Let me find out what's going on and I'll call you back."

"I know exactly what went on. Chuck's what went on. I need someone over here asap to check out our system from top to bottom. I think we've been hacked."

"You got it. I'll come over personally and look at it," said the man. "My name is Lee Jun Fan by the way and before you ask no I'm relation to Bruce.

"I'll be waiting," said Tien. Suddenly Chuck's dramatics made sense. He'd gotten them to clear the building then with a little stage make up he just waltzed back in. Tien realized Chuck had been given the keys to the kingdom and it would be difficult that he'd be able to keep his job after this.

"Crap, you might even be headed to a force labor camp," he said as his phone started to ring again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon got up early changed then went out for an early morning run. No word from Chuck or Casey had him feeling worried about Ellie. The General dropped him off at Whidbey island as she hurried back to Langley to put out fires Chuck had lite and get ready before he opened up any more cans of worms. Devon was staying in their old apartment in Echo Park with Clara where Sarah could keep an eye on the both of them.

"I've got to clear my head," he said as he tied his running shoes then stepped out in the courtyard where he stretched a little then took off. His circadian rhythm was so out of sync he didn't know night from day.

"I really need this run," he said as he kicked it into high gear. He wanted to tire himself out and maybe for a little while put everything that had happened to them out of his thoughts.

"I wonder is this isn't some sort of PTSD," he said as he ran down the street cutting back through the park. "I'll have to talk to Ellie about that. This is her area of specialize," he said to himself.

"Heck," he said as he ran. This brought back everything he was trying to block out of his head and more. Now he felt guilty because he'd been saved while Ellie and Alex hadn't. It seemed so unfair to him.

Meantime back at the apartment Clara had a nightmare and woke up. She'd dreamt that Ettore had come back for her and her father. However, this time there was no one to stop him and he took both of them.

"You're not going to take Clara," yelled Devon. Then he got into a fight with Ettore's men. They held him and Ettore pulled out a knife. She saw it shinning the light.

"No! Don't hurt him," she yelled as she stood up bed with closed fists ready to fight. Then she looked around and remembered where she was.

"Phew, that was a bad nightmare," she said as she climbed out of bed. She left her room then went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk. There was something about a glass of milk that made nightmares go away or that was what her mother told her. But drinking the glass made her miss Ellie that much more.

"I wonder if dad will let me sleep with him," she said to herself as she put her glass in the sink. She just wanted to be held. She walked back to the bedrooms then opened her parent's door slowly but she found Devon was gone.

"Crap, they took him for real," she said. She ran outside then over to Sarah's as fast as she could. She tore open the door and started running back to Sarah's bedroom screaming. "They took him... they took him!"

Sarah jumped out of bed grabbed her Smith and Wesson from under her pillow then met Clara halfway down the hall.

"Calm down," said Sarah as a sleepy-eyed Sam came out to see what was going on. "Who took whom? Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"I had a nightmare so I got up and went into the kitchen. I got a glass of milk then I drank it. After that I went to my parent's bedroom thinking I'd like to sleep with Dad but he's gone. I know someone came and took him during the night."

"Just calm down a bit. I'll go check but in the meantime why don't you and Sam go sleep in my bed. Sam keep an eye on Bunny if she wakes up come and get me."

"But I'll be asleep, how am I supposed to know if she's awake?" Sarah gave her a look. "Okay I understand. Come on Clara, Mommy wants me to keep you and Bunny company."

"Okay now to check on this," said Sarah. She thought about calling Kat and asking her to come over to watch the girls but something told her to investigate the situation first. She was walking across the courtyard with her weapon in hand when Devon came walking in sweaty after his run.

"What's going on? Why do you have the hardware out? Is everything okay?" said Devon as he did a few stretches before stiffness had a chance to set in.

"I ought to shoot you, is what I ought to do. Clara had a nightmare then went looking for you and when she couldn't find you she thought someone had gab you again."

"I only went out for a few minutes to go running and I really needed this to clear my head. You might be used to this but I don't know how you can take it. I worry about Ellie being with that lunatic Ettore and it scares me…"

"It scares us all and I can understand what you're saying but running in the early morning hours all alone isn't smart. Clara has good reason to be concerned that Ettore might try to grab you again. Especially if he doesn't think Ellie is doing everything she can do for him."

"What do I do then? Do I get a treadmill and run in doors? Living underground is not living. I need to get back to work or I'm going to go crazy."

"Let's take this one step at a time. If you want to go running I can go with you just let me get someone over here with Kat to watch the girls. As far as going to work that might have to be put on hold for a little while longer. Look, I don't like this any more than you do but this is what we've got and we need to keep it together for the kids. Can you do that for them?"

"Sure, I just wasn't thinking this morning. It won't happen again. Now I need to hit the showers then whip up some breakfast. I saw there's fresh kale in the fridge I can make my famous power shake for everyone."

"You realize I still have my weapon in my hand? I think we'll all pass on the power shake. Clara is sleeping over with us. She and Sam have taken my bed so I'm going to grab a few winks on the sofa before Kat arrives. Then we'll throw breakfast together and make a plan for the day."

"Sure, I can't interest you in a shake. You should try it you never know you just might like it. I can make two just as easily as I can one and your colon will thank you."

"There are just somethings you know you're not going to like before you try them. Like being shot for example. You don't need to know you're not going like then you get shot," said Sarah as she put her other hand on her weapon. "And you find out it's the mother you always thought it would be."

"Well, if I don't see Kat is here I'll ring the doorbell before I come in."

"I think that would be a prudent thing to do. Unless you want to get shot but who knows you might like it. Though I can't think of any internal organ that would thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shang class 093 pulling into the Zhujiang river estuary and they proceeded for Longxue island shipyards. The Skipper and the pilot brought the sub in port then they tied her outside a tender. The old man made sure the bumpers were over the side before they came in close. The Skipper was well aware that with the wrong breeze everything could go to crap in handbag.

Everyone on the island knew something was going on when security personnel poured in then closed the shipyard off to all non-authorized personnel.

"Okay get those lines over and let's get her tied off. Be careful to the sides and make sure those bumpers are in place. We've come too far to screw it up now," barked the Skipper through a megaphone so the line handlers could hear him. A few minutes later the brow was over and the Skipper and XO watched breathing a sigh of relief as Ettore departed taking his men and the two American women.

"My name is Wong and the minister sent me to see to your needs," said a tall oriental man dressed in black.

"I want the Skipper removed for cause. You can pack him up and ship him to some backwater port," said Ettore to the Chinese Officer who greeted him.

"But what did he do… I'm going to have to justify this with the People's Liberation Navy," said Wong as he looked at Ettore with surprise. "He did just bring you to port and we sent him to save you from being grabbed by the Americans."

"Do I need to have you relieved too? He questioned me and who is he to do that and you for that matter. If you have all the knowledge I have in my head then you could question me but you don't and you should remember that. Now do as you're told," said Ettore as he climbed into the waiting vehicle with Ellie and Alex.

"What's the matter Ettore? You were expecting a better ride or did something not go the way you wanted," said Alex. They'd heard the commotion outside but could understand what was going on.

"Nothing that concerns you," said Ettore as he watched Wong talking to two other men dressed in black pointing at the tender. They nodded then went on board the tender to cross over the sub then Wong walked back and got in. "I assume what I asked for is being taken care of," said Ettore in English.

"Yes, my men went to the sub to arrest their captain. He'll be detained by us pending trial then transferred to another command," said Wong answering in English.

"You know you are one big SOB," said Alex. "What did that man do to you? He got you where you wanted to go. And you people, what has he offered to give you that's so great that you'd sell your souls to him? Whatever it is you'd better be sure he can deliver. We want to be taken to our consulate," said Alex. "This man is holding us against our will and don't pretend you don't understand what I'm saying because we just heard you speak flawless English."

"Alex, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. You'll be happy to know that my people contacted me and they picked Morgan up at the airport in Shanghai. So, it was him in the airport in LAX. Maybe you and Ellie need your eyes examined. Morgan is in perfectly good health right now and if you want him to stay that way you'll sit back and enjoy the ride. Let's go."

Alex started to say something but Ellie took her hand then shook her head. They sat back in their seat and looked out the window.

[On the mainland]

Anna's men waited in their van monitoring the activity going on the island as best as they could. They'd set up look outs at the various bridges over to the island screening vehicles coming and going. Then a dark colored Nissan drove across a bridge with a vehicle in front and behind all three had official plates.

"This is him," radioed a lookout as he looked up at a tall building nearby. "He's all yours Lin make it count," he said then he disappeared regrouping in the van.

"I got him" said Lin from her sniper's nest. "I've got a clear shot. I'm going hot," she said as she squeezed off a round. "Okay it's done," she radioed in as she broke down her weapon and got out as quickly as she could.

"Good work, the tracker signal is coming in loud and clear," said the man in the van. "Now we just have to tell Anna that we put a tracker on Ettore's vehicle. "When both tracker signals meet that will mark the spot."

The side door opened and they quickly recovered their people then started pursuing the Nissan with Ettore inside.

"You know this has been easy… maybe too easy," said the driver. "I mean think about it. When have we had a mission like this where everything has fallen into place?"

"Keep quiet Chen or you'll jinx it. You don't talk like that in the middle of a mission," said Lin as she cleaned her weapon.

"Think about it Lin. You could've taken everyone out in that Nissan but instead we just attached that blood tracker. I mean wouldn't it have been simpler just to take Ettore and everyone out?"

"I don't know what you're trying to say. You're upset because it's going to well or that we should've taken the target out back there? You're not making much sense Chen."

"Well, I'll explain it in a few. Right now, I need to make a pit stop and get some gas. We're running on fumes."

"Why didn't you get gas when we were got here? Now isn't a good time to make a pitstop," said the agent as he monitored the trackers. "They are pulling away from us."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think about it but it won't take long," said Chen. He signalled then pulled into a gas station. "I'll be right back," he said as he jumped out locking his door behind him.

"What was he thinking we're still in the van," said Lin. "I'm going to run in quickly since we're here," she added but she found her door locked. She looked out of the window and saw Chen walked out of the bathroom carrying a phone.

"Crap, he sold us out," she said.

"It's taken care of like you wanted," said Chen as the van erupted in a ball of fire. He watched it burned. "The white lotus is on the train following Morgan. She doesn't know her team is gone… Where do you want me to meet you? I'll meet you at Yuexiu Park by the statue of the five-rams," said Chen then he hung up smiling.

"Money in my bank account… fortune is smiling on me," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Chen put away his phone and started to walk away. He heard sirens in the distance and knew he had to get out of there. He was about to leave when he felt a sudden attack of heartburn. At first, he wondered if he hadn't eaten too much garlic but then he looked down and found a dagger sticking out of his chest. He dropped to his knees and looked up to see Lin walk over to him.

"It can't be you. You should've died with all the rest," he said as he tried to get up but his strength was leaving him. "I saw you die."

"You saw what you wanted to see. I dropped out of the trap door then rolled out. When the van exploded the blast pushed me to safety. I hope there's a special place waiting for you in hell," said Lin as stood over the top of him.

"You go to hell," he said as he coughed up blood. "I've been working for the central government since I was recruited and there are others besides me."

"You know what's the nice thing about believing in reincarnation? The next time I squash a roach I could be squashing you," she said as she pulled her dagger out. Chen fell face first bleeding out on the asphalt.

Lin could see blue lights now the police and fire brigade were near so she had to hurry. She grabbed Chen's phone then ran off. Not far away she hailed down a taxi and jumped in.

"Take me to Yuexiu park. You can drop me off on Jeifang road near the Yongyashan Room," she said as she got in. She knew she smelt like smoke but she needed to get to this drop site quickly and see if she couldn't rescue what Chen had ruined. She took out his phone then called Anna. It rang for a while and she was beginning to get worried she was too late when she heard Anna's voice.

"It's me Lin. I don't have time to explain but Chen was a traitor," she whispered as she kept track of the cab driver in the rearview. "I'm the only survivor but I took out the bastard. I'm headed for the Five Rams statue now in Yuexiu park… that's right on the hill. He sold you out too… Ettore knows you're on the train. I'll be careful," said Lin as she hung up.

"Miss, we're almost there," said the Taxi driver then he handed her back a box of disposable wipes. "You might want to clean off your face. You look like you stood too close to the grill.

"Xièxie, thank you," said Lin as she took the box and tried to make herself look presentable or the best she could. "Thank you," she said as she passed the box back.

"You're welcome," said the driver as he smiled at Lin through the rearview. "Are you from Taipei? I thought I recognized your accent when you were talking on the phone. I've got relatives there. I hope to visit them next month," but Lin didn't reply she just looked out the window a few moments later the driver stopped the cab. "Well, we're here."

"Here you go," said Lin as she paid him making sure to give him a good tip. "I hope your visit is a nice one," she said as she got out. Now she had to get her bearing straight before she took off.

"What were you thinking," she said to herself as she cut through the park. She had a dagger and a type 64 with one, seven-round, clip. She wished she'd had her sniper rifle then she'd set herself up a nest and kept rack of everything from above. But she didn't have that luxury and it was useless to think about. Cutting across the park she was there within a few minutes and she would've been there sooner if she hadn't stopped off in one of the women's restrooms to finish getting cleaned up.

"Okay Lin, you can do this. You just have to be smart," she told herself as she went over to the statue. She admired it for a little while walking around it. She had to look like a tourist just in case someone was watching. She grabbed a newspaper someone had left then found a seat on a bench where she had direct line of sight then pretended to be reading it.

"Okay Chen, your puppet master should be here soon," said Lin. By her estimates Chen's contact was late. Then she felt a cold chill run up her spine.

"Crap, what do I do if he doesn't show up? Maybe there was some other signal or challenge he was supposed to give that she didn't know. If that were the case there might be people looking for someone like her.

"All right now, just calm down and take a deep breath. If you act nervous you're going to blow it," she said to herself. "Look around there's nothing out of the ordinary or is there," she said. She noticed a man sitting on another beach not far away doing the same thing she was only he was a little more blatant about it.

"Is that your contact," said Lin. "I know one way to tell," she said as she suddenly got an idea. She took out Chen's phone then typed an SMS - ' _Running late will be there soon_ ' then she hit send. She sent it to the last call he'd received. It didn't take long before she saw the man touch his ear then looked over to a dark angle of woods out of sight.

"So, you guys have a little reception waiting for Chen. Too bad he's going to stand you up," she said as she got up dropped the newspaper in the trash. She started toward the man hidden in the woods when someone grabbed her by the hand.

"There you are," he said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought we were supposed to meet at the Chinese restaurant… said like that I understand how stupid it sounds. Just about all the restaurants are Chinese," said the man as he pulled her along.

"I think you've gotten me confused with someone else," said Lin as she started to try to break loose but the man held her firm.

"Just calm down," he whispered. "I'm a friend. You've attracted the attention of the man who was sitting behind you. He noticed you when you sent that message."

"But how did you… who are you and how do I know I can trust you?" said Lin as she broke free or he let go. "It doesn't matter I need to go back and follow those men."

"You mean to follow them back to Ettore? I don't know if Anna has mentioned me but my name is Charles Carmichael. You can call me Chuck and if you go back there you'll risk getting yourself killed or worse if they capture you."

"How do you know about Ettore? And who are you again? Anna knows you?" said Lin. This was too much at once plus it dawned on her this Chuck person was speaking perfect Mandarin… too perfect. "You're not Chinese but you look Chinese."

"I'm American and no, I'm not Chinese. Come along I have to meet a MSS agent," said Chuck. Lin stopped and looked at him. "Don't worry I think he's on our side too. We all want the same thing… Ettore. You wouldn't happen to know where Anna has stashed my friend Morgan, would you?"

"Your friend Morgan? Oops..."

"No, please don't tell me she used him in a tiger trap," said Chuck. He saw her puzzled look. "I'll explain what it is on the way to the temple."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ Much Earlier before Chuck arrived in the park]

Chuck was changing up his disguise as Casey monitored activity from the MSS building. John thought they looked like ants swarming around the nest after they thought it was under attack. He looked back over at Chuck who was dressed like a beggar. He just shook his head then reached into his pocket and tossed him some coins.

"You look like you could use that," said Casey as he continued to shake his head. "I hope you know what you're doing because you've really got them stirred up over there."

"Everything is going according to plan. I need you to take my clothes and hide them in Yuexiu park. I'm going to meet Tien in the temple on the hill. If you go now you'll have plenty of time to get into position and hide my things. I need your eyes on Tien before I show up so I can to know if he's brought company."

"Roger that, but don't put too much faith in him. He's red to the core… I'll grant you he doesn't know any better. That was the way he was raised but he's still a rice fed commie."

"What do they say about the enemy of my enemy," said Chuck as he pulled out his tablet. Typed in a command and activated the camera on Tien's computer.

"Well, I'm out of here," said John as he grabbed a case. "I'll be waiting for you in the park and don't go poking the panda too hard. They do bite."

"I'll remember that," said Chuck as he picked up a burner phone then called Tien when he saw he'd hung up from his previous call. It kind of creeped him out watching Tien answer without knowing he was being observed.

"Tien, we never did get a chance to finish our conversation," said Chuck in English. "Before you answer you don't have to worry I made sure this call was secure."

"Well if you want to finish our conversation then why don't you come in and we can have that chat in person. There are a lot of people who'd like to speak to you."

"I'm sure there are but I only want to talk to you. Sorry, that came out sounding creepy. But you're right what I have to discuss is better discussed face to face. Oh by the way you might not want your tech people digging too deeply into how that virus got introduced into your network."

"What are you talking about?" said Tien as he remembered the conversation he just had and who was coming over. "I've got techs on the way. But you could save them the trouble if you tell me what you were doing in our archives."

"Looking you up of course but you need to know you brought the bug into your building. On the back of your security badge you'll find a piece of magnetic tape and on that tape, is a simple program with a global shut down command…"

"You wanted all the doors opened and the elevators off so you could make your exit from the roof. You did that knowing I'd have everyone out in the streets looking for you and then you just walked back in. Am I right Charlie Chan?"

"Very good. I knew you were the man I needed from the time we met on the plane. You're going to help me take down Ettore…"

"Hold up a moment. I can't move against Ettore. I received orders from Peking to leave Ettore alone. Chuck, do yourself a favor and come in before this gets any worse. I believe you when you said Ettore has your sister and I can understand what you feel but…"

"But nothing. I'm not a boy like you were when they took your father away. Believe me, you and I have more in common than you know. Your orders didn't come from Peking they came from you minister who is right here receiving Ettore as we speak in the old hospital on the outskirts of town. Your minister is being played or he's letting himself be played."

"Played for what? I'm going to need more than your word. Ettore has done something to make the minister like him and he's bending over backwards to help him. I can't touch him."

"You can't or you won't? Ettore sent him information that linked him to the gang of four. It was hidden behind a partition in your archive. The minister thought he'd gotten rid of it but nothing disappears off the net from people like me. Tien, your father was innocent. Your minister then your father's best friend changed the names making it look like your father was guilty so he could walk away."

"I've always known that but there's no proof. If I had found some I would've come forward years ago. The man is smart and good at pinning the blame on others… kind of like you. You know I'll probably go to prison for what you've done."

"Not if you meet me. You want proof… okay when your tech arrives have him look for what's running behind everything. I found a subroutine that is active when I was nosing around. There's a program… a sort of virus and it's a bad one. I've seen it before it's call the omen virus. There are very few people who know about it and even fewer who know what it actually does…"

"How do I know you didn't put it in when you were snooping around?" said Tien. "I mean you could've install it while you were here snooping around as you said."

"True but it has a creation date which is way before I got here and I think when you see it you'll recognize it as the date Ettore arrived or shortly afterwards. That will have to be proof enough for now. I'll meet you at the temple in Yuexiu park in a couple of hours and come alone."

With that the line dropped and Tien was left holding the receiver. Could this be what he'd been waiting for? Could he get even after all these years and vindicate his father? He hung up the phone then sat there thinking weighing his options as he was thinking his phone rang again.

"Hello," he said wondering if this was Chuck calling him back. But it was the front desk telling him that a Lee was in the lobby waiting for him.

"Have someone escort him to the vault. I'll meet him there," said Tien. He dashed out of his office and got in the elevator. He was stepping off when he bumped into Lee with his escort. "I'll take him from here. I need to talk to you inside."

"I came over as quickly as I could," said Lee as Tien punched in the security code then scanned his hand. The door opened and they both walked inside. Tien closed the door behind them to make sure they were alone.

"I found out how the virus was introduced into the building," said Tien. He held out his security badge then pulled the tape off the back. "Naturally, I didn't know about this."

"Of course," said Lee as he looked at him. He took the strip from him. "I'm going to have to analyze this back at my office."

"Of course, I was told by the creator that it was a simple shut down command. Once introduced it ordered everything to power down or that's the way he explained it to me."

"Ingenious, I could modify this for our people to use," said Lee as he looked at the tape. "I'd like to talk to this guy?"

"I'm sorry he called me and told me what he'd done." Tien saw the look on Lee's face. "I know what it sounds like but there's more. He says there's a secret subset of routines running in the background on our server. He also said that it was similar to something called the 'omen virus' he'd run into. Can you check it out or have you heard about it?"

"Actually, I know a little about it," said Lee as he opened his case. "I take it that the American who was here told you about it. The omen virus was written by Colin Davis when he worked for the collective," he said as he put his hand in his tool bag.

"It sounds like you know more than just a little," said Tien as he caught Lee pulling something shinny out of his tool case... a nickel-plated type-92 pistol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna looked up at David over her phone. He could tell from her expression that something was wrong. She quickly hung up then looked around as she put away her phone. The train began slowing down but she couldn't remember if this was a scheduled stop. She looked out the window as they pulled into the station and she had a bad feeling.

"What's going on? Is something wrong," asked David. She didn't have to answer he saw men in black waiting on the platform.

"Look you stay put. They don't know who you are so at the next station get off. Ditch your passport just to be sure then make your way back home. Chen sold us out. Don't worry about me I'm going to see this mission through."

"I want to..." he started to say but she was already gone. Men in black boarded the train then started combing the cars. One of them walked up to David as he pretended to read a newspaper.

"Identification, please," said the one man as two more stood behind him. David started to pull it out slowly. "Come on, I don't have all day. Where did the girl who was sitting next to you go?"

"I don't know she got up when you people came. I think she went forward but I wouldn't swear to it," said David as the man looked over his ID.

"So, you're a musician studying in at Guangzhou University. What instruments do you play? Any of those loud and noisy... some Cantonese instrument?"

"I play the flute," said David as the men laughed. "I have mine with me if you want me to play for you... that is if you don't believe me."

"No, we don't want to watch you..." the man started to say but was interrupted by one of his friend standing behind him.

"The ride from Shanghai to here was long did she say anything during the trip like where she was going or what she was up to?"

"I wasn't sitting next to a criminal, was I? Oh please, my mother can't find out about this. You don't know how much of hassle it was to get her to agree to let me come to Shanghai for the day. You see there was a special performance of the Magic Flute and I just had to see it," said David as he took his ID back from the man and let his hand brush across the man's. The man in black pulled it back like it'd been scalded.

"I'm sure you did. We're just looking for the girl to ask her some questions. It's all routine but if she comes back and sits next to you just get up then come look for me," said the man then they turned around and disappeared forward.

"Come look for you," he heard one of the other men say and the rest laughed. David watched the men until they were out of sight. He hoped Anna knew what she was doing. Now he had to sit back and try to relax. If he looked nervous it would attract the kind of attention he didn't need.

"How could Chen do this to us? We were a family," he said to himself as he sat looking outside. He wanted to help but what could he do.

In the meantime, the men who got on the train at the end and worked their way forward past Morgan and his guard. They looked at Morgan then at the men around him. The men exchanged pleasantries as they looked over their identification.

"Xièxie" said the one man in black then they started moving forward. Morgan noticed a pattern in their search. They asked everyone for identification but only really check the women about Anna's age.

"Crap, they're on to Anna," said Morgan. He had to do something and he had to do it fast. But as he was about to put his plan into action he noticed an elderly woman walking down the aisle. There was something familiar about her that made him stop.

"Old woman, let me see your identification," said the one man in black. She slowly started to open her bag. "Come on just because you're old that doesn't mean anything to me."

"Hey, butthole treat that old woman with respect," yelled Morgan as he stood up. The man turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. Where are your manners?" The man next to Morgan pulled him back down then shrugged his shoulders at the man in black.

"You no do that. They get mad then we have big trouble," said his one guard. "If we have big trouble you have big trouble." The man in black walked back and looked at Morgan.

"Listen foreign monkey don't get involved in things that don't belong to you or there could be unpleasant consequences," said the man in English.

"You mean like me being kidnapped as I came out of an International airport and being taken to see an evil lunatic who will probably try to kill me? I don't think you can match that and as far as being a foreign monkey at least I'm not some stooge's lap dog. What are you a Pekinese?"

The man turned red in his face but Morgan's bodyguard got in the middle. Words started flying back and forth as the man in black kept pointing at Morgan but his guard kept shaking his head signaling the man to move on. And just when things started to calm down Morgan stuck his tongue out at the man which started it all up again.

Finally, the man in black's friends came and pulled him away to break up the stalemate. Morgan smiled as they pulled him away. But he got what he wanted the old woman had slipped past them. He'd recognized the old woman as Anna. She'd dressed up like that one Halloween when they were dating.

"Hey you," said the man next to him as he shook him to get attention. "I talk to you. No more, you behave or I'm going to spank you."

"Said by someone else I might even let them," said Morgan. The man frowned at him. "No, no spanking I'll behave I promise cross my heart and... well can we pinky swear?"


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Tien was talking and almost didn't see Lee was pulling a pistol from his bag. Lee turned his back to Tien and Tien saw the weapon in a reflection from one of the server glass doors. He was lucky, he caught Lee at the last-minute checking Lee's hand while landing a palm strike to his chest knocking him backwards. Lee dropped the weapon back into the bag as flew backwards falling on his back but he sprang back up then dropped into a fighting stance.

"What's going on? What's the meaning of this? Don't tell me you're in on this too," said Tien but Lee didn't answer him he just charged with a barrage of punches and low kicks. Tien backed up defending himself until there was nowhere to go.

"Karate… Shotokan," said Tien. "I guess you lied when you said you know anything?" Lee landed two blows to the chest then backed up smiling as Tien rubbed his chest.

"That's right I was my neighbourhood champion. This wasn't supposed to end like this but you know too much and now you're going to have to die. They'll find you tomorrow along with your confession where you'll admit you were in league with the American. Then he'll be shot and everything will be as it should."

"Anyone ever tell you not to count your chickens before they hatch but if you keep up talking you might bore me to death," said Tien. Lee turned red then charged him again.

Tien brush blocked Lee's punches. Lee's karate training cause him to use a lineal attack that he countered with circular motions. Lee drove at him with punches and low kicks but Tien blocked the kicks and punches setting Lee up. He threw a punch and Tien side stepped landing two quick blows to Lee's kidneys. Lee grabbed his side and the retreated.

"Augh, you were lucky that time," said Lee as he turned to face Tien. "I set a record in my dojo for the number of boards broken with a single punch."

"That nice but you should remember what your namesake had to say, 'boards don't fight back'," said Tien. Lee got even madder.

"I'll have you yet," he said as he tried to land a low roundhouse kick to Tien's knee but Tien shuffled back then forward countering with a high side thrust kick to Lee's face. Lee staggered back in a daze trying to shake it off but before he could Tien delivered an outward crescent that took down his hands followed up by a spinning heel kick. There was a loud crack when his heel made contact and Lee let out a howl as his jaw shattered.

"I wasn't a champion in my neighbourhood. I just know as being crazy. Now, you're going to answer my questions one way or another… oh right a broken jaw. Well you can write the answers for me but I will have them. The first thing I want to know is what is the minister's involvement.

Lee picked himself up off the floor and looked at Tien. He pulled a knife out from his sleeve then charged Tien.

"Oh come on, you just don't know when to give up," said Tien as he stepped backwards staying just out of Lee's reach. He slashed and stabbed but the only thing he was cutting was air. Tien waited and when Lee slash at him he stepped in instead of out catching the arm in a scissor block.

"You know what's next don't you," said Tien. The arm made a snapping noise as Tien broke the forearm.

"Augh," screamed Lee as he dropped the knife and held his limp hand. He reached down grabbing the knife with his one good arm then backed up holding it out in front of him.

"Give it up. Look at yourself this fight is over and you lost. Now I want to know what's going on and how high up does this conspiracy go? You will tell me… everyone talks in the end."

Lee said something or tried to say something. It sounded like an insult or he was giving road directions. Either way with his broken jaw Tien couldn't understand him but he didn't have to to understand the meaning.

"Come on put that thing down. It's over and you know it," said Tien but Lee looked at him and laughed or tried to then he stabbed himself in the chest. He collapsed to the floor and started bleeding.

"What's going on in here," said a man as a group of people poured in. "We heard the racked below and came to see what was going on. Crap, is he dead?"

But as Tien was trying to explain what had happened. Lee with his last minutes of life wrote the ideogram for 'murder' then pointed at Tien before passing.

"Lee's lying. He's… was a traitor. I didn't even stab him he stabbed himself," said Tien but he could read the looks on everyone's face. He noticed some men leaving in a hurry and he didn't need to be a genius to know they'd gone to get internal security. If the minister was involved his finger prints would magically appear on the knife. No, he had to get out of there.

"I don't answer to you people. Out of my way," said Tien as he started to push his way through but no one was moving for him.

"Maybe it would be better if we waited until security to get here and let them do an investigation," said one man. There was a lot of mumbling and head nodding.

"And I say get out of my way," said Tien. He reached inside Lee's bag and pulled out his type-92 and fired two rounds into the overhead. "I said get out of my way and I'm not going to repeat myself."

Tien ran out of the vault down to the stairs then started down. When he got to the lobby he noticed the guard at the front desk was on the phone then looked right at him. The man reached for something beneath the desk put Tien was quicker.

"Both hands on the counter where I can see them and when you bring them out there'd better be nothing in them. No one try anything… I'm innocent and I'll prove it…"

"You're not acting innocent," said the Guard. Tien couldn't argue with him but he had no choice. The cards were stacked against him.

"I don't have time to argue. Please, I don't want any of you on my conscience. But I'm not going to let any of you from stopping me from leaving here. Don't be a hero."

Tien turned around and walked backwards out the doors keeping an eye on everyone. Once outside he made a run for it. Running for the parking lot he jumped in the first car that was unlocked. He hot-wired it then took off.

"Crap, the magnetic tape," said Tien realizing he should've grabbed it back in the vault before he left. "Someone is going to find my fingerprints on it then they're going to think I was in cahoots with Chuck. I'm going to be shot on sight. Crap," he said as he pounded on the steering wheel.

Tien drove straight for a parking garage he knew in the area. There he drove down below then ditched the car he'd stolen. By now they'd be looking for the car he'd grabbed so by ditching it he'd have a little more breathing room. He walked back up to the surface then hopped on a passing bus. He got off a few stops later then looked for another parking garage where he grabbed another car.

"Okay, now let's go find Chuck," he said to himself looking in the rear-view for lights and listening for sirens. "Oh, Chuck, you'd better have something good to say or I swear I'll put a round right through your head. At least I'll get you before they get me," he said as signs for the park came in sight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon waited until he was sure Kat was in before he went over to Sarah's. He turned over and over in his head what he was going to say to Clara to explain why he'd gone for the run but nothing seemed good. So, he did the only thing he could do. He mustered up his courage finished his liquid kale then walked over stopping only to ring the doorbell.

"Hey dudes," said Devon as he walked in. Sarah and Kat were standing by the sink each with a cup of coffee in their hands while the girls were sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Dad, do I have to point out to you that there are no dudes here and please don't call us dudettes like Morgan does," said Clara as Sam looked up and nodded then they started eating again.

"Devon, if you want a cup of coffee you know where everything is. Help yourself and Clara if you want another bowl of cereal go for it. Sam knows to check cereal on the shopping list when we run low. And if you want something different… another kind just tell me or write it on the list."

"I've got a suggestion," said Sam as she smile with a milk moustache at everyone. Sarah didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was she wanted.

"Okay, but before you say anything I've already told you no ice cream for breakfast," said Sarah as she took a sip from her coffee. Sam made a face.

"You could've at least heard me out before busting… I mean bursting my bubble." Sarah gave her a look. "What? I said bursting. But you know ice cream is nothing more than frozen milk and everyone knows milk is a good source of vitamin D and calcium. I saw that on television the other day."

"Sarah's right," said Devon. "You think ice cream would be good for you but there's sugar, preservatives, chocolate, walnuts and marshmallows in your Rocky Road. There's more to it than just milk." Sam just gave them both a look heaved a sigh then finished her cereal.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about the confusion I caused this morning," said Devon as he talked into his coffee cup. "It won't happen again."

"Okay," said Clara like it was nothing then she turned to Sarah. "Are we still going to the park for lunch? You said we were last night or was it this morning." Devon caught what she was saying.

"That's right you did," said Sam as she pointed her spoon Sarah. "I heard you too and you even mention ice cream if I'm not mistaken."

"Which you are. I didn't say anything about ice cream and you were sound asleep so don't give me that. Yes, I said I would take you to the park. I can put Bunny in her stroller while you two play where I can see you and depending on how well you behave there might be ice cream at the end. But only after you've eaten all your lunch and I mean all of it."

"Okay, it's a deal after we eat everything," said Sam as she got up and put her bowl in the sink. "But when we get sandwiches can we get six inch subs. I need to save room for ice cream."

"I think that's an acceptable compromise but no feeding your food to the squirrels. They can forage for their own. Now let's find you girls something to wear. We're going to stop off at the Buy More for a quick pit stop so I can check in."

"I'd like to hear what's going on too," said Devon. "That is if it's all right for me to come down with you to Castle?"

"Kat, do you mind coming and watching the girls while we're in the Buy More. That will free me up so I can go down below and check in?"

"Sure, why not then I can come back here and get dinner ready. I was thinking about a beef stroganoff if that's good for everyone?"

"Kat, you don't have to worry about feeding us. We can order out just as easily and you don't have to go through all that bother and mess."

"Bother? It's no bother and it beats sitting around worrying about John and Alex. It keeps my mind busy. Then it's stroganoff tonight so you need to save some room and there just might be a dessert too," said Kat as she smiled at Sam.

"You're spoiling me. You know, I could get used to this. Someone pinch me I must be still asleep," said Sam. Clara started to reach over. "Hold up, that's something people say but then don't mean for you to actually do it."

"Then let's see about a tickle," said Sarah as she grabbed Sam and started tickling Sam. Sam yelled and fought.

"Stop, stop," she yelled until she finally broke free. "Not fair, now stop that," she said as she ran into the living room trying to catch her breath. "You're wasting my day… our day like this. Now cut it out."

Outside of Echo Park two Asian looking men sat in a parked rental car. The vehicle was non-descript so it wouldn't attract attention. They'd been there sitting for most of the morning arriving just after Devon returned from his run.

"We're here on station," said the one into his phone. "What do I have to report? Well, everything seems quiet. If you want us to grab the target now would be a good time. There's not a sould around. … All right we'll stay put and keep an eye on the situation."

"I take it we need to stay put. If we don't act soon we're going to lose the advantage of surprise or don't they realize that. You know it's easy for them back there. They don't have to sit here in this sweat box. You could've sprung for a car with air conditioning that works."

"Will you stop your complaining. They know what's going on here but the boss is there yet. He's arriving today and they need to get him to sign off on this before we take any action."

"I hope they know what they're doing. We can't stay here all day someone is going to notice us then what do we do?"

"What we'll do is I'll let you out then I'll drive around the block then double back parking in a different spot then we'll start waiting again. It's not a perfect plan but it will have to do until the people back home can talk with the boss and they tell us what to do."

"I hope they hurry up and get a move on it. I hate this place. I don't see how these people can live like this. It's so… I don't know so…"

"American, I know. But they probably say the same thing about us. I'll give you they're wasteful. Thye don't realize how much they throw away."

"I know they throw away the best parts of the chicken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three black Nissans pulled up to what looked like an abandoned hospital on the outskirts of town. This was a spot Ettore had picked out before and where he wanted Ellie to treat him. His men had been working around the clock inside to make sure it would be ready for him on his return. However, both Ellie and Alex thought it looked like something from a B-rate horror film from the outside.

"What kind of place is this," said Alex as she got out of the Nissan. "This place looks like where Doctor Frankenstein's laboratory might be. I hope you didn't pay much for this."

"This used to be a sanitarium, didn't it?" said Ellie. "This looks like something we used to have in the twenties and thirties. I've seen pictures of them… a place people sent their relatives to die because they had some sort of embarrassing or incurable illness."

"You've hit the nail on the head," said Ettore. "This used to be a hospital for the criminally insane and where you're going to fix me."

"And you don't see the irony in this," said Ellie as they were shoved to move along. "And you picked this place?"

"Come along the inside will be better than the outside. The outside is to keep people away but the inside," said Ettore as he opened the doors. "Well take a look."

"What's this supposed to be… a TARDIS. The inside is bigger than the outside," said Alex remembering something Morgan said.

They walked in and the first thing that hit them was the smell of fresh paint. The walls were all redone and there were plants as well as people in white smocks running about. Alex hear the humming of a lot electronic equipment.

"That must be some server you've got if I can hear it in lobby," said Alex. "You built all this just so Ellie can open your hood up and take a look inside? It seems a little over kill to me."

"It's not like we can run down to the local People's Palace or as you call it the mall and grab something if we find something is missing. My men will show you to your rooms upstairs. You can get cleaned up then we can have lunch after that we can start work."

"You mentioned your people had picked up Morgan," said Alex. "I want to see him. That is if what you said wasn't a lie."

"Very good, you're trying to get under my skin. Oh, I've got some special plans for him. There's a ward here where they practiced electric shock therapy on the psychotic. I've been dying to try out my new toys."

"Won't that be a reversal, a psychopathy using the equipment it was intended to be used on," said Ellie as two men came to take them away.

"Oh, but I won't be at the dials you will. After all medical equipment should only be used by a trained professional," said Ettore. But as he was talking one of his men came and whispered something in his ear.

"He's here already? You told him I just arrived… of course he knows I just arrived he sent the bloody submarine. Ladies please follow my men to your rooms. I'm sorry but it looks like we'll have to dine separately. I have a guest who just popped in that I have to deal with so if you'll excuse me. I'll send for you after lunch and we can start by running a MRI and a CT. I'll have my blood work up results sent to you so we can get a jump on that."

"Sounds good to me," said Ellie. Then they were taken away. One man walked in from of them and another behind them. Alex looked at Ellie but she signalled to say nothing. They walked up two flights of stairs then were taking to two adjoining room with a shared bathroom in the middle.

"Thanks, you might want to work on your manners," Alex said as they were pushed inside then they heard the door lock. Alex went to the window but it was barred and the glass looked shatter proof.

"Those tests… the CT and MRI are okay… the MRI might be of some use but the CT is going to be a waste of time. He really needs an EEG if I'm going to see what's going on, but he should know that. Do you think he's testing me?" said Ellie but Alex was stuck to the glass looking out the window. "Alex, did you hear me? Do you think he's testing me?"

"What? Testing you? He could be," she said as she looked outside. "I'm sorry but someone is pulling up. This must be that guest Ettore was talking about. Geez, I recognize him. He's one of their top ministers and a big wig in the MSS. So that's how Ettore could pull all this off."

"He expects us to be here for a while. Just look at this," said Ellie as she checked out the wardrobe and found it filled with clothes. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing good for us I'm afraid. I understand how he knows my size but yours," said Alex as she looked in Ellie's wardrobe. "It's really creepy."

"Yeah it is. It's an intersect thing I believe. You need to be careful to him. Don't think of him as the Ettore who fell head over heels over you. Remember what it did to Morgan."

"Do I ever. It was one of the worst periods of my life. I kept thinking I must've done something but I hadn't… he hadn't. It was this."

"That's right it was the intersect and the same way it made him… well unpleasant. It's done the same to Ettore. Not that he was ever pleasant. It's amplified the villain in him and with it he's extremely dangerous. What I'm telling you is don't go poking the bear because he might not react the way you expect."

"I wish I was downstairs or had some way of listening in on the conversation that Ettore was having with the Minister. They're two floors straight below us."

"You know there might be. Look around for a heat duct. If I'm right we might be able to hear them but that won't do us any good if they're speaking Mandarin."

"They won't be. If they're plotting like I think they are, the Minister won't want to speak a language his people could understand."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Shortly before in Ettore's study a man came running in to tell him the minister had arrived. Ettore sucked it up and went to the door to greet him. Ettore was tired from the submarine ride and he just wanted to take a short nap before lunch but that was out of the question now. But he had to keep his host happy at least for the meantime, so he put on a smile then went and greeted him.

"Minister Wang, it's an honor to have you visit me here. I apologize for the mess but we're still getting set up and I just returned but that you know."

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you that I've had the Skipper dealt with as you requested. Even if the People's Navy were not very pleased," said Wang as they walked into Ettore's study. "But they'll get over it as long as we can deliver."

"Don't worry I'll give you all the American's secrets just like I promised. Then both your friends and enemies will have to take notice of you. Speaking of taking notice, I couldn't help but notice we're behind schedule with the fibre optics. What's the hold up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to take our time and make sure this was done under the radar like we agreed. Things have changed now and I will accelerate it. You see there was a man… one of our agents that I wanted to keep out of the loop. He was to be my patsy but things have changed…"

"He found out about it and you had to have him eliminated," said Ettore as one of his men brought in tea. "Is that what you're trying to tell me? I understand but we have a completion date and everything needs to be in place by then. That is if you want to pull off the biggest security heist in history?"

"Of course I do. I won't let anything stand in my… our way," he said as Ettore poured two cups. He smiled as he pretended not to have heard the minister's slip.

"Here you go. I hope it's the way you like it. So this man of yours… was it a clean kill? What I'm asking is do I need to worry about any collateral fallout?" said Ettore. He noticed Wang's hesitation. "Oh, you haven't eliminated him yet, have you?"

"There's a man hunt going on right now and I'm sure by sunset everything thing will be contained. I'm handling this so you needn't concern yourself."

"I hope not. There's a lot riding on your ability to finish getting that cable installed. I need to be connected to your server. There's no other way to handle the data flow."

"Like I said I'm handling this. We suspect that Tien, that's the name of our man, is being assisted by an American operative whose managed to establish himself here in Guangzhou."

"You mean Chuck," said Ettore as he sipped his tea. Wang almost choked when he heard Ettore mention Chuck's name.

"How did you know I was talking about this Chuck person? Who is he? Tien told me that one of the women you have is his sister."

"That's right she is and one of the people in my web I'm weaving. You don't have to trouble yourself too much with Chuck or looking for your man. Sooner or later they will show up here and I'll be waiting. If you spread the bread crumbs too thin you risk them being missed but if you spread them too thick then they'll know they're walking into a trap."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said the Minister as he finished his tea. He got up sat the cup back on the tray. "I need to run before people start looking for me and I don't want them to find me here."

"I concur. We wouldn't want that but like I said you only need to worry about finishing up the cable. Chuck and this Tien will end up here where I'll be waiting to deal with them."

"Very well but you remember I have a lot riding on the success of our operation and if things go belly up it won't be just my neck on the chopping block."

"Why Wang that almost sounds like a threat," said Ettore as he got up and followed his guest out of his office then out into the garden. "I don't like threats."

"Well then consider it a promise if you like. I guess I could still blame this on Tien but I'll need to be taken him alive then if we're successful he can always disappear afterwards."

"I don't know if you're an eternal pessimist or an opportunist," said Ettore as they walked towards the Minister's car.

"Does one necessarily exclude the other but you understand my position. The cable will be ready even if I have to have men working around the clock to get it done."

"Very good and you can call off your search for your man. I'll handle those two loose ends when they show up here."

"Ettore, you know why the cat is always hungry? It played with its food then it got away," said Wang as he got into his car.

"But when he did eat it, it not only tasted good but it gave him great satisfaction. Goodbye Wang, keep me abreast of your progress." Ettore stood there watching Wang's car disappear down the drive behind a cloud of dust.

"You don't know it but I'm about to serve you up too," he thought as he turned and walk back inside. "Jian," yelled Ettore and a man appeared. Ettore continued to speak English.

"I want our security beefed up and make sure all our cameras, motion detectors and electronic gizmos are all up and working."

"Gizmos?" said Jian as he gave him a puzzled look. "What's a gizmo? Maybe if you explain it to me in Cantonese I might understand."

"Oh, I'm speaking to you in English so I don't have to. Everything needs to be on line and working. Your boss told me that we should expect some unwanted guests."

"Do you want me to open the armory and issue weapons along with ammunition to deal with these intruders?"

"Okay but I want you to tell your people I want them taken alive. Jian everything is coming together. I feel like a kid waiting for Christmas day… oh let me translate that for you. I feel like a kid waiting for Chinese New Year's and my red letters."

"That I understand. Well if there's nothing else I need to go to the trail station to pick up your other guest."

"Yes Morgan," said Ettore as he smiled. "Yes, just like Christmas morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien drove to Yuexiu park there he ditched his car in a parking lot. From the parking lot, he made his way on foot through the park to the rendezvous point at the temple. If he'd been in a better mood he would've admired to the serenity and the tranquillity that permeated the park. However, he was in no state or either. All he wanted at the moment was to find the flower Pagoda then strangle Chuck.

"Be careful," he told himself as he kept an eye out for security personnel and cameras. By now they had facial recognition up looking for him.

"I'll take one of them," said Tien as he paid a tourist vendor way too much for a ball cap with Yuexiu Park and a heart printed across the front but he needed it. He put it on then pulled the bill down so it helped hide his face from passers-by and CCTV cameras.

"So far so good," he said to himself as the pagoda came in view. "I should've been picked up by now. If I get rehabilitated I'm going to have to have a talk with my people. They're falling down on the job."

He walked up the stairs to the pagoda thinking about his problems but he couldn't come up with any way out. At least none that had acceptable consequences.

"I could always shave my head then disappear in some monastery somewhere remote and out of the way. But shaving my head and wearing robes well… I don't know how much I can put up with that. However, between doing that and becoming a bum… I'm going to kill Chuck," he said to himself as he walked up the steps. He got angrier and angrier as he walked up the steps until he reached the summit.

When he got to the summit he was smoking. He looked around but didn't see anyone except a woman who was holding a tourist map looking at the pagoda. He walked past her then once around the pagoda but Chuck was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me," said the woman. "But the guide says this is the temple of the six Banyan trees. But where are the six trees? And why was a temple built for them. This tourist book I have is rather vague. Didn't the Buddha obtain enlightenment under it?"

"No, he meditated under a bodhi tree… that's a different tree and other than that I can't help you. I'm not a botanist lady so if you'll excuse me," he said. He didn't have time for the woman or her questions. Right now, he needed to find Chuck.

"Thanks anyway," said Lin. She touched her ear. "Okay everything is clear. The person you're looking for is inside waiting for you."

"You mean… you're… I should've known. He wanted to make sure I came alone," said Tien as he headed for the entrance to the temple.

"I also had to make sure you weren't being followed," said Chuck as he came out to meet him. Tien punched Chuck knocking on his can.

"Chuck always brings out the best in people," said Casey laughing as he came walking out of the pagoda after Chuck.

"Who are you and her? No, I don't want to know. You know I've got my own people hunting me now? They think I'm some sort of traitor and that's all thanks to you," said Tien as he began to curse in Cantonese.

"I don't know what you're saying," said Casey as he tried not to laugh. "But believe me I've been there and done that too."

"Well, I can't take all the credit," said Chuck as he got up rubbing his jaw. "Ettore and your Minister Wang had a lot to do with it. I just helped you to see what was going on before you were arrested and shipped off as their patsy. This all came to head when your tech people came over and found that subroutine, didn't it?"

"Well yes, I guess I should've known something was up when the IT office supervisor came over to look at our server in person. He never leaves his office and he always sends his men out but today was different. After I asked him about that virus you mentioned he tried to pull a weapon on me and it was just by pure luck I saw what he was up to in time. There was a fight and he drew the short stick but not before other people showed up. Now, I'm the one on the run and I blame part of this on you."

"And you're welcome," said Chuck. "If it hadn't been for me you would've found a noose around your neck and not known why. This is John Casey… Colonel Casey NSA and this is Lin, Republic of China ROC. Lin this is Tien…"

"I got it… MSS," she said with a certain disdain in her voice. But the look on Tien's face said he wasn't much better with the situation. "Look, this wasn't my idea either."

"No, I was just thinking which relative of mine is going to have to pay the bill for the bullet they use on me."

"No one," said Chuck. "Your mother is dead… well we know what happened to your father and you are an only child so the State will have to suck it up. But that won't happen if you listen to me. But first I need to get to the train station. There's a train coming from Shanghai I need to meet."

"You're forgetting something everyone is looking for me and you. We have a sketch of you plus we have you on CCTV when you went to vault."

"No problem, just wear this," said Chuck as he tossed him a new hat then he gave Lin one too. She looked at it then at him.

"Just wear it. I take it this has the same thing you had on your jacket," said Tien. "We can't see them but the cameras pick the bright light they emit rendering facial recognition useless."

"Something like that now we need to get a move on it. Morgan's train should be pulling in soon and we need to get into place."

"Who's this Morgan and how does he fit into this? I thought you wanted to go after Ettore and find your sister?"

"And find Alex my daughter," said Casey. Tien looked at him confused. "Just try to keep up Chairman. Chuck hasn't mention anything about his mother yet or Anna yet. Chuck, we're starting to get a little crowded here. Are you sure you want to find Morgan?"

"I'll take that as note of concern and yes we do," said Chuck as they went to find a vehicle to take them to the train station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Morgan's train pulled into the Guangzhou East Railway Station. The train station was crowded with people getting off and catching connecting trains. There were waves for people entering and leaving the station. The trick to moving about was to get in the right flow then ride the current. The detail around Morgan formed a circle with him in the middle as they navigated the human currents.

"And I thought the crowds were bad at Union Station," said Morgan as he was pushed along by his captures. Morgan looked around searching for a familiar face but saw none.

"I wish Chuck were here," he said as his was shoved along. "Hey, watch the threads. You break it you bought it," he said which didn't make any sense but he was just too tired to care anymore.

"Guys, how about a cup of Joe? You know coffee before we head out to Ettore's evil lair. The train ride down was as long as the flight here. I don't think I've shut my eyes for two days."

"Don't worry there will be plenty of time for that," said a man as he came up and met them. Then he said something to the men around Morgan. They all nodded then started following him. "We have vehicles waiting outside to take you to Ettore."

"That's nice but who the heck are you? Do you work for Ettore too?" said Morgan. He looked around wondering where Anna was and if he shouldn't put into action his plan but he needed to find Alex.

"No, my name is Jian and I work for Minister Wang. I think your people call me a fixer. I get things done for him. I met Ettore this morning when he pulled in with his other two guests and I took them to where they're at right now."

"You're talking about Alex and Ellie," asked Morgan. Jian nodded as they walked through the crowds. "Well if we're guests then are all your people in prison here guests of the state?"

"Funny, let's hurry up. The traffic is always a bear around the station," he said but then he stopped in his tracks staring at another man who appeared in front of them. They exchanged words that judging from the tone weren't too pleasant then the man disappeared. Jian sent two of his guard after him.

"I've seen enough Shaw Brother films to know when someone is talking crap in Chinese. What's going on? You seem like you've seen a ghost. Who was that man? I think I'd like to meet him."

"Soon he will be a ghost and that's all you need to know," said Jian then he pulled out his phone and called someone. Morgan didn't understand what he was saying but he sounded more than a little upset and Jian's actions afterwards confirmed what he thought.

"Come on we need to hurry up," said Jian as he tried to move them along but just then they ran into a group of tourists following a guide with a pointer he held in the air and a yellow flag attached to it. They collided into Morgan and his guards sending everyone flying.

"Get out of our way," yelled Jian. Then he yelled something in Chinese for his men pointing at Morgan. Morgan ran head on into the guy with the yellow flag. The next thing he knew he was on the ground looking up at Chuck.

"I don't have time to talk," Chuck said quickly then he shoved cards into Morgan's pocket. "We've got your back little guy, don't worry."

"I knew you'd come. I have to go with them to find Alex and Ellie. Go before you're seen but I've got this." Chuck nodded then disappeared in the crowd.

"Get up," yelled Jian as he shoved his way over to him. "Who was that man you were talking to? Is he working with Tien?"

"Who's Tien? Can you believe the nerve of some people? He knocks me down then asks me if I need a tour guide. I told him I had one… you," said Morgan as he got back up.

"Hold your arms out away from your body," said Jian. He wasn't buying it so he gave Morgan a quick pat down to make sure he was still clean.

"You keep this up and you're going to have to buy me dinner," said Morgan as he giggled when Jian passed his hands under his arms. He gave Morgan a look. "What can I say? I'm ticklish."

"Just keep on moving. The vehicles are this way," said Jian as he looked around for his men. They went out the exit and found two Nissan SUVs waiting. Jian opened the door for Morgan. He stood there for a while looking around.

"Are you waiting for your men? I don't want to say anything but it doesn't look like they're going to show up. On the way to Ettore's you'll have time to pen a note to their next of kind."

"Do you ever shut up?" said Jian as he got in and closed the door. He said something to the driver then they started to pull out.

"Now about that cup of coffee," said Morgan as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't suppose I could talk you into making a quick stop at a Starbucks, could I?"

[Back in the Train Station]

The janitors had their rounds. They divided the station in quadrants and depending on the time of day it depended on quadrant that was to be cleaned. It was an efficient system that guaranteed the cleanliness of station because it was constantly being cleaned.

"Lao, you start the female restroom while I start the male then we'll join together to knock out the area outside. We're a little behind so we need to hurry this along."

"Geez, why do I always have to get the female restroom? There's always a toilet bowel that's backed up because someone tried to flush something that won't flush."

"Come on, suck it up. It's your turn anyway," said Lao's partner as they pushed their cleaning cart towards the restroom entrance.

"My turn? It's always my turn. You know if you weren't my brother-in-law I'd tell you what you could do with your turn. But you'd go complaining to my sister about how I mistreat you then I'd have to put up with her."

"So after all your complaining you've still got the female restroom to clean," said Lao's brother-in-law as he laughed. "See you out front and remember to hurry up," he said but before he went in a man and a woman came out of the male bathroom. Both Lao and his Brother-in-law did a double take but then they just shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't get paid enough to care and that's your mess to clean up," said Lao as he put the sign out 'Attention Wet Floor'.

"No problem, nothing a little Windex can't take care of," said Lao's brother-in-law. He grabbed the spray bottle along with a rag then went inside. But no sooner had he entered than Lao heard the noise of a loud thud followed by his brother-in-law's screams. He sounded like someone was trying to murder him.

"What's wrong you got what you wanted. Can't you give it a break for the once? You always exaggerate," said Lao as he walked inside.

"What the heck," he said he found his brother-in-law had slipped on the blood covered floor and was now sitting in a large pool of it. There near him were two bodies, one that seemed to have been thrown head first through the stall door and then had his head shoved in the toilet. The other man was face down in a urinal. There were bloody hand prints on the tiled wall around it. Probably from the man trying in vain to raise his face. The room was a cleaner's nightmare covered with blood splatter high and low.

"Well you call the male restroom. I suggest you get up and get to work. You're going to be in here for a while," said Lao as he started to leave. "Oh by the way, you might want to change that urinal cake. I think your guy ate half of it."

"I think I'm going to throw up," said his brother-in-law as he tried to get up but slipped and fell again getting even more blood and bodily fluids on him. "Give me a hand here."

"Well, just remember if you do that'll be more to clean up," said Lao as he smiled thinking this was Karma. "And remember we're behind schedule."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Beckman didn't like the silence coming out of China but silence also was good. No one was asking what was going on or what her team was up to. No one that is except Ambassador Sheng but he had the common sense only to direct his questions to the General. Like her he wanted this to all stay below the radar.

"So, you expect me to believe you don't know anything," said Mei as he took a sip of his chai tea. "Please I know better."

"I'm sorry but that's the truth no one has reported in so I don't know anything. We did pick up some backdoor chatter that one of your people went rogue but you can ask your own on that just don't quote me as a source."

"Well, I don't know if I should be sharing this with you but I was told the same thing. I'm out of the loop here but they think he was operating with one of your operatives and I'll give you a guess who they say it was."

"Chuck? Well, anything is possible. Ettore has his sister so Chuck's going to pull out all the stops to get her back. That's something that stays between us but Chuck… well he's going to go full on Charles Carmichael."

"What's that supposed to mean," said the Ambassador as he rubbed his stomach. From the look on his face he seemed as though he was in pain.

"Well if you've studied our Civil War it would look something like Sherman's march to the sea. What's the matter you don't look so well? Is your stomach bothering you?"

"Yes, like a lot of my people I'm lactose in tolerant and the chai bothers my stomach sometimes and gives me cramps."

"If it bothers you then why do you get it?" said Beckman as she took a sip of her Irish coffee. "You should try this next time?"

"No, I'll stick to this. I'm hoping if I keep on drinking milk and milk produces that I will desensitize my system. I really need the vitamin D."

"You know they sell vitamin D as a supplement and I don't think that's the way lactose intolerance works. I think you've got an enzyme missing that keeps you from digesting the lactose so you can drink all the milk you want but I don't think it's going to make a difference."

"We if it does it does and if it doesn't so be it. I just like chai tea so I'm not going to give it up. So what if I feel a little physical discomfort. I make up for it in the pleasure of having the cup."

"You know you crack me up sometimes. Well Mei, I need to get back to Langley and see if I can put my ear to the ground and hear something. If I find out anything I can pass on to you I'll be in touch. We can rendezvous back here and you can get another tummy ache."

"Funny, I wish it were only a tummy ache but I can put up with it. But likewise, if I find out something I can pass along I'll be in touch and the other pays for the drinks."

"That seems like a fair deal. I'll cover todays," said the General as the Ambassador got up and left. She gave him a half hour head start so no one would see them leave together.

"Did you find out anything," said Roan as he walked in from the shadows, pulled out a chair and sat down. "That looks pretty good, do you mind?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. If you want a cup order one yourself and don't think you pulled anything slipping in from the back. I saw you when you first came in. You know when I go on these meets I want to go alone. If Sheng had seen you he would've clamed up and the next time I wanted to talk with him it would be when they hand out ice water some place very warm."

"Connie didn't know where you went and I couldn't find the Major so I thought you might need backup. You've been known to go to meets that turned out to be less than hospitable. Remember what happened in Algiers?"

"You promised you'd never bring that up. Okay, I might've gotten myself in a little hot water but nothing I couldn't shoot my way out of and you're one to talk."

"All right I'll drop it but what's gotten you all fires up? Is it because Chuck's in China or that Ettore is going to sell all our secrets to the People's Republic?"

"How about all of the above? If I'd fired that missile at Ettore's boat in the Med like Chuck wanted then none of this would be happening right now."

"Since when do you look back? What did you say about regrets being unprofessional," said Roan as he caught the attention of the waitress.

"I think you're getting me confused with a James Bond movie. But yes, I did say it too and I do believe it. It wasn't the right thing to do back then but if I get his beady little eyes in my crosshairs now I will end him without an ounce of mercy."

"Ettore took Ellie so that means Chuck will be gunning for him. You might not get a chance to pull that trigger yourself before Chuck beats you to it or is that the plan," said Roan as the waitress brought him an Irish coffee.

"It's not just Chuck who's after him. Ettore's managed to piss off just about everyone over there. The truth is I don't know how he's been able to dodge the bullet so far."

"That means he's got a friend or friends in high places that are covering for him. If you want to take him out you need to find out who they are then start removing them out of the game. You know you're right his is good stuff," said Roan as he smiled at her with a Bailey's moustache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Devon took the girls to the park for the afternoon. Sam and Clara had fun with the other kids while Sarah kept Bunny close to her. Devon sat on a bench next to her with his head in his hands as he watched Clara. Devon could tell Clara was as concerned as he was about Ellie just she hid it better.

"I can't believe we haven't heard anything from Chuck or Casey yet. I thought they were going to check in daily?"

"They just got there so you need to give them time to set up before they become operational. Besides I never thought they'd be checking in daily. They'll check in when they can."

"I can't believe how cool you are. My stomach is in knots and I don't feel like eating. Clara feels the same way… I know because I can read her."

"I'm sure you can. Think of it like this you can't help Clara if she sees you're anxious. As well as you can read her she can read you. You need to bury those feelings you have down deep. Take my word for it, it's the only way you'll be able to help Clara. She needs someone she can lean on and that's you."

"Is this something they teach you in spy school? Some sort of whacked up version of group training and trust? I can't see Casey as they guy I'd want to catch me."

"That's for sure but no this was more a life lesson," said Sarah. She didn't let Devon that this was what she would've liked but that she'd never gotten from anyone before Chuck and this calm she showed on the outside hid the mess that was happening on the inside. "Let's get the girls and have lunch then we can stay a little longer before we head back home."

"Don't forget about ice cream. I think someone will let you know very quickly that you made a promise," said Devon as he waved for Clara and Sam to come over.

"How could I forget that and you're right, Sam will say something on the way home especially if it looks like I'd forgotten," said Sarah as the girls came over. Sarah took out wipes and cleaned Sam's hands and face handing some to Clara at the same time. Then they all got their sandwiches and sat on the bench together to eat. Sam sat there eating with her feet dangled down looking around.

"Sam, stop looking for squirrels and eat your sandwich," said Sarah. She knew exactly what Sam was up to. "Remember the deal if you want ice cream?"

"Oh, come on. It's just a little piece of bread. What can it hurt and look at them don't they look hungry?"

"A deal is a deal," said Sarah as she tore off a piece of crust then tossed it to a squirrel who immediately grabbed it then scurried up a tree to hang upside down to eat. "Now eat yours."

Sam made a face but continued eating. Not far from them sat a man with a book in his hand. He held it up pretending to be reading as he watched them. As he was sitting there his partner showed up and handed him a sandwich.

"What's this? I wanted a pork bun not this," said the man as he put away his book then took the sub. He looked at it with disgust.

"Suck it up. Ming, look around you how many people do you see eating Char siu bao? You want to draw attention to us? I got you sweet teriyaki."

"Tong, you know teriyaki is an American sauce," said Ming as he inspected his sub. "This is right up there with chow mein and egg foo yong…"

"Well, if you don't want it you can give it back to me," said Tong as he reached over but Ming moved the sandwich away.

"I never said I wasn't going to eat it. A person has to keep up his strength and besides I'm hungry. We've been at this stakeout since this morning. Any word yet what the boss wants us to do?"

"No, nothing yet," said Tong as he started eating his. "The Philly steak isn't bad. You want to split half-half?"

"No, I'm lactose intolerant and the last thing I need is all that cheese. If I ate that we'd need to park near a restroom. I'll stick with my American-Asian lunch. I wish our people would hurry up and make a decision. We can't keep tailing them forever sooner or later they're going to catch on to us."

"You're right about that. I think when they leave we ought to go straight to their apartment and wait for them there."

"That's a good idea," said Ming as a squirrel came up to them then stood on his hind legs looking at them. "I know there's an economic crisis but even the animals are begging for handouts. Here little friend," he said as he tossed the squirrel some of his bread.

"If you don't want it I'll eat it," said Tong wondering why his partner was wasting food giving it to wild animals.

"No, it's nothing like what you're thinking, but the way I figure it with the work we do I could use a little good Karma to offset the bad."

"That actually makes sense," said Tong. He tore off a piece of bread and tossed it to another hungry rodent. "Come on they're leaving so we drive back to the apartment?"

"That's what you said and it makes sense too."

[Meanwhile Sarah got everyone in her car]

They drove to Orange orange to get ice cream but while they were driving there Sarah kept looking up in the rear-view until Devon noticed.

"Is something wrong," whispered Devon then to make sure he turned and looked out the back window but all he saw was traffic.

"You know we can hear you whispering back here," said Sam. "Then turning around to look is not the coolest of moves if you're going for discreet."

"No, there's nothing I was just checking. The same car kept popping up this morning but it was nothing. The car's gone now so it was probably just my imagination plying tricks on me," she said as she looked up in the mirror one last time. An agent survives on their instinct and hers told her that they had been followed but whoever it was wasn't there now.

"Devon, when we get to Orange orange I want you to watch the girls for a little while so I can go down to Castle and get a progress report."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Ellie ate lunch in their room which was all right by them. The less they had to deal with Ettore the better. A cart was wheeled in with finger foods which included dim sum: small steamed buns with various fillings, as well as fried wonton along with both fried spring and egg rolls. They ate not only to keep their strength up but also because everything was good.

"I'm not going to tell Ettore but that was one of the best Chinese takeaways I've ever had," said Ellie. But she could tell Alex was distracted. "Don't worry Morgan will be all right."

"What can Ettore be up to with that Chinese minister? Why does he want to connect their server here? You can't download the secrets from his brain, can you?"

"Not that I know of you can't. But that doesn't mean Ettore couldn't come up with some new method that would make that possible. Although I think that's highly unlikely."

"Then what is he up to? None of this makes sense and Ettore isn't the type of person to do anything without a reason."

"I don't know. I just hope this isn't to trap Chuck. He knows Chuck will come for us plus he feels he needs to take revenge on Chuck. However, how does the minister play into this and you're right why connect to their server?"

"I think we're missing some pieces from the puzzle and until we know what they are we're just guessing at what Ettore's up to," said Alex as she went back to the window. "Come here and look at this," she said. "Look over there," said Alex as she pointed out the window.

"What am I looking at," asked Ellie. "You want me to see there are two more guards? I don't get it what do you want me to see?"

"Yes, there are two new guards there. Plus, there are two more at the wall," said Alex but she saw Ellie's puzzled look. "Don't you see? Before there was only one but now he's double his guards. It's the buddy system if something happens to the one the other one gets the word out that there are intruders on the grounds. Ettore is preparing for someone and I think we know who that someone might be."

"Chuck," whispered Ellie. "I wish I had some way of contacting him and telling him to stay away. I don't want him to get hurt and I don't want Ettore to take him."

"I'm sure Chuck has figured out this is trap. I just wish there was something we could do from here to help. As they were talking the door opened and a man walked in. He pointed at Ellie then motioned for her to come with him.

"Be careful," said Alex as she watched the man close the door after Ellie then she heard it lock. Now she was alone and she'd never felt this alone before. She went back to the window and as she was looking out she saw three Nissan SUVs pull up. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Morgan get out of one.

"Morgan, Morgan, up here! I'm up here," she yelled as she banged on the glass but there was no way he could hear her. She watched as they marched him inside and out of sight. She went back to the same heat duct and listened hoping she could hear something.

[Meanwhile down below]

"Hey, I told you before easy on the threads," said Morgan as he got shoved inside. Jian will you tell your boy here to go easy? I'm about to get pissed off."

Jian said something to the man behind him. The man just smiled then shoved Morgan even harder almost pushing him down.

"Buddy, you asked for it. I didn't put up with this crap in elementary school and I won't put up with it now. You know what it's like to get pushed while you're in line for lunch? No on second thought I bet you don't because you were the one doing the pushing."

Morgan waited until he felt the man's hand on his shoulder about to push him again but instead of stepping forward he stepped backwards stepping on the man's foot. He put his full weight on his heel until he heard bones crack.

"You should really invest in steel toed-shoes in your line of work," said Morgan as the man dropped to the ground in pain. The other men guarding him got angry and one grabbed him by the collar. Jian had to intercede by pulling the man off and getting between them and Morgan.

"That was a very stupid thing to do," said Jian as he talked the men down trying to get them under control. Morgan didn't understand a word but heard the anger in their tone and that made him with what he'd done.

"That's called the revenge of the nerd. I did tell Jian to tell him to stop but you didn't so part of this is on your head. Never underestimate the little guy that will bite you every time. This time it was the foot who know what can happen in the future or where you'll get bitten?"

"Then I'm lucky you don't have much of a future left," said Jian as the doors to Ettore's study opened up and he walking out with Ellie along with a couple more goons.

"If you hurt him I won't be responsible for anything that might happen to you under my care and you know I mean it."

"Take him upstairs with the girl and for heaven's sake get your man under control then clean this mess up and take out the trash. Someone could slip on it."

"What are you talking about? There's no mess on the floor," said Jian as she looked around but as Jian was taking Ettore pulled a Beretta nine and put two rounds in the chest of the guy Morgan had broken his toes then finished him off putting one to the head.

"There is now," said Ettore as he holstered his weapon. "I thought I was clear with you guys. Grimes is mine and no one touches him unless I give my consent. Morgan don't think this means I'm letting you off. I want to be the one who puts the bullet in your head."

"And who says you don't care, you old softy you," said Morgan. Jian said something to the other two then took Morgan away. This time he made sure there was a safety distance between him and Morgan.

"Get him out of here. We were headed for an MRI," said Ettore as he motioned his goons to move Ellie along.

"Was that really necessary back there," said Ellie as they walked down a long corridor. "You people don't believe in verbal warns or written reprimands, do you?"

"You make me laugh Doctor. These people only follow someone they fear so I have no choice but every now and then showing them what happens if they step out of line. There's a Chinese proverb that says a man who rides a tiger's back is afraid to dismount."

"Then why did you choose this type of career to being with if you can call it a career," said Ellie as she walked into the MRI room. "You're going to have to remove all mental objects which includes your prosthetic leg."

"I'm a lot like your brother my dear doctor," said Ettore as he got up on the table. "This is the world I was born into so truthfully, I never really had a choice but simply followed in the family business."

"I don't know that sounds more like an excuse than a reason to me," said Ellie as she got helped him with his leg off then situated him on the table under the watchful eyes of his goods.

"Those are strange words for someone on your General Beckman's speed dial but it's easy to criticise when you're on the outside looking in but are you really on the outside?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't answer that just lay still and follow the instructions," said Ellie as she motioned for the goons to follow her out into the control room. Inside was a tech that operate the machine while she stood over the man's shoulder. She was supposed to be watching but instead she was turning over in her head what Ettore had said.

Some of what he'd told her actually struck home, and as the doughnut passed over Ettore, Ellie couldn't help but think. She couldn't help wondering if Ettore wasn't at least partly right. Had she and Chuck been caught up in this from birth. If that were true would there ever be a way out for them or were they like the man on the tiger's back too.

"Doctor, we're done," said the tech. "Doctor?"

"What? Oh yes. Okay let me look at the results."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and his team followed Ettore's men back to his evil lair. They laid back making sure they gave them a thirty-yard cushion. But that wasn't easy following them across the city then along the banks of the Zhujiang river. When they were well out of the town they turned down a long road dirt road that was pointed out by an old rusty sign labelled 'Sanatorium of Hope' written in English. The road led past what could only be describe as an old hospital of horrors.

"Keep on going," said Chuck as Casey drove. Go past the entrance then we can double back. Geez, check out that place.

"Just keep it in your pants," snapped John. "I know what I'm doing," he said as they drove past the entrance Ettore's men pull into then doubled back.

"We need to pull off the road and hide our car. I don't think they get a lot of automobile traffic out here so ours is going to stick out."

"Again, telling me what I already know," said John. "Just sit back and enjoy the scenery. I've got this all underhand," he said as he found a place he could pull off and drive into a grove of trees. "There that should do it. Now we can hump it back. Chairman, you can grab a case."

"Are you talking to me," said Tien trying to figure out what Casey's problem was. "My name is Tien Yee so you can call me…"

"You're lucky I don't call you worse and you can look that up in your little red book," said Casey as he got out of the car. "We're wasting time and you're wasting my air. Let's get a move on it."

"Tien, don't pay any attention to John. That's just the way he is but deep down he's got a heart of gold…"

"And hands of steel that will slap both of you silly if you don't stop the yapping and get a move on it. We need to get some recon before we breach these walls."

Once they parked they walked back to the road where they could get a better look of the hospital that set back off the road behind a wall.

"Wait for me here. I need to go take a selfie," said Chuck. Everyone looked at him strange. "Just trust me. Most of the time I know what I'm doing."

"Did he say selfie?" Lin nodded to Tien. "Is that code for something? It must be code because he wouldn't really take a selfie, would he?" Lin just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me I just met he a few minutes before we picked you up. But that's what he said he was going to do."

"What part of keeping your traps shut don't you two understand? What kind of spies are you two… oh that's right the kind that get caught. Now pipe down," said John as he watched Chuck through his binoculars walking to just outside the wall around the hospital.

"Okay, he's checked for cameras. Here look through these and you can see for yourself what he's up to," said John as he passed his binoculars to Tien. He watched Chuck attach his phone to a selfie stick then raised it just above the wall. He moved it side to side and after a few minutes he took it down then ran back to them.

"Here we go I look a video so we can see what's going on the inside then we come up with a way inside that doesn't get us caught. Looks like they've got all their guards out but if we wait until dark..."

"Chuck, you know as well as I do this is a trap. Ettore has to have figured out we'll be coming for Ellie and Alex then now there's Morgan. So he's got to be waiting for us and just because we can't see it doesn't mean it's not there."

"You're absolutely right. But there's something else that's bothering me and for the life of me I can't figure out what it is?"

"Well this is for your life and ours. Ettore is playing for keeps so if you think something is up it probably is so you need to figure out what it is before we walk head first into a noose."

"The Colonel's right. We can't go charging inside with guns blazing," said Tien. "The man I saw back at the train station his name is Jian and he's one evil bastard. He works for the minister and he's the minister's go to guy when he wants someone dealt with which usually means the person either disappears or has an accident. He's good at his job and if he's inside then we need to take extra caution."

"Your minister is going to be a problem," said Chuck but he was cut short when a motorcycle came charging by. Chuck immediately recognized the driver and so did Lin.

"That's Anna," said Lin as they watched Anna head for the wall. "She going to jump it and get herself killed."

"Not if I can help it," said Chuck. He pulled his dart pistol from his shoulder holster then took aim. He fired one dart that hit her back tire. The bike slid sideways as the back tire tried to pass the front. Then she lost control and the bike flipped over a couple of times sending Anna flying. She made a low thud when she landed on the gravel. "Ops, maybe I should've tried something different?"

"Do you think," said Casey. "If I were you I'd stay put and let her come here so she walks off some of her love for you. Or not," said John as he watched Chuck walk towards her. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Anna got up from the dust kicked her bike then looked around. She got even angrier when she saw Chuck walking towards her. They couldn't her everything that was being said but they could see Chuck was trying to explain to her why he'd done what he'd done.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well," said Casey. He and everyone else there could see she wasn't buying it. "I've got twenty bucks that says she sets him on his can."

"Instead of betting maybe we should go down and help him," said Tien seeing how heated things were getting. Anna was pointing rapidly at Chuck then at her bike then back at him. "Come on you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see where this heading."

"Why do you want to go down there? Now where would the fun be in that?" said John. Anna punched Chuck knocking to the ground. "Like I told you before Chuck brings out the best in people and there you go. I knew I should've gotten you guys to cover my bet. Talking about easy money."

"Hey, who's this," said Lin. In all the commotion, she kept on watching the video clip Chuck had taken of the compound. "It looks like someone else has beaten us inside. Look there's someone sneaking about."

"What are you talking about? Let me see that. Oh crap, that's Chuck's mom. She's already inside," said John. Tien and Lin looked at him. "That's right Momma B is a spy too. Chuck needs to see this. Come on," said Casey. He took the phone then they went to show Chuck.

"If you two are done horsing around it's time we get back to some real work. Chuck, I hate to tell you but your Mom's beaten us to the punch and she's already inside."

"What? How'd she beat us here?" said Chuck as he took his phone back. There on the screen was Mary skulking around inside the compound. "Crap, she's going to get herself killed."

"She was on the train with us," said Anna. "We need to get away from the wall before someone comes to see what's going on and finds us standing here."

"Anna's right. John, I want you guys to post out here. Tien, you and I need to go back into town and take care of some business. I'll explain what I mean on our way. John, if my mother gets in trouble…"

"I've got her back," said John as he went to one of the cases opening it up then started assembling his Barrett .50.

"Thanks, I know I can count on you," said Chuck. "Anna, you can come with us. I might need your help and I don't need for you to try to slip inside. My mother's inside and that's enough for now."

"Only because you asked me politely but I ought to shoot out your tires. Then we'd be even or is that the reason you want me to come with?"

[In the meantime, Lin was standing over John]

"Wow, a Barrett fifty cal or the M107, a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. With a ten round detachable box magazine, fixed front, adjustable rear sight," said Lin as she watched him assemble it. "Recoil-operated rotating bolt, Muzzle velocity2,799 feet per second,effective firing range 1,969 yards."

"So, you think know your way around this baby? How'd you like to be my spotter? And I'll teach you a thing or two that I've picked up through the years. We just need to find us a nest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie looked over the results of the MRI as Ettore's goons helped him put his leg back on then got him up off the table. He came hobbling out MRI room trying to get everything back symmetrical still in his hospital gown with the back flapping in the wind. Ellie looked at him and it was all she could do not to laugh. The lab tech turned away so he could snicker thinking he wouldn't be seen.

"Go ahead make fun of me if you like laugh it up," he said as he walked behind the tech then suddenly bounced his head off the control panel. "Now who's laughing? You still want to be the funny man?"

"Ettore stop," said Ellie as he pushed him away from the tech. "Get a grip on yourself. He was just telling me a joke. Not everything is about you so just take a chill and leave the man alone. He works for me now and I need him if you want this work to be done?"

"I'm out of here… I'm going to change. Once you're done here my men will bring you to me," he said as he hobbled out of the room. Ettore was livid and he didn't mind letting everyone know it.

"Xièxie, thanks," said the man as she looked at his face. She took some tissues and wiped off the blood but he was no worse for the wear.

"You really should've picked public health care over private. It would've been less pay but a safer work environment. Working for Ettore is like riding a roller coaster you don't know if you're up or down. You'll be fine just keep everything clean and watch out for infections. Okay, I guess I'm ready to go take me to your leader."

The lab tech translated for her so the goons motioned for her to follow them. Ettore's outburst confirmed for her that his instability was getting worse and that they were doing all the wrong tests. The one junior mountain signalled her to wait then he knocked on the door to Ettore's study. She heard him yell something out then the man opened the door and waved for her to enter.

"So, what have you learned," said Ettore as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Have you come up with something that will help me?"

"I've looked at the scan and I know you want to do a CT scan but really in my professional opinion you need an EEG. I should take two readings of your brain one to establish a baseline then do another while you are flashing to see the intersect at work. The MRI we did is good but there again we should do another as you're flashing so I can see what parts of your brain light up."

"And what parts don't," said Ettore as he went over and poured himself a scotch. He held up the bottle to Ellie but she shook her head. "Good, I can see you've given thought to my situation. Is this what you did for Sarah?"

"What do you mean for Sarah?" said Ellie. Ettore caught her off balance and she didn't know how to react. "Are you talking about Sarah, Sarah, as in my sister-in-law?"

"You don't have to be so coy Doc," said Ettore as he took a sip. "I've figured out she has an intersect too so don't try to lie. You'll just insult yourself and my intelligence and you've seen what I'm like when I think people are insulting me."

"Can you tell me how you came up with that wild idea? But I'm in no way confirming or denying your hypothesis. I just want to know how you came about it."

"It's simple really. She was given the intersect after project Omaha then she was assigned to Chuck thinking she was watching him when it was he who was watching her. But as what sometimes happens when two people get too close and stay that way for too long feeling develop."

"I don't know what project Omaha was or is but she was assigned to Chuck. He was her asset then she became his handler or so I've been told."

"Come on… or you might not know. Yes, I never thought about that… you did come in the program around the time your father returned. Then… well I won't go into that but Beckman turned the intersect project over to you."

"I would call it more a collaboration then giving me the project. I discover from time to time that things are going on that I don't know anything about like how you got a copy."

"But this is the same version that scrambled Morgan and Sarah's brains. I heard on the grapevine about the Cobra. There are people in Aspen who are still looking for the Cobra. I take it you found a way to remove it or Grimes would still have his frosted tips."

"Which would be so much easier than trying to fix what's broken. If you let me I can remove yours then you'll go back to the way you used to be just like Morgan did."

"Morgan could go back to the way he was because someone else on the team had the intersect, Sarah. That's the reason she went rogue. The intersect she had she had for too long and it cooked her brain. I've done my homework I know Chuck moved heaven and earth to find her again."

"Yes, he searched for her until he found her and then he won her back. I'm proud of my brother, a lot of people told him to give up and move on I being one of them but he wouldn't. And if you think I'm going to help you destroy what he's fought so hard to create you need to rethink that."

"I don't need to rethink anything I need to be rebooted like you rebooted her. I want you to reboot my intersect and make me like her."

"Rebooted her? Ettore, I think you need…" Ellie started to say but Ettore held up his hand then picked up a large manila envelope dumping its contents on his desk. There were photos and photos of Sarah all taken from a distance and all without her knowledge.

"Funny, but examining these photos over and over one thing stuck out and you want to know what that is?"

"She's fashion conscious? You know this could be construed as stalking," said Ellie as she looked at the photos. "You really need to get out more. Do you date women? I mean real women not the inflatable kind?

"Funny, but what stuck out to me was her watch. She wears basically the same kind of watch all the time. As you said yourself she's fashion conscious yet there's the same watch," he said as he pointed it out in various photos.

"Well, I can point out that she's got different watches on too. I know the watch doubles as a communication device so there's the reason you see the same watch."

"I think the watch is much more and the fact that you're becoming defensive seems to support what I've guessed. Your father in his notes mention something he called a 'governor' that governs the impulses the intersect transmits to the brain and that's what I think this is. That's what's keeping her from becoming like me and the look on you face tells me I'm right."

"I don't know what you're talking about… look. That's what my father said in his notes? Well dear old dad… You realize he used to have us walk around home with aluminium foil on our heads to keep the government from reading our thoughts. Chuck and I called him our crazy old dad for a reason. One day he promised us pancakes then he disappeared. Sure, he'd send a card every now and then but then that stopped. Until he came back then there was… well I don't want to get into that with you."

"I realize you might have daddy issues but I think part of what you're trying to do is to throw up a smoke screen. I've hit the nail on the head. I need her watch to live with this thing then I need to be rebooted and you're going to do that for me. Before you say you're not remember I have Morgan and Alex upstairs."

"Okay, say I'll help you with the reboot which I'm not even sure is possible. I can't make a watch… I'm sorry you called it a governor for you."

"Don't worry I'll walk you through the reboot and as far as getting the watch… well my friend has a team in place ready to grab it for me. Now, you can go up to your room and stay with your friends. As you have dinner with them look at them and think if their lives are not worth you helping me.

"I said I would. There's no need with the constant threats. You're right it's time I go to my room I need some fresh air."

"Then we understand each other. You should get plenty of rest this evening because we'll start back at this early tomorrow morning," said Ettore then he went to the doors and opened them. He said something to the goon standing next to the door but the man shook his head.

"He'll escort you up. We wouldn't want you to get lost," said Ettore. Ellie was a bit confused but then Jian came walking down the steps from the floor above. She realized Ettore had been asking about him.

"There you were I was looking for you. You know you were only supposed to escort Morgan up not spend the whole morning holding his hands."

"What? No, I wasn't holding his… I wasn't doing anything like that. One of my men radioed in about finding a window open on the third-floor so I went to check it out," said Jian then he stopped.

"Well man did you find the window open and if you did does it look like we've got uninvited guests inside this facility? Come on speak up?"

"I was waiting for the doctor to leave us first," said Jian as he said something to the man next to Ellie then he took her away. "Let's go inside and talk in private."

They walked inside and as soon as they were in Jian turned and closed the doors. Ettore went back over to his desk and picked up his glass then went over to freshen his drink.

"You want one," said Ettore holding up the bottle. Jian nodded then took up a seat across from Ettore's desk.

"Here you go," said Ettore as he handed him a glass. "So, what is it? Is Chuck on the grounds? It's about time for him to show up. Actually, I was expecting him before now."

"No, it's not Chuck. I reviewed the security footage from the CCTV cameras. They only caught a glimpse of our intruder but it doesn't look like a he but a she. I'll print you off a copy of the blurry image so you can see for yourself. But it's not a he that's for sure."

"If it's not Chuck then it's probably Anna Wu. She's come to rescue Morgan. I'd like to see Alex's face when she finds that out."

"I'm not sure who it is," said Jian as he took a sip. "They did get on the plane together from LAX but I can't be sure."

"I thought your people were going to grab them both in the air terminal but all you got was Morgan. Then I heard news your people had her on the train coming here from Shanghai then you let her slip through your fingers again. This is no way to build a rail road and it doesn't make me feel good about your capabilities."

"First of all, those were regular agents from the MSS and not my people. But if it is Anna Wu I'll have her by the end of the day… that is if she's still in our compound. I want to triple the guards on your guests. That will be where she'll head for."

"I'm not so sure about that. She's a little bit stubborn and pig-headed. If her mission is to take me out then she'll be coming here for me and you can take that to the bank."

"So, what are you telling me? You want me to forget about posting more guards on your guests so I can put more on you?"

"My dear Jian, you can explain to your minister how you failed at the only task you had which was making sure I was safe. It seems to me if you want to keep from being on the wrong side of a firing squad your decision is obvious."

"I'll take care of it now," said Jian as he downed his scotch then put his glass on Ettore's desk. "I thought this was supposed to be smooth but you know it started out okay then there was this bitter after taste."

"Maybe scotch isn't your thing. Now go take care of what needs to be taken care of and tell the people in the kitchen I'm reader for my dinner. You can come and brief me before I turn in which will be right after I eat."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Jian nodded then left Ettore by himself in his study closing the doors behind him shaking his head. When this was all said and done his boss, the Minister, was going to owe him big time for all the crap he was having to put with from Ettore and his ego. If he knew there was a way he wouldn't get in trouble he'd let Chuck have him.

"Crap, I'd drag a rusty knife across his throat myself but you can't do that. Not without incurring the wrath of Emperor Wang," he said to himself. That was what he called the minister when he knew no one was listening.

"You'd better put up and shut up because all else is just wishful thinking. The kind of thinking that will get you into trouble," he told himself as he made his way to the kitchen. Ettore wasn't making this any easier on him and he could put up with only so much.

"And the worst thing is he seems to know what he's doing is pissing everyone off but he doesn't care which makes putting up with him that much harder. Okay stop whining to yourself and find the chef," he said. Jian looked around the kitchen but couldn't find the chef anywhere so he went out back where everyone of the kitchen staff went to smoke.

"Cookie, there you are. Ettore is ready for his dinner," said Jian to the chef as who sucked down the rest of his cigarette the exhaled through his nose then looked him in the eyes.

"I know how you feel but that's neither here nor there. I don't know what you've got ready for him but if I were you I'd hurry it in there pronto. He's in one of his moods again."

"When isn't he," said the chef as they walked back into the kitchen with Jian following him. "I've got something special for him all right," he said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve then spit into the sink.

"Good I think we understand each other," said Jian. He left the kitchen and Cookie then headed to the security office located on the first floor. He needed to talk to their section chief and have him beef up the detail around Ettore. Plus, while he was there he could get a copy of that blurry image printed out to show Ettore and hopefully talk some sense into him even if he knew it was a waste of time.

"Wu is a Chinese name but the person in the video clip didn't look oriental at least not to me," he said as he walked up the steps. "Ettore is just assuming it was the white lotus but then again he's got good reason," Jian said as he began to play devil's advocate turning this over in his head. But as he got to the top of the steps on the first floor landing he caught a glimpse of someone running away from him. He turned to see them disappear down the opposite corridor towards a closed wing.

"Hey you stop… you stop," he yelled as he started running after the figure as he was running he pulled out his radio. "All teams, we've got an intruder in the west wing. Isolated it from the rest then I want a squad with me. We'll search that wing top to bottom," radioed Jian. "I've got you now. You're not getting away from me… not this time." But Jian spoke too soon. The intruder got assistance from the last person he'd thought would've come to her aid.

[Meantime downstairs]

"What's going on out here," yelled Ettore. He heard all the commotion outside his door so he came out to see what was going on for himself.

"Sir, it's agent Jian. He's called away an intruder alert. He said he saw someone in the west wing and he's got everyone on their way up there to search it top to bottom. You should really go back inside and wait for your own safety."

"Don't tell me what I ought to do. But at least you're thinking of my safety more that the rest of these fools around here. The idiot, what does he think he's doing? Give me your radio now," said Ettore. The guard started to hand it to him but he ripped it from his hand. Already Ettore could hear all the chatter and hysteria in their voices. "How am I supposed to get things done when I'm surrounded by idiots?"

"Listen up, this is Ettore LaBarba speaking," radioed Ettore in Chinese. "I want you to stop what you're doing and listen up. I want you to break off this fool mission now. Jian, I want you in my office straight away with a detail of your best men. This is a ruse to leave me unprotected and you imbeciles have fallen for it. I want you to get down here right now. If I finish what I have in my glass and you're not here someone will be in big trouble," said Ettore. He tossed the radio back to the guard then turned around and started to walk back in but stopped.

"You," said Ettore as he looked at the guard. The man pointed at himself. "Yes you, you seem to have above average intelligence when compared to the rest of the bunch around here. But that's not saying much. You're coming with me inside. I don't want you to take your eyes off me until I tell you to stop. Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots and numskulls. And what are you staring at?"

"But sir you told me not to take my eyes off you," said the man as he stood there staring at Ettore. "This is what you told me to do, isn't it?

"I give up. You people could make an anvil look smart and you're the bright one. How am I supposed to get anything done around here?"

[Meanwhile on the first floor in the west wing]

Jian was hot on the tail of the intruder but his men quickly deserted him leaving him alone in the middle of the hunt. They realized Jian might be able to weather out Ettore's wrath but they wouldn't. And just when Jian thought he had her boxed in he discovered his box was full of holes.

"Crap," he said when he found a window open. Looking out he sat a woman making a break for the wall. He radioed his men at the wall to head her off then to his sniper on the roof but as they started to move into position they dropped.

"Oh," said Jian. He was so angry. He leaned out of the window and looked up only to get blood dripping from the roof on him.

"Naturally they have a shooter on the other side of the wall," said Jian as he tried to wipe his face on his sleeve. He grabbed his radio. "I want someone on the roof now then put a team together and have them go outside and look for a shooter on the other side of the west wall. Radio me when it's done. I'm going to see Ettore."

Jian stomped down to Ettore's office then he took a deep breath outside of his door and exhaled before he knocking. This was going to take every bit of tack and self-discipline he could muster and then some.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A few minutes before]

Mary was being boxed in and she knew it. She'd over stayed her welcome but she'd gotten the lay of Ettore's lair now she needed an extraction plan. She made her way through the false overhead as men searched for her below. She waited until they walk past her then she dropped down where she could make better time.

"You need to get out of here. This dodging search parties can't keep up forever and you don't have the luxury of waiting until dark," she said to herself. That left her only one option making a run for the wall.

She made her way to one of the windows, circumvented the security sensor then opened it. She climbed out the window then jumped grapping hold of a drainpipe she shimmied down to the ground.

"Find cover," she told herself as she touched ground. She found it behind some bushes. "You've got to get over that wall. It won't be long before they start searching the grounds." She'd wondered why they hadn't already started but she wasn't going to give them any suggestions. She saw her opportunity when the two guards watching the grounds lit up cigarettes and sat down their weapons.

"This is my chance. You just need to make it across open terrain to the wall then over before they realize what's going on. No problem," she said to herself. She took a deep breath then exhaled as she made a dash for the wall.

"You're not a spring chicken anymore," she said to herself as she saw the half-puzzled, half-scared faces of the guard.

"I'm just passing through. Don't mind me any," she said as she got near them. Their eyes were as big as saucers and the cigarettes they had in their mouths fell to the ground. "I'd close them before a fly flies in. I left my wallet in my car I've got to get it to settle by bill."

She heard someone yelling over the radios they had on which seemed to unfreeze the guards. They reached for their weapons. But a strange thing happened as Mary started to reach for hers, a hole appeared in the wall and the first guard dropped. The second guard looked at her with a look of surprise then a second hole appeared and he dropped too.

"Thank you whoever you are," she said as she used the new holes to help her climb up the wall and then over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minister Wang drove back into town in his motorcade stopping at the MSS building. There he wanted to make sure everything was on schedule to finish the connection with the hospital. When he got out of his vehicle his people were there waiting for him. Since Tien was declared a public enemy, the minister didn't waste any time replacing them. He had the agents loyal to Tien rounded up then sent off.

"Sir, this way," said a man who greeted him carrying a clipboard. He walked the minister over to the elevator. "I'll take you up to your new office. You'll be happy to know the building is ours," said the man as the elevator doors opened.

"Very good what about laying the rest of the optical cable and connecting us with the Sanatorium. I want that to be a top priority."

"I don't have a status for that. The IT people are a little disorganized after losing their department head to Tien."

"Well tell them they'd better snap out of it or they'll be joining Tien's men in the Gobi. The nomads can use someone to set up their PengYou accounts for them. I want them working around the clock until everything is ready to go."

"Yes, sir is there anything else you want sir?" The bell rang inside for the floor then the elevator doors opened.

"Contact our people in States and tell them to grab the woman and the watch. I want them to find out from her why the watch is so important. Ettore was emphatic about wanting it and I want to know why he needs it. Who knows this might be insurance for me… for us in case he tries something."

"Then you don't trust him," said the man as he opened the office door for the minister. It was a top floor office with a view of the city sprawling below.

"You don't have to worry about who to trust or who not to trust. I'll tell you that and that's all you need to know. You people just have to worry about taking care of this assignments I give you nothing else and if the people in IT can't get their stuff together… well I told you what could happen to them."

"Yes Sir, I'll get right on it." The man quickly left the Wang in his office looking out at the city below. He was admiring his new digs wondering how he'd look in yellow the color of emperors. As he stood there his phone rang and pulling it out he saw on caller ID it was Ettore.

"If I didn't need you… well I do for now," said Wang. He let the phone ring as he poured himself a drink. He wanted Ettore to sweat a bit.

"Ettore, we just met what could be so earth shaking that you had to call me so soon?" he asked as he put the call on speaker then took a sip from his glass. It was as smooth as silk. This I could get used to," he said to himself.

"It's your man Jian. He says I need to talk to you about getting more men. We had a break-in here a little while ago and your man let the intruder get away… and might I add again."

"Well you said you were expecting this Chuck person to try to break-in there. I thought you say you had some sort of trap ready to spring on him."

"I do… I did but we're getting off the point. It turned out it wasn't Chuck. I'm looking at a blurry image of Mary Bartowski… she's Chuck and Ellie's mother…"

"Excuse me, did you say mother? I've heard of family businesses but never… well, I guess the family that spies together stays together."

"Very funny, but Ellie isn't a spy she's a Doctor but again off topic. Don't you see this changes things? She's coming after Ellie and me so I need more men to protect me and guard our guests."

"I don't have anyone else. I've got a team in the States getting you that watch and then I have two teams here getting you connected to us plus there are people guarding this building. Then I have the people at the sanatorium. I can't get more people without raising suspicions and these are the people who are loyal to me. If I bring people from the outside in… well things could get out we don't want out."

"If you mix them with your people you can control them," said Ettore. The minister couldn't believe Ettore was telling him how to run his own people.

"I'm sorry but I've already got people asking questions like Ambassador Mei Sheng. I'd have him recalled but I can't afford the scandal right now and he's got the President's ear. I'll do what I can do and send over a few more men but let Jian do his job."

"I wish I could but I need to look over his shoulder. Like I said he let Mary Bartowski escape when he had her cornered in the west wing. Then he had the nerve to blame it on me. He said it was because I recalled all his men."

"Well, and did you?" said Wang as he finished off his glass. He could see now after he was finished with Ettore he was going to need a refill or two.

"If I had known who he was after I wouldn't have gotten involved but he led me believe it was the White Lotus. If it had been her it would be my head you'd find in the middle of my desk and our project together over."

"We've gotten no solid confirmation that she's in town. There were reports of her being on the plane with the man you have and there was word from a ROC defector but he turned up dead. But video from the scene confirms he was done in by another female ROC agent but not by the White Lotus. Rest easy she's not here. Do yourself a favour and pour yourself a drink that will steady your nerves."

"That's what I've been doing but it doesn't seem to be helping. I'll be waiting for those men," said Ettore then he hung up.

Wang was left there with his phone in his hand listening to a dial tone wondering if Ettore wasn't losing it. He was too deep in this now to let Ettore ruin it at the last minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was on the other side of the wall but she knew there would be a search party out soon looking for her so she had to get out of there pronto. She started to run down the road to get as much distance as she could before cutting across the fields. If she were lucky she could make it to the Pearl river. Once there they'd never find her. All that changed when a familiar although not so friendly face appeared in front of her.

"Are you going to run off and leave us high and dry again," said Casey. "I didn't just save your bacon so you can run off and go rogue again."

"What the… you where the shooter and who's this? You've been recruiting again in kindergarten I see," said Mary. "You don't have to answer I know who you are and who you work for. I saw you people in the air terminal. Okay, let's go before Ettore's people come looking for us. Where's your transportation?" They gave her a look. "Don't tell me you don't have transport?"

"The truth is…" Lin started to say but was interrupted when a black Nissan SUV tore out of the gate then turned heading straight towards them.

"The truth is our transport has just arrived," said Casey. The driver slammed on his brakes as the vehicle slid to a stop on the gravel. Casey pulled out his Sig nine along with his back up piece then he charged towards the Nissan guns blazing.

Men started pouring out of the vehicle but they had Type 56s and being piled inside they were clumsy trying to raise their weapons to open fire. Casey didn't have that problem. He dropped them as fast as they jumped out.

The driver instinctively pulled the keys out when he stopped but now he wished he hadn't. He watched his colleagues drop one by one and he knew he had to get out of there if he wanted to live. But his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't get the key into the ignition.

"You need some help there, buddy," said Casey as he opened the door. The man felt the heat from Casey's Sig next to his face. The man looked at him puzzled wondering why he hadn't blown his brains out.

"Leather seat… no dirty… we no dirty," said the driver in broken English as sweat ran off him like rivers.

"Lin come here I want you to translate something," said John as he yanked the driver out tossing him on the ground.

"You mean interpret. Translate is written while…" she started to say but saw the look on his face. "Okay what do you want me to tell him?"

"First keys please, then tell him to pass the word on to Ettore that we're coming for him and if he knows what's good for him he'd better not lay a hand on our people. And tell him to tell Ettore judgement day is coming so he'd better get himself ready."

Lin told the man what Casey told her then she motioned for him to leave. He didn't have to be told twice, he got up then ran as fast as he could.

"You realize you scared the crap out of that poor guy," said Mary as she rounded up weapons and ammunition tossing everything into the SUV.

"That was the general idea. Idiots if they'd shot through the windshield they might I've had a chance," said Casey as he got in. "Get in let's blow this joint. I need some nine mill ammo if you found any?"

"Yeah, I got you some but look in your rearview. The guy you just told to deliver your message… he's heading for the hills. Maybe you should've gone a little easier with judgement day?"

"More likely something got lost in the translation," said John as he looked over at Lin.

"Don't look at me I was just the spotter and you in the back. You can say thank me white lady with the attitude. I called the position of those guards so the Colonel could take them out."

"That's right I didn't have a clear shot so she used their shadows to figure out their position then… well the Barret isn't called an anti-material weapon for nothing you know. I'm going to need to call Chuck and let him know what just went down. You stirred up the hornet's nest."

"I couldn't get to them but everyone is being held on the third floor. If we wait until dark then you guys cause a distraction I'm sure I can get back inside and this time I can get to them…"

"More like join them," said Casey. "Chuck's got a plan and let's stick with it. The last thing we need is to have to rescue you too. Need I remind you about the engagement party?"

"That was tactical. You people never know when to let something go."

"Yeah, it sure looked tactical to me all right." Lin gave him a puzzled look. "It's nothing so you know the deal. We meet Chuck then he'll explain us his plan. Think you can do that before you go off on your own again. We might not be around the next time to pull your bacon out of the fire."

"I had everything right where I wanted it for your information. But okay we'll hear Charles' plan," said Mary. "Then I'll sneak back inside," she thought.

"Yeah, it looked like you did," said John as he turned off on a side road when they hit the river then stopped to call Chuck. "Like the sniper on the roof had you dead for rights. But you knew about him because you have eyes in the back of your head."

"That should work in your Colt. If you want ammo for your Sig you're going to have to pass me a clip and I'll load it for you." said Mary as she handed him a clip for his back up piece. "And I suppose I have you to thank for that too?"

"No, actually you have Lin to thank for that," said John as he pulled off and stopped. "We were getting ready to bug out when she caught the reflection of his scope. She grabbed my Barret while I was getting things ready and dropped him. I was going to yell at her but she got the kill and you were on the other side of the wall. Like I said you were lucky we were there."

"How can I forget you keep reminding me," said Mary as John pulled out his phone and dialled Chuck.

"You're never going to guess who we've got with us," said John as he looked over at Mary.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Chuck, Tien and Anna pulled up outside of the building under construction they'd first used. Tien recognized it immediately being close to his office and wondered why no had thought to look here when they were searching for Chuck. Chuck took them in then had them wait while he got into disguise. He spent a good while dressing up as an old beggar. Tien and Anna watched as he actually seemed to fall into character with each layer of disguise he put on until he was unrecognizable.

"You should've seen me in school. I played Perchik in 'Fiddler on the room' and I got all sorts of compliments."

"Well here you get dead if anyone sees through your disguise. Although I like it," said Anna as she looked him over. "I don't know if I could do better."

"Now to add the final touch," said Chuck as he picked up a big jar with the word rice wine written across it in Chinese.

"I hope you don't intend to drink out of that. You know there are laws against public intoxication and that can land you in jail pretty quickly if the wrong people see you," said Tien when Chuck pulled out a jug of rice wine.

"Maybe but no one wants to arrest Uncle So," said Chuck then he took a swig then spit it out. "How's my breath now?" he asked they had to turn away from him.

"You could kill flies in midflight not to mention curl the wallpaper on the wall," said Tien as Anna fanned her face. "So, your big plan is to walk in and distract the guards so we can walk in?"

"Well not exactly like that but you've got the general idea. Just wait here I'll be right back this is only phase one," said Chuck. "Then he disappeared."

"Phase one? How many phases are there," asked Tien but Chuck was already gone. He turned back to Anna. "So you're the person they call the White Lotus? What happened between you and the Red Lotus?"

"Your Minister pulled the cooperation agreement between our countries. She and I agreed it would be better if we handled different missions…"

"Not that we consider you a separate country. But you talk about working separate missions that is up until now…"

"That was before your minister is got in bed with Ettore. My government considers him a threat to our national security as well as anyone else who works with him."

"Would you assassinate Minister Wang? Are you crazy? Do you know have any idea the political repercussions that would cause? Not to mention do to our relationship with your people?"

"Why are you looking like that at me? Political assassinations happen all the time just your people call them colds or the flu. You people have the deadliness microbes on the planet and I'm sure some of them are natural causes."

"Don't get me wrong I'm not a fan of Wang's and if he buys the farm I'll probably throw a party but I have to believe there is something greater that you or me… that's what I'm fighting for."

"I used to be idealistic like you, but your minister took all that away. I like working with Rebecca, my cousin. There's not much difference between her and myself except the straits of Formosa. Wang didn't tell her he was going to renege on our agreement. He sent her to Hopei provenience then he called me to join her in Beijing for an emergency. When I got there, I was greeted by a group of assassins he'd sent for me. That's how your minister operates."

"I know firsthand how he operates but go ahead tell me the rest. I believe you and beside you can't leave the story like this. What happened? You're here talking to me so something must've gone wrong with his plan?"

"What went wrong you ask? He underestimated me is what happened. I knew something was wrong when I tried to contact Rebecca but she wasn't answering. His men came for me during the night thinking they had the advantage. They were wrong, I cut them down one by one then I sent the Minister a present. I wish I could've been there when he opened the box and looked in at all those eyes looking back at him."

"You realize it was probably his secretary who opened your macabre present. I bet whoever it was is still going through therapy.

"Probably, I never thought about it. I only found out later that Rebecca didn't have anything to do with it and for a long time I was angry with her. So, you asked me before about political assassination, yes I think I know a thing or two about it and would I… well my advice to you would be not to leave me alone with your minister."

[In the meantime]

Chuck staggered down to the MSS building. He walked up to the front of the building saying hello to everyone he met. People moved quickly away from him and gave him a look of disgust. He staggered around out front for a little before walking up to the front doors smiling at the man behind the desk. But the man frowned and waved for him to go away.

"Néih hóu. I know what you want. You want to a taste of Uncle So's home brew," said Chuck as he held up his jug. "If you want a taste you'll have to come outside."

"No, go away old man or I'll have you removed. Go away I," said the man through the glass as he waved for Chuck to leave.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to speak up louder than that if you want me to hear you," said Chuck. "Wait, I normally don't do this but for you I'll come inside."

"No, no you can't come inside," said the man as he tried to block the door but Chuck got up close to him… close enough to breathed on him. The man staggered back coughing. "Geez, old man, what are you drinking gasoline?"

"This, my friend, is one hundred percent pure joy. This divine liquid comes straight from the table of the eight immortals. My great great grandfather handed this recipe down to his father and on and on until it came to me. I don't want to brag but legend has it that this came straight from the Monkey King himself."

"You smell like a wet monkey all right and don't even get me started on your breath. Look you have to leave you can't be in here and I don't want to see you loitering around out-front bothering people. This is a government building and the people who work here are busy... too busy for the likes of you."

"Now watch it sonny, I didn't insult you so there's no reason for you to insult me. I just wanted to offer you some of my heavenly elixir. If you don't want any all you have to do is say so… I'm not deaf," said Chuck as he started to scratch then pulled something out of his hair and examined it.

"Yuck, I think that's what I've been saying. So, if you'll kindly be on your way I can get back to work. And remember I don't want to see you outside anymore."

"Now wait a minute, anymore is a very long time by my calculations. But just how long is that," said Chuck as he started counting on his fingers then he took off one of his shoes to count on his toes.

"Do you mind," said Chuck as he handed it to the man along with his jug so he could continue counting standing on one foot.

"What are you doing? Put your shoe back on and take this jug," said the man. But as he tried to give everything back Chuck pretended to lose balance. He fell backwards causing the man to grab him Chuck looked up and smiled at the man.

"Get up you old fools. You're about to drop your jug." The jug had gone flying up in the air but Chuck caught it with his foot before it touched the ground.

"Now that was a close one," said Chuck. "But are you sure I can't interest you in a drink? People say it's not good to drink alone."

"No, I don't want a drink. You know what do whatever you want my relief is here for me so you're going to be his problem."

"Well if you didn't want a drink all you had to do was say so... So being me, Uncle So, so So is out of here. I never met a group of people so hard of hearing in my life. You should really get your hearing checked," said Chuck as he walked out.

"What was that all about Gar? You and that old beggar seemed to be having words. Is there something I need to know?"

"No, just a harmless old drunk is all. Be thankful you're not in IT. The word came down they're here until all their work is done. The Minister is in his office on the top floor so you need to keep things quiet down here."

"I heard and I heard. But that's better than what those poor saps this afternoon got. The minister packed everyone up then shipped them off to the Gobi because they were too close to that traitor Tien."

"I know I was on watch when they were shipped out. Well we rode that one out. Maybe I should've gotten some of that old man's brew. It would definitely take the edge off of working here."

"I hear you there. Okay I've got the watch. Go home, tomorrow will be another day."

"You can say that again Rosella." The man looked at him. "You've never seen 'Gone with the Wind' with Vivien Leigh? It's a classic."

"And not on the approved list of films."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now Ellie, Morgan and Alex were together in their room on the third floor of Ettore's sanitarium. Alex brought Morgan up to speed on their capture and transport across the Atlantic. And she was just finishing when Ellie was returned. They waited in silence as the door locked then Morgan began.

"Well, I caught a flight from LAX to Shanghai because that's where the ship you were on was headed... I came to rescue you..." Morgan started to say but Ellie cut him off.

"Yes, Morgan we know. You caught the flight with Anna Wu we saw the pictures of you in the terminal. Ettore showed them to us but he's down below talking with that Chinese Minister as we speak. So, you can explain all that to us later right now we need to listen in. If we're lucky they might be speaking English."

"Good idea," said Alex. Morgan was a little perplexed as to how they were going to listen in but they waved him over as they huddled around the fire place to listen to the voices brought up through the duct below. When it was over they looked at each other but that was when Alex noticed it.

"Morgan, is that a wedding ring on your finger? What are you doing wearing a wedding ring? We're not married yet," said Alex that when he saw her look and he knew he was dead. "Oh, don't tell me you married her?"

Morgan realized he had some explaining to do but before he could say anything they heard a ruckus outside their door with the sound of men running.

"What's going on," yelled Morgan but he got no answer. No getting any answer they ran to the window. There were more men on the grounds.

"Maybe your wife is here to break us out," said Alex. Morgan looked at her. "That is who you married to get that ring, isn't it? You didn't just buy it from the bubble gum machine?"

"I didn't marry her for real. It was for my cover and a way for me to get into country to rescue you. So, I'd appreciate it you'd lose the attitude."

"Lose what? I'm about to lose something all right but my attitude isn't it. So, you came to rescue us well look around and tell me how's that going for you?"

"I'll admit up until now not very well but I've got a plan. You see I soaked a paper towel with some hand soap. The idea is I put it in my mouth and chew on it until it turns to foam. Then you call the guard, he'll think I have rabies or something then when he panics we rush him. After that it's out of here and over the wall then we're home free."

"I hate to rain on your parade but have you noticed we're in a hospital. The guard is liable to ship you out to a ward to be treated or just put a bullet through your head to put you out of your misery and because he doesn't want to get contaminated if you bite him."

"Oh… I never said I'd thought it completely through and besides I didn't know you were going to be held in a hospital," said Morgan. But then their attention was drawn outside.

"Hey that's Mom. What's she doing here? Crap, I don't think she's going to make it. I don't want to watch," said Ellie as she closed her eyes. Morgan tapped her on the shoulder

"You can open your eyes now. She got over the wall safe and sound," said Morgan. "That must've been Casey doing the shooting laying down cover for her. But I was trying to tell you guys before. Mary is here as well as Anna. I met Mary in the restroom on the train Ettore's people put me on in Shanghai to bring here."

"In the restroom?" said Ellie as she made a face. "I bet there wasn't much room to move around and do your business."

"What are you talking about? I was getting the hand soap for my plan but let me finish. When I arrived in Guangzhou that's here. I met Chuck in the train station. He bumped into me and slipped these cards in my pocket," he said as he showed them to Mary.

"What are they," said Alex as she looked at them. "They look like those ink botches they made me look at when I had to do my psych eval."

"And did you pass," asked Morgan. Alex gave him a look. "Sorry but I can't help myself sometimes. The urge is greater than I am."

"I know what you mean. I've had the urge to slap you silly but I've held that under control. So, Ellie what are these cards and can we use them?"

"These are intersect flash cards," she said as she fanned them. "There are the same kind that Quinn used on Sarah to burn her memory out. I thought Chuck destroyed these."

"Well, he didn't or he made more but can we use these against Ettore?" asked Alex as Ellie looked through them.

"I don't know… maybe, but we need to be careful how we use these. He's already mentally unstable and these could send him over the edge. I say we each take some and keep them on us at all times. If we ever thing Ettore has lost it and fear he's going to do something to us or he needs to be stopped we use them. But until then we keep them hidden. I don't know if you guys heard or not but Ettore knows about Sarah and he wants her governor. I wish there was some way to get a message to Chuck or Sarah," said Ellie as they looked at Morgan.

"I don't know why you two are looking at me. I don't have a comms device. The only thing I have is this wedding band that has a tracking device in it."

"You say your wedding band has a tracker in it," said Alex as she gave him a look. "That shows how far your new bride trusts you, doesn't it? It's a good thing for your future spouse to know."

"Very funny, I already explained Anna and I aren't really married."

[Back in Langley]

Beckman was pacing back and forth wearing out her new carpet. Roan and her Major sat in her office watching her. Roan even made a comment but his humor was greeted with a stern look signifying that it wasn't much appreciated.

"How can you joke like this when we've got agents in the field? This is not time for levity," said Beckman as she continued pacing.

"I wasn't making a joke. Just look at your carpet. You've created a path in it going back and forth like some sort of caged animal. Major, it's going to be your job to allocate funds to replace it. How many have there been this year? You might do better buying in bulk then keeping the rest in storage or see if this kind of wear and tear is included in the warranty."

"I've already thought about that and I checked it the last time we had to replace it. No, they won't replace it for free."

"That's unacceptable and low bid doesn't always mean best deal. You need to justify going to another source."

"Will you two shut up. What part of not helping don't you two understand? We should've heard something by now. I don't like this flying by the seat of our pants in the dark like this."

"I don't think anyone does but I don't understand your problem. You've had… we've had other agents on the other side of the bamboo curtain before and you haven't acted like this."

"Roan, don't you see what could be happening right as we're speaking? If Ettore sells our secrets to the Chinese this will be the single worse security breach that has fallen this nation since its creation. This will turn Snowden's breach into an episode of the Gossip Girls. No one will remember him but this they will and it will go down in the history books with my name attached to it."

"Okay, it could be bad but come on it can't be that bad. Besides the last reports we've gotten says Ettore is mentally unstable. We can always deny everything and label him a lunatic that will go a long way in discrediting him."

"That will only hold water for a little while but as soon as the first thing he says is verified then a whole crap storm will follow. A flood gate will open and we'll all get washed away. But you want to know what the worst thing is? That's there's absolutely nothing I can do about it except hope Chuck comes through."

As they were talking the Major's phone began to ring. He stepped out taking it letting the General and Roan talk then he walked back in holding his phone. The General looked over at him.

"This is the ready room. They said the tracking signal Agent Wu planted on Agent Grimes is going on the fritz. It seems the signal keeps going and coming. However, so far he's position hasn't changed and we've tracked him to an old sanitarium just outside of town near the Pearl river."

"You say, going and coming… did they say if it was at regular intervals," said Roan as he got an idea. "Ask them that right now."

"Did you hear that," said the Major talking into his phone. "Yes, they say it's at regular intervals like something was blocking the signal. They think he might be walking around in a room…"

"No, that's not what's happening. Have them translate those impulses into audio sounds then put your phone on speaker and have them play it through it."

"What are you thinking? Tangiers?" said the General as she gave him a coy smile. "That was an evening I'll not soon forget."

"I think you might just have a message in a bottle," said Roan. A series of beeps started coming through the Major's phone. Roan grabbed a pen and started writing.

"Crap! Sarah's in trouble we need to get people to her right away," said Roan. The General picked up her receiver and started dialing.

"Nothing, the number isn't going through. I hope this doesn't mean we're too late. Major, contact our downtown team and have them locate Agent Bartowski ASAP. Make sure they know it's Sarah we want then have them put her, the girls… hell everyone in protective custody. Then I want a meeting with Mei Sheng. I want him to know these kinds of actions won't be tolerated… not now, not ever."

"We ought to grab one of his people up off the street," said Roan as he tried Sarah's number too but got the same recorded message.

"I would but it's not him that's behind this. Crap, I'd grab their party chairman if I thought it'd do any good. Are you having any luck?"

"No, I think her phone is being jammed. I'm just hitting autodial now but nothing is going through. Think of all the ruffled feathers if you did grab him. Now, that would be something to see."

"Along with me falling on my sword. Major, I need that team deployed an hour ago and if anyone gives you any static about it tell him… well just pass the phone to me."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Sarah took everyone to Orange Orange after playing in the park. They stopped off for ice cream and this would give Sarah a chance to check in to see what was going on. She kept preaching to Devon to hold it together but she was finding this stay at home and waiting not her cup of tea. Calls from China weren't as frequent as she would've liked but they were working a hostile environment so she had to make certain concessions or that's what she told herself.

"Okay, you guys eat up. Devon watched them and make sure Sam doesn't eat too fast. We wouldn't like another brain freeze."

"You don't have to tell him that. I was a little kid when I used to do that but I'm almost grown up now so I know better."

"That was like two weeks ago if I remember correctly. But okay eat up," said Sarah as she smiled and gave Sam a kiss. "Oh and Devon keep an eye on Bunny for me too. I'm just going to run over to the Buy More then I'll be right back."

"Sure, no problem and see if they know anything about..." Devon started to say but then he caught Clara's look of concern. "Well you know who."

"Okay, I will do," said Sarah as she walked out of Orange Orange almost bumping into two Asian looking men as they walked in. They walked over and took a table just behind Devon and the girls on the opposite side of the room.

"What can I get you guys," said a waitress. "You know we have to pay for the lights and air conditioning so you have to order something or move along. We get a lot of bums who want to suck up our air conditioning after they've spent the day at the Buy More or the Large Mart."

"Geez lady, I'm lactose intolerant so I'll have to pass but my friend here will have a frozen yoghurt with strawberries..."

"How about I make that blueberries. We're out of strawberries at the moment and we do have a selection of lactose free yoghurts."

"No, I'll just steal some on his blueberries. So, we're going to need two spoons," said the one man as they looked over at Devon and the girls.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry so, you're a couple out celebrating your whatever you're celebrating. I think that's marvelous."

"No, it's nothing like that. Can you just go and bring us our yoghurt please without all the questions and attitude?" said the man as he got flustered.

"I see so you must be the female in the couple. You don't have anything to worry about in here. I want you to know I feel your pain and suffering so you don't have to pretend with me. I'll be sure to put a rainbow flag in your order to show you we're with you."

"Thank you that would be kind," said the other man as he put his hand on his partner's hand. The man immediately pulled it away. "You have to forgive him. He's having troubles come to grips with our reality."

"I understand completely," said the woman then she walked off.

"What was all that about? I'm not gay. Are you? I thought you were looking at me funny the other night during the stake out."

"Of course not, but you're bickering with the waitress was drawing attention and the last thing we need is to be kicked out of here," said the one then he started speaking in his sleeve. "We're in place and we have the targets in sight. Awaiting further instruction."

"Shush, don't look now but our yoghurt is on its way here with a rainbow flag in it. I hope the guys in the van can't see this."

"They don't have to, you're speaking into an open mic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck still dressed as a beggar walked away from the MSS building but not before catching sight of one of their men in black. He looked the person over then started following him as he went towards a noodle stand. The man in the stand saw Chuck coming and came out to meet him halfway.

"You can't come here dressed like that and smelling like a brewery. You're going to scare away my customers," said the man as he welded a meat cleaver in his hand.

"I just want a bowl of noodles and I'm willing to pay," said Chuck as he held out a fist full of money. "Here take this and give a bowel."

"You probably stole that money," said the man. "I told you to go and I mean it." He threatened Chuck with the cleaver but Chuck stepped on his foot and when he yelled Chuck poured some of his rice wine down the man's throat.

"There, have a drink. I think you're a little too worked up probably from cooking noodles all day. You have noodles on the brain."

"Why you! I'm going to each you," said the noodle man as he spit out the wine then rolled up his sleeves. "You messed with the wrong noodle man." The man charged Chuck swinging but Chuck just moved backwards starting out of the man's reach.

"Will you stand still so I can beat you into a pulp?" The man tried to land a high kick but Chuck dropped and swept his supporting foot out from under him. The man went down making a loud thud.

"Here, try this," said Chuck as he gave him another swig. "Think of it as a pain killer. You know you're going to be really sore tomorrow."

"Why you old bastard I'm not done yet," said the man as he spit out Chuck's rice wine. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you want soon forget," said the man as he started going through a whole series of exercises breathing in and out.

"I don't know if that is supposed to be Qi Gong or if you're having an asthma attack," said Chuck. The man turned red I his face then attacked Chuck again.

"These are my tiger claws and they're going to rip you apart old man," said the noodle man attacking Chuck with his fingers curled like claws.

"You know what a tiger is, don't you? Just a big pussy cat. Here kitty kitty," said Chuck then he took a big swig of his wine. When the man attack Chuck spit it in his face. "Have some milk kitty."

"I'm blind! I'm blind I can't see," said the noodle man as he dried his face on his apron. "What have you done to me?"

"Don't be a big baby," said Chuck. "It's the alcohol that's burning your eyes. Give it a few minutes and you'll be back to your old nasty self."

"Just give me a few minutes then I'll kick your butt," said the noodle man as he shook his fist at a tree. "You just wait and see."

"I'd like to watch this play out but I've got to get back to work," said the man in black. He'd finished his noodles then was getting ready to leave.

"I'm done here too. If Tien wants noodle he can get them for himself," said Chuck loud enough for the man to hear him. "I don't know why he sent me for them anyway."

"Wait a minute," said the man in black. "It's not fair the way you were treated. Here take this," he said as he made Chuck a bowel noodles from the man's stand. "Here take these. On the house, no charge for your troubles."

"Xièxie thanks," said Chuck. He took the bowel then went off. Every now and then Chuck looked over his shoulder to make sure the man in black was following him just like he hoped. After leading him around for a while he ducked into a public bathroom.

"If I can capture Tien, the Minister will reward me with my choice of postings," said the man to himself. He drew his service weapon then made his way to the outside of the restroom.

"This is it," he said to himself. He took a deep breath then entered with his weapon at the ready. The inside was dimly lit but he saw a man in black looking back at him. He fired two quick rounds smiling. "They said dead or alive... I guess it's going to be dead."

"What the heck," he said as the smoke cleared and he found himself looking at a mirror with two bullet holes.

"That's seven years bad luck," said Chuck as he came out of a stall eating the bowl of noodles. "A little heavy with the oyster sauce but you know these aren't half bad."

"Where's Tien? And what have you done... done with him," said the man as things started to go in and out of focus.

"That would be the tranquilizer taking effect. I tagged you when you came in and don't worry you'll be all right," said Chuck as he finished his noodles. The man in black collapsed on the floor.

A little while later a police car pulled up. They'd received an anonymous tip about a drunken bum passed out in a public bathroom. They came and hauled the man away.

"Come on buddy. You need to help us here," said one of the cops. "Geez, he's dead weight. How much has he drunk?"

"I don't know. There's an empty jug in the corner and judging by the way this guy smells he must've drunk most of it. Come on dude let's get you into a cell where you can sleep it off."

"Watch out, the last thing we need is for this guy to heave up in our car. We'll never get this smell out of it."

"Whatever you do don't light a cigarette up near him. He's liable to go up like a match," said the one cop as they got the man up off the floor.

"Where am I? Who are you guys? I need to go back to work," said the man as they tossed him in the back of their patrol car.

"Go back to work? What kind of work do you do? Taste testing your way all the way down to the bottom of the bottle?"

"No... no, I shouldn't tell you this but you need to keep this a secret. I'm a spy... yeap that's what I am. I'm a spy with the MSSSSSSSS," said the man then he was out again.

"A spy? Yeah, I'm sure you are. Remind me after we get him locked up we need to see about getting our friend a psych eval. Someone's not playing with a full deck."

"It's the alcohol. It's rotted his brain," said the one officer. They both nodded as they drove back to the police station.

Chuck watched from a distance as the police arrived then departed with his friend. He'd gotten what he needed from him namely his clothes and security badge. He needed a second badge. The first one he'd lifted off the front desk agent when they'd made contact. Phase one was over and now it was time to implement phase two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was crossing the Buy More parking lot heading for the Buy More. The front doors were in sight but she was thinking about what to do if Chuck hadn't reported in yet. She didn't want to be the worried spouse left behind not knowing what was going on but she didn't have very many other alternatives. As she was turning different options over in her head a man suddenly appeared blocking her way with his hand in his pocket.

"Mister, if this is a stick up I don't have time for this. Believe me when I tell you it would be in your own best interest if you stepped aside."

"I need you to come with me," said the man. She felt a pistol barrel shoved into her side by a man standing behind her.

"Lead the way but don't say I didn't warn you," said Sarah as they went over to a van. The man opened the door and had her sit in a chair in the back they had bolted to the floor then handcuffed her hands behind her.

"Give me her purse and watch," said the one man in Mandarin and the other obeyed handing him what he'd asked for. She pretended she didn't understand them as they talked to each other.

"Get the Minister on the horn and let him know we have the woman and the watch," said the one man who acted like he was in charge. He turned back to her and smirked. "Let's see what you've got in your bag, shall we?"

"I hate smirkers. You know it's not polite to go through a woman's bag," said Sarah as she looked around the inside of the van. "You never know what you might find in there. Is this a rental van?"

"I don't see how that's of any concern to you," said the man as he started pulling things out. "Now this is a very big gun for a little lady to carry…"

"Smith and Wesson 5906 9x19mm Weights 1.75 pounds or for you guys who are into the metric scale 0.79 kg. It's length: 7.5 inches and the Barrel length is 4 inches which fits perfectly in my bag where it belongs. However, if you want me to show how well it shoots just hand it to me."

"What's this a tube of lipstick and a throwing knife? You should really carry nail clippers. There's less of a chance that you might take off a finger."

"Now where's the fun in that. Did you find anything else? I'm missing a piece of hard candy I took away from my daughter… the little one. You have to keep an eye out for choking hazards with babies."

"Funny, Sarah Carmichael," read the man as he held up her ID from her wallet. "It says you're with the Department of Homeland. But we know what agency you work for and their headquarters is in Langley. Now that I've got you where I want you and I have your undivided attention. My boss wants to know how this thing works?" he said as he held up her watch.

"It's really difficult but if you listen up I'll try to make it as simple as possible so you can understand. If you look closely you'll see there are two hands for a lack of a better word. Well that little hand tells the hour and the big one tells you the minutes then if you put them together you'll know what time it is. And now you'll know it's time for you to go do something yourself and the horse you rode in on."

"Funny, very funny. Now let's see if you still want to laugh after I tell you that I've got two men inside that yoghurt shop watching your family. One word from me and they'll make a mess inside the shop."

"Well my dear Huan, how's that working for you? When's the last time they radioed in with you? I bet it hasn't been recent. Keep looking in my purse you haven't found everything else yet."

"What's this," said Huan. He thought it was a bookmark of some kind but now his hand began to shake when he pulled it out.

"You know what that is. If you don't that's a jade dart with a red tassel and you know who's calling card that is, don't you? Have you been able to reach your people in Orange Orange. Darn communications equipment always goes out when you need it the most. But then again it might not be out... hard to say from here. What were you saying about a mess?"

"Shut up," said Huan. "Get those people back up now. I want to hear their voices. I swear if you've done anything to them, I'll…"

"You'll do what? You're the one who poked the bear... momma bear."

[A little bit before inside Orange Orange]

The two men sat in their booth keeping an eye on Devon and the girls. Sam looked up and saw the woman behind the counter. She smiled looking at her but the woman signaled Sam to keep quiet then she nodded over at the two men. Sam looked over at Devon and Clara.

"Clara, don't you have to go use the restroom?" said Sam. "I think I do but I don't' want to go first. Uncle Devon why don't you take Clara?"

"I don't need to go to the restroom and I certainly don't need Dad to escort me. I can go to the restroom on my own. Which is if I had to go but I don't."

"Really and look at your hands. They're covered with ice cream. You should really go and wash them before you get everything all sticky."

"I only have one little drop of ice cream on them. You on the other hand look like you took a bath in it. If anyone should go get cleaned up it should be you."

"You're absolutely right I should but I need you two to go first and… and run the hot water. It takes a while to warm up and I'm going to need hot water to get this off me. Come on you don't mind doing me this little favor, do you? Listen you do this for me and I'll do you favor. You just name it and it's yours."

"Is everything okay? You're acting weird," said Clara as she finished her ice cream. "Okay, I'll do this for you but I don't need Dad to come with me."

"You're probably right but I say probably… what if some of Ettore's men are back there waiting to grab you and we're all here? Who's going to hear you? It doesn't have to be Ettore's men it might be… I don't know some kind of fiend or troll that feeds on little girls. He'd make a sandwich out of you and have you eaten by the time we've missed you."

"Sounds like someone has been watching the wrong television programs. There's a reason for parental guidance on television and the internet."

"What? Have you read Hansel and Gretel? They get captured by a witch who wants to eat Hansel. That story is pretty messed up and you call it a kids' story? And that's not the only one."

"Okay I get your point. Maybe no one should go anywhere and we just wait for Sarah to come back," said Devon as he started looking around. Sam had to think fast so she accidently knocked over Devon's water in his lap.

"Ops look what I did. I'm so sorry," said Sam. "You should go into the restroom and get dried right away before it stains. Clara go with him your Dad he'll need your help."

"Geez, it's only water," said Devon as he got up. "I think I can handle this but afterwards I want to know why you're acting weird."

"Clara, go with him. I said the same thing but I ended up ruining one of my best sundresses and Mommy was not happy with me at all. I can watch Bunny while you two are gone." Clara and Devon looked back at her as they disappeared in the back.

Rebecca brought over another scoop of ice cream for her. Sam smiled and took it happily. She was never one to turn down free ice cream.

"So, can I get you two something else," said Rebecca as she walked over to the two men watching Sam. "We have a flavor of yoghurt you might like, Tutti-frutti." This time the man made sure their mics were off before talking.

"Listen lady, we aren't a couple and although I work with this gentleman that's where my interest ends. Do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry if you're not ready to come out yet. But I can tell you it's better than hiding in the dark. You just have to embrace your true nature and set yourself free."

The one man started cursing in Mandarin as the veins in his neck bulged out while his friend held him back. But the man was fit to be tied and it was all his partner could do to hold him.

"Bunny, don't listen to him," said Sam as she ate her ice cream. "It sounds to me like someone has a serious case of potty mouth."

"Get a grip on yourself," said the other one. "You're making a spectacle of yourself and we're not supposed to draw attention. I'm sorry my friend is just a little sensitive… not that that is a problem."

"I understand and jiu' hao mung', sweet dreams," said Rebecca as she jabbed both with syringes pushing the plungers. The men tried to get up reaching under their jackets but collapsed on the table.

"You won't be needing these," she said as reached in their jackets taking their weapons then slipping them into her belt behind her back. "Now sit up straight," she said as she propped them up.

"Okay, now can you tell us what's gotten into you," said Devon as he walked back finding her eating another ice cream. "Oh, I get it. This was your way of getting rid of us long enough for you to get the woman to give you another ice cream. I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell your Mommy about this."

"You caught me, what can I say," said Sam as she got up to go wash her hands. But as she got up the two men sitting across from the fell over on each other.

"Geez, dudes there are children present. You should go find a room. I never," said Devon. Sam just laughed as she winked at Rebecca then went in the back to wash up.

"I'll be out in a minute or maybe longer," said Sam as she looked herself over. "This is the sundress incident all over again."

"I wonder what's taking Sarah so long. I hope she's getting some good news," said Cara as she looked across the table at Devon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Chuck's got everything under control. We just need to be patient for a little bit longer. This is what your mother would want us to do."

"You're right," said Clara as she looked down at her feet. "It's just sometimes I worry. I can't help myself I just do."

"I do too," said Devon as he reached across the table and took her hand. "I do too. It's only natural to care for the ones you love."

"Here you go another scoop of ice cream on the house for everyone," said Rebecca as she set the two of them up. As she was serving them another girl came in wearing an Orange Orange uniform.

"Excuse me who are you? I thought this was Gloria's turn."

"It was but Gloria over slept and I got called to fill in until you got here. And now that you're here I have to run, there's a van I have to catch... I mean bus."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made his way back to the building under construction and before he entered he gave one last look around. He wanted to make sure he hadn't been followed and, once he was sure, he ducked quickly inside. There he found Anna and Tien where he'd left them but from the looks on their faces neither was ready to play nice. As he walked over to them his phone rang looking at the caller ID it was Casey.

"Here Anna put these on," said Chuck as he handed her the man's clothes. "Hey John, what's going on? Why are you calling?"

"Hey, wait a minute how'd you know to pick out these clothes?" said Anna as she tried on the jacket. "Since when do you know my size?"

"Just put the clothes on. You're going to need them to get us into the building. Yeah, I heard you John. I'm listening… Really, I am. You were talking about what my mother did and how they've beefed up security around the gate. … See I was listening. It doesn't matter I'm going to walk in through the front gate if Anna will ever get a move on it."

"I will if both of you turn around and no peeking or I'll cut your eyes out and feed them to the crows. I still want to know how you knew my size? Did Morgan tell you?"

"No, he didn't I sized you up when I left then I had to find the right guy to take his clothes and security badge. You'll find that in the jacket pocket. All that took time so appreciate what I've done."

"But this is a guy and I don't look at thing like him," said Anna as she checked the man's badge and identification."

"John, I've got to go see you on the other side. … Yes Mom, I'll be careful. Anna you're only going to need the security badge to swipe to get us in. No one is going to look at your ID."

"Really Chuck, you've got your mom on this mission," said Tien as he shook his head. "Well at least she's concerned about your well-being."

"What? Oh, what I said on the phone? No, that wasn't my mother who told me to be careful. That was my other mother, Colonel Casey. Are you done yet back there? How long does it take to put on a pair of pants and shirt?"

"It takes what it takes. If you'd gotten a female agent's clothes it would've been easier. This shirt isn't made for additional curves and I don't want to hear any comments from the peanut gallery. Keep your eyes front while I work this all out or in."

"Tien, I hate to tell you this but I overheard that your minister packed up all your men and shipped them off."

"I guess that was to be expected. He brought in the people he could manipulate the easiest. It makes me sick that my men are suffering because of me…"

"It's not your fault," said Anna as she walked around for them to see her in her men in black outfit. "He would've done it the same just he did it sooner now that he had cause. But the person to blame is your Emperor Wang and Ettore. People like them are used to taking but I for one am tired of it. Let's go and teach them a lesson that they won't soon forget."

"Okay, Anna you're going to take us inside and tell the guard on watch that you captured us. He's going to have to change his pants when he sees us in front of him. Then he'll call the minister…"

"How do you know that? He might just as well call below to security and have them send people. Then they'll take us down to holding cells."

"Take my word it will go down like I said. Once inside I'm going back to the server room to do a little tweaking while Anna will take you up to the interrogation rooms. Come on let's go I'll explain everything on our way over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah smiled at Huan as he frantically tried to contact his people but got no answer. The dart he found in her purse made him nervous but then he had a sudden thought that changed things. It dawned on him what if it was some sort of ploy by Sarah. The Red Lotus was supposed to be on their side after all not on the American's. He looked at Sarah and misread her smile thinking maybe this was indeed all just some CIA trick.

"Very good… bravo… You almost had me going there before with that dart or bookmark. I have to hand it to you, you almost had me fooled."

"Oh well you can't say I didn't warn you and you're supposed to say 'brava'," said Sarah as looked him in the eyes. "In a few minutes, I'm going to shove that smirk down your throat along with most of your teeth."

"I'm so scared. Did you hear that she's threatening me but who's going to help you? The Red Lotus? But she's on our side or have you forgotten that?"

"And what side would that be? The side of buttholes? And I won't need any help in kick your butt but answer me this your minister has gone rogue and you know it so what does that make you?"

"It makes me a winner along with him. He's going places and I'm going with him and now let's go back to where we were at. I want to know everything about how this watch works."

"Then I suggest you take a trip to Switzerland and ask the manufactures how it works. I can't know everything."

"Sir, I just got word the Minister is coming on the line in a few minutes. He's out of his office right now but they're looking for him."

"Good by the time they find him. You'll have given me the information I need," said Huan as he picked up her knife and started walking towards her holding it in his hand. He had a big smirk across his face.

However, what they'd failed to find when they searched her was a shim she hid on the underside of her wedding band and as they had been talking she was using it to take off her handcuffs.

"What are you smiling at?" said Huan. "I think I need to show you I mean business." But she kept smiling until he was close enough. She jumped up and used the handcuffs as a knuckleduster. With one punch, she busted Huan's jaw and sent teeth flying. They made a pinging noise as they hit the side of the van.

"I'll take that," said Sarah as she took her knife from Huan's hand then threw it. One of Huan's men was trying to draw his weapon when her knife struck him in the shoulder. It made a loud thud and he made a low groan as he dropped to the floor.

Sarah kicked the table with her Smith and Wesson on it. It flew up in the air as she spun around landing a spinning back kick that sent a man flying into the rest knocking them down like bowling pins. She held out her hand and her weapon dropped in it.

"Now, if I were you I'd keep my hands out where I can see them and no fast movements or my friends Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson might call one of their little friends to speak on their behalf," she said in Mandarin. Just then the side door opened and Rebecca jumped inside.

"I came out to see if you needed any help but it looks like you've got things under control. Huan, are you missing some teeth?" said Rebecca as she picked one up off the floor of the van.

"Traitor," he mumbled as he held his jaw. "So, it's true you are working for the Americans. Just wait until they find out in Beijing. They'll make you pay for this."

"From where I stand it looks like to me you're the traitor working for your Minister Wang. I wonder how many people know you're here and those who do will they negotiate for your return or disavow any knowledge of you. But even if they don't that will be an awkward return. I hope I'm there to see it."

"I hope I'm there when the Minister makes you pay."

"What's that about some people somewhere hot wanting ice water?"

As they were talking two black panel vans pulled up with tinted windows and government license plated. They were supposed to be the cavalry Beckman had sent.

"Well they're a day late and a dollar short. I can't be here when they get here," said Rebecca before disappearing into the parking lot she turned back to Sarah. "I'll be in touch and if you get a chance pass a message on to Anna. She will always be my favorite cousin."

"I promise," said Sarah as she watched Rebecca vanish just as the team leader and his men appeared.

"On me we need to get her before she gets away," said the lead agent but before he left Sarah stopped him.

"No Mike, you can let that one get away. She's on… well I want to say our side but let's just say she's a friend. The rest of these you can haul in and there are two more inside the yoghurt shop. Two here need medical attention but I'm not sure what the state of the two people in the yoghurt shop is."

"From the looks of things, you've got everything under control. The General was worried about you and told us to get here right away."

"I did what I can do. I wonder how she knew this was going down? I need to contact her," she said as she picked up her watch and put it back on then she collected her purse.

"Huan, you made a mess in here. Be thankful these gentlemen are here or I'd have to beat on you some more for this," said Sarah. She pulled out a photo she kept with her of Chuck with her and the girls. She looked at it then put it away.

"Sir, there's a voice coming in over the radio in Chinese. I don't know what they're saying but they mention Huan," said the man as he held a head set and pointed at their prisoner.

"Let me see that," said Sarah as she put on the headset then listened in. She flashed when she heard the voice. "This is Minister Wang and he's asking for Huan. I want to try something," she said as she flipped a switch for recording.

"Minister, Agent Huan is not here right now. There was an accident with the prisoner. But he said the watch was a bust… No use to us."

"What do you mean it was a bust? What's this about it being no use? Ettore told me he wanted the watch so there has to be something special about it. Forward it to me and we'll check it. In the meantime, tell him I want you people back here."

"Yes Sir, I'll tell him what you want but according to the woman it's just a watch nothing else. We opened the back and that is what it seems like but that doesn't mean we can't be wrong."

"No, it doesn't. Okay tell him to interrogate her some more and find out if there's anything else that's called a governor. That was what Ettore called it."

"That will be difficult to do Sir given the prisoner's current physical state. She wasn't very cooperative and Huan has heavy hands. However, she might even pull through."

"Crap, I knew Huan was an idiot just not how big an idiot. I'll have to see what I can find out from my interrogation here. Back to the original plan, tell Huan you people need to pull out and regroup. He knows where to go and to wait there for my call." Then the line went dead.

"What was that all about? You don't look very happy. Is there something going down I need to know? Beckman issued me orders to take you guys into protective custody at our downtown office for duration."

"I need to send the General a copy of this recording ASAP from Castle as well as a translation. Just so you know I'm going to ask her if we can stay at Echo Park but have you guys provide us a couple details to watch us. Devon, my brother-in-law, is a civilian and he's having a hard time getting his head around what's happened then there are the girls. I don't want to disrupt their lives any more than what's absolutely necessary."

"If it were just you and your brother-in-law I'd fight you on this. It would be easier to protect you if we took you two underground but that's no kind of life for a kid. But the farthest they'll be able to venture out to will be the courtyard. If you can agree to that then we have a deal."

"Then it's a deal. Let me go with you and explain to everyone what's going on then I'll run this through the universal translator," said Sarah as she held up a memory card. "After that I'll send this on to Beckman."

"If you want I can have one of my men do that for you so you can stay with your people. I'd like to keep all of you guys together and if you go off I might lose the rest of the herd."

"The only member of the herd you might lose is my daughter, Sam. I'll be the first to admit she can be quite a handful."

"More the reason you need to stay with them. I'll have my guy send a copy to you so you'll know it went and you can read the translation."

"Good, the minister talked about doing an interrogation himself which could only mean that he's got at least one of our team."

"I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions that could mean a lot of things. But if you're right we've got quite a few people to trade should we need to swap out prisoners."

"Thanks Mike I needed to hear that. Okay, here you go," she said as she handed him the memory card. "But I do want a copy forwarded to me and you can tell your man to tell the General, I'll be calling to thank her personally."

"Consider it done. I'd suggest you go get everyone up together then you head out in your vehicle. I'll send a chase van behind you while I stay here to clean up. Like this your brother-in-law will never know what went down so he'll have less reason to be anxious."

"Thanks, I appreciate that but I'm afraid that's everyone's operating mode right now. I'll make sure you people get fed on watch."

With that Sarah got out of the van then started walking back to Orange Orange. Sam saw her getting out of the van as she was headed back. She looked at Devon holding Clara and she heaved a sigh wishing Chuck was there to hold her.

"Well I'm officially going to be killed," said Sam as she plopped down cross from them. "I've gotten Chocolate on my dress. Clara, I need you to get a napkin so I can dictate my last will and testament. I, Sam Bartowski, being of sound mind..." She was in the middle of it when Sarah walked inside then back to them.

"Excuse me but what are you doing," said Sarah as she glanced over at the two men slouching on each other across from them. She sat down next to Sam.

"I'm making out my will but you can't kill me until I'm finished," said Sam. Sarah gave her a look. "You have to promise I still have my earthly possessions to divvy up."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," said Sarah. Then Sam showed her the chocolate stain. "Oh Sam, this is the sundress all over again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[An hour before on the other side of the Pacific]

Anna dressed like one of Wang's men, escorted Chuck and Tien into the MSS building at gunpoint. The man behind the front desk dropped the receiver he'd had in his hand. He quickly picked it up and told the person on the other end he'd have to get back with them later.

"So, it looks like the Minister got what he wanted you to be brought in before the end of the day. It's not midnight yet so I guess this could still be counted as the same day. How'd you get them?"

"I caught them in the park near the 'five rams' statue. It looked like they had some sort of drop going down and I slipped up on them. I was on my way home so what am I supposed to do with them now? Can I turn them over to you and leave?"

"Wait one and let me check with the Minister's office. He's moved into his new office upstairs which would be your old office traitor."

"If you want to see a traitor look in the mirror," snapped Tien. Chuck shook his head warning him to keep his head down.

"We'll see about that once you've been executed then found guilty," said the man smiling at Tien. "Yes, it's me, Chao down on the front desk. ... I know what time it is but I have urgent word for the minister. One of our agents just walked in with Tien and the American. What do you want me to do with them? … We're shorthanded down here on manpower right now. … Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll make it happen and let the Minister know it was me who called." Chao smiled hanging up the receiver.

"So, do I turn these guys over to you? I should be off now," said Anna trying to look like she had other places to be.

"I'm sorry but your job's not done yet. The Minister wants to talk to your prisoners upstairs in the interrogation room. I'd call someone to come and get them but as you know we've had to send extra personnel to the sanatorium so we're shorthanded here right now."

"Okay, I hear what you're saying. Come one let's move it along. The quicker I get you two upstairs the quicker I get to go home," said Anna as she headed for the elevator putting the pass key in Chuck had lifted off the agent. The light turned green then she herded Chuck and Tien past the metal detector to the elevator. The alarm went off but Anna pointed at her weapon.

"Go ahead," yelled Chao. His voice echoed in the entrance as he waved her on. "I'll call up above and have someone meet you at the elevator." Anna gave him a thumbs up as the doors opened then she shoved them onboard. Chao stood with the receiver next to his ear smiling.

"Okay, so how did you know they were going to be shorthanded," said Tien as he watched Chuck slip out of his cuffs then went to work on a new disguise.

"Anna, please press the button marked server room for me. How did I know? Well I counted on my mother being seen at Ettore's and given his current mental state he'd demand extra protection. I also figured out there are only so many men Wang trusts and he brought them all with him."

"He could've called in help from one of the other districts to augment his manpower. He could keep them here and send those he trusted to Ettore's."

"What you're saying is true but neither individual is playing with a full deck. Your Minister is probably as paranoid as Ettore is and the more Ettore acts out the more your Wang's anxiety is going to flare up."

"What's he going to do if or when he figures out that Ettore is unstable? Will he back out of his deal and try to save face? Hanging this all on someone like me?"

"He might've thought about doing that before when you didn't know what was going on but now he can't. That's the same reason he won't grab men from the other districts. He wants to keep those in the know to a bare minimum to avoid over committing himself and as a way out in case things go south." As they were talking the bell rang then the doors opened up.

"I'm going to need about forty-five minutes. Here Tien," said Chuck as he handed him a voice recorder. "I think you might have some use for this. Don't look for me when you leave I've got my own ride lined up."

"What do you mean by that? No, we came in together so we should leave together. Chuck, I don't like improvisation."

"Don't worry about me, I've got everything under control. When you leave go back to where we came from. Casey should be there with Lin and my Mom. You can tell them I'll meet them back at the sanatorium."

"Chuck…" said Tien but before he could get anything else out the doors closed then they started heading up."

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does," said Anna. "And if he doesn't we'll know about it soon enough."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Minister Wang was smiling as he started to leave his office things seemed to going his way. If everything went as he planned he'd be leaving this post and who knows where he could end up. He had his eye on Party Chairman and even President. He told the agent acting as his secretary that he'd be indisposed for a while and didn't want to be disturbed then he headed down to the interrogation room.

"If anyone calls looking for me just tell them that I'm in the building and you'll have to find me then leave them on hold. I don't think I'll be long but I can't be certain."

"Yes Sir," said the agent but almost as soon as he said it the Minister's phone rang. Wang paused at the door wanting to make sure the man had the message down. The man picked up the receiver and he looked at the minister as he stood in the doorway looking at him. "Minister Wang's office, I sorry but he's out in the building somewhere, I'll have to find can Huan hold please?"

"Wait a minute," said Wang. "Is that Huan from the States on the line for me?" The man nodded smiling at him.

"Yes Sir, but don't worry, I did exactly what you told me to do. I told him what you told me to say and I put him on hold," said the man smiling pointing at the phone.

"I expect you to use a little judgement," said Wang shaking his head. "Patch the call through to my office. I'll take it before I go down," he said. Wang could see now he was going to have to look around for another secretary. This guy just wasn't going to work out

"Huan, what news do you have for me? Do you have the watch and the girl?" Wang couldn't believe his luck first Tien and the American were caught and now if everything worked out in the States he would soon be going placed. But his dream was shattered when he heard a woman's voice instead of Huan's.

"Who is this and where is Huan?" He listened to the woman and from there things started to go to crap. By the time he got off the phone he knew he needed to get more intel from the American and Tien.

"I'm going down to the interrogation room now and if anyone calls you know what to say," said Wang as he looked at the man smiling back at him with a look that told him the light bulb inside had burnt out years ago if it ever worked.

"Wait a minute I hate to ask you this question but what would you do if say the President of the Republic or the Party Chairman calls for me?"

"I'll tell them you're in the building and I'll have to find you then leave them on hold until you come back. See I got it right just like you told me."

"Yeah you got it all right. On second thought just pass all calls down to interrogation. I'll screen them myself that way you don't have to worry about them. As a matter of fact, why don't you call it an evening and go on home."

"Thank you sir for this opportunity and your trust I won't let you down. I think I'm really going to like this job. Thank you again for this posting and I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early ready to go to work."

"Well, don't get too comfortable behind a desk. We might have need of someone with your skillsets out in the field," said Wang as he left heading towards the elevators. "Bright and early not if I can help it. Skillsets as a bullet magnet," he said as he took out his phone and called Jian.

"Yes, I know what time it is and you don't answer my calls like this. Hey, a sudden thought that doesn't relate to anything. But do remember us sending a female agent with Huan to the States? ... I can't remember either but back to why I called you. You've got to do something with that idiot you sent me as a secretary. What rock did you turn over to find him? Whatever one it was he needs to go … I don't care whose cousin he is. I want him gone tomorrow. … Okay, Okay I see your point and yes, he's too dumb to notice anything. Very well I'll deal with him until this is done but then he's gone. I've gotten some good news. I'm on my way to the interrogation room now. … Funny, no I'm not getting interrogated and remind me why I put up with you? ... It's Tien and that American. They were brought in a little while ago. Don't tell Ettore but that thing about the watch was a bust. The watch is just that a watch. … I'm beginning to wonder if you aren't right about Ettore. He can't be trusted. … If need be we can dig another grave. Look, I've got to go," said Wang as the bell rang and the doors opened on the elevator.

"I'll call you later," Wang said then he put his phone away. Standing in front of him was a short female agent with dark sunglasses. He wondered how she could see anything with them on. But he couldn't help think that he should know the girl.

"This way Minister," said the female agent. "I was sent here to escort you to the interrogation room. This way please follow me"

"I don't think I know you. Where is everyone else?" said the Minister as he looked down at the empty corridor. There was something about this that didn't sit right with him.

"The American is where everyone is. He tried to commit suicide so they took him down to the infirmary. We should know something soon. He had a cyanide tablet hidden in one of his back molars. We hope we caught it in time."

"Crap, I thought those things were only in the movies. Someone's going to lose their head if he dies. I need to talk to him. Well, take me to Tien, I want to have a little chat with him while we're waiting."

"This way then. I hope we know something soon. They've been down there for a while," said Anna as she walked the Minister down to an interrogation room. She opened the door and there handcuffed to a table sitting to a chair was Tien. "Do you want me to stand in with you?"

"No, I'd like to do this alone. Make sure there is no one in the observation. If there are tell them to go get a cup of tea."

"No, the room is empty. We were already shorthanded and with what happened to the American the other two men took him down while I stayed here for you."

"Right, the extra people we had to send to Ettore. Okay I want you to post outside the door and make sure no one comes in until I knock to say I'm ready to leave."

"Yes Sir," said Anna as Wang walked past her but he stopped in the doorway turning around to look at her. Anna thought for sure she'd been made. "Yes, Sir is there something you need?"

"No… well yes. It's I have had this feeling since we met that I should know you from someplace else. Have we met before?"

"Yes Sir, we have you were at my graduation ceremony from the academy. You gave a speech then walked right in front of me and it was then I knew I wanted to be in your service."

"Very good, yes that must be it. You know if you play your cards right I will be needing a personal secretary very soon and the job could be yours. I'm going places and when I do I'll be showering my trusted people with gifts. We can talk more about that later up in my office."

"I'd be honored Sir," said Anna. She closed the door then spit on the ground. "I'd rather be dead first. I hope Chuck's getting his crap done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Chuck walked into the server room where a group of techs were working on the main frame trying to get the connection up and running. However, given their look of frustration and their irritability it didn't look like it was going anywhere. Some people looked up at him as he walked in but others just continued with what they were doing.

"And who are you," said the one techie looking over everyone's shoulder. He challenged Chuck. "My name is Bao and I was put in charge here. No one call me about a new guy being sent to us."

"Who I'm is your salvation. I hate to tell you're going about this all wrong. Your main frame will never be able to handle the data stream if you run it through like that. It will burn out it's processor before it can relay the data to the sanitarium."

"We've been at this for two days and you come in here with your bright ideas and think you know more than we do. Okay golden boy you told us that this won't work that we know by now. So bright boy tell us something we don't know like how to make this work," said Bao as he motioned for Chuck to come over to the workstation.

"I never thought you'd ask. Can everyone move over there out of my way? You're breathing my air," said Chuck as he sat down at the console, cracked his knuckles then started typing code. "It's rather simple... my solution that is. But you have to be good at code writing in order to do it..."

"All I hear is you calling us simple and you bragging right now. Let's see some results first," said Bao as Chuck pulled out of his bag a bottle. He pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth then took a hit.

"Anyone what a sample... Rombauer, chardonnay? I like to call it my thinking juice. What no takers? Okay more for me. You see your data is coming in too fast for the machine to process which is causing a backlog in the processing unit which in turn is causing your machine to overheat. What you need is for the data to be translated into packets with your machine acting as an encoder. That will make the data more manageable then it will send it on to the sanitarium..."

"Where we install a decoder that translates the packets back to data," said Bao. "Ingenious, you know that just might work."

"There is no might it… It will work. Now you need to get kick up the air condition in here because even like this these machines are going to run hot. You need to turn this room into a meat locker. I going to need a lift to the other end now so I can install the decoder."

"I'll have you taken there," said Bao. His tune changed now that he'd seen Chuck at work and saw what he could do. "Where did you learn how to do this? This is not something you learn in school."

"My schooling was the school of hard knocks. I was sent to the States where I infiltrated the collective. I learned a lot there and I even met the Piranha. I don't want to drop names but I also met Colin Davis, the man who wrote the Omen Virus."

"Then you know what it does. The Minister has been on our backs for weeks to figure out what exactly it does. I know there was a big scare in the States that turned out to be nothing."

"Come my son and I will try to illuminate you as we head for the sanitarium," said Chuck as he packed up and started to walk out with Bao.

"No, I'll send another one of my men with you. I need to report to the minister that everything is about done. He'll be happy to hear that. Bao," said Bao as he looked at another man. "I'm sorry but you never told me your name."

"So, your Bao too and together Bao, Bao. I'm sorry you asked me my name. It's Woof... no just joking it's So. So, come on Bao let's go."

"That man is strange. If that's what happens to people who get sent to the States we're better off where we're at. I'm going upstairs to see the minister and tell him the good news. While I'm gone get this room cooled down as low as you can," said Bao as he left he server room. "And I'll take all the credit," said to himself as he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night in China while on the East coast of the United States it was day break. Everyone was going to work and the beltway around D.C. was a filled with cars as people tried to get to their place of employment. In all this mass mayhem, there was at least one person already hard at it at Langley. In fact, Beckman and the Major had never gone home but stayed through the night until they were sure Sarah was safe and her family was under lock and key.

"I don't totally agree with your staying at Echo Park but by the same token if there are any other hostiles out there your being there will draw them out in the open so we can take them down."

"I'm not sure I like my family being used as a bullet magnet but it does get me what's best for them and it's what I asked for. Please let me know as soon as you can if anyone of the team has been taken. I can put together an extraction team and have them out in no time."

"That's exactly what I don't want you to do. You're too close to this. Look, I'll keep you abreast of everything that going on just so I know you won't do anything stupid. I'm meeting with Ambassador Mei Sheng in a little while for breakfast. I'll drop this in his lap then we can go from there but you don't lift a finger out of Echo Park."

"But the Ambassador is out of the loop on this. I don't see how he can do anything for us against someone as well connected as Minister Wang. Wang has the political clout and friends in the right places. If the Ambassador goes up against Wang it might not go so well for him."

"You worry about your family and protecting them leave the rest of this to me. I need to run now the traffic on the beltway is going to be a bear at this time of day. Get some rest you've been up all night. You won't be good to anyone if your suffering from sleep deprivation."

"I'll get rest when all this is over," said Sarah. Then the General signed off. Sarah sat in Casey's apartment looking at the now dark screen. She wanted to make sure no one else overheard her talking with the General but now she felt so terribly alone. She'd never noticed it before but little by little she had grown accustomed to there always being someone around her. Now with Chuck gone and the girls being in their apartment so felt this void inside and silence outside. The silence around her was so deafening she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

"I swear Chuck, if you go get yourself killed I'll shoot you dead," she said as she pulled out the photo she had in her purse and looked at it. "Oh crap, I just want you to come home soon," she said as she caressed his image in the picture.

"Well this isn't helping anyone," she said as she dried her eyes then put away the photo. She forced herself up then headed back to their apartment. She open the door a quietly as she could she didn't want Sam to wake up and not find her in her bed.

Meanwhile back in Washington Beckman drove her own car out of Langley to the prearranged meeting point. They had reservation at a small diner located off the Washington Mall that would guarantee them the privacy they needed as well as a good breakfast at a reasonable price. When Beckman got there the Ambassador was already sitting in a dark booth smelling his Chai tea.

"You know that thing is going to give you a stomachache," said Beckman as she slipped in on the other side of the booth getting comfortable.

"I know but it will taste good going down. I need to put something on my stomach before I start to drink this elixir of the immortals," said Mei as he waved for a waitress to come over. "I'll have your breakfast special. Eggs over easy, bacon instead of sausages and can I get an English muffin."

"Certainly, and would you like grits or hash browns with your breakfast special" said the woman as she wrote down the Ambassadors order.

"I'll have the grits. I come from canton so I'm a southerner at heart," said Mei as he smiled at the waitress."

"And for you Ma'am what would you like?" said the waitress but Beckman caught the way the woman was eyeing Mei.

"You can bring me over a cup of black coffee and I'll have your bagel with cream cheese… no make that lox and bagel," said Beckman as she shook her head.

"Yes, Ma'am I'll bring you coffee right way while you're waiting for your orders," said the waitress. She left and came right back with a coffee pot filling the General's cup then she disappeared.

"So, Diane you called me here. I assume you have something you wish to share or were you just hungry?"

"Look at the photos in this folder. See if there's anyone you recognize," she said as she passed him a brown folder. He opened it then thumbed through the pictures and while he was looking at them their orders were served.

"Are you trying to say these people are ours? I can't know everyone in the MSS but these people could be triad too," said Mei as he sat the folder on the table then started eating.

"Oh, I think you recognized at least one. His name is Huan and he's one of the goons who works for your Minister Wang. They tried to capture Sarah Carmichael to coerce information out of her. But as you can see they got caught instead. I'm about to ship them off to a dark sight but I'm also willing to negotiate the release of our people you're holding in exchange."

"I'm not admitting I know these people but if our government… in a purely humanitarian effort were to agree to such terms we would have to know who you want before any decision can be made."

"Now that bring us to a dilemma. You see rumor has it that one of our people was taken in Guangzhou…"

"You're talking about Chuck? Of course you are, why am I even asking. I told you before I don't know what's going on in Guangzhou. Wang has put a net over the whole province under the excuse of national security so there's nothing going in or coming out. It and when I find out Chuck has been taken we can negotiate. As far as I care about Huan you can take him to your black site. The man makes me sick along with his master."

"I have something else for you," said Beckman as she took a sip of her coffee. She slid Mei a digital player.

"What's this," said Mei as he took a bite of his eggs. "You Americans... you're so wasteful. You throw away the best parts of the chicken."

"I've eaten chicken feet and I have to say I didn't dislike them. Now listen what we caught on tape," said Beckman. She was starting to wonder if Mei was stalling.

"We feed feng zhao or Chicken feet to babies. You need to eat the head and crack the skull open to get at the brains," said Mei as he turned on the player. "This is Wang's voice but who is he talking to?"

"That doesn't matter but what he says does and for your information I have eaten a chicken head. Roan and I were in Luzon and had way too many San Miguels. An old woman came by with fried chicken heads on a stick. Roan bet me a round I wouldn't eat it."

"I guess he bought the next round. I need to take all this with me and send it to the President personally. I guess breakfast is on me. This might be what I've been looking for."

"Tread lightly Mei, Wang has people everywhere. I never finished my story. We left the bar that night and on the way to our hotel we found the police next to it. We asked what happened and they told us they'd found an old woman with her throat slit in the alleyway. They said it had been the communist guerrillas. They wanted to make an example out of her for everyone else not to have anything to do with us."

"I hear what you're saying and I'll be careful. Now I have to go," said Mei. He left money on the table then left.

"I hope you do," said Diane as she took a sip of her coffee then helped herself to the bacon Mei had left on his plate. "No sense in letting you go to waste. From snout to tail just like the Chinese with their chickens."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Wang walked into the interrogation room smiling looking at Tien handcuffed to the table. He turned back to Anna signalling for her to leave and shut the door. He stood there looking at Tien thinking how people called him emperor behind his back. However, soon he would be able to turn their joke in fact then he'd see who's laughing. He undid his jacket slowly savouring the moment then he sat down across the table from Tien.

"Well I have to admit I didn't think this was going to happen so quickly. Somehow, I thought you were better than this but I guess I gave you more credit than you were due. You are not your father's son."

"How dare you even mention his name. You and I both know you invented all that dirt on him to protect yourself. How could you he was your friend?"

"I've known a lot of people that have served me either willingly or without their knowledge but I have no friends… or if I do they are limited to me, myself and I."

"Admit it you set my father up. There's no one here to hear you just me and these four walls. You had my father executed to protect your own hide. You were and are the traitor."

"Will it make you feel better? You're not going anywhere. I'm going to keep you around until after I get Ettore to give me what he promised then you will be caught. Evidence will come out how you colluded with the American then you will be executed like you father… a family tradition yours."

"So, are you ashamed to admit what you did to my father? The real traitor was you not him. You profited from allowing goods in for sale on the black market. You were the tirade's inside man but when things got hot you framed my father."

"If you already know everything then why do you need to hear it from me. If I were you I'd be more worried about my execution and if you believe in an after-life or reincarnation. The wheel of life thing is fascinating but terrifying to think how many times we've sat here and had this conversation."

"So, you refuse to admit what you've done. What does that say about the kind of man you are? If you were a real man you would admit to your deeds. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone," said Tien as he held up his handcuffed hands.

"You can say that again. You're alive right now because it suits my needs but soon those needs will be fulfilled then you'll be of no use to me."

"So, there's no need in not admitting what you've done. Or are you so much a coward that you don't want to admit what you've done to yourself. You don't want to admit it to your three friends you named before."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you? Okay I admit it. Yes, I did it. I framed your father for my crimes. It didn't have to go down that way though, I offered him a cut if he'd just look the other way. The money was good and easy back then and I needed it to get where I am now. I simply provided a service to some of the local party bigwigs and in return they looked the other way. If anyone moved against me they let me know…"

"That was how you found out my father was on to you. One of your clients called you and let you know. Was it they or you who decided my father had to go?"

"It was a little bit of both. Like I said I offered him a cut of the action then I found out he went to the prosecutor. It wasn't hard to turn the cards on the table…"

"Then you accelerated his execution before he could defend himself and prove his innocence. You and your pals saw to it that he couldn't defend himself."

"In all honesty executions are carried out immediately once they are handed out. There is no lingering in our prisons. The same way you won't be hanging around. In fact, you'll be executed before your guilty verdict is handed out."

"You are a pig Wang. There will be a reckoning day when you'll have to answer for all your crimes and I want you to know I be laughing then."

"You'll be laughing from hell because I don't see that happening anytime soon and you will be executed way before that. Once I get what Ettore has promised me I will be untouchable. I might even be the next Party Chairman or President. Too bad you won't be around or you'd be able to tell anyone that you used to work for me."

"Enjoy this moment Wang. Things have a way of circling around and biting you in the butt when you least expect it."

"Why do you say that? Is that what brought you here my dear Tien. I was told your American friend is down in the infirmary and might not pull through. So, your story with him will be whatever I say it is."

"Wang, do me a favour," said Tien as he looked over across the table at him. "Go to hell. If you want I can give you a road map on how to get there."

"If that makes you feel better go right ahead and be defiant. No one is going to hear from you or see you again. Goodbye Tien," said Wang as he got up and walked to the door. He knocked on it then Anna opened letting him out.

"I want the prisoner taken to the sanitarium and locked up there where he can be guarded better. Any word on the American yet?"

"No sir not yet but this is a tech who came up from the server room to talk with you," said Anna as she motioned Bao to step forward.

"Yes Sir, my name is Bao," he said as his voice faltered and he began to shake. "I came up with a new way to move the data from our server here to the one at the sanitarium," said Bao as he started to get into the details but it was late and the minister was tired.

"That's fine but I don't need all the details. Just tell me that everything will work on time that's all I need to know."

"Sir it should be ready to run in a few hours at the latest tomorrow morning."

"Now that's what I needed to know. Very good work," said the Minister as he patted Bao on the back. He couldn't believe the way things were coming together for him. "Are you running out to the sanitarium?"

"Yes, I'm on my way there now. Once I install the decoding program I…" he started to say but could see the Minister wasn't interested. "Yes, I'm going there now."

"Good you can help this agent with prisoner transport. I want you to help her transport Tien there. Then have Jian find a place he can keep him safe and secure. Agent, you and I will have to have that other conversation later and don't worry I've forgotten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey, Mary and Lin pulled up at the abandoned construction site. After doing a quick recon of the location Casey brought everyone inside where they waited for Anna and Tien. John didn't like the fact that Chuck was venturing off by himself and the longer they waited the more Chuck's plan seemed to confirm his doubts.

"What's taking them so long," said John as he went and looked out of a seventh story window with no glass. "I don't like this. They should've been back by now."

"If you keep looking out that hole for a window someone is going to see you and think there are squatters in here then call the police. I don't like it either but this is where he told us to wait."

"That's rich coming from you. You never paid any attention to orders before and now all of a sudden you do. Give me a break."

"I don't care too much for your attitude and if you people had left everything up to me, I would've…" she started to say but Casey cut her off.

"You would've what? As I recall Lin and I had to pull your bacon out of the fire when you were about to get caught trying to make it to the wall. I can tell you where you'd be at right now sitting in Ettore's prison if not buried in his backyard. Because of you the ants are running all over the hill and it's going to be next to impossible to get back inside."

"You have your version and I have mine. I would've made it over the wall after dealing with those two guard."

"You're forgetting about the sniper on the roof," said John as his phone rang. For Lin is was a godsend she wasn't sure how much more of this bickering she could put up with. But her ears piqued when she heard Anna's name mentioned.

"Okay, so you're in," said John. "We're waiting on Anna and Tien but so far nothing. … What do you mean they're inside with you? The plan was we meet up back here then figure out a way in. … Oh, really that easy? Who would've ever thought? … No, I know what it means to be flexible."

"Yeah right buddy and I've got some swampland to sell you too," said Mary. Casey gave her a look but turned back to the phone.

"So, if they're inside what do we do? The ants should've settled down by now so we can go back and set up a listening post nearby in one of the farmer's huts. If things go south we can storm the compound."

"Let me talk to him for a second," said Mary as she held out her hand. "I need to tell him where things are."

"Your mother wants to talk to you," said John as he reluctantly handed her his phone. "Keep it to a minimum."

"I think I know that. Chuck, Ellie and Alex are being held on the third floor in the West wing. The security office is located on the first floor off the central stairs. Patrols were every hour but now they'll be more often. Get everyone then get out of there. We'll deal with Ettore later," she said then he hung up.

"Before we take out from here I need to call Beckman or she's going to have my skin for not reporting in. Don't worry, I'll make it quick," said John catching Mary's look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was sitting at her desk wondering how things were going with Ambassador Sheng. She hoped he used all his diplomatic skills he'd learned through his many years of service. If the wrong people found out about what he had in his possession his life would be at risk if not his future in the Chinese diplomatic corps. She really never knew if she could trust him but he was someone you could talk to unlike the man he replaced.

"Do you remember Ambassador Feng? Now that was a party man. I don't think he went anywhere without his little red book."

"What is with dictators and wanting to write books," said Roan as he looked over her liquor locker. "You know what they said in Russia that poetry is taken so seriously that people were shot over it. But to answer your question I remember Feng, I think even his underwear was red."

"Well red for the Chinese is supposed to bring good luck," said Beckman as she scuffled a couple folders from her in to her out box.

"Yeah, well tell that to the millions Mao killed in his great leap forward. Somehow, I don't think they thought they were lucky. You're worried about Sheng? Don't be, he's a political animal and I'm sure he knows how to play the game."

"This is different than anything thing he's done before. Other times he faced off against people with about the same political clout but this Wang is different and he has the home court advantage. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to him."

"And who else would you have gone to? You couldn't leak to the press the photos of the people we took or the recording of Wang and have it be credible. No, you did the right thing and where this goes from here is out of our control."

"I know, I know… we burn assets all the time in our profession but that doesn't mean we have to like it," said the General as Connie came running in.

"General, it's Colonel Casey on line one for you," she said. She saw a note of relief in the General's face. Roan started making a Martini as she put the call on speaker.

"Colonel, you're late checking in. We had report that at least one of you were taken. What can you tell me about that?"

"That was Chuck's doing to get inside Ettore's hideout. I don't have time to explain it all to you but it was a smoke screen. Neither he nor the MSS agent that's working with us were actually taken."

"Are you sure that you can trust this agent? How does he fit into all this?" said Beckman as she looked over at Roan who was stirring. She gave him a look but he ignored it.

"He's a bitter enemy of Minister Wang and Wang is trying to pin all this on him. So, the bottom line is he's got nowhere to go. I'm monitoring the situation and will take the appropriate action if necessary to ensure our secrets are kept secret."

"Good, do that. Chuck thinks everyone is his friend. Can I talk with Agent Carmichael? I don't know if he should know this but Minister Wang tried to grab Sarah but his people were stopped."

"No, you probably shouldn't," said Mary. The General heard her voice over the squawk box. "He's already in the sanitarium along with Agent Tien and Agent Wu. The PROC working with ROC now that was something I never thought I'd see."

"Colonel, Mary, you two probably don't want to hear this but rescuing the hostages is to not to interfere with the primary mission which is to prevent Ettore from revealing our secrets to anyone. When I say anyone, I mean anyone and when I say prevent I mean permanently."

"I understand," said Casey. "Well we need to go get in place. We are Chuck's backup in case things go south."

"Let's hope they don't and make sure he remembers why he's there."

"I'm sure he does," said Casey as he looked over at Mary. Both were thin king about what Mary told Chuck to do but neither dared mention it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without the lead tech with them Chuck easily took over control of the team. When they got to the gate Chuck was talking with Bao, the other Bao, about what needed to be done. He scanned the security badge he'd lifted from the guard and he got through without a hitch. This was because when they were working back on the main frame in the MSS building Chuck has enough time when no one was looking to switch out pics of himself with the man on badge then upload it.

"Now show me the way down to the server room," said Chuck. The other techs watched in awe as he introduced the decoder program and installed it. After that everything came on line and they system started working.

"That was great I've never seen anything like that. We should tell Jian the man in charge here everything is working."

"I don't know look at what time it is. Why don't we all get a little sleep then do one more check then let people know. It's not that I'm not sure this won't work it's just… well it' always best to be sure before you go tooting your own horn."

"No zuo no die. It means if you don't do stupid things, they won't come back and bite you in the ass. but if you do, they most certainly will."

"I couldn't have said it better. Now let's get some rest then in a couple of hours we'll give them our revelation. I'm going to find a cup of tea I'll be right back. In the meantime, you can stay here and watch the machines. Get some of the other guys to bring in refrigeration equipment in here to cool this place down but you can put your feet up and relax. You're the man in charge now Bao."

Chuck heard him yelling at some of the other techs as he left. Now was his chance to explore but as he was walking around the basement he received an SMS from Anna telling him what had happened so he ducked into a switching room and called John. He passed on what he needed to tell him then John and Mary passed intel on to him.

"Okay so everyone is up on the third floor and I'm down here in the basement," he said to himself. He heard the sound of people heading towards him so he quickly ducked out of sight again.

"I really need to go see what my people are up to," Chuck heard one man say. The voice he recognized as being the other Bao.

"The minister told you to accompany this agent with her prisoner," said another voice. "You can protest if you want to Jian but he's not in a very good mood right now so I'd let it drop. But it's your life and if you don't care that it could be shortened then go for it."

"But this isn't what I was trained to do. I'm a technician not a field agent. My world is in the lab not down here in this dust, dirty place."

"I can't help it if we're shorthanded. We've got two man watches and extra posts to man so we're spread kind of thin. All you have to do is stand or sit outside of a cell door until you're relieved then you can go."

"Why can't I grab one of my men and have them stand this watch for me? It won't take me very long to grab someone."

"Then you hightail it out of here. No way am I going to let you leave without a relief standing in front of me. If you want you can call them and have them send someone."

"But I left my phone on the van when we got out. Agent," said Bao as he turned to Anna. "Let me use yours I'll make it fast."

"Sorry but my battery died on my last call. I was supposed to be going out so I didn't think about recharging it. It looks like you and I are stuck here with this traitor."

"Yes, it certainly does," said the man as he walked over to a metal door and opened it up. The lock squeaked as it reluctantly opened. "They used to keep the criminally insane down here so Tien you should be right at home."

"And everyone else here," said Tien as he looked inside at the darkness. There was not light only a foul dank odor of moisture and mold.

"Get inside and shut up," said Anna as she shoved him in. Then the man closed the door and locked it smiling.

"Here are the keys in case Jian or Ettore send for him and they can't find me. Don't worry you'll be relieved in a couple of hours then you can go on about your jobs but until then your butts are mine and remember that."

With that the man went walking off disappearing quickly out of sight. Bao looked over Anna then found himself a chair to sit on.

"Well isn't this a fine mess you've gotten me into," said Bao as he leaned up against the wall crossing his arms. Leaning up against the wall he disturbed a spider web and a big spider came down to see what was going on.

"Geez, get me out of here," he yelled as he tried to get up but ended up falling on the floor. "Crap, don't just stand there help me. That spider could've been poisonous… no I think it was. I could tell by the way it was looking at me with those beady little eyes."

"Bao, what are you doing down here," said Chuck as he walked out into the open. "Why aren't you in the server room with everyone else?"

"It's a long story So. I got roped into babysitting a prisoner and now I'm supposed to stand here and watch him until we get relieved. Wait a minute if you're here you can go back to the server room and send Bao here to take my place."

"Bao is the name of the guy you want to take your place," said Anna as she smiled and looked at Chuck pointing at him. So Bao Bao."

"It was funnier when I said it. Bao, you'll be happy to know I installed the decoder program and everything seems to be working fine."

"That's great then you can get Bao and I can find Jian and tell him the good news. The minister was happy about the work I… we did with the servers back at headquarters."

"You talked with the minister and he was happy. Isn't that good? I'm happy he's happy. I tell you what Bao, Bao worked so hard with me that it would be unfair to pull him now. I can stay here for you so you can go to the server room and see what I did."

"You would do that for me? Great, I'll send someone right away and if they don't show up you're only going to have to wait here a few hours before your relief shows up."

"I think I can handle this. Go one before I change my mind," said Chuck. Bao didn't have to be told a second time. He disappeared quickly into the darkness.

"You know he's not going to send anyone," said Anna as she opened the door to let Tien out.

"I know and I'm counting on it. Now we can move on to the next phase."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

When the new men arrived, Jian turned them over to his security officer Chen so he could go grab a little sleep in the bunkroom behind the security office. Ettore had been running him ragged the whole day so now he had the chance to grab a few hours of sleep in peace and quiet or so he thought. He had just started to drift off or so it had seemed when there was a knock at the bunkroom door.

"What is it now," he said as he got and went to the door. This had better be good or whoever's at the door is dead, he thought as he opened it. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Yes, what the hell are you doing here," said a voice behind him. Bao turned and found the same man as before.

"Chen, you know this man? What the hell is he doing waking me up?" said Jian as both men looked at him.

"I don't know I left him on watch guarding Tien in the cells. The Minister sent Tien over while you were asleep so I had him locked up. This man and another agent were sent over with him."

"Was sent over because I was coming over to work on the servers. My branch is IT and as I told you I'm not a field agent. One of my men showed up and he relieved me…"

"Do I have to remind you that you and your men are my men? What does that have to do with you waking me up from a sound sleep? Chen, is in charge when I'm not around and if he put you on watch that's where you stay."

"I don't want to get in an argument over this. I just wanted to tell you that the system is up and running perfectly. I informed the Minister about this breakthrough I had and that was the reason he sent me over. He was very happy when I told him."

"So, let me get this right Wang sent you over here to finish the work on the servers," said Jian as he looked at Chen. Chen shrugged his shoulders.

"Well yes… I think the misunderstand occurred because they are short of Agents back at headquarters. Something about the American trying to commit suicide so there was only one agent to escort Tien here. The Minister knew I was coming so he asked me a favor to ride along with her."

"He asked you to do him a favor?" said Jian as he looked over at Chen. Chen couldn't tell if he was in trouble or not but he didn't like the look in Jian's eyes.

"That's right and luckily one of my people came walking by so I grabbed him and told him to take my watch. That way I went back and finished the work on the servers and now I'm here to tell you everything is ready go. All we need is the nod for both servers to connect then the data flow will begin."

"Very good, go back to your people and have them standby for the morning. When Ettore wakes up I'm sure he'll want a demonstration. I'll inform the minister that everything is ready to go."

"If you want I can do that," said Bao. "I mean I don't want to step on anyone's toes but since I told him about the server at Headquarters I think he's expecting me to call him about what I've done here."

"Well we'll notify both in the morning. Right now, there's no reason to wake either up to tell them everything is working as it is supposed to be."

"Yes, of course," said Bao as he looked back at Chen then at Jian. "Well if there's no further need for me I'll be down in the server room." He said but neither said anything so he left closing the security office door behind him.

"No, there's no further need for you," said Chen. "Can you believe that guy wanting to call the Minister directly. Who does he think he is?"

"So, we have Tien in a cell. Chen when were you going to tell me?" said Jian as he looked at Chen. Sweat broke out on his forehead thinking he was in trouble.

"I was going to tell you but once you woke up. There was no rush in waking you up to tell you we had him in a cell down below and I didn't see the need in waking you up."

"And you were right not to," said Jian as he patted Chen on the shoulder. "I put you in charge to make decisions not to come to me every time someone sneezes and I don't trust Bao. I think he might be trouble for us in the future."

"He did solve the computer problem we had or at least he says he did. But I have to say he likes to drop the minister's name a lot."

"Maybe too much if you ask me and I'm not so sure he solved the computer problem or his team did and he's trying to take the credit. We need to keep an eye on him but for now I'm going to try to go back to sleep. While I'm asleep you might find out if he did in fact do what he claims he did by going down and asking his people."

"I'll try to get them away from him or they won't tell me what I need to know," said Chen. Jian smiled back at him.

"I knew there was a reason I put you in charge. You're the security officer so go make us secure. You might call to HQ and find out what's going on with that American. There's something about what Bao said that doesn't make sense."

"I'll get right on it," said Chen then he turned and started to leave.

"No, wait a second... on second thought forget about that. If you call over there they might try to dump him on us like what the Minister did with Tien. I hear this American is good and I'd prefer not to have him around under foot."

"But he just tried to commit suicide like spies do when they are caught. He'll be in no shape to do anything so why are you so worried about him?"

"Chen, don't make me second guess if I did the right thing in promoting you. From what I've seen and heard about this American he's not the kind to go out without a fight. I don't want him here if nothing else because he and Ettore have a history. The mere mention of the agent's name might send Ettore over the edge... not that I have to justify myself to you. Now let me get some sleep before Ettore wakes up and he screams for me. Because if he screams at me you know who I'll be screaming at?"

"Me," said Chen as he pointed at himself.

"See you're a bright lad. Now goodnight," said Jian as he closed the bunkroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was sitting behind her desk in Langley doing the only thing she could do - get caught up on paperwork. She was making good headway in her in box and she already called Connie in twice to empty her out box. Roan had offered her a Martini but she refused. She didn't feel like drinking not that it was too early, which it was, but because the alcohol on her knotted stomach would make her ill.

"Thanks for offering me my own booze. That's very generous of you," said Beckman over a file folder she had open. She signed it then tossed it in the out box.

"Yes, true it was your booze but like Michelangelo I liberated the beauty within the raw elements to create something divine."

"Divine? It's just a Martini," said Diane as she buzzed for Connie to come in. "Can you please empty my out box and can I get another cup of coffee. Roan, I'd ask you if you wanted a cup but you've got a pitcher of paint thinner there to drink."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Connie as she smiled at Roan who smiled back and raised his glass to her. Connie then grabbed the General's in box before leaving.

"Will you stop flirting with her? I'll give her ten minutes then I'm going to have to get up and get my own coffee because she'll have forgotten. That will be because of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just being polite. She noticed me and I noticed her that was all it was," said Roan with a coy smile over the top of his Martini. He knew it was much more than that and was proud of it.

"Don't give me that Mister. You and I both know what you did... do... are doing and if you don't mind knock it off or I'll never get any work done. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere other than here flirting with my staff?" Before he could answer the Major walked in. He knocked on her door then came in carrying a folder.

"I don't suppose you're going to accuse me of flirting with the Major too," said Roan. He smiled to see the Major turned a deep shade of red. "Would you like a drink there handsome?"

"No… no, I can't I'm in uniform and on duty," stuttered the Major as he looked back and forth at the two of them wondering what he'd just stepped in the middle of or if there was any chance of un-stepping himself.

"Never mind Roan, he's just being silly. You came to see me for a reason I assume," said the General as she gave Roan a look.

"Right, I did… well I came to tell you that we just got word from the Dulles airport. Ambassador Mei Sheng was seen boarding a flight for Beijing a little while ago. I've tried to call his office to confirm but I got the run around."

"I hope this doesn't mean he's been recalled. But proper protocol would be for him or his government to notify the Secretary of State that his posting is over and his credentials have been revoked."

"You're expecting the Chinese to play by the rules and I don't want to say anything but this Wang guy doesn't seem to be the type to think that the rules apply to him."

"For someone who said he didn't want to say anything you certainly said a lot," snapped Beckman as she sat back in her chair and tried to figure out if there was anything she could do but nothing came mind.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news but I brought you this folder too. This came back on those Chinese spies we took into custody," said the Major as he laid the folder on her desk. "I had prints and DNA taken from them then ran that through our data base to see if we could tie them into any other activities and I got a hit."

"Good thinking," said the General as she opened the folder. "Excuse me but why am I only seeing this now? There was a break in at one of our secret storage facilities and no one bothered to notify me?"

"There wasn't a break in but an attempted break in. There was an inventory done but nothing was missing. Security arrived almost as soon as the alarms went off so we assume the robbers fled before they could take anything. We found some fingerprints but there was nothing in the system… nothing until now."

"Good work but something doesn't sound right. Let me see the inventory of what's in the vault," said Beckman. She quickly looked over the list as they looked on.

"That isn't where we put the Ark of the Covenant that Indian Jones retrieved," said Roan as he finished the Martini in his glass then poured him another. "You sure you won't drink with me darling?" he said as he smiled at the Major.

"Roan, stop corrupting my people and lay off the booze… especially my booze. Here we are. I thought I remembered this facility. There are or were a pair of intersect download glasses in there. But the report says they were inventoried after the break in and they were still there. I wonder..."

"That's right," said the Major. "It's all in the report. They made sure everything was accounted for but now we know who was trying to break in… Wang's men."

"Trying or did," said the General. She saw the Major's face. "I know what the report says. I can read you know but how did they inventory the stuff? Did they just look at everything or did they make sure what's in the box was what's supposed to be in the box?"

"I'm sorry you got me there," said Roan. "If the inventory says everything is there then everything is there."

"Really and are you going to tell me you can tell a pair of intersect glasses from a pair of Ray Ban Wayfarer's just by looking at them? I want those glasses checked like yesterday. In the future, I want to know when crap like this happens. Remember the devil's in the details and that's what this is."

"You think Wang stole the glasses? But why? They won't do him any good without a means to download to them."

"Wang probably doesn't know what he stole. He grabbed them for Ettore the same way he was trying to grab the governor. Ettore is trying to put together an intersect reboot. He's trying to re-write the intersect he has to fix what he's got in his head. If he does that he will be extremely dangerous."

"Don't you think Chuck knows all this? He knew when Ettore grabbed his sister he was looking for a way to fix himself."

"Yes, but now he actually has a means to do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chen realized as he left Jian none of Bao's people would talk freely to him while Bao was standing behind them listening. So to get them to talk, he needed to cut one from the herd so he could get the real story. Chen decided to go double check to make sure Bao hadn't abandoned his post and he also figured if he could talk with the person he'd sent he might have his loose steer he was looking for. He went down to the detention cells and there found two guards outside the cell door.

"I guess Bao wasn't lying," said Chen to himself as he walked nearer. "Well not about this but we'll see about the server. Hey you, what's your name?"

"Me, my name is So and who are you," said Chuck as he turned to face Chen. "Are you my relief? Bao told me I wouldn't be here long."

"No, I'm the security officer and I'm double checking to make sure all the posts are covered. So, Bao has you covering for him? He must be important… fixing the servers like he did? I guess too important to stand his own watch."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You know there are two Baos or as we call them Bao, Bao," said Chuck as Chen came closer.

"I'm talking about your boss... the guy in charge or thinks he is. You know the man in charge of you geeks. So, So Bao discovered a way to make the servers work. But I can't help but think he had some help. He doesn't impress me as having the savvy because if he had he would've fixed them a long time before now."

"You know that's a good observation and you're right. It was a group effort with us all contributing but isn't that the way things go. When the team pulls through it's the boss that hogs all the glory. However, if things go wrong it's everyone's fault except his?"

"Water only runs one way," said Chen as he got near to Chuck but the other person continued to have their back to him.

"I wasn't thinking about water but I guess that flows only one way too. Do you have any idea what time my relief will be here?"

"He'll be here when I send him here which won't happen until I get back to the security office and work in this post into my schedule. You know you look taller than before," said Chen looking at the other guard.

"I think I've also changed sex," said Tien as he turned to look at Chen in the face. Chen took a gasp then tried to reach for his weapon but Chuck tranq'd him before he could pull it.

"We prefer to be called nerds by the way. We can dump him inside then we can go look for Anna. Hopefully she'll have located everyone then we can get them out of here."

"But extracting them doesn't help me neither does it care of Wang," said Tien as Chuck opened the door to the cell then they tossed Chen inside.

"I know but one thing at a time. Once I have everyone out of harm's way I'll have more room to maneuver. Then we'll bring down Ettore and Wang once and for all," said Chuck as Tien locked the door to the cell. "You know I've forgotten what phase we're in now."

"Does it matter?" asked Tien as he snapped the key off in the lock then tossed the others as far as he could into the dark.

"No, not really. Okay now we need to get a move on it before someone misses Chen. Follow me there should be an older service elevator somewhere over there that will take us up to the third floor," said Chuck as he pointed off into the darkness.

"How do you know that? You said you've never been here before?" said Tien. Chuck was good... a little bit too good for Tien.

"I reasoned where Ettore would hole up at before we came here. Someplace out of the way but close enough to be able to connect to the power grid. I checked the electric company to find places that were using a good about of energy but were supposed to be closed. Then I researched the layout and looked for the blueprints of the building in the archives. It's amazing what you can find on Goggle these days."

"Yes, it certainly is," said Tien as he followed Chuck. He wasn't sure if he believed him or not but he led him straight to the service elevator he'd been talking about.

"We can use this to get my people out afterwards," said Chuck as he opened the doors. "Come on we need to hurry up. The clock is ticking now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Air China flight that left Dulles then made a stop at LAX on its way to Beijing. The pilot announced they were experiencing a minor problem with a fuel gauge so for safety purposes they were going to have it looked at while they were on the ground. For this reason, all the passengers would have to deplane and wait in the terminal but they would soon be back up in the air. Among the passengers who had to deplane was Ambassador Mei Sheng.

"Ambassador, my name is Dewayne and if you don't mind this way I'll get you situated in our VIP lounge. You can wait there while your plane is being repaired."

"Thank you Dewayne, but you know when they tell you gauges or some other gizmo doesn't work you should really start to worry. They tell you it's not something important because they don't want to scare you or the other passengers. They tell you it's something unimportant so you won't think that the plane you were on could've gone down any moment so they can get you back on again."

"I can reassure you Sir that it's only a fuel gauge but they are important. Without a fuel gauge, it's difficult to measure the amount of fuel in the tanks so it's difficult to know if you've got enough especially when you're crossing the Pacific."

"When I was going to university I put a small motor on my bicycle to help me get to classes on time. The whole thing I threw together but I was constantly running out of gas then I had to pedal it like a normal bike with the added weight of the motor. I ended up topping off every chance I got but I still got stuck sometimes."

"Well with your bicycle you had the option to pedal but with a plane there isn't that option. Nor can you pull over to the side of the road then walk to the nearest gas station."

"No, I guess there isn't," said the Ambassador as he followed behind Dewayne. However, the Ambassador noticed that there were gradually fewer and fewer people around them until there weren't any more.

"Excuse me Dewayne, I don't want to second guess your knowledge of your airport, but are you sure this is the right way? I don't think I've ever been in this section of the airport before," said Mei as he started to get nervous. He never thought Wang would try anything physical but now after what had happened he wouldn't but anything past him, not even his own assassination.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Ambassador Mei Sheng's flight was held over in LAX unexpectedly so he was met by an airport representative who escorted him to a special VIP lounge to wait until the plane was ready for takeoff. However, as they walked through the airport the Ambassador noticed there were fewer and fewer people around them until now there none. He never thought Wang would try to physically eliminate him but now he was wondering if he hadn't underestimated him.

"Excuse me Dewayne, I don't think I've ever been in this section of the airport before," said Mei as he started to get nervous.

"Yes Sir, don't worry I know exactly where I'm taking you. This is the exclusive part of the airport. One that is reserved only for VIPs such as yourself... a place where they can wait in peace. You know the kind of people who don't want to be bothered by intrusive journalists, photographers or the paparazzi who are looking to sell something to a national rag and get their fifteen minutes of glory along with a quick buck."

"I don't know it seems a little far from my departure gate. I'd hate to miss my flight because I didn't make it back in time. Maybe it would be better if I waiting back near the gate?"

"Don't worry someone will come and get you. Besides your plane won't leave without you. Just a little more patience and as an oh by the way, there's an open bar so you can help yourself. And speaking of the devil there it is just up ahead," said Dewayne as he pointed to a plain set of double doors just in front of them in the distance.

"I don't know about this. Maybe I would be just as well off if I waited at the gate instead of here. I hate to trouble you by you having you send someone to come and fetch me."

"It's no problem. This is what I... we get paid for," said Dewayne as he smiled like the cat who ate the canary while he opened the doors. "Just step inside Ambassador and have a rest."

"Thanks," said Mei as he looked Dewayne over. That was when he noticed a bulge in his belt under his shirt. He wondered if the rest Dewayne wanted for him wasn't eternal. "I think I could really use that drink."

"Very good Sir, just name your poison. How about a half a shot Absinthe with a half a shot of Cinnamon Schnapps? It's called 'Dead Man Walking'."

"Lovely," said Mei as he walked inside. He noticed a group of other men standing around the bar. They all looked like they ought to have their photos up in post office somewhere under the most wanted.

"Hold that door for me," yelled a young Asian woman behind them. "Phew, this is a hard place to find," she said as she walked in behind them.

"I'm sorry you can't come in here. This room is reserved for VIPs only," said Dewayne as he tried to physically block her.

"I'm with him," she said as she pushed by bumping into him. "Sorry, sir I tried to get here earlier but you're a hard man to track down."

"That's quite all right. I hear there's an open bar. Can I offer you a drink?" said Mei as they walked over to the bar where the other men were standing.

"I'm sorry we would've waited if I had known the Ambassador was traveling with a niece. It might get boring for you to wait here maybe I could show you around the airport?"

"Oh, Rebecca's not my niece, although I would be honored if she were. She's my bodyguard and believe me when I tell you she's very good at her job." There was some snickering at the other end of the bar.

"Well be that what it may. My friends and I were paid to do a job and to leave a witness around would be unprofessional."

"So, Wang has become this bold? He was always a cheeky bastard. Come on you can tell me, it was he who paid you wasn't it? You're not going to get away with this."

"Oh, I think we will. Because you see this will end up looking like a mugging in the airport. You wondered off to the wrong place and some vagrant took advantage of the situation," said Dewayne as he reached behind his back.

"Are you looking for this?" said Rebecca as she pulled out a Glock 9. "I lifted this from you when I shoved past you."

"Get them," yelled Dewayne. "Augh," he screamed when he found a jade dart sticking in his chest. He dropped to the floor.

"Behind the bar," yelled Rebecca as she laid down cover fire with Dewayne's Glock. "Take this," she said as she handed the weapon to Mei. "Stay down until I come for you."

"No, you take this. What are you going to use? Martial arts don't make you bullet proof," said Mei as glass exploded above them along with the deafening sound of gunfire.

"This is a BYOG party... bring your own gun. Now let's get this party rocking," said Rebecca as she pulled a type 92 from her ankle holster. She rolled from out behind the bar with her gun blazing. She wasn't fooling around she chambered amour piercing rounds that cut through the Kevlar vests the thugs had on.

"Crap," yelled the Ambassador as a body came flying over the bar landing on the ground at his feet. The man made a low moan before expiring. The noise died down until everything was silent then he heard someone walking around the corner of the bar stepping on broken glass. He held the pistol at the ready getting ready to fire on first sight.

"Ambassador, you can come out now," said Rebecca as she slowly turned the corner. "If you don't mind, can you point that thing somewhere else."

"Yes, certainly," he said as he got up and looked around the room. It looked like a war zone inside now with bodies strewn about along with broken furniture, shattered glass and a lot of blood.

"What was that drink again? One-part absinthe and one-part cinnamon schnapps," said Rebecca as she looked over the bottles that weren't broken. "No, it doesn't even sound good and besides I don't see anyone walking. How you doing over there Dewayne?"

"Is he still alive?" said Mei as he went over to him. Dewayne was stretched out not moving. "He looks dead to me. Rebecca walked over with two glasses of Johnny Walker Black and handed one to Mei then she kicked Dewayne hard in the side. His eyes opened up as he hissed at them.

"What did you do to me," he snapped. "I can't move."

"It's a special neurotoxin I put together from pufferfish poison. It's the thing that zombies are made of," she said as she bent down and took out the dart twisting it as she took it out. "That's going to leave a nasty scar. The Ambassador asked you a question before but you didn't answer. Who sent you?"

"Go to hell," he said as he spewed out obscenities but as he was spewing Rebecca discharged her weapon near his head then shove the hot barrel in his mouth.

"You might not feel that now but soon you will. If you keep this up I can make this permanent. All I have to do is shove a knife in between the right vertebrae and you'll be like this for the rest of your life."

"You wouldn't dare and even if you did he won't let you," said Dewayne now having difficulty speaking. "So, do you want a road map where you can go?"

"He's got a plane to catch which leaves me with you right here to continue our little chat," said Rebecca but Dewayne started laughing.

"And you think there won't be someone waiting for him in Beijing? If I don't call in telling them my mission was a success they'll have people waiting for him in the airport. He won't make it out of there alive."

"I thought about that and so I called in a favor," said Rebecca as Sarah walked in through the double doors carrying a metal case. She stopped and looked around.

"You should've called me sooner so I could've joined in on the fun," said Sarah as she walked over to Rebecca and the Ambassador.

"Dewayne is being obnoxious and refuses to tell us who hired him to try to assassinate the Ambassador. He did confirm there will be another attempt when he arrives in Beijing so I'm going to have to fly with him. Can I leave Dewayne in your hands and can you get a clean-up crew in here?"

"Consider it done," said Sarah as she laid out on the table the tools of her trade. She made sure Dewayne saw them all. "If you want to go I'll call you when I break him."

"Who are you? CIA from the tools your showing me. Stainless steel too bad it's all for show. A government agent wouldn't dare use any of that."

"You're right. Normally, I wouldn't threaten a subject with death by ammonia injection - burning somebody from the inside out. Doesn't sound like something that's in the Geneva Convention, does it? But there's this man... my husband. Wang grabbed his sister so he's trying to free her which means he can't come home to me until he frees her."

"I see. It's amazing what a woman will do for a husband. Even the toughest spies in the world are just racing against that biological clock. Tick, tick, tick, tock."

"You got me. I'm just a needy, love-crazed girl who wants her husband close to her and who's trained in over 200 ways to kill you. Afraid yet?"

Rebecca was in the waiting area with the Ambassador getting him another drink in the lounge when her phone rang.

"Yes Sarah, that was quick. ... I see. Okay keep me informed I'm going to board the plane with the Ambassador then I'll take him to a safe house when we land in Beijing. I'll ditch this phone when we land then I'll call you after I get him situated. ... Very good and you be careful too," she said as she hung up.

"You know I'm right here," said Mei as he slid her a drink. "That Macallan is older than you are. Now tell me what she was able to find out. And how do you interrogate someone who has no feelings?"

"I don't think you really want to know. He said he was contacted through a middle man in L.A. who Sarah is going to have a chat with. Dewayne was paid a quarter of a million through an offshore account in the Caymans half up front and the other half on completion so your death was worth half a million dollars."

"Well it looks like someone lost two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and you believe him... I mean that they'll try again?"

"I'm sure of it and they just posted that the plane is ready for re-boarding and taking on new passengers," said Rebecca as she downed the rest of her Macallan.

"I need to say thank you and I don't think I say that often enough."

"Don't worry just you keep buying me this," said Rebecca as she sat her glass back on the counter then they hurried over to the gate to board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie was sound asleep in her room while Morgan and Alex were in the other room. Alex was still upset with Morgan so he got the floor to sleep on. They were all sleeping well when there was a loud knock on the door then one of Ettore's men walked in. He told Ellie to get ready in broken English. She was to go down and have breakfast with Ettore.

"You really think you ought to," said Alex. She'd heard the man knock then came over to see what was going on and heard what he said.

"Do I really have a choice? No, I'll go down and have breakfast with him then as a sign of good faith I'll start some of the analysis I want to run. Maybe that will put him in a good mood or at least not tick him off."

"Be careful and remember the card I gave you in case you need to get him to back off," said Morgan from the other room.

"Morgan, it's all right to come in I've got my clothes on. I slept dressed," said Ellie as she got up out of bed. "Now I need to get ready so I'm going to need the bathroom to freshen up. What I wouldn't give for a toothbrush right now. Ettore provides us with clothes and things but forgets dental hygiene."

"I know what you mean. I think I have dragon breath," said Morgan as he breathed into his hand held near his face. "I don't know."

"I do and yes you do," said Alex as she pushed Morgan out. "Come on let's go back in our half and close the bathroom door. Ellie when you're out try to get a sense where everything is at and count how many guards you see."

"I will and I'll also look for a way out. Seeing Mom go over that wall we're going to need another way out or some of us aren't going to make it."

"Hey, I don't appreciate that comment," said Morgan. "Even if it's true but I still don't appreciate it. You know I was never very good at climbing. I was supposed to climb up the rope that was when Meredith Lester caught me. She pants me in front of the whole class. It's instinctive now when I reach up I feel like I need to pull up my pants now…"

"Morgan, don't take this the wrong way but you're just weird," said Ellie. "Okay I'm ready. I'll be back in a little while with news," she said as there was another knock on the door. One of Ettore's guards came in and Ellie followed the man out.

As soon as the door was closed Morgan walked over to Ellie's side and jumped on her bed. He was about to drift off when Alex yelled at him.

"Morgan? What are you doing?" she said as she got into position to listen in. "We need to follow along and listen in. There's not time for sleeping now. We can sleep when we get home. Right now, we need to keep our eyes on the prize."

"Yes, of course I was… I was just resting my eyes is all. That's right I was resting my eyes. But even if Ettore tries something what can we do about it."

"I don't know we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, this is the best we can do so let's make the most of it."

"I hope they bring our breakfast soon. I'm getting a little hungry and that container of chicken feet was a good starter but can hardly be called a meal."

"Yuck, that doesn't sound very appetizing," said Alex as she made a face.

"Don't knock until you've tried it. It's actually... well I can't say good but it is satisfying. I wouldn't go so far as to say I'd want it every day but when you're hungry you'll just about eat anything."

"Within reason," said Alex. There was a knock on the door then cart was wheeled in with breakfast items on it. Morgan put cream cheese on a half a bagel as the man who delivered it left.

"Morgan," said Alex as she went back over to their listening post and gave him a look in the process of getting comfortable.

"Right, I know I should wait but I'm hungry. I'm right behind you," he said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice to go with his bagel.

"No, I want you to pour me a cup of coffee and bring it over with you. I could also use the other half of that bagel but with jam instead of cream cheese."

"You got it," said Morgan. Then he did up Alex a bagel and poured her a cup of coffee black. "Here you go. Have they said anything interesting yet?"

"I don't know Ettore sounds different like he's up to something but I don't know what it is. Thanks, he sounds like he's playing cat and mouse with Ellie," said Alex as they hunkered down and started listening.

[Meanwhile down in Ettore's study]

"Doctor, you have to forgive me for the early wakeup call but I wanted to get this show on the road. I took the liberty of having some bacon and scrambled eggs prepared for you along with toast and jam. Please sit down and let's talk about what you plan on doing for me."

"I was thinking about doing an electroencephalogram to get a baseline then induce a flash and do another EEG while the flash is going on then take a third one after the flash is over so see if there is anything different in the way your brain functions."

"That sounds like a responsible plan of attack," said Ettore as he motioned her to take a seat in front of his desk then his signaled a man to serve them. "There is no reason we can't be civil about this. If there's anything else you'd like just tell me and I'll see if I can get it for you."

"How about our freedom?" said Ellie as she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. Ettore smiled at her from across the desk.

"I was talking about for breakfast. I thought you'd like to know Chuck has been sighted here and as you saw yesterday from your window your mother was almost caught lurking about on the grounds."

"That was the person we saw from the window? I guess I'm going to need to get my eyes checked when we get back home because that person didn't look like her to me."

"You can try to play it off but you and I both know it was her," said Ettore. But as Ellie was eating she noticed she had been given a knife. For a moment, she looked over at Ettore then down at the knife. It would've been fairly easy to do and over in a few seconds. But as she was daydreaming Ettore said something to one of his men and they came over and took her steak knife substituting it with a butter knife.

"Sorry, they gave you that wrong knife... to eat with. You know good help is hard to come by these days. So as soon as we're done here we can start the testing. I'll have the EEG setup and have a tech standing by for later. But can you really induce a flash?"

"Certainly, I can but let's eat first then we can get to work. Believe me after I've induced a flash, you won't feel like eating and you might want to go easy on the grease in case it decides to revisit you."

"Very good doctor, I think you're starting to see things my way."

"Not really, I still don't think a reboot as you call it is the way to proceed even if it were possible. I would recommend that you have the thing removed completely but you don't want to do that…"

"No, I don't. I need to keep this to have leverage but even if it wasn't for leverage I enjoy having it. I enjoy being the smartest person in the room and knowing things no one else knows as well as being able to do things others can't do. I wouldn't go so far as saying this makes me feel like a god but we're almost there."

"Ettore when you speak like this, I don't know if it's you or the intersect that's speaking. But like I said I'm not sure this reboot is even possible. I will monitor your brain activity and then when you see the damage the intersect is doing to you maybe you'll see why it has to come out."

"My dear doctor, I know a reboot is possible," said Ettore as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a set of intersect glasses setting them on his desk in front of her. "I think you know what these are? And they aren't Ray Bans."

"How'd you get those? I thought they'd all been destroyed?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman had just gotten off the phone with Sarah about what she'd learned from Dewayne. Sarah also informed her that a cleanup was in progress at the airport. A cover story was being put out about a drug deal that had gone south and a shootout that ensued leaving a number of known felons dead. Beckman pulled out of her desk drawer a bottle of Macallan's she had hidden from Roan then spiked her coffee. She was just closing the drawer when Roan walked in.

"I've got us dinner reservations at Chez moi for this evening. It took some arm twisting and I had to talk to the owner but in the end, I got them."

"Roan, I appreciate the offer but I'm going to be working late tonight and besides I don't think I'd be very good company."

"Oh, come on, you need the distraction. Tell you what when this is all over with you and me we go on a vacation together. I'm thinking about St. Thomas island in the Caribbean. We get some of those drinks they serve in tall glasses with fruit and little umbrellas…"

"And a lot of Captain Morgan… you mean a hurricane," said the General but before Roan could say anything the Major came barging in.

"You were right ma'am. The glasses in the vault are regular sunglasses which means the intersect glasses are missing."

"Major, do you know how to dance the Limbo?" said Roan as he smiled at him.


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Tien rode the service elevator up to the fourth floor. The light flickered off and on inside as it went up. Tien looked around and didn't dare wonder when the last time it had been used. When they arrived on their floor it stopped with a jerk then dropped a few inches below the floor making them step up to get off. There waiting for them was Anna. She waved them to follow her quickly into one of the rooms off the elevator.

"Come this way," whispered Anna. "A couple of the guards just made a pass through. It will be about a half an hour before the come back."

"Good, we should be done by then," said Chuck as he led them through room after room listening for noise below.

"But why are we up here? Your people are being held on the floor below. It seems to me we go down take out the guard then spring them."

"Can you guarantee me we can get out without setting off any alarms? Jian's got extra guards posted so it won't take them long to respond. If we go in my way we can have them all out and away from the compound before anyone's the wiser."

"Chuck's right unless you want to fight our way out? Which for you would mean you'd have to take out some of your own people."

"The people here aren't my people. They're Jian's and I have no qualms about taking a few out," said Tien as he patted his holster.

"That's good to know but let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Chuck as he took out what looked like a pen from his jacket pocket but when he pressed the clip, a red light came out the tip that burned a hole through the floor. He then inserted another pen in the hole turning it until they heard a clicking sound.

"Okay I'm almost there," he said as he removed the end of the pen revealing an eye hole like a large needle.

"What's he doing," asked Tien as he looked over at Anna. She just shrugged here shoulders as they both watched.

Chuck took off his belt and from the back of it he took out a section of what looked like twine. He attacked one end to the eyehole then he tied it off on the foot of a bed bolted to the floor. Lastly, he made sure the line was taut.

"Anna, can you look outside and make sure the coast is clear before I start cutting," said Chuck as he took out the same pen as before. Anna went to the door, looked outside then gave him a thumb's up.

Down below Alex and Morgan were listening to what was going on below them. They were so engrossed with what was going on that they didn't see what was happening above them until the ceiling opened up.

"Anyone order pizza?" said Chuck as he smiled down at them. "Hey where's Ellie? Never mind you can explain to me when I get you out of there."

Chuck lowered the line then they pulled Morgan and Alex up one at a time. Once they got them out Chuck put the piece of ceiling back in place again.

"Okay that will buy us some time," said Chuck as he tied off the line. "They'll have to look for a while before they figure out what happened. Now where is Ellie and why isn't she with you guys?"

"She's with Ettore. They just left his study so she can run tests on him. Chuck, he's got intersect glasses. How'd he get a hold of those?"

"What are those? And are they a bad thing?" asked Tien. He looked over at Anna who just shrugged her shoulder and looked puzzled too.

"Yes, they are a bad thing and no, I don't know how he got them but I figured he had them or had a way of getting them. All this talk of rebooting himself and the Omen virus he had to have a way to upload the data. This is Shaw all over again."

"Wait a minute what data are we talking about? Where is he getting this data from and are you saying he'd going to upload the data into his brain? Is that even possible?" said Tien. He was having a hard time getting his head around what was being said.

"The answer to that is classified but you're about to see a second attempt. The first attempt is what made Ettore the way he is now. I warned him not to go through with it but he wouldn't listen then and now he's back at it again."

"Wait a minute, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this. So let me get this, you're saying he downloaded what? Your data base into his brain?"

"Something like that but the files were corrupted and every time he accesses that part of his brain the more damage he does to himself. It's like overclocking your CPU. You can get away with it for a little while but if you do it often and overclock it too high then you'll burn it out. Basically, Ettore is frying his brain. Soon he'll reach a point of no return."

"Ellie's been trying to talk him into removing it but he refuses. He wants to try this 'reboot' like you and he call it but she's skeptical."

"And rightfully so, he feels like he's got all the knowledge in the world right now and that's not easy to give up. Even if he knows he's hurting himself something you know a little bit about."

"Don't remind me. He's comparing himself to a god," said Morgan as he looked over at Anna. Alex caught the look and frowned at him.

"We should really go before they find we're missing," said Alex as she gave a look at Anna. "I suppose you have an extraction plan," she said turning back to Chuck.

"Wait a second this reboot… the data. Ettore is planning on rebooting himself using our database. He's going to steal all our secrets and the Minister is helping him?" said Tien as is he was suddenly he realized what was going on.

"My guess is your Minister is unaware of what he's doing. Ettore probably told him he'd be able to download the secrets he has from us. He probably gave Wang a little demonstration which was all smoke and mirror. He somehow planted a data file on the mainframe here then hooked himself up to something that looked like an EEG. Lights and bells went off to sell it then he showed Wang the results. The files were probably something he could validate as being true and my guess is it was something about the gang of four or the cultural revolution."

"Like his involvement... what I wouldn't give to see those files. They could be just what I need," said Tien as thoughts raced through his head.

"That may be true but we have no way of knowing and for now Alex is right you guys need to go. Tien and Anna will take you out and once you're out you'll find Casey, Lin and my Mom waiting for you."

"Chuck, what are you saying," asked Morgan. "Is sounds like you're telling us you're not coming? You can't stay here Ettore hates you."

"That's why I can't go little buddy… I can't… I can't leave Ellie here alone. Ettore is liable to become angry when he finds out you two are gone and I don't want him to take his anger out on Ellie. No, you two go and leave Ettore up to me. I can handle him."

"Chuck, I should stay," said Tien. "These are our secrets you were talking about and I can't let them fall into Ettore's hands even if the Minister is giving them away."

"While I appreciate your offer, you have my word that Ettore won't get a one of your secrets. Get my friends to safety and I promise your secrets will stay secret. Tien, I always keep my word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wang woke up the next day early. Jian had called him and told him to come to the sanitarium that Ettore wanted him to be there for the big event. The final pieces were falling into place so he couldn't afford for have anything to go wrong now. Wang called Beijing and talked with a man he knew there. He put the call on speaker phone so he could eat his breakfast before leaving.

"Mister... well what should I call you? We don't want to use real names. I'll call you Mister X that sounds like a nice name for you."

"You can call me whatever you want as long as the proper payment goes into my numbered account in Macau. I take it you have a problem you want me to eliminate?"

"That would be why I'd called you. I sent you a file in it is a photo of the man I want taken care of. I contracted with a man in LA but he failed to complete his contractual commitment."

"People like him give people like me a bad name. I'm looking through the dossier now and I don't see any problem with this. His plane arrives Beijing Capital International airport in a few hours that's cutting it close..."

"Are you telling me you can't do this? I'm paying you good money and I expect to see results," said Wang as he sipped on his tea.

"I never said I couldn't do this. I said you're cutting it close and for future reference if you contact out to the lowest bidder... well low doesn't mean better. You make sure the money is in my account half now and half on completion."

"That's what the guy in LA said then I lost a quarter of a million and the job wasn't done. I need this job done and I need it done quickly."

"Like I said before you hire the incompetent this is what you get. I can't help what you lost and I hope you aren't trying to ask for a discount for friends and family because you are neither. You want this done then make the deposit. I expect to see a half a million in my account or we wave at the Ambassador as he passes through the airport."

"Okay, okay, I told you no names. You'll have your half a million in a few minutes then the other half when I get proof of completion."

"Good and don't think about not paying up after we complete the job. Failure to make final payment will result in... well something very unpleasant and terminal."

"I understand the consequences and there's no need in making threats we're both civilized men," said Wang as he dunked his toast in his three-minute egg.

"Just explaining the terms of the contract, is all I'm doing and I'll be looking for that payment. If there's nothing else I need to get out to the airport," said Mister X then the line went dead.

"You my friend are quickly becoming expendable," said Wang as he bit into his soldier after dipping it into his egg then wiped his mouth. "Yes, I think your services won't be needed anymore. You'll have to be rounded up in the net of suspects after Mei's death. Then you'll be shot to death resisting arrest which will be taken as an admission of guilt. If I can tie you to Tien that would be even better and my proof."

As he sat there thinking about how to put everything thing in place there was a knock at his door then one of his men came in.

"Sir, I just wanted to inform you that your car is downstairs outside waiting for you as you ordered. Whenever you're finished with breakfast your driving is ready to take you to the sanitarium per your request."

"I know what I requested and what I told you I wanted. I don't need you to remind me. I'm not senile yet. Let me finish my breakfast then we can leave but until then you can tell the driving to keep the motor running."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure he gets the word," said the man then he turned and tried to leave as quickly as he could. He almost got out of the room but Wang caught him first.

"Oh, and I was supposed to be kept informed about that American's condition but so far no one has briefed me on him. I don't know why I have to do your work for you and remind you of the obvious."

"Yes sir," said the man. He caught Wang's look. "I mean no sir... I'll get right on it and let you know," said the man as he quickly disappeared.

"It's so hard to get good help these days. I'd shoot them all but they aren't work the bullet to put them out of their own misery."

[In the meantime, the man went back downstairs]

"The Minister will be down in a little while so you can tell the driver to chill his jets. Do you know anything about an American that was brought in last night? The Minister jumped my case saying he expected a briefing but never got one."

"There was something in the pass down log about an American and Tien being brought in. Then Tien was taken out to the sanitarium."

"But there was no mention about what they did with the American? You don't think when they wrote in the pass down about Tien they forgot to mention the American went with him?"

"It's possible and most likely probable considering how much run around we've had to do for Jian, the Minister and that Ettore person. You can call down to see if they locked him up in detention if you want to here's the phone. I've got my own problems this morning. Two guys decided to bug out last night without permission. I tell you things are starting to come apart at the seam."

"Thanks, I can take it from here," said the man as he picked up the phone but as he did he saw the elevator open up and the Minister step off.

"Looks like you're in deep crap now," said the man behind the desk pointing at the Minister as he walked across the floor heading for the doors.

"Sir, I was just about to come up and see if you were ready to go..." said the man but the Minister cut him off.

"And when was that going to happen, sometime next year? I asked you to look into the condition of the American. What can you tell me?"

"Well... I... you see... I did some checking and it seems he and Tien were taken to the sanitarium last night. Yes, that's right they are both there in holding cells."

"Very good, I don't know why it took so long for someone to tell me what's going on. You people act like you don't know who you work for. I'm going to be at the sanitarium for the rest of the day so when my secretary comes in you can tell him to pass all my calls there."

"Yes Sir, I'll make sure it gets taken care of," said the man as he looked at the other agent behind the desk who smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way there was a female agent here last night. Get her name and number for me then have it put on my desk. You can tell her I want to speak to her about that job offer I mention."

"Yes Sir, I'll get it for you." The man stood there and watched the Minister leave the building then he walked back over to the desk.

"What did the Minister ask you to do? Get the name and number of a female agent from last night. I don't remember seeing any female agents."

"That's because there aren't any. I haven't got a clue who he was talking about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was walking through Chinatown just past Sizzling Shrimp. There was construction going on and a sign that said they would be reopening soon. She admired the work that was being done and wondered if they'd be back in business by the time Morgan returned. Up ahead of her was an Asian man talking to a group of friends.

"Eyes on the prize," radioed Sarah back. "No one break cover until I give the green light. Mike, what are you seeing from CCTV?"

Mike, the team leader from their downtown office was sitting in a surveillance van on the other side of Chinatown watching everything that was going down from video feeds they'd tapped into.

"Everything is a go from where I am. I don't see any problems putting a bag over his head. If he walks around the corner on his left there's no one in sight."

"Roger that. Have you been able to identify who our target is talking to? I'd like to know who I'm going up against."

"Facial recognition came back identifying them as the Tong brothers. They're low level soldiers in the Triad. I don't get what the Triad is doing with a Korean smuggler."

"In a little while you can ask him," radioed Sarah as she noticed one of Mike's men getting close to the target. "Mike, get your guy out of there before they see him."

Mike radioed the guy which turned out to be a mistake. The guy couldn't hear Mike over the loud chatter of two Chinese men arguing over a game of Mahjong so he touched his ear at the wrong time.

"Tell him to get his hand down," yelled Sarah but it was too late the men started to make a break for it. "I've got our man," radioed Sarah as she took off. "Your people pick up the other two."

She ran after the man trying to keep him in sight. At first, she didn't try to overtake him she just chased after him letting him tire himself out. It was like trying to run down a rabbit. The rabbit is faster than you are but if you can keep it away from its hole and let it run it will eventually give out. Finally, she was starting to gain on him he turned and pulled a Glock nine firing two quick rounds as he ducked into a construction site. Both shoots were wide of their mark.

"Our guy has ducked into a construction site off Saigon plaza and Alpine street. Suspect is armed and dangerous I'm giving pursuit." Mike said something in her ear but she wasn't listening. She saw their guy enter a building that was being renovated.

"You're mine now," said Sarah as she smiled. She entered the gutted building from the opposite side climbing up a ladder entering in directly on the second floor. She found her man crouched down panting with his weapon in hand pointing down a set of stairs waiting for her to come up. She looked around then picked up a piece of loose rebar.

"Crap," he said as he spun around but Sarah hit his gun hand knocking the pistol out of it. Then before he could react she grabbed him and threw him and herself out a hole that used to be a window. They made a loud thud when they hit the ground and a cloud of dust came up around them.

"Thanks Tony for breaking my fall," said Sarah as she got off him. He just laid there moaning. "Oh, don't be such a big baby you only cracked a few ribs. I don't weigh that much."

"What the heck do you want from me lady? I haven't done anything," said Tony as he sat up looking at her. "You're one crazy..."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," she said as she picked up Tony's Glock. "You'll be on your way soon to Gitmo and then the party will really start," she said as she checked his weapon.

"Gitmo? You can't send me to Gitmo. I'm a U.S. citizen born and raised here. You just targeted me because I'm oriental. My parents came here from Korea but I was born here..."

"Where did you meet Dewayne at? In elementary school where you guys stole the other kids lunch money or threatened them out of it?"

"I don't know any Dewayne. Who's he anyway? I need a doctor. You know what I think, I think you've gotten me confused with some other guy. You people think we all look alike anyway," said Tony. He kept on telling her he didn't know Dewayne but the look on his face said something different.

"Your name is Anthony Park, isn't it? And he picked you photo out a mug book so I think we can be fairly certain we've got the right guy. You paid Dewayne money to take care of a hit for someone in China. I want to know who it was?"

"You don't want to know who paid me... you should take my word that you're better off not knowing. Dewayne should know better then go shooting his mouth off. I've got nothing to say."

"I love it when you think you've got a choice," said Sarah. He was about to say something defiant but she shot him in the leg first. "You were about to say something?"

"Geez lady, are you crazy or something," he cried as he grabbed him leg putting his hand over the wound as he bleed into the sand.

"That was a flesh wound... a through and through. I could go for your knee caps next or shoot off something you'll really miss," she said as she took aim.

"No... no don't. Okay I'll tell you what you want to know but I don't know where the money came from. I was contacted through to Triad. They offered to give me a cut of their action if I put them in touch with a hitman that couldn't be traced back to them. Don't look at me like that the money was good as well as the favors they gave me when I shipped goods in and out of Shanghai."

"What kind of favors are you talking about? Customs agents who looked the other way or something more direct?"

"Something like that. It all started about a month ago when a guy named Huan contacted me and had me ship back a pair of Ray Bans back for him. I figured it was some sort of test but it was a piece of cake. You know what I did, I wore them into the country. But the joke was on him."

"What do you mean?"

"They were knock offs... they weren't even real Ray Bans."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Casey set up an observation station near the sanitarium where they could get a good look at what was going on in the compound. They had been at it all night switching off and on. Mary took the first shift then Lin the second. Sometime before morning Casey took over. None of them liked sitting there on their hands but they had to give Chuck a chance. Casey was on watch with a cup of coffee he'd made with swamp water when he noticed activity just outside the wall.

"Hey look alive," said John as he looked out through his binoculars. "I think something is going on. I've got movement," he said as Mary jumped up. He passed her his binoculars then pointed at some dense brush near the wall. "Do you see them move? Something is coming out."

"What is it," asked Lin as she was the last to get up and stood behind them. "I don't see anything. Wait a minute yes it looks like them."

"Break out the Barrett," said John as he got out the keys to the SUV. "This is what we're doing. I'm going to drive down and get them. Lin can cover me from here with the Barrett..."

"You trust me with your weapon," said Lin. She spoke before she thought but she amazed at his offer. "Sure, no problem I've got your back as you Americans say."

"Don't make me regret this. Mary, you're with me I could use you riding shotgun in case any hostiles jump out of nowhere that is if you want to ride along instead of doing your own thing."

"I was coming whether you invited me or not. But I don't see Chuck or Ellie," said Mary looking through the binoculars. She handed him back his binoculars then took his coffee cup and took a swig. "Do I have to tell you what this tastes like," she said as she spit it out.

"You take what you can get and that goes for them too. We can ask them where Chuck and Ellie are when we recover them. But if you're coming with me we need to get a move on it. It won't be long before someone on the other side of the wall sees them too," said John as he ran out of the hut. He pulled off the brush they'd piled on the Nissan to camouflage it then jumped in the driver's seat while Mary jumped in on the passenger's side riding shotgun. She checked her Beretta as they took off.

"Nice and easy John. We don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention and give away their position before we can extract them," said Mary as she held her Beretta down out of sight.

"I know what I'm doing and I don't need you telling me what to do after all this isn't my first rodeo you know," said John as he drove down near the sanitarium then cut off driving down a side access road that ran around the wall.

"Get in," yelled Mary as she jumped out of the Nissan near them. "Hurry up before you're seen," she said as she quickly got Morgan, Alex and Anna in the vehicle shoving them in one after the other.

"John," radioed Lin. "You need to hurry up and get out of there. I've got people running towards the wall on the other side of where you're at."

"Thanks," said John as he touched his ear. "Okay, is everyone in? We need to get out of here now. Where's everyone else?" said Casey as he looked at everyone in the back seat in the rearview.

"They didn't come with us. It's just us," said Alex as she looked over at Morgan then Anna on the other side of him.

"Hold the explanation until we get back to camp," said John then he turned around and drove back out to the main road as fast as he could, kicking up as much dust as he could to cover their retreat.

"John," radioed Lin. "There were people watching you from the wall when you took off. I see them on radios now talking. There's a lot of gesticulation your way."

"Okay, thanks. We stirred up the ant hill. I'm going to take the long way back to you. Keep us informed about what you see, especially if they send out any vehicles after us," said Casey then he looked up in the rearview. "Now's a good time to explain what's going on? Where's the red tide and Chuck?"

"And where's Ellie," added Mary. "I thought Chuck was going to get everyone out? Don't tell me something happened to them?" said Mary as she gripped her Beretta. Casey looked over at her. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"No... well I'm not sure," said Morgan. "You see Ettore came and got Ellie early this morning before Chuck came to get us out. Then when he found out she wasn't there he decided to stay behind to get her..."

"Of course, he did," said Casey as he looked over at Mary. "He decided to strike out on his own. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Tien and I got Morgan and Alex out," said Anna. "But once we were about to break out through the brush he doubled back then you guys showed up. I tried to stop him but he said he had to help Chuck and stop Ettore."

"We should go back and help Chuck," said Mary but as they were talking they passed a convoy of black Nissans appeared heading in the opposite direction.

"Crap, don't look," said Anna. "Keep on driving and whatever you do don't stop." Three black Nissans passed them with tinted windows.

"Who was that," asked Casey as he looked up in the rearview at the dust they kicked up heading back towards the sanitarium. "Are they friends of yours?"

"That was Minister Wang heading to sanitarium to meet Ettore. I think whatever is going down is going down now."

"And what is going down," said John. He turned off on a secondary road to make a loop around following the river bank. He'd come up behind their lookout post without anyone from the sanitarium being any the wiser.

"Ettore is about to try to steal all the Chinese secrets right from under their noses," said Alex. She looked over at Morgan who was sitting in the middle between her and Anna. She was not the least bit pleased with the sitting arrangements but they'd been in a hurry when the jumped onboard.

"He's doing what," said John as the hut came into view. "Let's rethink this, is that a bad thing if you really think about it? We grab him then we have their secrets too but how's he going to get them?"

"Big Guy, he's got a set of intersect glasses. Remember what Shaw did at Christmas that year? Well ho, ho, ho this time it's going to be Chinese New Year."

"I keep asking is that a bad thing but considering Ettore is involved. Yes, it probably is a bad thing. How did he even get a set of intersect glasses to begin with?"

"Can someone explain to me what intersect glasses are? What do they do and how are they going to help Ettore steal the PROC's secrets?"

"That's classified and need to know meaning you don't need to know. However, you have to think he'll have access to all the MSS database which means if it's in their database he'll know about it. That means he'll know about not just domestic secrets but also foreign ones too."

"That means he'll know where all the skeletons are buried and he'll be able to blackmail the guilty parties. This could make him the most powerful man and not just in China."

"Which is what Wang is hoping to use to position himself better," said Anna. "But how does Wang think he can control Ettore once he's got all this intel?"

"Like Chuck said before. He probably doesn't realize what Ettore is up to and is just a pawn in Ettore's plan to grab the prize and run," said Alex. "I guess it must be difficult for you to understand English since you don't use it that much anymore."

"Well we're here," said John as he quickly spoke up before tempers flared in the back. He looked at everyone in the backseat as he pulled up outside the hut. "Okay, Troll, you're with me we have to camouflage our ride. Everyone else can go inside. Anna, Lin is inside I'm sure she can't wait to talk to you."

"Good, there's a lot I need to go over with her."

"Whatever you do don't drink Casey's coffee. If you notice a brownish tint there's a reason for it."

"Hey, I boiled the water first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wang left the center of Quanzhou driving to the Pearl river then followed it in country. There he pulled off on a long dusty road. He hated driving to the sanitarium because it was in the middle of nowhere and that nowhere reminded him where he came from. He was thinking how he had no intention of returning here when another dark Nissan passed his motorcade heading in the opposite direction.

"Who was that," said Wang to the man riding shotgun. "Wasn't that one of our vehicles? I hope Jian hasn't dragged me out here for nothing."

"Yes Sir, it was. I've got the license plate and a quick check says... you're right. It was assigned to the guys station out here at the sanitarium with Mr. LaBarba."

"Very good," said the Minister as he sat back in his seat. There was just something about the vehicle that passed them that stuck out but he couldn't place it. It was just a feeling but he soon dismissed it when the sanitarium came in sight.

"Well this is it," he said to himself as they turned into the driveway. It was going to be show time soon his red envelope day and he could hardly wait.

"This is it, the moment of truth," he said as they pulled up in front of the sanitarium. He looked out as the sun was starting to shine over the nearby hills.

"Did you say something sir?" asked the man upfront as they came to a stop. "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said."

"I was talking to myself not to you. Now let's get a move on it. I want to get inside," Wang said. The man got out then ran back and opened the door for him. In this respect Wang was an emperor because he did nothing for himself.

"Where's Jian at? He knows he's supposed to be here to meet me," said Wang as he stood next to the SUV. He was expecting to find Jian waiting for him but Jian was nowhere to in sight. "Jian is forgetting who he works for."

"Let me get you inside then I'll find out what's going on," said the man as they walked inside. The first thing they noticed was a flurry of activity but what was upsetting the Minister was that they were ignoring him.

"This is totally unacceptable. Find out what the hell is going on and where Jian is. I know my way to Ettore's study. I'll be there waiting just don't keep me waiting long."

"Yes sir... I mean no, sir, I won't," said the man then he ran quickly up the central stairs then down to the security office. But as he was about to go in he was almost knocked over by two men as they ran out.

"Jiè ɡuò, Jiè ɡuò," [sorry, sorry] They yelled as they ran by. But the man grabbed one by the shoulder stopping him.

"Hold on a moment I'm looking for Jian. I've got the Minister in the study waiting for him and he's in a foul mood."

"Oh Lao, it's you. He's inside with Chen but he's not a happy camper either. Chen got himself captured last night by Tien and we just found out this morning and to make matters worse the Americans are gone too."

"All of them?" said Lao. Then he remembered the Minister asking about the Nissan that passed them on the road as they drove in.

"All of them except that American doctor lady. She was with Ettore when they got sprung. But Jian doesn't want us to tell Ettore or the doctor lady yet. Not until we've had a chance to look for them and check all the grounds."

"I'm afraid that won't do any good. We passed them in one of our SUVs as we drove here heading back towards the river. I'll tell Jian and he can have the people back at HQ start looking for them. They might be in the city by now."

"Why are you standing around out here talking," said Jian as he came to the door to see what was going on. "Oh, Lao it's you. You shouldn't stop my men from doing their jobs...Oh crap," said Jian as he suddenly remembered why Lao was there. "I forgot Wang was coming. Where is he?"

"He's in Ettore's study waiting for you but I hear you lost the Americans. I need to tell you I think we passed them on our way here. We passed one of our black Nissans and there was something odd about it. The Minister even noticed it and asked me if it was one of ours. I was able to get the license plate number."

"Good, go inside and coordinate with Chen while I run down and take care of the Minister. Ettore is still being examined so we have a few minutes to sort this out before crap hits the fan."

"No problem we'll sort this out while you go pacify the Minister. I should warn you he's a mood because you weren't there to meet him and he things everyone was ignoring him."

"I appreciate the head's up and when this is done. You're staying here with me and Chen will be returning to HQ for further assignment. Your job today is to keep him out of my sight or I just might put a bullet through his head. I'm in this mess partially because of him. Now go inside and impress me while I try to calm down the Minister."

"He's expecting whatever it is that LaBarba has promised today so unless you can deliver that I'm afraid there's little you can do."

"I know Ettore told me was going to deliver today and that was the reason I called Wang. I just hope he can or one of your first jobs will be to dig graves in the back for Ettore and the doctor."

"The Minister wants to take out the doctor too? But what has she done?"

"That was the plan all along. We can't have any witnesses floating around to tie us to this mess," said Jian. He was beginning to wonder if keeping Lao was such a good idea after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Air China flight was in sight of the Beijing Capital International Airport. Rebecca was on the phone with Sarah when a flight attendant came by to tell her she needed to get off because they were getting close to making their approach. However, the Ambassador interceded and the flight attendant went away only after he promised she'd be off in a few minutes.

"I could take her out with no problem," said Rebecca as she put away her phone staring at the woman. "Just say the word and she can have an accident. I can see it now one of those trolleys could break free and crush her to death. What bad luck."

"Is that what you think about all the time, how to cause… well what looks like an accident? What did they find out that was so important that you couldn't hang up and call back when we were on the ground?"

"It looks like you're not in the clear yet. They tracked down the man who paid Dewayne a certain Park. He works or worked with the Triad as a smuggler. After asking him politely, he told her that if Dewayne hadn't been successful someone would try again. And no accidents aren't the only thing I think about. I also dabble in watercolor."

"Watercolor? You actually paint?" said Mei. He looked at her finding it hard to believe. "You never cease to amaze me. What are your favorite subjects you like to paint?"

"I'm big on the Nature Morte – still life and my favorite color is crimson red or blood red but that is neither here nor there right now. We need to make a plan for when we land. I need to get you out of the airport as quickly as possible or you'll risk becoming a still life… a lifeless still life."

"And how do you propose to do that? While I enjoy looking at Chinese painting, I'm not a big fan of Bruegel or the other Dutch masters for that matter with the exception of Vermeer but I don't think I'd like to become the subject of one of their paintings.

"Then let's see what we can do about that," said Rebecca. She pulled up the layout of the airport on her tablet only to get a stern look from the same flight attendant. "I dare her to come over and say something."

"She's only doing her job like you are. You do what you have to do and leave the flight crew up to me," said Mei. "Are you sure Wang is going to try this again and in the airport?"

"Sarah seemed to think so and honestly it only makes sense. He's already committed himself when he sent Dewayne. That was his first volley now he has to realize you're on to him and he needs to take you out before I can get you underground."

"Then what do I need to do? But this is Beijing airport not LAX where they could blame an attack on me as some sort of mugging gone wrong. There are armed guards everywhere in the terminal so something like what they tried in LA won't work here."

"Yes, but don't think they won't resort to gunning you down in the airport if they think you're going to get away. Like I said they want to get you before you go underground. However, I agree with you they will try something different. That's why we need to be ready for anything."

"And how do you prepare for something like that? You know you're not making me feel very safe right now."

"You just have to be on your toes and one thing is certain they will want to get away. So if we work this backwards then we can figure out where these people will try to hit you at."

"And I suppose you've already figured it out?" said Mei as he looked across at Rebecca who was smiling back at him over the top of her tablet.

"Let's just say I've got a good idea."

[Meanwhile in the Airport]

Mister X was busy handing out assignments and getting his people into position. He had to make sure Ambassador Mei Sheng didn't leave the airport up right. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but it wasn't going to be impossible either. The main thing was they had to get out after the hit was made or the million dollars they were getting paid wouldn't do them any good.

"Okay, everyone listen up, eye on the prize at all times. We all need to hurry up and get into position. Fan, I want you to go to the luggage belt. Our target will go there first to pick up his bags..."

"Then I can bump into him scratch him with my ring," she said as she held it up. "The poison in this is fast acting with no antidote. I call it twenty steps because that's about as far as anyone has been able to walk after I've gotten them."

"That's good and it will give the rest of us time to get away. However, we need a plan B if he decides not to pick up his bags. That will be Cong and Ming. Cong, I want you to wait on the other side of customs. You can follow him out and keep Ming informed which way he's heading. That will give you time to setup a sniper nest and you can take him out. You just need one clear shoot then everyone bag it up and head back to the getaway vehicle."

"Excuse me," said Ming. "We've heard what Fan, Cong and I are supposed to do but what are you exactly going to doing while we risk going to prison and getting a bullet in the back of our heads. That's only the good case scenario."

"I'm going to be monitoring your progress throughout the airport and if you all fail then it will be up to me. I'll take him out with my Black Star. It will be up close and personal," said Mister X as he pointed to the arrivals notice board. "Our target's flight is landing now. Everyone go to your station and let's get this done. Our contractor was clear Ambassador Mei Sheng can't leave the airport alive."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Ettore went through the first round of examinations and had finished a preliminary EEG to serve as a baseline. He was relatively pleased with the results, and he was ready to proceed with the second phase or so he thought. This one was to going to be different this reading was going to taken under flash.

"Are you ready for this last EEG? After this is done we can take a pause," said Ellie as she made sure the baseline reading was all right. "I think you'll need a break after this."

"Need what? A break," said Ettore. He was momentarily distracted thinking about what could've gotten everyone agitated. He heard the sound of men running outside the door and saw their shadows passing by under the door. He had an idea but before he could put voice to his thoughts Ellie showed him the intersect card.

"Okay start the machine," said Ellie to the tech as she showed him the card. The needles jumped all over the place.

"Crap," he said as a piercing pain shot through his skull. It was the worse pain he'd ever felt. He grabbed the arm rest and white knuckled them while he closed his eyes hoping the pain would pass soon.

"There it's over now," said Ellie as she watched the needles slowly return to normal. "There it's passed now you can open your eyes and breath normally," said Ellie as she undid his arm bands. "Here's a glass of water drink. You'll feel better in a little while."

"What the heck was that?" asked Ettore as he drank the water wishing it were something a lot stronger. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"The intersect is based on iconic recognition as data. Photos or pictures are encoded in your brain as data which is processed in a flash. That flash supercharges the brain and for that flash of a second your brain processes information over it's capacity. You access it, processes it, then retrieve it in seconds but all that takes a toll on your brain."

"Doc, don't tell me this was all so you can go back to the idea of removing it from my head? I told you before and I'll tell you again that's not going to happen. I just need to know if I reset this thing in my head will it work properly?"

"Just a little more patience, please. Look at these readings this is mine, this is yours and this is the reading under the flash. Don't you see this? Your Gamma waves are all over the place during the flash which is what we've always suspected. But what is new and interesting is the increase in your Theta waves."

"What's that mean? That I'm walking around in a daydream or in a haze? I wonder if your machine doesn't need calibration."

"It could indicate that the intersect is putting you into a semi-hypnotic state so you're able to sustain the flash. Then there's your Alpha waves, they never completely go back to what they ought to be. I'd like to do one last reading with you asleep to measure your Delta waves."

"Well that's going to have to wait," said Ettore as he jumped off the table and took off the electrodes. "I think we have a guest. Oh, and a little bit of advice, there's a man here, our host Minister Wang. I wouldn't tell him if I were you that I plan on rebooting myself using his secrets. He might get a little angry and if he gets angry… well, I won't be able to guarantee your safety or anyone else's."

"So you still plan on going through with this even though I've shown you what the intersect is doing to you? Ettore, this could either kill you or leave you a vegetable."

"No, I've heard you but you and I both know there's another option. It could make me a god," said Ettore as Ellie just shook her head. "I'm just kidding. Come with me, you and I will go to my study. The Minister should be there I'll introduce you."

"Do I have any choice?" said Ellie. He said he was kidding but Ellie doubted if he really was. The tech worked behind them straightening out the leads Ettore had tossed aside and were now intertwined.

"No, I guess you don't so follow me," he said as he opened the door and held it for her. They walked back to the stairs then took them down to the ground floor. As Ettore was walking with Ellie, he noticed the people passing him had a panicked look on their faces. It was as if they were hoping he wouldn't ask them anything.

"Is it just me or does it seem like your people can't wait to get away from you," said Ellie. She'd noticed the same reaction by the people working in the sanatorium as Ettore had.

"Well they aren't my people but they do seem to be avoiding eye contact for some reason. I think maybe your brother could be the blame," said Ettore as he opened the door to his study to find the Minister and Jian standing there talking. Both had a glass of his best scotch in their hands.

"There you are," said Jian as he looked at Ettore with Ellie. "Did you arrange this to go down while you were examining Ettore knowing we'd be watching you and guarding him."

"What are you talking about?" said Ellie. "Maybe in Mandarin that sounded perfectly clear but in English what you said doesn't make any sense."

"Don't be coy with us. You orchestrated the escape of your friends while you were seeing Ettore. Didn't you say at various times that you would treat him if we let everyone else go? It seems your friends have vanished from your room," said Jian. He intentionally didn't mention anything about Tien and Chuck.

"I think you guys need to slow up on the booze. It's a little early in the day and you've obviously gone over your limit.. It's either that or you've bumped your head."

"I have to agree with her and with my private stock too. And you people think I'm paranoid, just listen to yourselves. Where's Chuck? I think is the question you need to be asking yourselves."

"Right here Ettore," said Chuck as he threw open the doors to his study then walked inside. Jian immediately drew his weapon and pointed it at Chuck. "I came here to plead with you one last time. Forget this folly and let Ellie help you remove that thing from your head before it's too late."

"Just say the word and I can take him out," said Jian. But Ettore walked over to Chuck removed his dart pistol and handed it to back to Jian. The Minister looked over at Jian and shook his head motioning him to lower his weapon.

"No, we need him alive… at least for now we do," said Wang. "Your people will offer a lot to get you back and I intend to get every cent you're worth."

"I'm sure you do. Ettore listen to me you don't know what you're doing. If you had listened to me on Snake Island you wouldn't be in this situation now."

"Enough!" said Ettore as he suddenly got angry. "I know what you're up to. You just don't want me to have this but now I have it and I'm not going to give it up. Wang tells me everything is ready so I'm going to keep you around so you can see my success. I have a small confession to make. Everything your sister told me I already knew but I wanted to get you here…"

"This was a trap to do what? Trap my brother. You used me as bait knowing he'd come for me," said Ellie as she turned red. Chuck motioned for her to calm down and shook his head. "You are a real piece of work using me like this. You didn't give a crap about what I had to say about your condition. I was actually concerned about your health but you didn't care about my diagnosis because you never had any intention of taking it."

"Guilty as charged and Chuck, if one thing you are that is predictable. I knew as soon as I had your sister you would come for her. That being said not everything was a trick to get you here. I did and do want you both here… I mean it's only fair that you see your father's work come to fruition in me."

"My father never would've have wanted you to have the intersect," said Ellie as she hissed through her teeth. "Chuck, I'm so sorry you shouldn't have come for me."

"Don't be silly how could I not have? Ettore, I'll warn you one last time don't go through with this. Let Ellie remove it then we can go our separate ways. I'll make a deal with you I'll let you go back to your life of crime for a year before I come looking for you."

"A whole year? Wow, he still my heart. I don't see how Ettore can turn that down. Look around you Chuck, you don't look much like you're in a position to be offering anything," said Jian as he smiled over at the Minister who smiled back.

"Jian, if I were you I'd wipe that stupid smile off my face. You stay with Wang and your days are numbered. Have you ever asked yourself how he's going to tie all this off when things go south and believe me they will?" said Chuck as he looked over at Ettore. But Ettore shook his head as he moved standing behind Ellie.

"If you're talking about Mei Sheng," said the Minister. "He should be landing in the Beijing Capital City International airport now. I have a greeting team waiting for him in the airport and you can take my word on it he won't make it out of the airport."

"If you want to lay a bet on that I've got a hundred right here that says he will. Have you heard from Huan lately?" said Chuck. Wang tried to play it off but Chuck could tell he'd hit pay dirt.

"Huan who? It's a common name," said Wang as he glanced over at Jian who looked back at him puzzled. "It's nothing… Don't listen to him it's just a CIA trick."

"That we recorded you talking with someone you thought was on Huan's team? I wonder what your Prime Minister will have to say? If he hasn't called you in yet that means he hasn't gotten the recording yet."

"I need to make a telephone call and get them out of here," said Wang. He knew he had to contact his team in the airport to warn them not to screw up. This was one time they had to come through.

"You can call Beijing all you want but like you said the Ambassador's plane has just landed so your people are probably in radio silence so good luck on that call," said Chuck as he checked the time. "Well if you call hell you might be able to get them. But I'm not sure if they are on the same time zone.

"Get them out of here. I want them out of here now," growled Wang as he turned red. "Ettore, you need to do what you promised for me now. It can't be put off anymore."

"Don't worry, you told me the main frames are up and sync'd. I just have to connect the glasses… do an upload first then we'll be ready to go from there."

"Ettore, I'm warning you don't go through with this," said Chuck but Ettore just back handed him. Chuck dropped to the floor rubbing his jaw.

"He was just trying to look out for what's best for you," said Ellie as she got between them. "If you don't see that then go ahead… do whatever you want to do and be done with it. But remember the reason you're in this situation is because you didn't listen to my brother the first time.

"Take them down to the holding cells and keep an eye on them. Minister come with me to the computer room," said Ettore as he went over to his desk draw and pulled out the intersect glasses. "Wang, were you able to get that watch for me?"

Chuck never heard the answer because he and Ellie were herded out of the study then down the hallway towards to stairs. Chuck glanced up and saw Tien looking down at them from an upper floor. Chuck nodded his head as he wiped the blood away from corner of his mouth.

"I want to look at that when we get to wherever it is they're taking us. You shouldn't antagonise him like that Chuck. He's brain is deteriorating fast."

"Well, he can't say I didn't try to talk him out of it," said Chuck as one of the guard behind them shoved him. Chuck almost lost his balance but he didn't fall. "Take it easy there," said Chuck in perfect Mandarin. The guards paused for a moment looking at each other then continued to shove them along.

"Okay, okay we're going," said Ellie. "If you don't have a plan little brother now would be the time to come up with one."

"Oh, I have got a plan all right. Actually we're right where I wanted us to be," said Chuck as he glanced up looking for Tien.

"Move along and stop talking," said the same guard behind them as he shoved Chuck again. "You be quiet or we get mad."

"I'm sure you will Pei," said Chuck in Mandarin as he turned and faced them both. The man looked puzzled. "Yes, I know you are Pei Chang from Hobei province. You have an older sister who lives with your parents…"

"Shut up! How do you know these things about me? We've never met before," said Pei. He said it more so his partner could hear than he actually needed to, but he could see the look on his partner's face. "Don't look at me like that. I swear I've never seen this man before."

"Then how does he know where you come from and your sister being older than you?" said the man. He went for his weapon but Pei was quicker.

"No, don't do that," said Pei as he pointed his weapon at his friend. "You have to believe me I'm no traitor. I don't know this man."

"Then why are you pointing a weapon at me? Is this the reaction of an innocent man," said his partner as he looked down Pei's barrel.

"Pei's telling the truth. We've never met before," said Chuck. Pei seemed a little relieved that Chuck admitted they'd never met before.

"See I told you I didn't know this man. Now how do you know about my sister, Mai. What kind of trick is this?"

"It's no trick. I was told to make contact with you if I was ever in need and as you can see I'm in need now so how do you want to play this? I could do your friend in and you can tell everyone I overpowered the two of you?"

"What? No, I'm not going to let you…," said Pei but in that moment his partner jumped him and they began fighting rolling around on the ground. Chuck moved Ellie out of the way letting the two men have at each other. During the fight Tien appeared and knocked out the other guy. Pei started to reach for his weapon but Chuck kicked him in the face taking Pei out.

"Why'd you do that for? Isn't he one of your CIA moles or is this the way you people burn assets when you don't need them anymore?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know this guy.. and you certainly took your time showing up. Ellie, this is Tien, Tien this is Ellie my sister."

"Nice to meet you," said Tien then he turned back to Chuck. "But if you didn't know this guy then how'd you know all that stuff about the his family?" said Tien as he and Chuck moved the men out of sight.

"Oh, that was easy, his accent told me he came from Hobei which led me to think he was from some rural community. You had the one child law but that wasn't always adhered to especially in rural communities so I figured he had a sibling."

"Okay, I can see that but how did you know he had an older sister and that she was still at home with her… their parents."

"Back to the one child rule… to counter the growing number of female babies being… well you know that never reached adulthood. The central government ruled that if the first baby was a girl they could roll the dice again and see if they could get a son. Being with their parents… well in rural areas a dowry is still used and if a girl didn't have it she stayed with her parents. Then it was easy to instigate the fight."

"That's really good. I'm not easily impressed but I have to take my hat off to you. Okay, Chuck now what?"

"I need you to get my sister out of here while I stay here and monitor what's going on. Once you're out you need to make contact with someone you trust and have them gather a team together. This is where you're going to have to trust me. Tell this person you'll turn yourself in but only to them."

"Well I'd prefer to be arrested by a friend then anyone here. But what about Ettore and our secrets? I can't let him get them."

"I made a promise to you and keep them. Now take my sister and go. Don't worry about me I'll be right behind you in a little while."

"No Chuck, I need to stay with you. This was caused by our father's invention so I need to be here as much as you do."

"No, I made a promise to Clara that I'd see you home safe and sound. Don't make me tranq you and have Tien carry you out but I will if I have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ambassador's plane landing in Beijing then he and everyone else onboard deplaned via the jet bridge into the airport. Mei headed for the check baggage area like the rest of the passengers. There he waited off to the side with Rebecca then the belt began to turn and people stepped up and retrieved their things.

"I've got the target in sight," radioed Fan. "I'm making my way over to him now. This is going to be a piece of cake. I'll meet you guys in the van and you owe me a beer."

"Cut the chatter and report back when you've completed your mission," radioed Mister X. Then they waited and waited but Fan never answered back.

"Crap, Fan has failed. Cong and Ming, you're next up," radioed Mister X

[A little before while Mei and Rebecca were still on the plane]

"Here put this in your ear," said Rebecca as he handed the Ambassador an earbud. "We have an advantage over these people… they don't know I'm with you. I can stay at a distance and guide you through…"

"I don't know about this but I trust you," he said as he put it in. She did a quick com's check then they were ready to go. When hatches were opened they started to file out.

"Lay back a bit so I can see everyone around you," radio Rebecca. Mei did as she told him then they proceeded forward. Now Rebecca had a good view of everyone but she noticed something odd. The CCTV cameras all seemed to be pointing at the Ambassador following him as he passed by them.

"That's odd," she thought. "If they wanted to hit Sheng why point cameras at him? It doesn't make sense," but as she was wondering what was going on her phone rang. It was Sarah.

"You're lucky you got me I was about to ditch this phone. I suppose you're on the other side of the CCTV cameras. Look, I can't talk right now as you can see we're in the airport and… what? Hold on let me sync this with our coms, the Ambassador needs to hear this," said Rebecca. She quickly sync'd her phone and the earbuds so the Ambassador could hear Sarah too. "Okay, you're up. Can you repeat what you told me?"

"Yes, the General got word that a wet team has been sighted in the Beijing Capital City International airport. I've got control of the CCTV there and using our facial recognition software I've identified a couple of them. If you keep this comms link open I can help guide you through."

"Tell your General breakfast is on me when I get back to DC," said Mei as they entered the baggage claim area.

"Let's get you safely out of the airport first. Why are you even getting your checked luggage? You could have them picked up later and avoid this area," said Sarah. There was silence. "Well, whatever. Your first assassin is at your nine o'clock dressed in green. Her name is Fan but she goes by the Viper. Her favorite means of assassination is poison. Rumor has it that she has a ring she uses to inject her intended victim."

"I've got her," said Rebecca as she circled around her coming up behind her as Fan did the same thing coming up behind the Ambassador.

"Sister, is that you," said Rebecca as she grabbed Fan by the shoulder and spun her around quickly before she got near the Ambassador. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed. But from behind you look exactly like my sister. I'm so sorry and look at that you scratched yourself. Now where is that sister of mine?" said Rebecca as she walked off.

"I can still finish my mission," said Fan as she looked over at Mei. He was now walking away from her with his bag in hand. "I'll get you," she said as she started for him but with each step her heart seemed to beat harder like it was about to bust out of her chest.

"Twenty-one… twenty-one paces," she said as she collapsed right behind the Ambassador. People circled around her but there was nothing anyone could do.

"Come on keep on moving we can't stop here," said Rebecca as she herded the Ambassador along. "That's one down. Sarah, do you have anyone one else is sight?"


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Back at the lookout post Casey and Mary had about enough waiting around on their hands. They were like two wild animals in the same cage so it was only a matter of time before they snapped at each other. John was constantly looking at his watch which made Mary even more nervous and irritable. She was not one who liked sitting on the sidelines and this waiting was getting to her.

"Will you stop looking at your watch," snapped Mary. "You're not going to make time go by any quicker by staring at it and you're getting on my nerves."

"We'll get over it sister," snapped Casey back. "Something's not right Chuck should've contacted us somehow by now."

"If things had gone wrong Tien would've gotten word to us," said Anna as she kept watching the patch of shrubs that blocked the drain tunnel they'd escaped through.

"Tien... yeah remember he just recently joined our side and more because he had no other place to go then actually having an epiphany. Like I always say better dead than red."

"What does that even mean? We all know why you don't like Tien but is there any reason," said Mary as she looked over at Anna. "Do you see anything out there?" But Anna shook her head.

"I think my doubts about him are based on reality and I would think you of all people can see that. You've been in Club Med longer than any of us me included."

"I'll let you believe that. But I've met good people on the other side of the fence and some of them I would even call friends."

"Yeah I bet you would. I bet Alexei had some the crème de la crème around him. Who were they? Schoolmarms and choir boys?"

"You know I've had about all I can take from you," said Mary as fire came out of her eyes. If you weren't Chuck's friend, we'd be having at it right now."

"What's stopping you other than arthritis and old age? I'd even give you the first swing if you want," said John as he stuck out his cheek. Mary smiled as she reached in her bag and put her hand in a knuckle duster but Alex jumped in.

"Will you two stop it," said Alex as she got in between them. "Your bickering back and forth isn't helping anything. Chuck is still inside and we have to decide what we're going to do."

"Alex is right this isn't helping Chuck," said Anna. "We need be professional and this infighting isn't professional. Now what do we need to do?"

"I don't know about you but I'm tired of waiting. It's time to go back down there and try to make our way inside then find Chuck and Ellie."

"That's the first time I heard you say something sensible this since we got here," said John. He caught Alex's look. "Okay, what I meant to say is you're right. We should go down there and make our way inside the hospital, kick butt and take names."

"We need to take out those two guards they posted outside the tunnel and the sniper on top of the hospital. They don't intend for anyone else to come out of there."

"Or do they," said Anna as she zoomed in with her binoculars. "I've got movement in the brush outside the tunnel. The two guards are down. John, you and Mary need to get down there right now. Lin..."

"I'm on it," she said as she pulled the legs out on the Barrett clapped in the clip and housed the first round then lined up the sniper in her crosshairs.

"Let me help," said Alex as she became Lin's spotter calling off the distance to the target and wind direction.

"Crap, he sees them too." Lin could see the sniper looking down at the tunnel which meant if she was going to do something she had to do it now.

"Take him out now," yelled Casey as he and Mary ran out of the hut. They heard the sound of the Barret fire as they ran out the door. They looked at each other without saying a word as they jumped in the Nissan and took off. Each hoped that Lin had gotten the shot off in time.

"You know we're not going to be able to stay here... I mean in the hut. After this they'll be coming out to find our location," radioed Anna as Casey drove straight out of the brush.

"I know get everything together we'll pick you guys up on the way back then we sortie. We can fall back to the city then come back when the heat has died down," he radioed as he caught Mary's look. "I don't like it either but we don't have a choice or we'll all end up in a detention cell inside and that won't do anyone any good."

"You're right. No, it won't, but if this isn't Chuck and Ellie then you're going to drop me off. We'll make our way back and there will be no arguing this."

"Well, let's hope they're both there," said Casey as he cut down the access road that ran around the wall.

[Meanwhile inside the tunnel]

"Come on we need to go. I took out the two guards Jian had posted by the entrance," said Tien as he helped Ellie through the brush. "I just hope they saw us from their lookout post or we're going to have to make a run for it over open terrain."

"That doesn't sound like fun," said Ellie then she noticed the two guard on the ground. "I should look at those men. Maybe I can stabilize them until their companions can come and get them."

"They're beyond need of your help right now and let's think about getting ourselves to safety before we end up like them. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Ellie as she looked around but didn't see anything. "What did you hear? I don't see anything?"

"Not see... hear... I thought I heard gunfire but no one is shooting at us," said Tien as he looked around for muzzle flash.

"See... hear... okay it's not the same. But you're more familiar with what gunfire sounds like. Why can't just be Chinese New Year."

"Because it's nowhere New Years and yes, I see something there's a SUV heading our way. Stay down until we can be sure if they are friendly," said Tien as he held his type 92 at the ready in case they weren't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Airport, Sarah was guiding Rebecca and the Ambassador through to the exit. They'd just past the first attempt in the baggage claim area and now they were arriving at customs. Sheng walked up to the customs officer showed the man his identification along with his passport. The man stepped aside saluted him then waved him through. Sheng just smiled at the man then continued through. Sheng paused on the other side for a moment waiting for Rebecca to clear.

"Geez, if someone was looking they'd have no problem see that," she said without thinking as she watched Mei walk through customs.

"Sarah, is there a problem," radioed Rebecca. "I'm stuck behind a group of people and I'm trying not to draw attention."

"No, I got this," she radioed. She'd forgotten her mic was open. "This was Chuck's fault," she told herself. She didn't use to be like this and for a lot of things she was better. "Head in the mission," she said to herself.

Ambassador, what are you doing standing there?" radioed Sarah. "You need to keep moving or you're going to leave yourself wide open. A standing target is a dead target."

"I need to wait for Rebecca," said Mei as he looked around for her. "She'll be here any moment then we can proceed for the exit."

"No time, I just spotted a guy in a light blue jacket wearing a brown ball cap. He's off to your ten o'clock. I haven't seen him before because he's been avoiding the cameras so I haven't been able to run him through facial recognition. However, he's up to something he's too interested in you and I don't think he wants to ask you out for a drink."

"I'm on my way there right now," radioed Rebecca. She pulled out her ID and yelled at the people ahead of her to get out of the way. The customs officer saw her and started to try to stop her until he read MSS on her ID and immediately he waved her through.

"Okay, I'm on the other side of customs. Okay I see him too now. He's wearing an earpiece and he's starting to look up now like he's... crap there's a shooter on the second level. The man is his spotter and he's seen Sheng.

"Ambassador don't panic," radioed Sarah. "There's a crowd of people clearing customs now. When I say go get in the middle of them then cross the floor. On the opposite side, you'll see an electronics store. Go inside and wait."

"Do as she says while I handle the situation out here. Maybe he is looking for someone to offer a drink," radioed Rebecca. She reached into the trash pulled out a magazine looked for the first ad she could find then plotted and intercept course.

"Hey mister, you look like someone who knows their way around this city," she said in a sultry voice. "Can you tell me how to get to this hotel?"

"Jump in a cab and show him that ad. He'll take you straight there and now if you don't mind I'm waiting for someone."

"Sorry to have bothered you but I'm looking for some place cheap to stay. You see I don't have a lot of money and I looking for someplace economical."

"Lady, go away before I call someone. If you want to find a hotel go to one of the info points and ask them that's their job not mine. Now, if you don't mind I need to go."

"I thought you were waiting for someone? Well, it doesn't matter I just need someplace to stay for the night. Maybe I could stay with you? I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement," said Rebecca. Her plan worked as she talked with Cong she got closer and closer until she was close enough to smell his cheap aftershave.

"What are you talking about spending the night? Lady, I'm not going to tell you again go away," said Cong then he touched his ear. "Where's the target? He's... crap I don't see him now either. Lady go away and I mean it this time," he said as he flashed her his pistol tucked in his shoulder holster. "Now do you get the picture?"

"Well, I guess it's only fair you showed me yours now I show you mine," said Rebecca as she smiled at him. Cong shook his head.

"What? No, I don't want to see anything," said Cong again as he touched his ear. "No, stop yelling in my ear. No, I'm not making out," he said as he turned his back to Rebecca to try to get away from her. That was her chance and she took it. She looked around first to make sure no one was looking then took out a long hair pin she had in her hair. It fell down loose to her shoulders as she shoved the pin into Cong's ear. He turned and looked at her wide eyed. He tried to talk but just moved his mouth then slummed on her as a trickle of blood came out of his ear.

"See I told you I've show you mine. Tells go someplace quiet where we can have a chat," said Rebecca into his mic as she sat him on a bench then she looked up at where a shooter might be. "Sarah, keep an eye on the Ambassador. Ambassador stay put until I get back I need to take care of our sniper then we're out of here."

Rebecca made her way to the stairs leading up to the second floor then up and around to where the shooter was crouched down. He was looking frantically back and forth across the floor searching for Mei but couldn't locate him. She crept on him silently. She could hear him talking with someone else.

"I tell you Cong went off with this girl and is making out as we speak. I've tried to raise him on coms but he's not answering. … Okay we can deal with Cong later. I've got the floor covered from my perch. The only thing I can think of is Sheng's in one of the shops. … Okay, sounds like a plan you flush him out and I'll take the shot," said Ming. He pulled out a set of binoculars after sitting aside his QBU-88 sniper rifle. The weapon was light but after a while it got heavy.

"Crap," he said as he paused. "What if Mei is being helped? Someone is guiding him through the airport and he went into one of the shops not to shop but to get away from us… from me. Then someone would know... crap," he said as he slowly sat the binoculars down then started to reach for pistol.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a female voice behind him. "Hands where I can see them. Do as I say I won't repeat myself."

"The lady who was bothering Cong. I should've know he was too ugly to land someone like you," he said hissing as he held his hands out and turned around. "But you're here which means you've failed. My friend will find the Ambassador and that will be the end of him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Sarah, I've got another shooter can you see anyone. He's probably going from shop to shop," radioed Rebecca but she got not reply. "Sarah, can you read me… Sarah come in."

"Is there something wrong with your coms. I always hate that when it happens and it always happens at the worst time."

"It doesn't matter because you're going to point your friend out to me," said Rebecca. "Now pick up those binoculars and point him out. Don't make me tell you again. You know you can stand on one leg which means there's one knee cap I can take out."

"You know what I just came to me. You won't dare fire that weapon up here because if you do all the airport security personnel will come running here and leave Sheng unprotected."

"If I were you I wouldn't take the risk," said Rebecca as she glanced down on the hall floor below them. "Don't do anything stupid."

"It's not me who's done something stupid," he said as he reached for his piece. In that moment, a dart came flying at him catching him square in the chest. He grunted at it hit home with a loud thud.

"I told you not to do anything stupid and by the way people call me the Red Lotus," said Rebecca as she pulled the dart out of his chest.

"But you're supposed to be on our side," he said as he dropped to his knees. The last thing he saw was the red tassel before he collapsed to the ground.

"I don't think we've ever been on the same side," she said as she picked up his sniper rifle and started scanning the floor below. She wondered what happened to her coms with Sarah but right now she had an assassin to find and find him quickly.

[A little bit before on the other side of the pacific]

Sarah was watching Mei making sure he was safe and at the same time alerting Rebecca to any threats. She'd found Fan for her and then Cong but now Rebecca had gone to take care of the sniper and the Ambassador was alone in the electronics store. Sarah watched him wandering around picking up things then setting the down. She checked the floor again and saw someone acting odd. He was going from shop to shop sticking his head in then coming almost immediately out again.

"Rebecca, you've got a bogey on the main floor," radioed Sarah but almost immediately everything went dead even the lights went out but before the emergency lighting kicked in everything rebooted.

"What the heck," she said as she heard the main frame starting to rattle and make noise. A fire alarm went off in Castle as the place started to smell like burnt rubber.

"Crap, I wish Chuck were here," she said as she did a quick system check. She found that a series of files had been transferred off the main frame and she didn't like their destination. Once the download was complete systems started coming back on line but before she could get Rebecca back the General appeared on her monitor.

"Can you explain to me what just happened? Agent Fitzroy just contacted me telling me you've sent classified data to China?"

"The son of the king," said Sarah but the look the General gave her said she was not amused. "Well to be honest I don't know what just happened. I was helping Rebecca… agent Wu the other Wu…"

"I know who she is. Just get on with it. I was told you sent files to an MSS facility in Guangzhou and I want to know if this was by design or was this cyber piracy?"

"Like I said before I'm not sure. Everything locked up, the system went into overload then everything reset. Slowly I'm getting control over everything but I won't be able to do an inventory and know what was sent where until the system completely reboots."

"And when will that be? I want to know does this have to do with Chuck and Ettore. More importantly, I need to know that Chuck hasn't given away the intersect in exchange for his sister."

"No Ma'am, Chuck would never do that," said Sarah. But even as the words left her lips she could see Chuck doing just that if Ellie's life were in danger. "Ma'am give me forty-eight hours and I can have you something certain."

"You have twenty-four and I'd better be impressed," said Beckman then she signed out. Sarah took a deep breath then tried to reconnect with Rebecca but she found whatever had happened in Castle it was worse in China. There were rolling system outages that affected specific communications equipment leaving most of the government servers down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien pulled up outside the American consulate in Hong Kong where he left Ellie, Alex and Morgan. As they walked inside to the Marine guard Tien drove away. He wanted them out of the vehicle when he made his call to his friend Henry Woo to turn himself in. He just hoped Chuck knew what he was doing as he pulled out his phone and call Henry on his private number.

In the meantime, Alex explained to the Marine guard who they were and why they didn't have passports. She gave him Morgan and her verification codes that they could cross reference with Langley.

"I need to verify this Ma'am," said the Marine. Then he dialed an internal number and talked with someone on the other end. "I've got three people down here at the front desk," said the Marine then he told the person on the other end what Alex had told him. Whatever he was told he looked over at them then out into the street. They're entrance into the consulate hadn't gone unnoticed two dark vans pulled up outside.

"Are those people looking for you outside," said a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "We need to get you inside right away. Follow me," said the man as he handed them badges. "They're with me. Follow me into the vault the General wants to talk with you. I don't suppose you heard that all the Chinese government computers have just gotten fried, or do you?" he said as he looked them over.

"Don't look at us," said Morgan as they had to move quickly to keep up. "I might like a little stir fry but that's about it."

"Funny, very funny but if I were you I wouldn't tell the General that she doesn't seem to be much in the mood for humor right now."

"Tell me when is she ever," said Morgan as they walked into the vault and found the General looking at them from the other side of a monitor.

"Well, I see the sister is back and so are you too Agent McHugh," said Beckman. Morgan jumped in interrupting her.

"I'm free too. I know you were worried about me but as you can see I… we were able to get them out safe and sound."

"That would mean more if the other half of your team were with you. Where is Chuck, Colonel Casey and Mary?" asked Beckman. She saw the way they looked at each other. "Oh, good grief, they're still back at Ettore's hideout, aren't they?"

"Well technically yes, but Chuck wanted us out of the way so he could implement his plan. And it's a really great plan… a really big plan... a really..."

"Agent Grimes... soon to be Mister Grimes if you don't stop using those hollow adjectives. I have enough of people here in DC bantering them about. I want to know exactly what happened and don't leave any details out then I want it written up in a report. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, perfectly clear but when I write this up can I use them... the adjectives. You know it makes the story sound better…"

"I don't want bedtime reading. Now get on with the briefing and something tells me this won't be brief."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Rebecca was out of position to cover Mei and she knew it. Down on the airport floor was an assassin and he as hunting the Ambassador. She looked down at all the people scurrying about and she had no idea who she was looking for. Recovering the sniper rifle and Ming's radio, she could hear a man below radioing in telling Ming he was clearing shop after shop but there were too many people moving below and she knew time was running out. Suddenly that became all too clear.

"Ming, I've got him," she heard over Ming's radio. "I can see him now in the electronics store. I'm going inside and handle him myself be ready if he makes a break for it then head back to the van."

"Ambassador, you need to get out of there right now," radioed Rebecca. "Don't ask me how but you've been spotted."

"But who," said Mei as he looked at the men who just came inside. "Do you know who it is? There are a lot of people in here and they all look like they could be him. What happened to Sarah?"

"No, I don't and don't panic. You just need to get out of there right now. Exit as quickly as you can and let me try something. Head towards the exit and trust me."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Shang as he hurried out of the shop and out onto the main floor.

"I do too," she said as she watched Mei leave the electronics shop and walk towards the exit some of the people who had walked in walked back out again.

"Ming take the shot… take it now. Why aren't you shooting? He's got to be in your line of fire now. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I'd say a lot of things," radioed Rebecca. "Starting with the fact that his body is at room temperature now. You see I punched his e-ticket to hell like I'm about to do to you."

"Who are you? You're the one who's been picking off my people and now you think I'm going to be dumb enough to look up at you so you'll know who I am."

"Well I have to admit the thought had occurred to me, but I figured you might be the bright one in the litter. So how about a deal, I let you walk out of here alive and you forget about the contract. If you stay I will have to take you out."

"You know I can't do that. That would be unprofessional and if the word got out that I backed out of a contact at the first sign of danger... well I might not get very much work. That is if the person who issued this one doesn't take me out for not fulfilling it."

"Then it sounds like we've come to an impasse. You know I could offer you protection and witness protection... even in another country if you like."

"No, I don't think you can afford my lifestyle and I quite like what I do but that brings us back to our conundrum. If I shoot your Ambassador then you'll see me and you will probably try to take me out. But if I don't do anything… well that can't happen."

"You do know there's a third option which you haven't thought about," said Rebecca as she turned the gain up on Ming's radio placing it close to hers causing feedback. There was a very high squeal over the air waves. She watched the floor and saw a man pulled out his earbud rubbing his ear then he looked up at her with terror written on his face.

"Option three is always a killer," she said as she squeezed the trigger. The man's head jerked back and he fell to the floor in a pool of blood. There was a loud scream and people came running to the man.

"Head for the exit and wait inside the doors," radioed Rebecca. "I'll meet you there then we'll drive for the safe house."

"No, I need to get to the Premier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before in the Sanitarium, Minister Wang was demanding Ettore deliver to him what he said he could give. There was no more time to wait around and Wang needed what Ettore had promised. He could've kicked himself for believing him but Ettore had been so convincing and he had shown him proof. Now was show time. He'd managed to navigate the dangerous waters of the Cultural Revolution by pointing the finger at other people to seize his piece of the pie. Now he saw an opportunity to take the whole pie and he wanted it.

"Time for talking is over Ettore. You don't seem to understand that I have enemies closing in on me from every side. You should keep in mind that if I go down I won't go down alone," Wang said. Jian heard him from the other side of the room and realized that he wasn't safe either. His horse was tied to Wang's wagon too and if Wang went down so would he.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," said Ettore as he took finished off the last of his scotch then calmly sat down the glass. "Then let's go down to the server room and get these hooked up for the download," he said as he patted his pocket with the glasses inside.

"You mean upload," said Jian. He never really trusted Ettore and after what Chuck had said he was even more sure he didn't trust him.

"Do you know anything about computers," snapped Ettore as he looked at Jian. Jian just looked over at Wang but got no help. "I didn't think so. Well, lucky for you two I do. Now let's go and get this over with."

Somehow Jian didn't like the tone in Ettore's voice but didn't say anything. He'd wait for his turn which wasn't going to be long. They left Ettore's study then headed down to the server room. Inside was Bao standing by with his team ready to assist Ettore.

"Sir, I'm happy to report everything is up and running as you asked for. It wasn't easy but I managed to get it done," said Bao to the Minister and Ettore.

"We'll see about that. You know what they say proof is in the pudding," said Ettore as he attached the glasses then sat down at the console. He looked at the monitor then flashed. It was another big one. His head felt like it was going to split open as he white knuckled the sides of the computer desk. But slowly it went away and he knew what he had to do.

"Go get that American doctor," yelled Jian to one of his men. "She's in detention. Go get her and bring her here right now."

"That will be hard to do," said Chuck as he stepped out of the shadows. "I got her out and by now she's somewhere safe. Ettore, I don't know why I care so much about you but this isn't too late."

"Oh, but it is," said Ettore as the flash passed. He pushed the 'enter' button and the program came active. Lights flashed rapidly on the main frame as an indicator bar appeared on the monitor counting down the percentage of the download.

"Quickly, Bao," said Chuck. "You need to cool down the main frame or it will melt down. Turn up the air condition to the max and pray we don't go into China syndrome... but being in China..."

"Chuck's right," yelled Ettore. "Not about the China syndrome but the AC... Oh, just do it. If you're cold put on a coat. You have to bring the temperatures down so we can complete the download. What's this Chuck? You've decided to help." The indicator bar jumped to twenty percent then thirty as the main frame started to knock and rattle.

"Come on baby hang in there," said Ettore as the indicator went to fifty percent. The lights started to flicker before they went out then the emergency generator kicked in.

"We're at seventy-five percent now. Just hang in there a little more," said Ettore. "Crank up the air conditioning... by pass everything else and feed the emergency power straight to the compressors. You heard me do it or we'll lose everything."

"But we'll be in the dark," said Bao. Ettore shoved him out of his seat then typed on his console doing what he asked Bao to do. The emergency lights went out and the only lighting they had, came from the monitors and the lights on the computer equipment.

"I'm at eight-nine percent... ninety. We're almost there," yelled Ettore like a wild man. Jian looked over at Wang who shrugged his shoulders. Both knew this had to work but both were having serious doubts now.

"Ninety-nine percent," yelled Ettore. "It's alive," he screamed as all the lights went out and they were left in pitch blackness.

"Light idiots... get the lights back on. Ettore, what the hell have you done? I hope for your sake this has worked," ranted Wang in the dark but when the lights came back on Ettore, Chuck and the glasses were gone.

"What the?" said Jian as he went over to where the glasses had been connected and touched the leads as if to make sure they were gone.

"What are you looking at? Mobilize your men and find them. This was obviously some CIA trick," said Wang as he played everything out in his head. "Yes, and that's how we're going to sell this if we have too. This was a CIA trick to steal our secrets... right, remember that. But first we need to find Ettore, he has some explaining to do and a download to complete."

"You mean upload. I hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Bao. "But no one is going to be using this equipment. The download fried the main frame and what you see here right now is just a lot of scrap metal ready for the junkyard."

"Geez, are you sure," said Jian as he looked around the room. "This stuff cost millions... oh I don't like that look. What else is there?"

"Well, from my calculations we fired the main frame back at HQ too and most likely the whole network. The system just wasn't built for this type of download."

"So, what are you telling me exactly? We fried the internet?"

"No, that would be ridiculous," said Bao with a little laugh then he caught the minister's look. "I mean no of course not. We just fried all the government servers. No one will be able to communicate with anyone over the secure net until we can get everything back up which could take days if not weeks. But the good side is... well there's... no there isn't one."

"And we're responsible," asked Wang. Bao nodded his head. Wang pulled out a Colt and shot Bao in the head. He fell backwards on the floor. "Execute the rest of the lab rats then find Chuck and Ettore for me. I want those glasses back."

"You know this is the quietest I think he's ever been," said Jian as he looked down at Bao. "I suppose this folly gets buried in the backyard."

"Don't get cute just do what I ordered you to do," said Wang. "We can still pull this out. Tien needs to die while resisting arrest along with Chuck. We take Ettore then squeeze him like a lemon."

"Now you're talking my kind of language," said Jian as he waved for his men to go. They heard the sound of screams, gunfire then silence. "Lab rats taken care of now for Chuck and Ettore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien went to meet his friend Henry Woo in the Yuexiu park near the Five Rams statue after he dropped off Alex, Ellie and Morgan at the American consulate. He looked at his watch wondering if this had been a big mistake, but it was too late now to back out. The sun was high and he was starting to get nervous when Henry and his team rolled up.

"Tien, keep your hands where we can see them," said Henry as he walked up to him then frisked him down taking his weapon from his shoulder holster. "Now, can you tell me what's going on? I would've never pegged you as a traitor."

"That's because I'm not. I've been set up and I can prove it. In my jacket pocket is a recorder if you hit play you'll understand everything. But do it quickly because the real traitor is selling all our secrets as we speak."

"What are you talking about?" said Henry as he put cuffs on Tien then reached it his pocket and pulled out a voice recorder. "What's exactly on this?"

"Take my word for it, it's big. Listen to it and I swear everything you hear is true. You might not want to believe it or you might think it's a fake but it's not. You've known me for a long time is there any scenario where what I'm accused of sounds plausible?"

"So what is this? You're dumbing a hot potato in my lap," said Henry as he looked at the recorder. "If I push play I won't be able to unhear it."

"Sorry but I didn't know who else to turn to," said Tien. But as Henry was about to begin listening the recording a black Nissan pulled up and other men in black got out.

"Were you expecting someone else?" said Henry looking at Tien as the men walked up to them. "Can I do something for you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Aren't you a little outside of your jurisdiction? I'm here to take charge of your prisoner and transport him to our headquarters per the Minister's orders?"

"What orders? I don't have any orders. My men and I came here because we heard there was a vendor here who made good noodles so we came to check him out. But before we found him we discover Tien here. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take 'my' prisoner back to 'my' holding cell in Hong Kong."

"I think you need to clean out your ears. Didn't you hear me? I said the minister ordered us…"

"You see that's just it. The minster ordered you. He didn't order me to do anything and right now all I have is your word on that."

"I can call him up and you can talk to him if you like," said the man as he pulled out his phone. "I've got his number on speed dial."

"I hope that is a secure line you're about to dial on or I'd hate to have to arrest you for violating security protocol. But then again that's going to be hard to do since all the government lines are down right now some sort of computer problem. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"From what I was told you can blame Tien for that…"

"Tien? I just happen to know and have known for a long time. His computer skills end at the on button. If you want him you need to go get a written warrant then come back and see me in Hong Kong. You know where my offices are," said Henry as he and his men he pushed by heading back to their SUVs.

"I don't know what've you gotten yourself into but it's deep. Just tell me your plan doesn't include drowning me in it too?"

"Have a little faith and listen to that recording. I should tell you a copy is being sent to Beijing as we speak with a little help of some agents I met who work for the ROC."

"You really do hate me, don't you? This had better be good I've already got my head on the chopping block next to yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Mary made their way back into the sanitarium through the access tunnel that Tien and Ellie had used to escape. They followed it back under the wall and into basement of the hospital then came out in the old sewage treatment facility. The treatment facility was little more than a holding vat for raw sewage before it was pumped out into the countryside to be used as fertilizer.

"Phew, you sure can tell what this was used for," said Casey as they came out in the vat before climbing out. "It still stinks after all these years."

"That's fear you're smelling and it will take a lot longer before that smell goes away," said Mary. "Come on we need to keep moving. I hear people yelling up ahead."

They made their way farther into the compound and heard more people yelling and running. Mary and Casey stayed in the shadows as a group of men ran by then they stopped right in front of them. John reached for his Ka-bar but Mary grabbed his hand and shook her head as she listened.

"First he's the Minister's friend now we've got to find him. I don't get it why did he trust him to begin with. Who can trust these Americans," said one of the men.

"You'd better make sure that neither the Minister nor Jian hears you talking like that or that will be your end. Already they've taken care of the IT people and what fault did they have?"

"Yeah they just blew a few fuses. Remember that you keep up talking like that and there will be one more grave to dig in the back and you'll be in it."

"Okay, okay but enough standing around. Come on we need to find Ettore and that American before we're all fertilizer in the back yard."

The men walked off disappearing in the darkness. Mary quickly gave Casey a recap of what the men said as they continued walking.

"When did you learn Commie," said Casey as he looked at her. "Is there anything else I don't know about you that I should?"

"Will you shut up and let's get back to searching for Chuck. By the way it's called Mandarin Chinese not Commie and I believe you know a little Russian... Comrade."

"Don't you call me that? That's one thing that no one not even you can ever accuse me of being. I'm no Bolshevik and I hate the color red. Did they say why they were looking for Ettore? That doesn't make any sense. The last time I checked he was on their side."

"I haven't got a clue but maybe when we find Chuck he can explain it to us. Maybe Ettore is trying to pull a fast one on the Minister. Not that he wouldn't be up to doing something like that."

"He might've done the download but then what? Ellie did say he wanted to reboot himself whatever that means."

"I have no idea. I never did really understand all of Stephen's explanations about his invention. I just remember how he went on about it helping people..."

"Yeah like that's really happened with it. If it's not frying people's brains it's making them sociopaths. Chuck's the only one that it's really worked on."

"You're forgetting Sarah. I will admit at the beginning it got off to a rocky start but now it seems to be working fine. I think it takes the original traits of the person and magnifies them. Chuck was always good so he became better while Sarah had to grow into it. But the others... well other than Hartley they were real jerks and that came out. However, Hartley wasn't that bad but I think his problem was a programming error."

"There was no error there. I saw a copy of his service jacket that hadn't been redacted," said Casey as Mary gave him a look. "Don't ask how I got it. But I hate to tell you what was done to him was done on purpose..."

"Are you saying Decker messed with the code somehow for the intersect to make Hartley into Alexei? So he manipulated the intersect to... to do what?"

"I'm not sure exactly but Riley was his man in the Volkoff organization. I guess it was handy to have someone who could manipulate Alexei and have him work on projects that the CIA wouldn't sanction."

"Plausible deniability... there was a lot of that going on back then not there isn't now. Decker could get someone else to do his dirty work for him and he could get away with it."

"Keeping his hands clean and throwing everyone else under the bus... yeah that was Decker's style. I for one am glad he's dead."

"I'm not. I wish he was still around so I could kill him but slow... very slowly. He made Stephen think he made his best friend into a homicidal maniac."

"Shush, hide in the shadows I hear someone coming," said Casey. They moved close to the wall thinking they could let the man pass.

"Crap, whoever it is he's hanging close to the walls too. I'm going to have to take him out quietly," he whispered as he pulled out his Ka-bar out of its sheath then held it down by his side. John waited for the footsteps to get closer until the man was near enough so he could pounce.


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

John lay in hiding waiting for his target to get within striking range. This took him back to his days in the jungle in some of the worst stinking hellholes in the world. He remembered many times it was just him, his knife and his wits and nothing else. There was no intersect to rely on, no computer program and yet he always managed to come out on top. He tensed up as the man drew near and this time wasn't going to be any different.

"Quick and silent, sorry Charlie but this isn't your day," said John as he grabbed the man from behind to slit his throat. But instead he got judo thrown up and over making a thud as he landed on his back.

"Okay buddy, I tried to be nice and make this painless," said Casey as he got up. "No more mister nice guy."

"What the heck," said a familiar voice as John tried to stab the dark figure but the man blocked Casey's thrust with an outward block then sudden c-stepped in behind Casey. John suddenly found himself spread out helpless over Chuck's knee with Chuck grasping his throat ready to rip it out.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be waiting for me outside,"

"You mean what are we doing here," said Mary as she stepped out of the shadows. "The answer is we came looking for you. We heard they're looking for you and Ettore? Is that true and what happened to change things?"

"You can explain all that later," said John. "How about letting me up and let's get out of here before the Mongol horde find us and just to let you know I pulled at the last minute so don't get any ideas about you getting one over on me."

"Sorry about that Big Guy," said Chuck as he helped him up. "I didn't know who you were. You do know the Mongols have nothing to do with the Chinese? The built a wall to keep them out but it didn't work."

"Don't try to explain that to him we don't have the time even if it were possible. But John is right we need to get out of here I think I hear voices."

"I need to find Ettore. He completed the download then ran off with the intersect glasses. We need to get those glasses back. Wait a minute didn't you see Ettore run past you? I was right behind him so he had to have been in front of me?"

"No, we saw some men looking for you and Ettore but no Ettore just you right now. If he's got the glasses then he's got the glasses. He's probably put them on by now so let's get out of here while the getting is still good."

"Okay but let me check one thing first," said Chuck as he doubled back. They heard men behind them heading their way.

"Chuck, I don't want to say anything but I think we ought to be heading in the opposite direction. Your friends are almost here and they don't sound too pleased with you."

"Just a little bit further then if I don't find what I'm looking for we can turn around," he said as he felt the wall.

"Just exactly what are you looking for," said Casey. He pulled his weapon and so did Mary but as Chuck was rubbing his hands over the wall he what he was looking for.

"Really, you're looking for a brick. What are you going to do with it throw it at them? If you had a few more we could build a wall, a really great Wall"

"The already have a Great Wall," said Chuck as he pushed it. There was a loud clicking sound then the wall opened up revealing a hidden staircase behind it.

"This was what I'm looking for. Ettore had to have gone somewhere. Come on we need to catch him before he gets away," said Chuck. They ducked inside then the wall closed behind them and just in time.

"Okay, now where do we go," said Casey as he holstered his Sig. "I assume up," said John as he took out his phone and used it as a flashlight lighting the way.

"And you assume correctly," said Chuck as he took off running up the stairs leaving Casey and Mary to catch up.

"Will you slowdown and wait for us. You keep up running like that and you'll run right into Ettore. Something tells me he wouldn't greet you with open arms."

"I don't know about that it would depend if he's used the glasses yet," said Chuck as they came out in Ettore's study. The place had been tossed they'd obviously been looking for something to indicate where he'd gone.

Chuck started searching the walls again while John went over lifted up Ettore's bottle of scotch then smelt it before taking a big swig.

"I have to give it to him at least for booze he's got taste. Anyone want a hit," said John as he offered them the bottle.

"No thanks," said Chuck as he kept tapping on the walls. "I don't think Ettore is hiding inside that."

"I'll take hit," said Mary she took the bottle from Casey took a swig then sat it down. "Have you found what you're looking for? They'll be back in here any moment so it's now or never."

"I think I have," said Chuck. He noticed all the books on a bookshelf were covered with dust except for one. He tried to pull it out but it offered resistance suddenly there was another click then the library swung inward.

"I think I've found what I've been looking for too," said John as he found Ettore's humidor filled with pre-revolutionary double coronas from Costa Graves. "Oh, come to papa."

"Don't you dare light up in here," said Mary. But she was too late, Casey was already puffing away when they heard people coming from outside.

"Crap, quick come on," said Chuck. "Hurry up, we need to get out of here. Ettore must've gone this way and I think I can hear him."

"So much for stating the obvious. Sorry darling but you can't come with us," said John talking to his cigar. He took a couple of big puffs then dropped it near the panel that was in front of the stairs that led down to the basement then they disappeared behind the bookcase and just in time. They hear Jian and the Minister talking just outside the door as the bookshelf close

"Smart John, they find the cigar then the stairs behind the wall. After that they'll go down to the basement and find they've been chasing their tail."

"Something like that. It's an old trick but it works. You have your enemy looking where you've been and not where you're going. It should buy us a little more time to search for the evil troll. Now which way do you think he went?"

[Meanwhile back inside]

"This is a disaster," ranted the Minister. "We have to find Ettore at all costs and Chuck along with the rest have to die. I don't care what it takes they have to go then we can blame all this on them."

"Even if we can't get at them right now we can still blame them," said Jian. He could see the Minister was in the middle of covering his behind and he wanted to make sure he wasn't one of the things being covered like the men in then back of the hospital.

"You're right... let me think this through. We can blame the computer problem as an attempt by the Americans to hack into our system. We can call this cyber warfare and threaten retaliation. They will deny it but if we yell long enough and loud enough we can make it stick. After all why would we damage our own equipment. This would sell better if we had someone to hold up in front of the cameras."

"What's that smell," said Jian as he noticed a familiar fragrance in the air. "Don't you smell that? It smells like something my grandmother used to smoke?"

"I don't know what your grandmother used to smoke but that's smells like a cigar. Your people probably helped themselves when they tossed this place. The scotch bottle has been moved too. It was over there now it's here."

"No, I don't think it's them they know better. No, I don't think it's them," said Jian as he bent down and found the lit cigar. He picked it up the end was wet and it was still burning. "Look what I found."

"That's Ettore's, he had them shipped in from Costa Gravas. They cost a small fortune but he had to have them. He said they helped him think."

"But what is this doing here?" said Jian as he held up the cigar and looked at it "It doesn't make sense we checked this room before. This wasn't here and the scotch bottle was over there. The only answer is Ettore or Chuck's been here but how could either have gotten here without being seen?"

"I know you're not asking me I think that's what I pay you for," said Wang. Jian ignored the dig as he searched the wall until he found the catch. The wall popped opened inward and behind it was a staircase going down somewhere.

"You two," yelled Jian at a couple of his men standing at the door. "Grab a couple torches and see where this leads then radio in to me when you've found it."

"Aren't you going with them?" said Wang. He was starting to wonder if Jian was doing the best he could do or if he was setting him up. "You know if I go down you go down with me."

"I think I do after all the times you've told me," said Jian as he searched the opposite wall. "You see that was too easy. That cigar was left there for us to fond and to throw us off the scent. It's an old trick I studied about in spy school perfected by this American in the jungles of Central and South America. You get your enemy to look where you've been and not..." he started say when he pulled on the book on the shelf and it opened inward.

"And not the direction you're heading. The rest of you with me," said Jian as they started to ran into a dark passageway. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I need to stay here and make a few phone calls. You take your men and go ahead but keep me in the loop. We need Ettore's head," said Wang. He watch Jian disappear in the darkness. He really did have calls to make but he also didn't like enclosed spaces especially ones covered in cobwebs and filth.

"Let me start this game of finger pointing," he said as he pulled out his phone. He would've liked to use a secure phone but this call couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was having trouble monitoring the situation coming out of Guangzhou. The consulate reported they were under siege with MSS agents parked just outside. Things quickly escalated when a couple of consular vehicles were stopped and searched. The State Department would've normally demanded the Chinese Ambassador to come to the White House for a proper tongue lashing but he was out of pocket back in Beijing.

"I know Sheng is out of town," said Beckman. "Mister Secretary, there's little we can do now other than wait this out. … Yes, you could send our Ambassador to lodge a formal complaint with their Premier but I'm not sure it would do any good. … Okay, I'll make contact with Wang and find out what's going on. … Yes, of course I'll keep you in the loop," said Beckman then she got off quickly off the line.

"Do you want me to contact the Chinese security ministry for you and have them connect you to Minister Wang?"

"Why?" said Beckman. She caught his puzzled look. "I just told him that to get him off the line. We know where Wang is and I've got a good idea what he's up to. But you're right I should still go through the motions. Get feelers out Sheng should be talking or talked with his Premier. I want to know the outcome of their chat."

"I don't want to play devil's advocate but what if the Premier decides to side with Wang? Someone has to be behind him that's powerful for him to stay in office this long."

"He's a slimy bastard I'll give you that. A holdover from the old guard and the Generals who turned a blind eye to his activities have long since retired or have been retired which makes him even more dangerous. He'll do whatever he can to stay where he's at."

"But would he go so far as to break international treaties and codes of law by violating the sovereign territory at our consulate?" As they were talking Connie knock on the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but you have a call on line one from Minister Wang from China. The line is bad but he's demanding to speak with you. What do you want me to tell him?"

"He's calling on an unsecured line he must be desperate or he wants the call recorded," Beckman said as she thought. "Go ahead and patch him through to the squawk box. Major, I want you to hang around and listen in. I might need a witness later on." The Major nodded as they heard Wang's voice come out of the intercom box on her desk.

"Firstly," said Wang as he jumped right into it. "I have to ask you to excuse my English. It's a little rusty because I don't have many opportunities to practice it these days."

"Really? Then when you were harboring a known criminal who is wanted by half the world you spoke in Chinese to Ettore?"

"You know some people might like the way you people are always direct and to the point; however, for others that could be seen as just plain rude. Let me extend you the came courtesy. I want the criminals you are harboring in your consulate in Guangzhou."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific. If you're referring to agents Grimes, McHugh and Doctor Woodcomb... well two were kidnapped here and Agent Grimes was detained in Shanghai without any formal charges being filed. So, I fail to see where you see any criminals. I, on the other hand, have a Huan along with his team and a David Long in custody any of those names strikes a bell with you?"

"This isn't over not by a long shot. If I catch any of them outside your consulate they'll be my guest here…."

"And if you do, I expect them to be treated like the guests you just called them. I take this to mean you will continue to harass our vehicles coming and going from the consulate."

"You can count on it. Well, I've said what I needed to say and I have other pressing matters to deal with…"

"Yes, I heard about your computer problems. If you want I could send a tech team in to assist you. You can consider this an olive branch..."

"You mean baseball bat… thanks but no thanks. We'll handle this on our own and when we get a hold of the culprits we'll put them up against a wall."

"Your criminal justice system is very streamline with execution for about everything but also it shows a lack of imagination."

"I'm not getting in this with you," said Wang as he hung up. He pushed but Beckman pushed back. Now he had to find Ettore and Chuck. He poured himself glass of liquid courage before he went to find out how the search was going. But before he could leave he received a phone call from a General friend in Beijing. Wang knew this couldn't be good so be poured himself another drink from Ettore's reserve then answered the call putting it on speaker.

"General Zao, what do I owe this honor? Before you say anything, you do realize you're calling me on an unsecure line?"

"And who's fault is that? We're having all sorts of hell here in the capital because of your people. I have a team working on our servers but it will be at least a week before everything is back up and I don't have to tell you about how much this little mistake is costing us."

"Well you can blame the Americans on that. We're tracking down their spies who caused this as we speak," said Wang then he took a drink hoping the General would let it drop.

"You'd better come up with something or someone fast to show the Premier and the council. There's talk about them wanting your head. Mei Sheng is here with the Premier behind closed doors. I don't know what they're talking about but whatever it is you are the subject."

"I need for you to run defense for me for just a little while then I'll be able to defend myself. I think you owe me this."

"I don't owe you crap. You were paid and paid well for the services you provided us and you should remember that. However, that being said I will see what I can do but I warn you I don't know how long I can keep the wolves away from your door."

"I just need you to keep them away for a little while longer. My man Jian is hot on the American's trail. We've taken Tien in custody and the other people involved in this are holed up in the American consulate. They think they're safe inside but they can't stay in there forever. I will eventually smoke them out."

"Well, I hope you're not relying on them to prove your innocents because you don't have that long. I mean it Wang... you may have a couple of days at best. If I get over ruled you might not have until this evening. I hear there are recordings of you saying things you shouldn't have..."

"CIA tricks... I've been investigating Sheng. I think he's been in the States too long and has forgotten where his loyalties lie. The recording is obviously false but you said recordings? There are more than one?"

"I have it from a reliable source that there are two. One was delivered by courier to the Premier in a diplomatic pouch from the ROC marked for his eyes only."

"Lies, they're all lies," said Wang as he downed his glass then filled it again. General, I really need to go and start building my defense. I appreciate the heads up and I won't forget this when this all blows away."

"Just make it disappear or you'll be made to disappear. There are a lot of people here who are nervous about any investigation into your activities and if one is ordered..."

"Then you need to tell these nervous people they need to help me and make this go away. We could use a new Premier and I can't think of one better than you."

"You mean other than yourself. I have no political ambitions. I'm a military man and will always stay one so you're wasting your breath if you think you can sweet talk me into sticking my neck out any further for you. Put your house in order before someone else has to and that's all I have to say over an unsecure line. I've said what I have to say so goodbye," said the General then he hung up.

"Those jerks who do they think they are threatening me. No, if I go down I won't go down alone and they should remember that," said Wang into his scotch. He downed it then went looking for Jian to see if he'd found Chuck or Ettore yet. One way or another he needed results that he wasn't getting.

"You there," yelled Wang as he stopped a man running past his. "Contact Jian and tell him I'm going back into town. Once he's done he can find me back in my office at HQ."

"Yes Sir right away," said the man as he started to walk away.

"Wait before you do that get me a car and driver then find Jian for me. You can also tell him I expect results."

"Yes Sir I will," said the man as he started to walk away.

"Wait don't tell him that last part. I'll tell him that when I see him in office." Wang was flustered and felt like he was grasping at straws but one way or another he would see this through. He'd always been able to and now was no different.


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Chuck, Casey and Mary followed the secret passage as it twisted and turned underground. Chuck pointed to the single set of footprints in the dust that told them they were on the right trail. It was difficult to judge distance in the passageway but after some walking the dark damp tunnel the smell became even more dank with moss growing on the walls as well as on the overhead. Finally, they saw the light up ahead and just before they reached the exit they heard the sound of running water.

"We're at the Pearl River," said Casey as they walked out into the bright light of a late afternoon sun. "Ettore must've had a boat waiting for him here but which way did he go?"

"Chuck, he's gotten away. He's gone now and we don't know if he went up or down stream. The water's too murky to tell. Chuck, we need to let him go for now. But he won't get away he can't keep his head down for long. It's not in his nature."

"We can let go for now. It doesn't matter anymore I know where he's heading to anyway," said Chuck as he looked downstream.

"That's good but now we need to get out of here and in a hurry," said John as he walked back to the tunnel exit. "I hear people coming and they sound close. I guess my old trick is getting too old to use anymore."

"Come on we can find a fishing boat downstream. There should be some boats tied up they won't be going out until sunset so we have time to row ourselves back into town."

"I could do the back stroke right now if it means getting out of here. Those voices are getting near and I don't want to spend the rest of my days in a Chinese prison mining salt."

"You won't have to worry about that John," said Chuck as they walked out into the water then followed the river bank down. "If they catch us we'll be executed... probably on the spot."

"That makes me feel better," said Casey as he and Mary followed him in the water. They walked for a while in the water so they wouldn't leave any tracks. They walked for a little way making sure they didn't wade out too far. Soon the voices died down and were replaced by the sounds of the river.

"There we go," said Chuck pointing at a fishing boat tied up on the river band just ahead of them. They walked up to it and found the fisherman asleep under a tree. He didn't stay that way for long.

"You people aren't thinking about stealing my boat are you," said the old man as he got up. "That boat is my livelihood. You wouldn't steal the food off my table, would you?"

"I've got this," said Casey as he started for the old man. "I'll make short work of him then we can get out of here."

"Hold up John," said Chuck. "He's just trying to get by and who knows how many people he has to feed at home. Old man," said Chuck in Cantonese but the old man got upset.

"Who you calling old? And if you're thinking about taking my boat, think again," said the old man speaking English as he pulled up his shirt showing them a Black Star tucked in his belt. "I got this when I was fighting you people in Vietnam and I still know how to use it if you're thinking about doing anything stupid."

"Just getting by… who knows how many people he has to feed at home… Bartowski this is another fine mess you gotten me into. Listen to me you old…"

"Take my word for it you don't want any of this sonny," said the old man as he and Casey got into a staring contest.

"Everyone just take a step back and calm down. Doesn't look like you've had much luck here. What say I buy this rust bucket off you," said Chuck. The man started to protest until he saw how much Chuck was willing to offer him.

"Well I hate to give her up. She has a lot of sentimental value for me," said the old man but when Chuck upped his offer the old man held his hand out.

"Thank you, she's all yours," said the old man smiling showing his yellow teeth that looked like a picket fence with a few boards missing.

"You know as soon as Wang's men come downstream they're going to find your old commie friend and he's going to sell us out probably telling them we stole his boat so he'll get it back for free. Then Wang's men will radio ahead and we'll have a welcome party waiting for us when we hit the delta."

"I know that's why we're going to ditch this before we reach the city. We can grab a bus and ride it into town. That will be the last place they'll think to look for us. We need to make contact with Beckman and tell her what's happened."

"What did happen? You were in a hurry before to stop Ettore but now it seems you've given up looking for him. We could go straight to the port and look for his boat. Who knows we might get lucky and get him before he skips out of Dodge."

"He's used the glasses by now so the deed's done. Like I said I know exactly where he'll be heading next. You can say he's got a destination programmed into his head."

"Oh Chuck, what did you do," asked Mary. Chuck, didn't answer he just kept watching the river with one hand on the rudder as they made their way downstream.

"Chuck, you can tell me," said Mary as she drew close to him. "I've had to do a lot of things I regret doing but I did them because they had to be done."

"I really don't want to get into this right now. You're right you have but I'm not judging you and every day I keep telling myself there's a line I won't cross. But that's just a lie because let's face it who am I really fooling? Just myself. Ettore went after Ellie and indirectly Sarah as well as the girls, so no, I don't regret what I've done but he's not the only one on my list that needs to be dealt with."

"There pull in there," said Casey as he interrupted their conversation pointing at reeds growing on the river bank. "I parachuted into that and on the other side of the reeds is a road. There's a bus that passes that will take us where we need to go."

"Good job John," said Chuck as he turned then headed for the reeds. He had to cut the motor then they waded in pulling the boat into the reeds and cattails out of sight. "No one will find this here. Now show us where this bus stop is."

John took point and led them out of the reeds and to a road where they found a covered bus stop. They walked out of the brush as the other people at the bus stop looked them over with their wet trouser legs.

"Bird watchers," said Chuck in Cantonese. "We're bird watchers out trying to find the elusive black-winged stilt. Has anyone seen one around here?" There was just a wall of silence and stares especially from one small boy.

"Look," said the same boy as before. "Look, it's Agent K. He's back. Mom, look don't you remember him from before?"

"What are you babbling about? You watch too much TV and beside you know all white people look the same," said his mother as a bus appeared driving down towards them kicking up a cloud of dust behind it.

"You don't remember him because you had your memory erased. If he's here then those other people with him are either men in black or aliens."

"Or both," said the boy's mother. "Crap, look now you've got me talking like you and they can't be men in black because one of them is a woman. I'm never going to have grandchildren."

"But you're right, they could be both men in black and aliens," said the boy as he felt a sudden pain and everyone heard the whack as she slapped the boy in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know why. Mind your own business and stop talking nonsense. See they're getting on the bus for the city and if you tell me that's their space ship I'm throwing the TV out the window. There hasn't been anything to watch since they took that show about the guy with the computer in his head off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jian and his men exited the tunnel to find the river in front of them. He realized immediately that either Ettore or Chuck or both was making a run for it downstream. He grabbed his phone and called their headquarters in town to have them coordinate with coast guard to close the delta down and to send a boat upstream to pick them up.

"Sir, I just wanted to give you a head's up," said Jian as he explained to Wang what had happened.

"Yes sir of course I thought of that," said Jian as he looked over at his men. "I'm going to send half down on the river bank and the rest are coming with me. I need to get off the phone now to get things done. … Yes, I know we're in the same boat. … No, I'm not joking. Look, I've got to go," said Jian as he hung up on Wang. He'd never been able to do that before and it felt good.

"Okay this is the deal, I want Yee to take four men and follow the river down. The rest of you will wait here with me for the boat that's coming."

"Sure, no problem," said Yee. "Just one thing how far down do you want us to go before we give up? It's a long way to town from here."

"You just follow the river bank down. I'll radio when to stop and look alive they could've put to shore anywhere then disappeared."

Yee nodded his head then picked his men before leaving. Everyone knew this was a needle in a haystack but no one wanted to tell Wang that. Not soon after Yee left the boat Jian had asked for showed up, they boarded then headed down stream. They hadn't gone very far when Jian got some good news.

"The Coast Guard found Ettore's boat. It's a small cabin cruiser found floating adrift in the delta. We know it's his or he's been on board because we found his finger prints on a scotch glass and a half-eaten subway sandwich... tuna with extra mayo and jalapeno... spicy tuna..."

"I don't care if he made it made it a meal as long as that meal was his last supper. I'll be right there," said Jian. "I don't suppose there was any evidence that the American was onboard too?"

"No, none," said the man as he looked around the boat.

"Something's finally going right," said Jian as they kicked up a wake heading down stream. Jian was trying to get his head around what had happened. He was missing some pieces of the puzzle then Yee radioed him.

"We found an old man by the river who said a group of Americans took his fishing boat. But from his description it was a rust bucket with an outboard," said Yee. Jian heard the protest of the old man behind him.

"I get it. Not something they could leave the delta in and not be seen. Okay, follow the river bank a little further then head back and finish clearing out the sanatorium. That will take the rest of the day. I'll see you people bright and early tomorrow."

"Now things were making a little more sense. Chuck wasn't in on this with Ettore but he was after him which begged the question who should he go after. However, he reasoned if he got Ettore then Chuck wouldn't be far behind.

They pulled up beside the cabin cruiser and the man who radioed him helped him onboard. He was taken him down below where he saw the half-eaten Subway sitting on a table and a scotch glass that had been tagged in an evidence bag.

"We found these in between the cushions on the sofa," said one of the men holding up a pair of dark Ray Bans in a plastic evidence bag.

"I'll take those," said Jian as he took them from the man. "I don't want these logged in. Did you find anything else of interest?

"Well, yes but we don't know what to make of it," said the man as he handed Jian a notepad. "If you look at the imprint someone sat here and drew this design but we don't know what it is." They'd used graphite powder to bring out the sketch. Jian looked at it and shook his head.

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of doodling… like one of those Japanese things. What do they call them? Manga, I think."

"No, they're different," said one of the men standing behind them. Jian turned and looked at him. "Sorry, but it's not. That looks like a Mandala. Tibetan Buddhist monks make them by using different coloured sands. Mandalas can be used to focus attention of practitioners and acts like a spiritual guidance tool, establishing a sacred space, and as an aid in meditation. Not that I believed all that of course, I'm just telling you what I saw and heard when I was working in Tibet. Is your guy a Buddhist?"

"Not that I know of and considering his lifestyle I don't hardly think so," said Jian. Ettore must be losing it he thought. "Buddhist, you say," said Jian as he looked at the drawing again. "Where exactly in Tibet where you stationed?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Wang was in his office on the seventh floor of the MSS building in the center of Guangzhou looking out the window at the setting sun. It was getting late now on a day that had begun with such great hopes for him but now that hope was gone and he was desperately trying to tread water. He'd even been threatened by his friends in Beijing because they were afraid he'd pull them down with him and with good reason. He just had to weather this out storm and let them handle things in Beijing.

"You push me and I push back," he thought. "Chen, get in here," yelled Wang. Jian had sent Chen to be his new secretary but Wang needed more out of him much more then just typing and filing. "Chen, here is a letter authorizing you to take Tien into custody. I want you to go to Hong Kong and bring him back. If David Woo gives you any crap remind him he still works for me. One government two systems won't protect him from me and he should remember that."

"Yes, sir no problem but wouldn't Jian be better at doing this? He was just here," said Chen as he took the transfer order from Wang.

"He's going out on another mission for me and will be out of pocket for a few days. This can't wait but if you don't think you're up to this I can always find someone else who knows how to follow orders?"

"No Sir, I've got this," said Chen. He understood well what the not so veiled threat meant. "Consider it done but before I leave do you want me to call down and get someone to come up and sit at my desk until I get back?"

"No, just have all the calls forwarded into here and report in as soon as you have Tien in custody. You know it would be a shame if he tried to escape on the way back here and you had to shoot him two or three times. I mean no one would blame you for doing your duty. If you understand what I mean?"

"I understand exactly what you mean and you can count on me. I'll call you as soon as the deed is done," said Chen. He turned and left leaving Wang in his office alone.

"Get this done and things might be looking up," Wang said to himself. He went over and poured himself another scotch then walked behind his desk where the relief of the sketch Jian had brought him sat.

"Just a bunch of superstition," he said to himself as he wondered if he hadn't sent Jian on a fool's errand but Jian wanted to go and he had brought him the glasses. He picked them up and looked at them.

"With Tien out of the way and these, I can blame all this on the CIA then I can have our scientists backward engineer these and see what makes them tick. These will make Mao's Great Leap forward look like a baby step with none of the carnage... well not much," he said as he saw his own reflection in the lens.

"And they thought they were going to get rid of me with a few voice recordings. They have no idea how this game is played," he said as he finished his scotch then went and got another.

"You deserve this after everything," he said as he went back to his desk. He just had to be patient now and wait for Chen to call in then he could move forward with his play to get even with Mei Sheng.

"I'll brand you a traitor and wrap part of this around you," he said to himself as he thought about what he was going to do and how much he'd savor it. Maybe you savored it too much," he said because as he was sitting at his desk he felt a tightening in his chest that changed into heartburn.

"That's what you get for drinking on an empty stomach," he said to himself as he rubbed his chest. "You really ought to get something to eat that should help." He reached for the phone but found the lines were all dead.

"That idiot Chen, he forgot to transfer the lines in here. I need to go to his office and make this call," said Wang as he tried to get up. But the room started spinning so badly he was forced to sit back down. "I need to get help. If I have to I can crawl out of here." But just then he heard the outer office door open.

"Good, in here... I don't know what's going on I need help," yelled Wang but he didn't have much voice and the pain in his chest was literally killing him. It felt like his heart was about to explode in his chest.

"I can tell you what's happening," said Chuck as he walked in and sat opposite Wang. "You're dying is what's happening. You're about to suffer a massive heart attack and that will be the end of you."

"You... you... How did you get in here? No, you can't do this to me. You know who I am? You know what kind of hell this will cause? My people will get revenge... on you and on your people."

"Oh, I doubt that. Your friends in Beijing will be happy they don't have to defend you against the mounting proof of your and their corruption. If anything, they'll help sweep this under the rug to stop any further investigation."

"There will be an autopsy and they will have to do something because there will be an investigation whether you like it or not."

"I doubt that, you see you've ingested a massive about of liquid nicotine in your scotch which as you know will mimic a heart attack. If they do test you for poison they will just find a high concentration of nicotine which they will write off as you being a chain smoker."

"But I'm not and they know that so there goes your perfect murder... because that's what this is murder, Mister CIA and it will be tied to you."

"People will believe what they want to believe. You should know that you've built your whole career on it. Your people in Beijing will sleep easier and some will even say they warned you not to smoke so much. Then murder? I don't think so. This is more putting down a rabid dog."

"This won't work and even if it does. I'll have the last laugh I've sent a man after Tien and who's to say if my people are still outside your consulate? My reach is long even from the grave…"

"You should know that David Woo sent Tien to Beijing on request of your Premier and my sister along with everyone else in the consulate are safe by now," said Chuck as he looked at his watch. "Yes, they're already onboard one of our subs heading for home. Thank you by the way when you had the Coast Guard look for Ettore's boat in the delta I was able to get all our people out undetected. Did you know about the tunnels under the city?"

"Go to hell. Jian knows were Ettore is and soon he'll have him. Then all this will come out" said Wang as his breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

"I think you'll be there soon. Something else you should know I would've walked away from here and let you try to weather out this storm but you made the mistake of coming after my family... and well that's something I cannot allow… I will not allow. No one touches my family and gets away with it. Goodbye Minister Wang."

"Come back here, you can't leave me like this. I'll… I'll… Where are you going? Come back here. I order you to come back here right now!"

"Goodbye Wang," said Chuck as he collected the scotch bottle, glass and intersect glasses. "I'd say see you around but... well that won't happen."


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

A week later after Quanzhou, Jian was still searching for Ettore. He'd first travelled to Lhasa and there he found he had just missed him. Ettore had taken on a new name and identity which made it more difficult for Jian to track him. Difficult yes but not impossible, finally an informant came forward with a tangible lead which led Jian to his current location, TribhuvanInternational Airport in Kathmandu.

"Are you here for business or pleasure," asked the Customs officer as he looked over Jian's fake passport and travel documents.

"A little bit of both. Now if you don't mind I'm in a hurry so can we get on with this," said Jian as he looked at his watch.

"I see you're in a hurry to get somewhere. Well these things take time you know. Here it says on your ticket you flew in on the Air China flight from Lhasa," said the Customs Officer reading Jian's ticket.

"That's right," said Jian. He purposely only gave the man short answers. If this was some sort of pre-interrogation he didn't want to show his hand.

"We don't get many visitors from Lhasa. It's usually the other way around people retracing the footsteps of Buddhism. You aren't thinking about climbing, are you? We're at the end of the monsoon season but there still are frequent down pours in some areas so you need to select you site carefully."

"I'm not going climbing," said Jian. "So there's no need to worry about that. Now can I be on my way. I'm a little tired and I'd like to get to my hotel."

"Yes, yes just one thing you said that you were here for both business and pleasure can you explain that better? You're not going climbing so why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit with an old friend who's living outside the city. Actually, it's like you said I'm retracing the spread of Buddhism backwards from China, Tibet, Nepal and into India if necessary. That will depend if I can meet up with my friend which is why I'm in a hurry."

"I see well welcome to Nepal," said the office as he stamped Jian's passport then handed it back to him. "If you publish your findings speak kindly about our country. We need all the tourists we can get after the earthquake."

"Always," said Jian as he quickly gathered his things then exited the airport. Outside of the airport he grabbed the first cab he could find. "Take me to the Hotel Ambassador," he said to the driver as he got in.

They took off from the airport then drove around the ring road. The taxi driver took Jian the long way around to the hotel to add to the fare. But Jian didn't care he sat in the back looking out the window but not looking at anything. He was tired of chasing Ettore around but couldn't go home until his mission was done. He hadn't checked in with Wang since he'd left for fear he'd yank him home and for some strange reason the minister hadn't tried to call him.

"Yes, you must be in the doghouse," Jian said to himself. "If the Emperor hasn't called you to see where you're at or asked how things are going then you're in it deep. He might even be trying to put some of the blame on you. Not that he wouldn't try something like that. No, you need Ettore to bail your bacon out of the fire."

"We're here sir," said the Taxi driver as he pulled up outside the Ambassador. It was a modern looking hotel situated in the middle of the touristy area of Kathmandu but better it was a place he could blend in and go unnoticed. He paid the cab then walked inside the hotel walking across the foyer he went up to the receptionist.

"Good even sir," said the smiling Clerk from behind the counter. She looked cheerful and polite; however, what wasn't polite were the two men in black sitting in the lobby behind him. "How can I help you?" she said.

"I have a reservation. Tommy Chow is the name," said Jian as he handed the woman his passport smiling at her. But all the while he kept track of the two men in the mirror behind the woman.

"Yes, I have your reservation here it's for a deluxe room with balcony. It says you plan on staying with us for a week and your room is pre-paid. I just need to make a copy of your passport then I can issue you your room key card."

"Thank you. Oh, can you also check to see if there's a package for me? My people were supposed to send me something."

"Let me make this copy and I'll check," said the Woman as she disappeared into the back. The men in black were still sitting in their seats but he noticed one of them was looking him over. He wondered if they weren't DMI, the Directorate of Military Intelligence, the Nepalese version of their MSS.

"Yes sir, there is a package for you," said the woman as she came back to the counter and handed him a padded envelope along with his key card and passport. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"I do too," said Jian as he took everything from her then headed towards the elevators. In the chrome finish around the elevator door he noticed the two men were getting up but they weren't following him, at least not right away. They were probably calling in they'd made contact and asking for instruction.

"You need to do your disappearing act," he said to himself as he opened the envelope and took out a type 64 with an extra clip and silencer. The pistol he slipped in his belt under his jacket while he pocketed the extra clip and silencer.

Jian went straight for his room once inside he took a quick shower then changed out into clothes he could blend in with. He checked his weapon then put it in a shoulder holster he'd put on then he grabbed his jacket and went to the balcony. He'd picked this room in particular because there was a drain pipe that ran down next to it. It was connected to the balcony to catch run off water when it rained.

"Now to disappear," he said as he climbed over the balcony. A few minutes later he was down the drain pipe and gone into the evening crowd.

Jian mingled with the other tourists that were out on the town. The Kumari Jatra chariot festival was coming to end. The three chariots carrying human representations of the deities Ganesh, Bhairava and Kumari accompanied by musical bands were pulled through Kathmandu. The procession had started at around three but was now drawing to an end making it easier for Jian to make his escape. He wondered how the DMI knew where to look for him.

"Someone had to have sold you out," he said to himself as he hailed down a taxi. "That had to be it. it was the only way unless they canvased all the tourist hotels looking to see who'd show up." He had to admit to himself that was possible too.

"Where to," asked the Taxi driver as Jian got in. The Taxi driver looked over Jian and thought he'd make out well. "There's a big party in the center if you want to go there. But we'll have to drive around town and come in the other way," said the driver as he smiled at Jian in the rearview.

"No, I don't want to go to a party," said Jian. He handed the man a piece of paper. "I want to go here."

"But this is in Lumbinī... you don't understand that's a five-hour drive from here. Ten hours to go and come back not counting the time you spend there. If I take you I won't get any more fares for the rest of the evening or night for that matter. I have a family to think about. I'm sorry but I can't do this..."

"Here," said Jian as he tossed the man a wade of money. "That's half I'll pay you that much more when we return. It should be enough to buy another piece of garbage car like this. Now drive and keep quite."

"Sure, but it's a long drive and I might get bored. It would be better if I could talk to you… you know to help me stay awake."

"If you have to talk to someone talk to yourself just do it in silence," said Jian as he looked out the window at the people in their brightly colored clothes. "You people make more noise than a Cantonese funeral."

"It's a festival what do you expect? People are celebrating... How do people celebrate in your country? They sit in their homes and be quite read?"

"We work. We don't have time for all this superstition. I thought I told you to keep quiet… look I'm tired and I'd prefer not to get pissed so do what you've been paid to do… drive."

"Sure, no problem, but I bet you're a barrel of laughs in the office," mumbled the driver as they left the city limits past the circle road then headed east towards Thapathok.

Jian continued looking out the window staring off into nowhere thinking about walking into the Ettore's hideout and pumping him full of lead then getting out but he couldn't do that no matter how much he'd like to. The minister had been adamant he wanted Ettore taken alive. So, he had to come up with another plan but pumping him full of lead could always be his plan B.

"How much room have you got in the boot?" asked Jian. The question caught the driver off guard. He looked up at Jian in the mirror. "Don't worry I'm not talking about shoving you in it," he said even if the thought had crossed his mind but Jian didn't feel like driving.

"I don't know I've put three large suitcases in it once when it was empty. Now I've got a tool box and a few other things back there. But for the right about I can ditch all that."

"Let's keep that as an option but keep the spare tire for when we get to where we're going," said Jian. "So, if he got Ettore in the trunk, they could in theory drive to the border where he could turn Ettore over to his people but he'd have to get him past the Nepalese border guards first.

"That would require coordination from the other side," he said to himself as he pulled out his phone. "No, no don't call the minister until you've got the bird in your hand. The last thing you need to do is have to call him and tell him Ettore got away after you told him you were about to grab him. That would be a rookie mistake and one that would cost you dearly."

They proceeded down the dusty road passing through town after town but Jian wasn't looking at the sights. Something in the back of his head was bothering him. Why hadn't Wang called him? This was the longest he could remember that the minister hadn't called to find out what was going on and to threaten him. He hated to admit to himself but he was almost worried that something was wrong with the minister.

"Don't you dare call him," he told himself. The Taxi driver looked at Jian sitting in the back talking to himself wondering if his passenger wasn't all right in the head.

"Did you say something," said the driver as he pulled off the road. "Before you get nervous back there I need to get petrol. This thing doesn't operate on air. You might want to get out and stretch your legs while I'm filling up."

"The longer you screw around the longer it is before we can start make home," said Jian. He decided to spring the drive to the border after they had Ettore in the trunk. No use making his friend any more nervous that he already was.

They pulled up at the pumps in a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Jian and the driver got out but Jian reached in and took the keys.

"Just in case you were thinking about leaving me behind," said Jian as he pocketed them. "You don't need these to fill up and I'd top off if I were you so we don't have to make any more stops."

"Thanks for the advice on how to do my job," said the driver as he started filling his car. "You know you never told me what you do for a living."

Jian just walked over to the block building next to the pumps. Inside was an old woman sitting next to a stove trying to keep warm.

"Where are the facilities? Are they out back and do I need a key or something?" The old woman looked at him like he was crazy. "Lady, I asking where's the loo?" he said louder.

"You don't need to yell, I can hear you just find. What do you think I am deaf just because I'm old? There isn't anyone here to see you so find a spot and go just don't go into the wind or you'll get yourself wet but you should be old enough to know that. I have to tell you that because I don't know what you young people know these days."

"Thanks, I think," said Jian as he started to walk away but he heard the old woman talking behind him.

"You young people, act like you know everything but you don't know anything. When you get as old as these mountains then you might know something but until then you don't know squat."

Soon they were back on the road and an hour later they were pulling into the city limits of Lumbinī. Jian wasn't happy but the driver had to stop and get directions to the place Jian wanted to go to. There was a man on the corner selling newspapers and drinks who told him where to go but only after Jian bought two drinks. However, considering they hadn't eaten it was better than nothing.

"Okay, no more stops," said Jian. "Now let's go there and let me get this taken care of then we can all go home."

"All right there's no need in getting nervous and grumpy. I know where I have to go now and it's not that far from here."

The driver drove through some narrow streets and allies before everything opened up into a small square with a Buddhist pagoda at one end with brightly colored strips of fabric on strips that went from it to the buildings around the square. The place was quiet with no one insight not even a stray dog in the street. Jian wasn't sure what he'd expected but this wasn't it.

"Wait for me here," said Jian as he stepped out of the cab. "Pop the boot and keep the motor running. I won't be long inside." Jian didn't wait to hear what the driver had to say he just went straight into the temple with his weapon down by his side.

Inside the temple was dark with just a few candles burning. He'd forgotten how late it was so naturally everyone was asleep. How was he supposed to find Ettore in the dark? Where would he start looking? Was he going to have to wake up someone threaten them with his weapon pointed in their face? But before he had to resort to that he spotted someone who looked like Ettore with a shaved head in one of the cubicles working diligently on a Mandala. The man had a straw with which he was slowly applying colored sand to his work. As Jian drew closer he recognized it as being a variant on the sketch they'd found on the boat and the man was definitely Ettore.

"What happened to you," said Jian as he circulated around coming up on Ettore from behind. "The saffron robes and shaved head don't fool me. This is a scam plain and simple."

"Do I know you," said Ettore as he turned around to face Jian. "I feel I ought to know you but I can't place you."

"In another life," said Chuck as he came out of the shadows behind Jian. "That's lovely work. Too bad you have to destroy it when you're done."

"It's a part of the circle of life. The beginning can only be understood in the end. The wheel of life is constantly turning."

"I'm not buying that you suddenly found religion. This is you hiding out and laying low until the heat dies down. But I hate to break it to you it's not."

"You sound upset with me. If I'm the cause of that anger and suffering I'm sorry. But I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work. I'm trying to finish this before dawn."

"And I suppose you want to tell me how I can get enlightened too so I can break this cycle of suffering and rebirth."

"I cannot tell you how to obtain enlightenment because in the moment I tell it is not that. I point to the moon for you to see and you look only at my finger. If anything is certain if someone tells you what you need to do to become enlightened that it is not. Words are like fences used to corral wild horses. Once you've box a wild horse in, it stops being wild. If you follow the eight-fold path and meditate on the four noble truths then you might find the peace you are looking for but the peace will come from within."

"I've got your peace right here," said Jian as he raised his weapon. "This is my piece and it will give you eternal peace."

"You cannot kill me you may only kill my body then I'm reborn again to start a new life and maybe this time I can get it right. So, go ahead and shoot I just ask that we do this outside not to disrupt the peace and tranquility within these walls." Jian studied Ettore's face. He never batted an eye looking down his barrel.

"You really do believe what you're saying," said Jian. "But I don't understand how's that..." he stopped talking suddenly. "The glasses... this was caused by the glasses."

"Let's take this outside," said Chuck as he shoved a pistol barrel into Jian's back and relieved him on his piece. "So long Lotus Blossom."

"You should come back at dawn and see this when it's done. Crap, desire got me again. I'm never going to make it if I keep breaking the four noble truths."

"Thank you, I'll see what I can do," said Chuck as he laughed. "I'm sure you'll find your way. Come on Jian. You have some friends waiting for you."

Chuck took Jian outside and in the court yard they found the men Jian had thought were DMI with others.

"I'll take him from here," said Henry Woo as he stepped through the men. "Jian, you're coming with me back home."

"Woo, you're working with the Americans. You traitor. Inside is Ettore LaBarba. You arrest him and this American and we can go home as heroes. The Minister will treat us like royalty and he'll overlook your friendship with Tien. We can call this a little misunderstanding."

"Oh, there's no misunderstanding here. Your Minister Wang had a heart attack a week ago and conveniently escaped a formal investigation. You're not going to be so lucky."

"Then if Wang is dead who's the Minister now?" Chuck and Woo smiled at him. "Oh no, don't tell me it's Tien?"

"No, not Tien... Ambassador Sheng has taken over running the MSS for now but I think it will become permanent soon. Tien is his executive assistant. Take him away," said Woo.

"No, you've got to listen to me. Ettore is inside. If you don't believe me got inside and look... go inside," yelled Jian as they dragged him away.

"Chuck, What Jian said about Ettore being inside is it true? What will I find if I go inside? Will I find this Ettore person?"

"You will find a monk diligently at work making a Mandala only to destroy it at dawn then start to make another one only to destroy it tomorrow at dawn and so on and so on. The Ettore you're looking for doesn't exist anymore. He went away on that boat in the Pearl River delta."

"That's good enough for me and Tien told me to tell you that you owe him a pair of sunglasses."

"Here you can give him mine," said Chuck as he handed him his pair of Ray Ban Wayfarers. "Tell him he can wear these without having to worry about his brains being scrambled. He'll know what I mean."

Woo left taking all his men with him along with Jian. Out from the shadows came a familiar face. Chuck smiled on seeing her.

"It's time for you mister to come home. Everything is done here and we've got a little girl to get ready for school."

"Yes, it's over but there is one last thing I'd like to do and I want to share this with you," he said as he took her hand and kissed her. "Come with me. Let's see Lotus Blossom's Mandala finished before he destroys it."

[Some years ago]

In a forest jungle, a group of rebels set camp in a stinking hell hole. The group had two American prisoners with them who they tied to a tree so they wouldn't run away. The group's leader went over to interrogate them while the rest set up camp.

"When our leader gets here you're going to be in a world of hurt. I know one of you is a CIA pig so why don't you tell me which one it is? I promise we'll go east on you."

"It's him... it's him. I'm just here to teach English. I signed up for the Peace Corps to help your people out. I don't know anything about the CIA. Look you've got to believe me."

"I do and I thank you for my people," said the man. He pulled out a Tokarev TT-33 and put a round through the man's head. "That's me going easy. Now for you Mister CIA pig."

"The name is Roan Montgomery and I wish you could move me over to another tree. This one isn't very comfortable."

"Men did you hear that? The man says this tree isn't very comfortable and wants to be moved. Mister you've got some cajones and if you want to keep them you should keep quiet. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm right where I wanted to be unlike my friend here next to me. I'm here to sit down with your El Jefe and have a sit down. We have somethings to discuss."

"And what makes you think Rosenda wants to talk to a pig like you," said the man as he pulled out his bowie knife next Roan's throat.

"Because sometimes it's fun to roll in the mud." The man got angry Roan hadn't counted on the man having feeling for his target. Then suddenly the man fell over as brain and blood splattered all over him. All the rebels began to drop.

"No, no, no," yelled Roan. "Who's responsible for this? Who had the itchy trigger finger?"

"That would be our Lieutenant," said a Major as he walked in out of the underbrush with his squad. "You can tell Colonel Beckman we found her man," radioed the Major.

"I was about to meet the rebel leader and put a face on her. I had this and I didn't need the cavalry charging over the hill... at least not yet. Well this is a bust and I was so close."

"It looked like you were getting close to glory," said the Major as he undid Roan's robes. "But if it's any consolation I never gave the order to engage. Our hotshot Lieutenant did this all on his own and he and our Colonel are going to have to have a sit down about his continued deployment with special ops. And speaking of Colonels, a Colonel Beckman wants you to get in touch with her right away."

"Diane, she wants me to go back to Berlin. No offense but Major but the accommodations are better."

"Continued in Chuck vs the Pirates of the Caribbean"


End file.
